Big Time Dreamers
by Nelliel-Chele
Summary: Quatro garotas brasileiras vão para LA tentar conquistar um sonho, e acabam mudando completamente a vida de quatro garotos famosos, o Big Time Rush. Elas vão ensiná-los a viver a vida de verdade,e eles vão mudar intensamente a vida delas. 3 NOVOS CAPS UP!
1. Amizades, Planos Malucos e o Show

**[FIC] Big Time Dreamers**

**Título:**Big Time Dreamer

**Shipper: **Kendall & Rochelle, James & Andressa, Logan & Daniely, Carlos & Tatiele.

**POV:**Todos

**Versão:**Vida Real

**N/A:** Os personagens, atores e atrizes aqui citados não me pertencem, e os fatos não são reais. E não pretendo obter lucro nenhum com essa fanfic.

_"Pela primeira vez, me senti dependente. Dependente daqueles olhos verdes como uma esmeralda, daquele sorriso, o sorriso mais doce que eu já vi. Minha vida estava destinada apenas a ter ela ao meu lado, porque sem ela, não haveria razão nenhuma para viver... "_

_**Kendall**_

* * *

_**James - Los Angeles, E.U.A.**_

Mal haviam terminado nossas "férias"e já tínhamos um show marcado para essa semana. O que me animava, era o lugar onde iríamos nos apresentar, o**Brasil**.  
Esse era um país que despertava a minha curiosidade, não só pela fama das mulheres bonitas, mas por toda a sua beleza natural também. Que com certeza nem poderemos aproveitar, já que iremos fazer o show e voltar para os Estados Unidos, para gravar mais alguns episódios.  
Nesse momento, eu estava caminhando pelo set de filmagem, e analisando alguns pôsters da BTR, enquanto refletia sobre o show, até ser bruscamente interrompido por Carlos.

-_James! O que você tá fazendo? Esqueceu do ensaio? Aquele coreógrafo maluco vai ter um ATP (Ataque de Pelanca) {Essa eh pra quem viu "As Branquelas"} se não começarmos o ensaio logo! - disse Carlos._

_- Ah, droga! Eu me esqueci completamente! Vamos logo, porque ver aquele cara nervoso, me dá muito medo! - respondi._

Então saímos correndo do set, até o estúdio de dança, para repassarmos as coreografias de palco.

* * *

_**Andressa - Porto Alegre, Brasil**_

Eu estava realmente feliz, não só pelo fato de que o BTR, iria vir para o Brasil e porque eu e minhas amigas já havíamos garantido nossos ingressos, eu estava feliz por descobrir que uma simples frase, pode mudar nossas vidas pra sempre!  
No início, eu achei muito idiota aquela ideia da Rochelle! Mas foi graças a frase que ela mandou para o concurso da Nickelodeon, que nós vamos para Los Angeles conhecer os estúdios da Nick, e participar da festa exclusiva**Nickelodeon**, com todos os astros das séries de TV!  
Não vejo a hora de arrumar as malas e curtir tudo isso com minhas amigas!  
"celular tocando"

_-Alô?__  
__-Oii Dessa!__  
__-Chelle!__  
__-Seguinte, só to ligando pra avisar que tem ensaio hoje às 19h, aqui em casa, ok? Ah, e não esquece de trazer o contrabaixo!__  
__-Ok! Hãn, até que horas vai ser o ensaio? Ou nós vamos dormir aí?__  
__-Eu pretendia virar a noite ensaiando, então vem preparada pra dormir aqui, traz um sorvete tbm! Hehehe. Hum, preciso desligar, ainda tenho que ligar pra Dany e pra Tati. Tchau! Ateh depois!__  
__-Tchau._

Nós temos uma banda, e tocamos juntas a quase 2 anos.  
Eu toco contrabaixo e faço backing vocal, mas às vezes tbm toco guitarra base. A Chelle faz o vocal principal e a guitarra solo, a Dany é a baterista e a Tati toca teclado, quando eu estou tocando guitarra a Tati é que fica no contrabaixo.  
Estamos ensaiando a dias, porque quando estivermos em Los Angeles, vamos tentar nos apresentar para os produtores da_**Nick**_.  
Eu sei, essa é uma ideia meio maluca, e quase impossível. Mas não tem nada no mundo, que faça a Rochelle desistir disso. E eu, como sempre, acabo entrando na onda dela tbm... ;D

* * *

_**Kendall - Los Angeles, E.U.A.**_

Finalmente estamos indo para o Brasil. Amanhã é a véspera do nosso show, e já estamos no aeroporto, embarcando no vôo para Porto Alegre, a cidade aonde será a nossa apresentação.

Carlos e Logan estão um pouco agitados com tudo isso. Antes de sairmos para o aeroporto, Logan tomou vários remédios para não passar mal durante o vôo (Logan tem problemas com alturas elevadas...), e agora, está completamente "devagar" para tudo. Carlos fez o contrário, estava tão ansioso, que exagerou na hora que foi comer cachorro-quente, e agora está se contorcendo na cadeira do avião com dor no estômago... O gosto por cachorro-quente é uma característica em comum que ele tem com seu personagem na série BTR.

James, estava concentrado lendo um livro de romance que havia acabado de comprar na livraria do aeroporto, e não notou o que acontecia ao seu redor.  
E EU, vou colocar meus fones de ouvido, escutar minhas músicas favoritas e aproveitar essa longa viagem para imaginar como será nossa ida ao Brasil...

* * *

_**Rochelle - Porto Alegre, Brasil**_

- É hoje! É hoje! É hoje! - eu gritava para mim mesma enquanto corria de um lado a outro dentro do quarto, procurando a roupa "perfeita" para show de hoje a noite.  
Sim, finalmente havia chegado o tão esperado dia do show do BIG TIME RUSH! Tenho certeza, de que minhas amigas também estão na mesma situação que eu, revirando suas casas de pernas pro ar, procurando uma roupa que combine perfeitamente para este dia. O que deixa tudo muito mais complicado, é o fato de que nossas melhores roupas estão dentro de nossas malas para a viagem a Los Angeles... Nosso vôo vai ser depois do show, o que vai ser ótimo, pois vamos poder dormir a viagem toda para chegarmos bem dispostas aos E.U.A.  
Bom, a melhor solução, é sairmos nós 4, para COMPRAR a roupa perfeita! Assim não iremos bagunçar as roupas que já estão nas malas... ^_^

-algumas horas depois-

Cada uma de nós havia comprado roupas lindas! E agora, nosso dilema era outro... O nosso pesadelo se tornou realidade...

**A FILA PARA ENTRAR NO SHOW**

O.O

Nossas malas e instrumentos haviam ficado na van do pai da Dani, e nós estávamos a especificamente 3 horas, 28 minutos e 14 segundos na fila.  
TENSO ¬¬"  
Então, eu tomei a frente e disse:  
_- Garotas, nós não vamos ficar mais nem um minuto nessa fila! Hora do nosso plano B!__  
__- Plano B? -_elas disseram juntas, com expressões confusas.  
Eu abri minha mochila e comecei a procurar o "plano B" (Isso é um hábito meu, nunca saio sem uma mochila... Ela pode ser muito útil em algumas horas...).  
_- Você trouxe uma metralhadora? Bomba? Algo que possamos usar para exterminar essas garotas no início da fila? *-* -_perguntou Tatiele, ansiosa para ouvir um "sim".  
_- Deixa de ser idiota, é óbvio que não é isso... É comida? É algo de comer? To ficando com fome..._- disse Daniely, com a barriga roncando...

_- Aii não sejam bobas! Aposto que é uma chapinha a pilhas que ela trouxe pra gente reforçar o efeito liso dos nossos cabelos... Eu sou a primeira a usar, ouviram?_- disse Andressa, enquanto passava a mão nos cabelos alisados.  
_- Aff... Não sei qual de vocês tem a pior teoria... Mas, vamos ao que interessa..._- respondi.

Tirei alguns objetos da mochila e atirei a cada uma delas.

_- Óculos?_- gritaram juntas, agora muito mais confusas.  
_- Sério, a única que não enxerga muito bem aqui é a Dani, mas ela tá usando lentes, e se a gente tiver sorte, vamos ficar bem pertinho do palco... Não iremos precisar de óculos pra enxergar os garotos..._- disse Tati, tentando entender a razão de terem recebido os óculos.  
_- É verdade, e se isso for uma tentativa para ficarmos mais "sexy" tipo professoras safadas, é sério, não vai rolar!_- disse Dani, com uma expressão de preocupação no rosto.  
_- OMG! Que mané professora sexy! Coloquem logo esses óculos... E peguem mais isso aqui também..._- enfiei a mão dentro da mochila para pegar o resto das coisas para o plano.  
_- Ai, ai, ai... Lá vem mais um dos planos malucos e mirabolantes da Rochelle..._- comentou, Andressa, bufando por não entender ainda o "plano".

(...)

* * *

**N/A:** _Uhuuulll primeira fic de BTR em português aqui no ! Espero que gostem da fic pessoal! E como sempre, por favor, reviews!_

_Suas reviews são a minha inspiração,_

_**"Um escritor sem ânimo, é como um artista sem tela, uma águia sem asas..."**_

_Em breve eu posto a continuação... ;******_


	2. Viagem para Los Angeles!

_**Danielly - Porto Alegre, Brasil**_

_Óculos?_

Era a única dúvida que surgia na minha cabeça... Como aquilo poderia ser útil para sairmos daquela fila enorme para o show?

A resposta veio logo em seguida, quando a Chelle atirou um microfone na minha mão, uma câmera fotográfica para a Tati, um caderno e caneta para a Dessa e uma câmera filmadora para ela mesma.

_- Ahn... As câmeras e o caderno a gente até entende que é pra ter uma recordação melhor do show, com imagens, videos e autógrafos... Mas... Por que um microfone?_ - perguntei confusa.

_- Isso não vai nos tirar dessa fila imensa... Mesmo essas câmeras sendo ULTRAMODERNAS... *-* - _disse Tati, enquanto acariciava e admirava a câmera fotográfica.

_- É! E porque me deu o caderno agora? A gente nem sabe se eles vão dar autógrafos... Aii AFINAL PORQUE A GENTE TEM QUE USAR ESSES ÓCULOS E ESSAS COISAS?_ - perguntou Andressa, indignada por ainda não entender o tal "plano B".

_- Caramba! Como vocês são impacientes! Tudo bem, deixa eu explicar... Eu enviei um e-mail para a produtora do show do Big Time Rush, pedindo permissão para a equipe do meu blog fazer a cobertura fotográfica e audiovisual do evento. Que no caso, seríamos nós! Ahn, o problema é que a produtora disse que ia analisar o pedido e depois me retornava, mas eu fiquei sem internet, e não pude confirmar certinho... Mas... A gente vai até lá, com os óculos, sim, com os óculos! Para ficarmos com cara de responsáveis. Não, não é professoras sexy Dany... _- explicou Chelle, olhando para mim e me repreendendo nessa última frase... _- Bom, cada uma de nós tem uma função, Dany você vai ser a nossa repórter, por isso o microfone, eu e a Tati vamos fotografar e gravar o show (se der, alguma entrevista), e a Dessa, vai anotar tudo, ela é tipo a nossa supervisora. Ok?_

_- Tá legal, a gente sabe que esse lance de viajar, nickelodeon, big time rush, deixou você e a gente megafeliz, mas... Feliz não é ENLOUQUECER! _- gritei, ainda não acreditando no plano.

_- Você acha realmente que isso vai dar certo?_ - perguntou Tati.

_- Se a gente não tentar, vamos nos arrepender disso pra sempre..._ - Chelle respondeu.

_- Ahn, eu sei que vou me arrepender muito por dizer isso... Mas eu topo!_ - disse Dessa.

_- Aff, tudo bem, eu topo! Preciso ter algo para contar para meu netos algum dia..._ - respondeu Tati.

_- Ok, eu vou. Mas só porque não vou ficar sozinha aqui nessa fila!_ - respondi.

_- Agora sim esse show vai ser divertido!_ - Chelle exclamou.

* * *

_**Logan - Porto Alegre, Brasil**_

_- Cara! A gente tá no Brasil! Brasil! Eu nem to acreditando! Depois do show a gente precisa ir comer em algum lugar! Não posso voltar pra L.A. sem ter experimentado alguma comida do Brasil! _- disse Carlos, animado dentro da limusine enquanto íamos para o show.

_- Tudo bem Carlos, mas primeiro a gente precisa se concentrar no show, ok?_ - disse Kendall.

_- Gente, olha só isso aqui._ - disse James, apontando para o lado de fora da janela fechada da limusine.

_- Quanta gente!_ - exclamei.

_- Pelo jeito temos muitos fãs aqui no Brasil..._ - comentou, Kendall.

_- Eii Logan, você tá legal? Parece desanimado_. - perguntou-me Carlos.

_- Aconteceu alguma coisa? Não tá passando mal né?_ - perguntaram Kendall e James, preocupados.

_- Não, não galera! Eu estou bem, só estou um pouco cansado por causa da viagem_. - menti.

Não estava cansado, estava bem disposto e animado para fazer o show. Nossas turnês sempre me alegravam, e eu e os garotos sempre nos divertíamos juntos. Mas, comecei a sentir um vazio por dentro. Então, percebi que estava sentindo falta de ter uma namorada, os garotos também sentem isso, tenho certeza. Mas não querem admitir, e acabam se focando somente no show, para esquecer esse detalhe. Eu até concordo com eles, porque não vou me apaixonar pela primeira fã que disser que me ama. Eu quero me apaixonar de verdade, e por alguém que seja sincera comigo e que goste de mim pelo o que sou, não pela minha fama ou dinheiro. Eu só espero que essa pessoa exista mesmo... - pensava enquanto a limusine manobrava no estacionamento que ficava atrás do palco onde seria o show.

Fomos recepcionados por uma das supervisoras do evento, e ela nos levou até os nossos camarins. Cada um de nós tínhamos um camarim com nossos nomes nas portas. Eu entrei no meu e sentei-me em uma poltrona confortável para tentar relaxar um pouco antes do show. Tentativa inútil, pois alguns segundos depois meu celular começou a tocar. Era uma mensagem do Carlos.

_**"Logan, deixei meu salgadinho dentro da sua mochila. Por favor pode trazer ele aqui no meu camarim?"**_

_- Mais essa agora... Virei garçon do Carlos! Por que ele guarda os lanches dele na minha mochila? Ninguém merece mesmo!_ - reclamava para mim mesmo, enquanto abria a porta do camarim com raiva, por não conseguir descansar nem um segundo sequer.

_- Aiiiiiii!_ - gritou alguém.

Senti a porta bater em algo, melhor dizendo, alguém, que estava passando naquele instante.

_- E-e-eu... Sinto muito... Eu não vi que você estava passando..._ - desculpei-me.

_- Ahn, tudo bem... Eu não deveria estar correndo por aqui também... _- disse a bela garota de cabelos negros e lisos, e com um sorriso encantador._ - Ah, é mesmo, eu preciso ir antes que a entrada seja liberada! Esqueci uma coisa lá!_ - disse enquanto levantava-se rapidamente e corria em direção à entrada.

_- Ehr, me desculpe novamente! _- gritei. _- Garota bela e... sem nome._

_"Logan, você é um idiota!"_ - pensei, enquanto corria até o camarim do Carlos para entregar o salgadinho...

* * *

_**Danielly - Aeroporto Internacional Salgado Filho, Brasil.**_

O show foi INCRÍVEL! Não tenho palavras pra descrever tudo. Aquele plano idiota realmente funcionou, entramos e ficamos bem na frente do palco! Eu só estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça... Antes do show começar, eu havia tirado minhas lentes de contato para não irritar muito meus olhos, então quando a apresentação começasse eu ia colocá-las novamente. Mas eu acabei esquecendo meu microfone (disfarce) na entrada, e voltei correndo pra lá antes que os portões se abrissem e eu fossem pisoteada pelas fãs enlouquecidas. Só que como eu não estava enxergando muito bem, e aqueles óculos de disfarce não tinham grau nenhum, passei correndo perto de uma porta e não vi quando ela se abriu. Resultado? Caí um tombo enorme no chão e bati com a cabeça na porta antes disso, ainda bem que os óculos não quebraram... Por sorte, o rapaz que abriu a porta me ajudou a levantar, ele foi supergentil e eu nem perguntei o nome dele... Eu estava com tanta pressa que nem me lembrei disso. Mudando de assunto, os garotos estavam tão LINDOS cantando, dançando... Eles chegaram bem pertinho da gente, foi mágico... No final do show a gente ia fazer uma entrevista com eles, porque como nós entramos sendo imprensa, poderíamos conversar com cada um deles! Mas esse momento mágico foi destruído, quando meu pai me ligou dizendo que se não saíssemos naquele instante de lá, iríamos perder o vôo para Los Angeles. Por quê? Por quê? Que vida injusta... D:

Agora estamos no check-in do aeroporto, despachando as malas e instrumentos, e a primeira coisa que vamos fazer ao entrar naquele avião é... DORMIR (e sonhar com o Big Time Rush)! ^_^

* * *

_**Kendall - Aeroporto Internacional Salgado Filho, Brasil.**_

_- Carlos, volta aqui agora! Nada de cachorro-quente antes do vôo!_ - gritei, enquanto corria atrás de Carlos dentro do aeroporto.

_- Mas... Só um não vai fazer mal... É sério, eu preciso comer um cachorro-quenteeeeee!_ - ele gritou enquanto eu o puxava de volta pra fila de embarque.

_- Carlos, se formos analisar os danos que a gordura e as calorias existentes em um pão com salsicha, molho e complementos, também chamado de cachorro-quente, ou de hot dog, podem causar ao seu organismo, seriam milhares de células novas que iriam surgir no seu tecido adiposo, também conhecido como..._ - dizia Logan, falando rapidamente, de forma agitada e confusa.

_- James, os remédios do Logan para vôos não eram para deixar ele "devagar"?_ - perguntei.

_- Ahn... É mesmo... Que coisa não? Porque será que ele está assim... "Agitado"? Hahaha_ - respondeu James, ficando sem jeito.

_- James, o que foi que o Logan tomou?_ - perguntei, confuso. Enquanto Logan agora explicava teoria de pitágoras envolvendo o cachorro-quente.

_- Hmmm, eu acho que comprei os remédios errados pra ele, ao invés de calmantes e remédios pra enjôo, acho que comprei energéticos... Hehehe..._ - explicou James.

_- VOCÊ FEZ O QUÊ?_ - Eu e Carlos gritamos.

_- Foi sem querer, eu me distraí vendo um novo gel pra cabelo..._ - disse James, olhando-se em um espelho que tirou do bolso.

_- Bem James, tenho uma ótima notícia pra você..._ - comecei a falar.

_- É mesmo? O que é? Você vai me comprar esse novo gel? _- perguntou ele esperançoso.

_- Não. VOCÊ vai ir sentado ao lado do Logan no avião. Já que deixou ele hiperativo, agora vai ser você que vai ouvir as teorias e os cálculos dele._ - respondi, sarcasticamente.

_- NÃÃÃÃOOOOO..._ - o aeroporto inteiro deve ter ouvido o grito de James.

Embarcamos no vôo para Los Angeles, e Logan ainda estava explicando suas teorias para o cachorro-quente. O avião era dividido em colunas de 3 bancos cada, quando achei meu assento, notei que na coluna ao lado encontravam-se três garotas muito bonitas e que estavam dormindo "profundamente" em seus lugares, e na fileira a frente delas e que ficava ao lado da minha fileira, havia outra garota, tão bonita quanto as outras, e que estava aparentemente dormindo, mas numa posição muito estranha. Os garotos sentaram-se na fileira de trás, Carlos e James colocaram seus fones de ouvido e ligaram seus ipod's para não precisar mais ouvir Logan explicando física e matemática. O efeito do energético em Logan passou alguns segundos depois disso, e como consequência, ele definitivamente apagou, acho que nem se o avião explodisse Logan acordaria. Eu já havia pego meu ipod e meus fones, e estava pronto para ter uma viagem tranquila. Mas algo realmente estava impedindo disso. A garota da fileira ao lado não parava de se mexer nem por um segundo. Então notei, que ela não havia conseguido reclinar a cadeira para poder dormir como as outras 3 garotas atrás dela, devia ser por isso que ela estava tão agitada. Aproveitei que ela virou-se de lado, de costas para mim, e empurrei a pequena válvula na lateral do assento dela para poder reclinar a cadeira. Em seguida virei-me para o lado contrário e fingi estar dormindo, para que ela não notasse que havia sido eu que reclinei a cadeira. Bem, ela realmente dormiu tranquila depois disso, e eu também. Se ela estivesse acordada teria sido uma ótima companhia para conversar...

_"O que será que essas garotas vão fazer em L.A.? Ia ser legal encontrar ela de novo... Eu iria perguntar se ela quer ajuda para aprender a reclinar cadeiras de avião..."_- pensava comigo mesmo, antes de pegar no sono.

* * *

_**Tati - Aeroporto Internacional de Los Angeles, E.U.A.**_

_- Caramba! Acordem garotas! Só ficou nós aqui dentro do avião! Rápido, vamos desembarcar e pegar as nossas malas!_ - comecei a gritar, enquanto tentava acordar aquelas três garotas "zumbis" que estavam comigo.

_- A gente já chegou?_ - perguntou Chelle, bocejando.

_- Finalmente! Terra firme!_ - exclamou Dany, pulando do banco em direção a saída (Ela não gosta muito de voar...).

Saímos do avião e fomos pegar nossas malas e instrumentos, em seguida, avistamos no hall principal do aeroporto, a equipe da Nickelodeon que iria nos levar até o nosso hotel. A equipe era composta apenas por três pessoas, Jullie seria a nossa responsável, Robert era o supervisor, e Sebastian nosso o motorista.

Quando chegamos no hotel, ficamos fascinadas com o luxo e conforto. Nós fomos divididas em duplas para os quartos, a Chelle ficou com a Dessa, e eu com a Dani. Almoçamos, e Jullie nos levou até os estúdios da Nick para a nossa primeira visita. Era tudo tão incrível, tão mágico... Eu ainda não estava acreditando que estava ali de verdade.

_- Garotas, vocês gostam de iCarly?_ - perguntou Jullie.

_- CLARO!_ - respondemos em uníssono.

_- É que estão gravando um novo episódio hoje, e se quiserem eu dou um jeitinho para irmos até lá dar uma espiadinha..._ - disse Jullie, alegremente.

_- Ia ser demais!_ - gritamos juntas.

A partir daquele instante, notei que Jullie seria uma ótima aliada durante a nossa viagem em Los Angeles.

O set de filmagem era fantástico, e ver a Miranda atuando tão perto da gente foi sensacional. Dan Schneider, o criador do iCarly também estava no estúdio, e Rochelle quase implorou para Jullie nos levar até lá para conhecermos ele. Jullie não resistiu a "cara-de-gatinho-do-shrek" que a Chelle fez, e nos levou até lá.

_- Sr. Schneider? Gostaria que conhecesse as 4 garotas ganhadoras do concurso Nick do Brasil._ - disse Jullie.

_- Olá garotas, muito prazer._ - disse ele.

_- Essas são Rochelle, Andressa, Danielly e Tatiele._ - disse Jullie enquanto apontava para cada uma de nós.

_- E então garotas, o que estão achando de Los Angeles?_ - perguntou Dan, muito simpático.

_- É muito legal, a gente..._ - comecei a falar, até ser bruscamente interrompida por Chelle.

_- Dan Schneider! Não to acreditando... Você é incrível! Simplesmente o gênio da comédia! iCarly, Drake e Josh, Zoey 101, Victorious... Eu amo muito o seu trabalho!_ - disse ela, pausando para respirar.

_- Nossa! Obrigado... Eu vou começar uma nova série em breve, ainda estou trabalhando no tema dela, mas eu queria algo que envolvesse a escola e como é a vida adolescente. Mas, algo que fosse diferente das minhas outras séries. Você que conhecesse bem o meu trabalho, teria alguma sugestão?_ - perguntou ele à Rochelle, que precisou de mais uma pausa para respirar e se recompor.

_- C-c-claro! A gente tem uma ideia em mente, e queríamos encontrar um produtor que aprovasse ela. Nós pensamos em uma série com quatro amigas que estudam no mesmo colégio, e que tem uma banda juntas. O sonho delas é se tornarem famosas e que todos gostem de suas músicas, mas até chegarem lá, elas tem que enfrentar as suas atividades escolares._ - explicou Chelle.

_- É, e uma delas podia ser uma garota nova que chegou na escola e faz amizade com as outras 3 garotas..._ - continuou Andressa.

_- Pra não ficar só garotas, elas poderiam ter dois amigos garotos, que apoiem a banda e as ajudam quando têm problemas..._ - disse Danielly.

_- Pra ter um pouco mais de emoção, um dos garotos podia se apaixonar por uma delas secretamente..._ - concluí.

Dan Schneider ficou calado por um instante, e então disse:

_- Essa ideia é perfeita! Iria ser um grande sucesso... Imaginem, uma banda só de garotas! O problema vai ser achar atrizes que saibam tocar instrumentos musicais... _- disse Dan, pensativo.

_- Ahn, Sr. Schneider... As garotas aqui sabem tocar instrumentos musicais, talvez elas possam fazer um teste, para ver se estão aptas..._ - disse Jullie, confiante.

_- Isso é verdade?_ - ele perguntou, curioso.

_- Sim._ - respondemos juntas.

_- Vocês sabem atuar? Já atuaram alguma vez?_ - perguntou Dan, esperançoso.

_- Bem, a gente já atuou em teatros da escola..._ - respondi.

_- Ótimo! Estejam aqui amanhã às 8h para fazermos um teste, vou montar um script para vocês, e depois vamos até o estúdio de gravação, para ouvir vocês tocarem._ - disse ele, entusiasmado.

_- S-s-sério? C-c-claro!_ - respondemos, ainda sem acreditar.

Saímos do set, e fomos para o carro encontrar Sebastian que estava nos esperando para voltarmos ao hotel. No carro, virei-me para Jullie e perguntei:

_- Como você sabia que a gente sabia tocar e que tínhamos uma banda?_ - perguntei, curiosa.

_- Simples, porque quatro garotas brasileiras viriam para L.A. com instrumentos musicais junto das suas malas? _- respondeu ela, rindo.

_- Isso é verdade! Obrigada Jullie! Você é demais! _- dissemos juntas.

* * *

_**POV Carlos**_

Nós havíamos acabado de tomar café-da-manhã, e já estávamos indo para o set, gravar um novo episódio. Era divertido, mas depois de um tempo, você nota como é cansativo acordar cedo para gravar cenas de um novo episódio. Por sorte, roubei alguns pães-de-queijo do café servido no hotel, e estou aproveitando para comê-los antes de chegarmos no set. Estava fazendo um dia lindo, sol brilhando, poucas nuvens... Ia ser ótimo dar um passeio mais tarde.

Chegando aos estúdios e fazendo o longo trajeto até o nosso set de filmagem, avistei uma pessoa muito conhecida, encostada em uma das portas que dava para um estúdio de música.

_- Jullie!_ – gritei, abrindo os braços e correndo em sua direção.

_- Jullie?_ – os garotos exclamaram.

Ela virou-se, surpresa ao nos ver.

_- Carlitos!_ – ela disse, retribuindo meu abraço.

_- Como você está Jullie? Por que não falou mais com a gente hein?_ – perguntou James.

_- É mesmo... O que você tem feito desde que deixou de ser a nossa responsável aqui na Nick?_ – disse Kendall, rindo.

_- O nosso novo responsável não é tão legal como você..._ – disse Logan, fazendo uma carinha triste.

_- James! Kendall! Logan! Que saudade de vocês rapazes..._ – disse ela, abraçando os três.

_- Porque você tá aí parada Jullie? Não quer ir ver a gravação do nosso novo episódio?_ – perguntei, ansioso por um "sim".

Jullie era bem mais velha do que nós, não tão velha, mas já tinha uns 30 e poucos anos. Mesmo não aparentando ter tudo isso. Ela era alegre e divertida, e quando foi nossa responsável, nos livrou de vários problemas e nos ajudou diversas vezes. Ela se tornou como uma irmã mais velha pra gente.

_- Ahn, sinto muito rapazes. Estou ocupada agora, sou responsável de quatro garotas brasileiras que chegaram a pouco tempo aqui em Los Angeles, e que estão fazendo teste nesse momento para a nova série de Dan Schneider._ – ela respondeu, com uma expressão de orgulhosa.

_- Você disse brasileiras? E quando foi que elas chegar..._ – Kendall começou a dizer, até ser interrompido por uma música vinda de dentro do estúdio.

_**"Não há mais desculpas,**__** v**__**ocê vai ter que me entender,**__** q**__**uando olhar pra trás,**__**procurando e não me ver, chegou a hora de recomeçar! **_

_**Ter cada coisa em seu lugar, tentar viver sem recordar jamais, e se a saudade me deixar falhar, deixar o tempo tentar te apagar..."**_

_- Nossa... São elas que estão cantando? _– perguntou Logan, boquiaberto, prestando atenção na música.

_- Sim, são elas._ – Jullie respondeu, enchendo o peito de orgulho pelas garotas.

_- Espere aí, elas vão cantar na nova série?_ – perguntou James, curioso.

_- Aham. E elas vão tocar também._ – respondeu Jullie, rindo ao prever a nossa reação com esse último comentário.

_- T-tocar... Tipo... Tocar... Instrumentos musicais?_ – perguntei, espantado. Era normal ver garotas atuando e cantando na Nick. Agora nessa série elas iriam atuar, cantar e tocar?

Jullie apenas revirou os olhos e confirmou com a cabeça. Algo do tipo: "É ÓBVIO".

_**"Te ligar de madrugada sem saber o que dizer,**__** e**__**sperando ouvir sua voz e você nem me atender,**__** n**__**em ao menos pra dizer..."**_

_- Ahn, por acaso seria elas que estão tocando essa música também?_ – Kendall perguntou, ainda sem acreditar.

_- Sim rapazes! São garotas e estão tocando e cantando essa música! E pelo jeito, acho que Dan Schneider vai dar o papel pra elas..._ – disse Jullie, sorrindo.

_- Jullie! E como elas são? Elas são bonitas? _– James começou a perguntar, segurando as mãos de Jullie, quase implorando de curiosidade. Em seguida eu e Logan acompanhamos James no interrogatório.

_- Qual a idade delas? Em que hotel elas estão?_ – Logan e eu perguntamos.

_- Hey! Calma aí... Vocês parecem um bando de leões atrás de carne fresca! Querem saber de uma coisa? Não vou dizer nada! Hahaha._ – Jullie se divertia com nossa curiosidade.

_- Ahh Jullie! A gente acabou de se reencontrar e é assim que você nos trata? Deixa a gente entrar pra ver elas tocando então. _– disse Kendall, esperançoso.

_- Não. Desculpa rapazes, mas nem mesmo eu estou autorizada a assistir o teste delas..._ – disse ela, desapontada.

_- Tá, então só nos responde uma coisa..._ – comecei a dizer...

_- Elas são bonitas?_ – perguntamos todos juntos em uníssono.

_- Aff... Vocês não mudaram nada mesmo, hein? Não vou dizer nada... Tirem conclusões vocês mesmos... Elas são brasileiras! Alô?_ – ela respondeu, fazendo uma careta do tipo "O que vocês acham?"

_- JULLIE!_ – gritamos juntos.

Quando estávamos prontos para pedir a Jullie que nos apresentasse a elas, nosso responsável chegou, com uma cara muito séria.

_- Garotos! Estão atrasados para a gravação! Quero todos vocês no set... AGORA!_ – ele gritou, e rapidamente nos despedimos de Jullie e fomos correndo até o set.

(...)

* * *

_**N/A: **_

Olá leitores! Desculpe a demora pra postar o 2º capítulo... Mas estava realmente sem tempo, ainda mais agora com a volta às aulas... Espero que estejam gostando. Já vou avisando que agora no início a fic é meio sem graça porque as garotas ainda não conheceram os garotos, mas depois que eles se conhecem a história melhora, e muito! E pra quem gosta de um "_barraco básico_" vai gostar da continuação... Vai ter brigas, beijos, e outras coisas que é melhor eu não comentar... HSAUSAUSHAUSHAUSHAU xD

Lembrando que eu **AMO** quando vocês deixam _reviews_, elas são minha inspiração.

Obrigada por lerem _**Big Time Dreamers**_ o/

Até o capítulo 3!


	3. Plushie's and the Party

_**POV Andressa**_

Depois que fomos aprovadas no teste para a nova série de Dan Schneider, passamos as três semanas seguintes ensaiando e gravando as cenas dos primeiros episódios, e estávamos com duas músicas novas prontas. Não víamos muito os atores de outras séries, porque ficávamos o dia todo no set, ou no estúdio de música, então mantínhamos contato apenas com Dan Schneider que era o nosso produtor e diretor, a sua equipe técnica e Jullie, que se tornou nossa grande amiga com o passar do tempo. Mas algo ainda não havia sido decidido, e estava me deixando curiosa... Qual seria o nome da série?

_- Plushie's._ – disse Dan animado.

_- O quê?_ – perguntamos juntas.

_- Esse é o nome da série._ – ele respondeu.

_- Ahn... Pelúcias?_ – perguntei, confusa.

_- Tipo, bichinhos de pelúcia?_ – Dani perguntou, também sem entender o nome.

_- Isso. O nome lembra fofura e meiguice, mas na verdade vocês vão mostrar através dos episódios que a banda tem atitude e determinação para alcançar seus sonhos, enquanto conquista o público através do carisma e das características únicas de cada personagem._ – explicou Dan, de uma forma quase que "decorada" para nós.

_- Eu gostei. É um nome pequeno, fácil de gravar, e fofinho! _– disse Chelle, empolgada com a ideia.

_- É diferente, acho que vai chamar a atenção das pessoas... _– disse Tati, também concordando.

_- Então está decidido. Plushie's vão logo para casa se preparar porque daqui a dois dias vai ser a festa da Nickelodeon, e vou aproveitar para fazer o lançamento da série. Ah, já vou avisar que é melhor irem se preparando para se apresentarem ao vivo na festa, ok?_ – disse ele, dando uma risadinha abafada.

_- O QUÊÊÊ? _– gritamos.

_- Claro! Quero mostrar aos outros produtores e a imprensa que as garotas da banda Plushie's arrasam! E que a nova série com certeza será um sucesso! _– disse ele, confiante.

_- Imprensa? A gente vai aparecer na TV, revistas e internet?_ – perguntei, animada.

_- Com certeza! E a partir de agora, precisam cuidar muito bem o que falam, o que fazem, com quem andam... Porque a mídia adora procurar brechas para detonar com os famosos._

_- Sim, nós vamos tomar cuidado. _– respondi.

_- Ótimo. Agora eu tenho que ir. Vejo vocês na festa! Até mais garotas!_ – disse Dan Schneider, enquanto pegava suas coisas e se retirava da sala.

Voltamos para o hotel a noite, extremamente cansadas, jantamos e fomos dormir, pois sabíamos que nos dois dias seguintes sairíamos para fazer compras com Jullie, em busca das roupas perfeitas para a festa. O que iria ser muito divertido.

* * *

_**POV James**_

_- James, anda logo, ou vamos nos atrasar!_ – Kendall gritou de dentro do quarto.

Alguns segundos depois chegaram Logan e Carlos.

_- Ah qual é? O James ainda não tá pronto?_ – ouvi Carlos reclamando.

_- James o seu cabelo não é de ouro sabia? Não precisa ficar arrumando ele por mais de uma hora!_ – Logan dizia enquanto batia na porta do banheiro em que eu estava.

_- Ele pode não ser de ouro, mas ele vale ouro! E MUITO!_ – eu disse, enquanto saía do banheiro, e fazia uma cara de "Sensacional".

_- Tá ok, outra hora a gente discute sobre o valor do seu cabelo James, mas agora a gente precisa ir logo, ou vamos nos atrasar pra festa. _– disse Kendall, enquanto nos empurrava pra fora do quarto.

Eu adorava ir às festas da Nick, pois eles sabiam como fazer uma festa de verdade. A decoração, como sempre arrasou. O laranja e branco deram um ar de alegria ao lugar. As mesas tinham assentos modernos ao seu redor, eram sofás redondos e macios, também com as cores da Nick. Os maiores produtores de TV estavam lá, e nossos amigos de outras séries da Nickelodeon também. Notei que Miranda Cosgrove e o pessoal do iCarly estavam sentados numa mesa distante, e ao lado deles, em outra mesa, estavam Keke Palmer e Ashley Argota, conversando e provavelmente esperando os outros atores de True Jackson chegarem. A nossa mesa ficou perto do palco, e também não muito longe do Buffet, o que deixou Carlos muito feliz. Nos sentamos e ficamos conversando, esperando o início oficial da festa. De repente, notei que alguém me abraçou de surpresa e me deu um beijo no rosto.

_- Oii James! Oii garotos!_ – disse a garota, com um largo sorriso no rosto.

_- Oii Victoria!_ – os garotos responderam.

_- Ahn, oi Vic..._ – disse surpreso com a atitude dela.

Victoria Justice era uma garota legal, e muito bonita. Os garotos já tiveram uma quedinha por ela, mas nunca rolou nada. Porque ela quase sempre deixa bem claro que o interesse dela sou "eu". Mas não sinto nada por ela, só a considero uma grande amiga. A mídia sempre cria boatos sobre um possível romance entre nós, mas realmente não consigo ver ela dessa maneira.

_- E aí, o que estão achando da festa? Souberam que vai haver o lançamento de uma série do Dan Schneider hoje?_ – ela perguntou.

_- A festa tá incrível, como todas as festas da Nick... _– respondeu Logan.

_- O buffet deve estar maravilhoso também!_ – disse Carlos, com os olhos brilhando.

_- Você disse lançamento de uma série do Dan Schneider?_ – Kendall perguntou.

_- Sim. Ah, eu preciso voltar pra minha mesa, meus amigos estão me esperando. Até mais!_ – disse ela, sorrindo para mim enquanto se afastava. Aquilo realmente me deixava desconfortável.

Assim que Victoria saiu de perto, eu olhei para Kendall, Carlos e Logan, que também haviam percebido que o lançamento da nova série com certeza seria a das garotas brasileiras que Jullie estava cuidando.

É, essa festa seria realmente interessante.

(...)

* * *

_**POV Kendall**_

Eu estava realmente ansioso para conhecer as garotas da nova série. O que eu desconfiava era que elas pudessem ser as mesmas garotas que estavam no avião aquele dia. Mas não comentei sobre isso com os garotos. Em poucos minutos, o salão estava cheio, produtores, diretores, atores e atrizes, e, a imprensa. Assim que todos chegaram, começou a abertura oficial da festa.

- Boa noite senhoras e senhores, espero que gostem da festa de hoje. E que possam aproveitar a apresentação especial que teremos esta noite. E sem mais demora, com vocês, Dan Schneider! – disse o anfitrião da festa.

Dan Schneider subiu ao palco com um sorriso enorme, o terno preto e a gravata de cor avermelhada davam um contraste que destacava mais ainda a alegria em seu rosto.

- Boa noite. Eu gostaria de anunciar a mais nova série da Nickelodeon, dirigida e produzida por mim, e estrelando quatro novas atrizes, Rochelle Pires, Andressa Biazus, Danielly Alves e Tatiele Garcia. Que são as protagonista da série, onde as quatro são estudantes do colegial que tem uma banda, e tem o sonho de serem famosas. Bom, eu poderia ficar aqui falando sobre a série a noite toda, mas, prefiro deixar que as garotas mostrem a vocês um pouco mais sobre esse meu novo trabalho. Com vocês... PLUSHIE'S! – Dan Schneider gritou estendendo o braço para a cortina atrás do palco que estavam subindo para o alto.

Ficou tudo escuro para o show, a cortina subiu e uma grande nuvem de fumaça de gelo-seco surgiu no palco ocultando as garotas que estavam se preparando para a entrada. De repente, uma grande luz se acendeu junto com a música que começou a tocar, e então elas entraram. Uma das garotas que estava com a guitarra, deu um salto enorme de algo que estava atrás do palco, o que foi, em minha opinião muito legal. Elas cantavam e tocavam muito bem, e nos telões espalhados pelo salão, passava um "clipe" que elas haviam gravado. Nada muito produzido, na verdade foi um clipe bem "caseiro", mas que ficou muito engraçado. Quando parei para analisar o rosto da garota com a guitarra que havia pulado, notei que já tinha a visto em algum lugar.

_- A garota do avião!_ – exclamei.

_- A garota da porta!_ – Logan exclamou, quase no mesmo instante que eu.

Carlos e James nos olhavam confusos.

_- Vocês as conhecem?_ – Carlos perguntou.

_- Mais ou menos._ – Logan respondeu junto comigo em uníssono. O que fez com que nos encarássemos, confusos. Porque eu não sabia quem era a garota da porta e ele não parecia saber quem era a garota do avião.

-_ Afinal, vocês as conhecem ou não?_ – James perguntou, ainda sem entender.

_- Vamos falar disso depois que o show acabar certo? Aí então vocês dois nos explicam isso._ – disse Carlos, voltando a prestar atenção no show.

Eu agradeci mentalmente a ele por isso. O show estava muito bom, para eu perder explicando algo que eles não entenderiam rapidamente.

A garota do avião que não sabia regular o banco, era a mesma garota que iria estrear a nova série da Nick... Isso realmente me surpreendeu. Elas terminaram a primeira música e todos aplaudiram, então a "garota do avião" pegou o microfone e preparou-se para falar algo.

_- Ahn, boa noite a todos._ – ela disse, de um jeito tímido muito fofo. – _Bom, primeiramente, eu gostaria de nos apresentar. Meu nome é Rochelle, e eu sou a vocalista e guitarra solo da banda. Essa aqui é a Andressa, e ela é a nossa guitarra base, a Tatiele é a nossa baixista e a baterista é a Danielly. E todas elas fazem os backing vocals também._ – dizia ela enquanto percorria o palco, apresentando as amigas. – _E, a próxima música que vamos cantar, gostaríamos de dedicá-la a quatro pessoas muito especiais pra nós, e que estão aqui esta noite. Essas pessoas foram nossa inspiração pra chegar até aqui, eu não vou citar nomes, mas eu acho que eles já sabem que essa música é pra eles._ – ela disse, e começaram a tocar.

_- Elas tão falando da gente?_ – Carlos perguntou esperançoso.

_- Não. Elas nem nos conhecem, porque dedicariam uma música pra gente?_ – James argumentava.

_- Porque talvez fossem nossas fãs e se inspiraram na gente pra tentar chegar até aqui._ – disse Logan.

_- Elas também disseram que não iam citar nomes, mas ela disse no final que "eles já sabem que essa música é pra eles", nesse caso, elas tão falando que são quatro pessoas do sexo masculino. E nós somos quatro pessoas do sexo masculino, não somos? _– disse Carlos, e eu dei uma leve batida em seu ombro depois dessa última pergunta.

_- Somos, Carlos! E também acho que elas estavam falando da gente._ – respondi.

Eles não voltaram a comentar nada, agora apenas prestávamos atenção na música que provavelmente era para nós.

Eu não contei a eles, mas, a Rochelle olhou fixamente para mim quando disse que ia dedicar a música para as quatro pessoas "especiais", isso realmente me fez acreditar que o Big Time Rush eram essas pessoas que inspiraram elas. E a única maneira de descobrir seria perguntando pra ela no final do show...

(...)

* * *

_**POV Rochelle**_

_- O que você tem na cabeça?_ – Dany gritou, após encerrarmos o show e irmos até uma sala que havia atrás do palco.

_- A gente combinou que não iríamos revelar pra quem era a música dedicada!_ – reclamava Tati, dando voltas pela sala.

_- Mas eu não disse pra quem era!_ – tentei me explicar.

_- Mas você disse que "eles" saberiam que essa música é pra "eles"! ELES! Todo mundo na festa se ligou que a música foi dedicada pra quatro garotos que nos inspiraram! _– Andressa gesticulava com as mãos nervosamente enquanto falava.

_- Mas então! Eu disse que eram garotos, mas não disse pra quais garotos a música foi dedicada!_ – falei, tentando acalmá-las.

Pra minha sorte, no mesmo instante, Jullie entrou na sala, pulando de alegria.

_- Parabéns garotas! Vocês foram incríveis!_ – dizia ela enquanto nos abraçava. – Mas e aí, pra quais garotos vocês dedicaram aquela música?

_- Viram só?_ – falei triunfante, apontando para Jullie e mostrando a língua para minhas amigas estressadinhas, o que me fez rir da situação.

_- Ahn... Eu perdi alguma coisa?_ – Jullie perguntou, sem entender o que estava acontecendo.

_- Tudo bem, dessa vez passa. Mas tenha mais cuidado com o que você fala em público!_ – disse Dany. E eu concordei fazendo um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça.

_- Relaxem, meninas! Vamos lá curtir a festa! Eles contrataram o melhor DJ da cidade! E vocês viram quem ficou na mesa ao lado da que reservamos pra vocês? _– disse Jullie, empolgada.

_- Quem?_ – perguntamos, enquanto saíamos da sala em direção a festa.

_- Os garotos do Big Time Rush! Eu dei um jeitinho e consegui que a mesa deles ficasse ao lado da mesa de vocês._ – disse ela.

Após ouvirmos aquilo, ficamos imóveis, simplesmente congelamos e olhávamos para Jullie com expressões do tipo "O quê?". Nenhuma de nós conseguiu dizer algo para tentar disfarçar o espanto.

_- O que aconteceu? Pensei que iriam gostar da surpr..._ – Jullie parou de falar de repente e nos encarou, como se tivesse entendido algo óbvio. – Então é isso...

_- I-isso? Isso o quê? _- perguntamos, timidamente.

_- A música que vocês cantaram. Vocês dedicaram pra eles, não foi_?

Ela mal terminou de falar e nós quatro pulamos pra cima dela, tapando sua boca e implorando para ela falar mais baixo.

_- Shhh! Fala baixo Jullie!_ – disse Tati, sussurrando.

_- Não queremos que ninguém descubra!_ – disse Andressa.

_- Tá tudo bem. Eu não vou falar nada. Não se preocupem!_ – disse Jullie sorrindo.

_- Ufa, ainda bem... Agora vamos voltar pra festa porque a pista de dança já tá bombando!_ – falei, indo em direção a festa.

Foi exatamente o que fizemos, e foi muito divertido! Dançamos muito e ainda fizemos amizade com a Miranda e a Jenette do iCarly. E descobrimos que elas são tão loucas quanto nós! Pude notar que os garotos do BTR também se divertiam dançando e brincando juntos, do outro lado da pista de dança. Realmente, as festas da Nick eram incríveis!

Enquanto eu admirava a festa, notei que havia uma grande varanda perto das longas e compridas janelas do lugar. E resolvi ir até lá para relaxar um pouco.

A noite estava perfeita. O céu estava limpo, sem nuvens, e eu podia ver várias estrelas que brilhavam com a lua cheia, iluminando a cidade de Los Angeles.

Virei-me para olhar a festa novamente, e me surpreendi. Danielly e Tati dançavam alegremente com Logan Henderson e Carlos Pena, do Big Time Rush. Eu ri ao ver a cena, pois os quatro começaram a criar coreografias bizarras e engraçadas para as músicas "anos 60" que estava tocando.

Andressa também havia feito uma nova amizade, ela estava com James Maslow, também do BTR, rindo e conversando, ao redor da mesa do Buffet, enquanto escolhiam salgadinhos diferentes para experimentar.

Voltei a admirar o céu estrelado, sorrindo, e pensando em tudo o que aconteceu, sem acreditar que havíamos conseguido chegar até aqui. Mas, logo em seguida, meus pensamentos foram interrompidos e eu voltei à realidade, ao ouvir a voz de alguém ao meu lado, que se aproximara sem eu perceber.

_- O céu daqui de Los Angeles fica realmente bonito em noites assim, sem nuvens. Dá pra ver várias estrelas._ – disse a voz masculina.

_- Eu concordo. Acho que a lua cheia também ajudou a deixar a noite mais bonita ainda. _– eu disse, sem olhar para a pessoa ao meu lado.

_- Ahn, oi! Rochelle, não é mesmo?_ – disse Kendall Schmidt, timidamente.

_- Isso. Ahn... Oi!_ – falei, corando. Caramba! Kendall Schmidt estava conversando comigo! Respira fundo Chelle... Se as garotas se deram bem com os outros garotos do BTR, então eu também consigo!

_- Prazer, eu sou..._

_- Kendall. Prazer._ – falei, completando o que ele ia dizer.

_- Você já me conhece?_ – ele perguntou, surpreso.

_- Ahn... É que eu... Adoro a série de vocês... É muito divertida!_ – falei timidamente.

_- Sério? Que legal! Eu estou super ansioso para assistir a série de vocês! Vocês tocam muito bem, e eu adorei o show que fizeram hoje._ – disse ele, sorrindo. Revelando aquelas "covinhas" fofas nas bochechas e ficando mais lindo ainda.

_- A-ah, o-obrigada! Mas... Vocês é que são incríveis! E você toca violão muito bem!_ – agradeci, gaguejando.

_- Valeu pelo elogio, mas como você sabe que eu toco violão? _– ele perguntou.

_- Digamos que um passarinho chamado "Youtube" me contou._ – nós rimos juntos.

Ficamos um bom tempo ali conversando, e era incrível a forma que conversávamos tão naturalmente, eu ri muito quando ele me contou que havia sido ele que regulou a minha cadeira no avião. Eu não podia acreditar que eles haviam pegado o mesmo avião que a gente, e que eu dormi sem perceber isso. Nós já estávamos até brincando e fazendo piada um do outro! Mas minha alegria durou pouco. Robert, nosso supervisor, chegou até a entrada da varanda e me chamou dizendo que já estava na hora de voltarmos ao hotel.

_- Eu... Tenho que ir agora... Mas eu adorei conversar com você!_ – falei, não querendo ir embora.

_- Tudo bem, eu e os rapazes também temos que ir. A gente podia marcar de tocarmos juntos algum dia, o que acha? _– disse Kendall.

_- Claro, seria muito legal._ – falei, virando-me em direção a saída.

_- Ahn, Rochelle! Me dá o número do seu telefone... Aí eu te ligo pra gente marcar alguma coisa... _– disse Kendall, sem jeito.

_- Ok. Me empresta o seu celular para mim anotar meu número pra você. _– disse.

Ele me entregou o celular e eu salvei meu número na agenda dele. Em seguida, devolvi o aparelho a ele.

_- Obrigado. Adorei conhecer você._ – disse ele, corando.

_- Eu também adorei te conhecer. A gente se vê amanhã então! Tchau._ – disse, dando um beijo em sua bochecha e correndo até Robert que me esperava com uma cara estressada.

_- Mas amanhã nós não vamos pro estúdio! _– Kendall gritou, sem entender.

_- Kendall... Até amanhã!_ – falei, sorrindo e dando tchau pra ele, que ainda não havia entendido, mas retribuiu meu sorriso com outro, e um aceno de mão.

_"A partir dessa noite, meu celular não vai desligar nunca. Vou andar sempre com o carregador na bolsa..." _– pensei, enquanto encontrava as garotas, que também iam ter muita história pra me contar.

(...)

* * *

**N/A:** Olá leitores! O que estão achando da fic? Deixem suas reviews com comentários, sugestões ou críticas... xD

_**big time kisses ;****_


	4. Halfway There

_**POV James**_

Eu nunca havia me divertido tanto quanto me diverti naquela festa. E eu ainda conheci uma garota incrível. Depois da festa, fomos para a nossa limusine, que nos levaria até o hotel onde estávamos, mas não para ficarmos lá. Iríamos até lá para pegar nossas coisas e levar até o outro hotel que ficava mais perto da Nick e que havia sido inaugurado há algumas semanas.

- Cara, vocês nem vão acreditar. Eu conheci uma garota incrível! – falei, animado.

- Não, não. Eu conheci uma garota incrível! – Kendall argumentou.

- NÓS É QUE CONHECEMOS GAROTAS INCRÍVEIS! – gritaram Logan e Carlos, enquanto faziam poses de garanhões.

- Tudo bem, pelo visto nós todos conhecemos garotas incríveis... – falei, rindo da situação.

- Eii, afinal de contas elas eram as garotas do avião e da porta? – Carlos perguntou, curioso.

- SIM. – Kendall e Logan responderam em uníssono. E os dois se olharam intrigados.

- Porque garota da porta?

- Porque garota do avião? – eles perguntaram um pro outro no mesmo instante.

- Ahn, tudo bem, eu começo a explicar. – disse Logan – Ela era a garota da porta porque no dia do nosso show no Brasil, o Carlos esqueceu o salgadinho dele na minha mochila, aí quando fui sair do meu camarim para levar pra ele, eu abri a porta com força e bem na hora ela estava passando e eu acabei batendo com a porta nela.

- Nossa, deve ter doído... Coitada... – disse Kendall.

- Ah nada ver... Aposto que esse sempre foi o sonho de qualquer garota... – falei.

- Ser atingida por uma porta na cabeça? – Logan perguntou.

- Não! Eu quis dizer poder falar com você antes do show. – expliquei.

- Isso é verdade. E você não perguntou o nome dela, por isso ela se tornou a "garota da porta"? – perguntou Carlos.

- Isso mesmo. Mas e você Kendall? E a "garota do avião"? – Logan perguntou.

- Ah, isso aconteceu no mesmo dia do nosso show no Brasil... Logo depois que entramos no avião, vocês 3 dormiram, mas eu não estava conseguindo dormir porque essa garota estava sentada na fileira de bancos ao lado da minha e ela não parava de se mexer! – Kendall explicava.

- Qual o problema? Talvez ela estivesse tendo algum pesadelo, sei lá. – disse Logan.

- Não era isso. Ela estava tentando dormir, mas não conseguia porque o banco não estava reclinado. E pelo jeito ela havia tentado várias vezes, até que desistiu e ficou se revirando para tentar achar uma maneira confortável de dormir.

- Mas porque isso te incomodou tanto, a ponto de não conseguir dormir? – Carlos perguntou.

- Eu não sei. Mas aquilo não me deixou em paz até eu regular o banco dela. – disse Kendall.

- Ela não viu você fazendo isso? Não reclamou, agradeceu, algo assim? – perguntei.

- Não, por que eu me virei pro outro lado e fingi que estava dormindo. Por sorte aquilo funcionou, ela dormiu tranquila a viagem inteira. E eu ainda acabei encontrando ela de novo! E nem acredito que ela vai estrear a nova série da Nick... – dizia Kendall, pensativo.

- Eii, algum de vocês descobriu se a música foi dedicada pra gente? – perguntei.

- Não. – os três responderam juntos.

- Isso não importa. O que importa é que ganhamos quatro novas amigas. – disse Logan, sorrindo.

- Só amigas? – provoquei.

- Por enquanto sim. Nem sabemos se elas já tem namorado, ou se gostaram da gente... – disse Carlos.

- E alguém consegue resistir a esse meu rostinho? – falei, fazendo uma expressão sexy. Nós quatro demos risada dessa última frase e descemos da limusine para entrarmos no hotel.

* * *

_**POV Rochelle**_

Chegamos ao hotel, animadas contando o que tinha acontecido na festa.

- Eu nem acredito! Eu tinha falado com o Logan aquele dia do show e nem percebi que era ele! Tudo porque eu estava sem minhas lentes! – disse Dany, bufando.

- Aii garotas, o Carlos é tão legal! Ele gosta das mesmas coisas que eu! A gente até deu o mesmo nome para nossos cachorros! Claro que o meu ficou no Brasil, mas isso é muita coincidência! – contava Tati, com os olhos brilhando.

- Legal? O James que é legal! E um fofo! Eu e ele ficamos conversando sobre as maiores loucuras que a gente já fez, ou que já aconteceram conosco. Foi muito engraçado! – dizia Andressa, animada.

Eu as ouvia comentando tão alegres, mas não falei nada da minha conversa com o Kendall. Eu estava tão nas nuvens lembrando a cada instante, que nem prestei muita atenção ao que elas diziam.

- Chelle... Chelle... CHELLE! – Dany gritou, interrompendo meus pensamentos.

- Ah, desculpa. Acho que fiquei meio distraída. – falei.

- Aham... Em que você estava pensando hein? – ela perguntou, com um sorriso malicioso.

- Só pode ser no KENDALL... E em como ele devia estar bonito na festa... – Tati debochava.

- A Chelle gosta do Kendall, a Chelle gosta do Kendall! – Andressa cantarolava, enquanto pulava ao meu redor.

- N-NÃO! Quero dizer... Talvez eu estivesse pensando nele sim, ok? Mas foi porque... Nós conversamos bastante na festa e... E... – falei, corando.

- EEEEE? – elas gritaram juntas.

- Ele pediu meu telefone porque queria me ligar pra marcar alguma coisa! – falei tão rapidamente, que nem eu mesma entendi direito.

- OH MY GOD! – Danygritou.

- EU NÃO ACREDITO! – Tati gritou.

- SUA FILHA DA MÃE! – Dessa gritou.

- Gente falem BAIXO e parem de GRITAR! – falei, sussurrando.

- Baixo.

- Baixo.

- Baixo. – disseram as três, murmurando.

- O que é isso? – perguntei.

- Você disse pra gente falar Baixo ué... – disse Tati. E eu revirei os olhos ao ouvir aquilo. ¬¬

- Aff, que seja... Aí eu dei meu número pra ele e disse que nos veríamos amanhã.

- Own que fofo... – Andressa comentou.

- Quando será que ele vai te ligar? – Dany perguntou.

Quando eu ia responder, Jullie chegou, avisando que deveríamos ir para nossos quartos. Andressa e eu fomos para o nosso, e Dany e Tati foram para o delas, que ficava ao lado esquerdo do nosso. Entramos, tomamos banho, colocamos nossos pijamas, e fomos dormir.

Mas, nem eu e nem a Dessa estávamos com sono. Então peguei meu violão e fui me sentar na sacada do quarto para tocar um pouco. E logo em seguida, ela me seguiu e sentou-se ao meu lado.

- Cantar ajuda a relaxar... Podemos cantar um pouco e depois voltamos a dormir. – disse ela. Eu assenti com a cabeça.

Comecei a tocar a música "HalfwayThere", sim, do Big Time Rush. Eu adorava aquela música. Comecei cantando, e pra minha surpresa, quem continuou a segunda parte foi Tati, que apareceu na sacada de seu quarto, ao lado da nossa. No refrão, Andressa cantou a parte de James, e quando ia ser a parte de Logan, Dany apareceu ao lado de Tati, cantando junto conosco. Realmente, estava ficando muito legal.

De repente, notamos que as vozes haviam aumentado, e estavam mais graves também. Havia mais pessoas cantando conosco, e eu nem pude acreditar quando vi quem eram...

(...)

* * *

_**Notas do Autor**_

Oii leitores desculpem a demora para postar... Estava sem internet... D:

Estão gostando da fic? Esse cap foi pequeno, mas amanhã jah posto mais um para vocês! Se tiver mais 2 reviews eu posto um megacapitulo, bem grandããão!

Ok?

_**big time kisses ;****_


	5. Hot Dogs and Kiss

_**POV Logan**_

Chegamos ao novo hotel onde iríamos ficar hospedados, e acabamos tendo uma grande surpresa. Quando subimos para os quartos, foi decidido que Carlos ia ser meu colega de quarto e James iria dividir o quarto com Kendall.

Nossos quartos ficaram um pouco distantes um do outro, pois havia um intervalo de dois quartos entre eles. Mas isso era indiferente para nós.

Entramos no quarto, largamos nossas malas em um canto qualquer e pulamos cada um em sua cama, como duas crianças que dormiam fora de casa pela primeira vez. Isso se tornou como um ritual que sempre fazíamos ao chegar em um novo hotel.

Enquanto pulávamos como crianças em cima das camas, recebi uma mensagem de texto no meu celular.

**_"Vocês devem estar pulando nas novas camas neste momento, mas parem um pouco e vão até a sacada escutar uma coisa. K"._**

Era uma mensagem do Kendall. Como ele havia pedido, paramos de pular e fazer barulho e corremos até a sacada para escutar o que ele tinha dito.

Era uma música muito familiar. "HalfwayThere", para ser mais exato. Nem acreditei quando vi quem estava cantando ela. Sim, as Plushie's. E a Danielly havia ficado no quarto ao lado! Minha surpresa aconteceu mesmo quando ouvi Kendall e James acompanhando a música junto com elas. Kendall havia pegado seu violão e acompanhava as notas que Rochelle fazia. Carlos também começou a cantar e me cutucou para que eu os acompanhasse também. E foi o que eu fiz.

Pelo visto, elas ficaram tão surpresas quanto nós. Assim que terminamos a música, veio o interrogatório.

- O que vocês tão fazendo aqui? – Tati perguntou.

- Vocês estão nos seguindo, é? – questionou Dany.

- A gente tá hospedado aqui também, oras! – Carlos respondeu a pergunta de Tati.

- Não estamos seguindo vocês, apenas foi uma coincidência ficarmos no mesmo hotel. – respondi.

- Nós nem sabíamos que vocês estavam hospedadas aqui. – explicou James.

- O mais engraçado é que ficamos no mesmo andar e com os quartos um ao lado do outro... – comentou Andressa.

- Por isso você disse "até amanhã" hoje na festa? Você sabia que a gente ia vir pra cá? – Kendall perguntou para Rochelle.

- Não! Não foi por isso. Eu não sabia mesmo que vocês viriam pra cá. Eu falei aquilo porque um dos produtores me contou que amanhã vai ter uma sessão de fotos com todos os protagonistas das séries da Nickelodeon. – ela explicou.

Dany e Tati vieram para a ponta da sacada que ficava mais perto da nossa, e Rochelle e Andressa foram para mais perto da sacada de Kendall e James. Ficamos conversando e rindo por mais uma meia hora. Até o gerente do hotel subir e mandar todos nós irmos dormir, porque outros hóspedes estavam reclamando do barulho. Nos despedimos com um "boa noite" e marcamos de nos encontrarmos amanhã para a sessão de fotos.

* * *

_**POV Danielly**_

Acordamos atrasadas. MUITO atrasadas. A sessão de fotos seria às 10h, e nós acordamos às 9h15! Precisávamos nos arrumar e descer para tomar café, porque se a Tati ficar sem tomar café-da-manhã... Bom, eu não quero nem pensar nisso.

Descemos para o café às 9h35, e eu ainda não sei como conseguimos nos aprontar em apenas 20 minutos! Mas nós estamos lindas para as fotos, isso eu posso afirmar. Os garotos do Big Time Rush já estavam terminando seu café-da-manhã, e nos chamaram para sentar com eles.

- Bom dia, belas adormecidas! – Kendall exclamou, dando um largo sorriso.

- BOM DIA. – respondemos juntas.

- Vocês dormiram bem? Parecem cansadas... – Logan comentou.

- Mais ou menos. A gente ainda está se acostumando com o fuso horário. – disse Andressa, dando um cutucão na Rochelle, que havia se debruçado no canto da mesa e voltado a dormir.

- É melhor se apressarem ou não vai dar tempo de vocês tomarem café. Aproveitem porque tão servindo um cachorro-quente incrível ali no buffet. – disse Carlos.

- Cachorro-quente? – Tati exclamou, e em seguida saiu correndo em disparada até o buffet.

Eu não servi muita coisa em meu prato. Peguei apenas um pão-de-queijo e uma fatia de bolo de laranja, e para acompanhar, um copo de iogurte. Andressa e Rochelle pegaram quase o mesmo, só a Tati que pegou isso e mais dois cachorro-quente e um copo de refrigerante. Eu tinha certeza que aquilo era apenas um aperitivo pra ela. Normalmente quando vamos em lugares com buffet, a Tati sempre repete umas 3 ou 4 vezes. No início eu estranhava, mas agora já me acostumei.

- Caramba, você tá com fome, hein? – James perguntou, rindo.

- Não dá bola, ela é assim mesmo... O pior é quando ela fica sem tomar café-da-manhã... – Andressa comentou. Nós todos rimos juntos.

Mas o pior de tudo ainda estava por vir.

Robert entrou na sala onde estávamos e nos interrompeu bruscamente.

- Garotas o que estão fazendo aqui? Temos que ir AGORA! Vocês tem que ir pra sessão de fotos o quanto antes. Porque vamos tirar fotos em vários estilos pra mandar para as revistas divulgarem a nova "girlband". – ele disse, enquanto nos puxava da mesa.

- "Girlband"? Essa palavra existe? –perguntei, confusa.

- Tanto faz! Andem logo, vão para o carro, AGORAAA! – ele dizia enquanto fazia a gente levantar das cadeiras. – Tatiele, larga esse cachorro-quente e vai pro carro!

- Não! Espera só um pouquinho! Eu nem consegui comer nada! Tô morrendo de fome Robert! – Tati reclamava, enquanto os garotos ficaram olhando aquela cena, confusos.

- Ahn, desculpa pessoal, a gente se vê lá no estúdio... Tchau! – falei, enquanto acenava para eles. – E... Robert... É melhor a deixar comer, porque se não vai ser muito pior...

- Eu não quero desculpas! Vocês tem um horário a cumprir! Agora... Srta. Tatiele venha conosco. – disse ele, enquanto tirava o cachorro-quente da mão da Tati e a puxava pra fora do restaurante do hotel.

Bom, eu avisei pra ele não deixar ela com fome...

Para resumir, Tati fez um escândalo, enquanto ele a puxava para fora, ela se agarrava em qualquer coisa que pudesse impedir sua saída do restaurante. Robert teve que levá-la no colo, deixando-a pendurada em seu ombro. Dentro do carro, ela foi esperneando e tentando pular pra fora pela janela, toda vez que passávamos por um fastfood ou lanchonete. Foi constrangedor, mas engraçado.

* * *

_**POV Carlos**_

Ver a Tati daquele jeito foi algo realmente assustador. Mas eu a compreendia muito bem. Eu também fico muito mal-humorado quando estou com fome, e de manhã é pior ainda. Eu sabia que aquele tal de Robert não iria parar em nenhuma lanchonete para ela comprar algo pra comer, e também sabia que essas sessões de fotos são MUITO demoradas. Então peguei alguns cachorros-quentes, alguns pães-de-queijo, bolo, e coloquei tudo dentro de um pacote, depoiscomprei uma Coca-Cola 600 ml para levar pra ela junto com os lanches do pacote.

- Carlos, você é a pessoa mais generosa que eu já vi. – disse Kendall.

- Eu só... Entendo um pouco como ela se sente... – respondi.

- Ahh e como entende! Você fez igualzinho a ela logo que chegamos à Hollywood... Quando vi a cena de agora a pouco, me lembrei muito de você! – disse Logan.

- Qual é gente? Eu não fiz nada daquele jeito! Eu nem fico tãããoo irritado assim quando tô com fome... – comentei.

- AH, VOCÊ FICA SIM! – eles gritaram, enquanto finalmente entrávamos no carro para ir até o estúdio.

Chegamos ao estúdio, e tinha muita gente conhecida lá, a Miranda, Jenette, Nathan, Keke, Ashley, Gage, Victoria, Ariana... Até o Drake e o Josh estavam lá, se não me engano eles iam ser os garotos da série "Plushie's", o que me deixou muito animado, porque os dois juntos são muito engraçados. Tanto na série, quanto nos bastidores.

Depois de cumprimentar todo mundo, comecei a procurar a Tati, que eu ainda não tinha visto em lugar algum.

Quando a encontrei, ela estava sentada nos degraus da escada que havia nos fundos do estúdio, com os braços envolvendo seus joelhos e a cabeça escorada neles.

- Nossa, você vai fazer papel de emo na série? – perguntei, tentando animá-la.

- Ah, oi Carlos. – ela disse, deprimida.

Desci os degraus e me abaixei, ficando de frente pra ela.

- Hey, ânimo! Não vai querer sair com cara feia nas fotos não é? – tentei novamente.

- Isso é algo difícil de ser evitado... – ela disse, desviando o olhar.

- Eu não concordo. Você é LINDA. Ficar feia é algo impossível de acontecer com você. – falei, fazendo-a corar e abrir um pequeno sorriso. –Eu... Trouxe isso aqui pra você... – disse, enquanto entregava a sacola com os lanches e a Coca-Cola.

- Carlos, eu não... Acredito. Porque você... – ela tentava achar as palavras certas pra dizer.

- Simples, eu sei como é ficar com fome logo que acorda... E... Também já fiz alguns escândalos como aquele que você fez... – expliquei.

- Você? – ela estava surpresa. – Obrigada por... Trazer isso pra mim.

- Não foi nada. Mas, acho que é melhor voltarmos lá pra dentro antes que aquele Robert venha de novo. – falei, fazendo uma careta ao mencionar o nome dele, o que fez ela rir.

- Tem razão. – ela falou, se levantando.

Me levantei também, ficando de frente pra ela, e um degrau abaixo. O que me deixou desconfortável, por ela ficar mais alta.

- Carlos, valeu mesmo por... – ela disse, até um dos produtores descer a escada brutalmente enquanto falava distraidamente no celular e trombar nela. Fazendo-a cair por cima de mim.

Foi tudo muito rápido, quando percebi, já estávamos caídos no chão e os lábios dela acidentalmente estavam colados nos meus. Um selinho.

Tati se levantou rapidamente, com o rosto corado, tão vermelho quanto uma pimenta. Eu estava tão surpreso e sem reação quanto ela. Que por sorte tomou a frente e disse algo.

- Ehr... Ahn... Eu... Sinto muito... Por isso... Eu não... – ela gaguejava e tremia ao mesmo tempo.

- Não... Tudo bem... Eu... Também não... Ahn... – eu também comecei a gaguejar.

- Ahhh! Aí estão vocês! O fotógrafo já está esperando lá... O que aconteceu? – Logan e Danielly surgiram do nada.

_"Ufa, valeu Logan!"_ – pensei na hora.

- A gente já estava indo... – disse Tati, abaixando a cabeça e correndo para dentro do estúdio.

Logan e Danielly me olharam, confusos.

- Quem quer tirar foto? – brinquei, enquanto entrava com eles para o estúdio.

_"Isso foi legal... Preciso ir mais vezes pra perto de escadas..."_ – pensava e ria sozinho enquanto caminhava em direção aos outros.

(...)

* * *

_**N/A: **_Não me aguentei e postei mais um capítulo, mesmo sem reviews... D:

Vocês vão ver que agora vai melhorar muito mais a fic... Espero que estejam gostando. **REVIEWS** não esqueçam.

_**big time kisses ;****_


	6. Fight, Shopping and McDonald's

_**POV Andressa**_

A sessão de fotos foi muito divertida! Brincamos o tempo inteiro, o que deixou o fotógrafo um pouco estressado... Mas por sorte, as fotos ficaram realmente bonitas! E o James saiu ao meu lado em quase todas. Era incrível como eu me divertia quando estava com ele, nós fizemos várias caretas pras fotos e ficamos fazendo coraçõezinhos com as mãos para Jenette e Nathan, que nos fuzilavam com os olhos... Enquanto eu conversava com ele, a Chelle veio falar comigo.

_- Sem querer atrapalhar a conversa dos dois, mas, James você me empresta ela um pouquinho?_– perguntou ela.  
_- Claro, mas depois você me devolve ela pra gente terminar de conversar!_– ele respondeu sorrindo.  
_- Combinado._– ela disse, e então me puxou pelo braço.  
_- O que foi? Aonde a gente vai?_– perguntei, sem entender.  
_- Vamos até o banheiro, preciso te contar uma coisa._– ela respondeu.

Chegando no banheiro...

_- Tá, agora fala o que aconteceu._– falei.  
_- A Tati beijou o Carlos.__  
__- O quê? Fala sério! Eu pensei que eu fosse beijar o James primeiro..._– disse, desapontada.  
_- É sério! Ela disse que foi só um selinho e que foi sem querer, porque alguém a derrubou da escada e ela caiu por cima dele, e então... Aconteceu.__  
__- Nossa... Ela tá "caidinha" mesmo por ele, hahaha, entendeu? "Caidinha"..._ – brinquei e nós duas rimos.

Enquanto estávamos ali dando risada, Victoria e Gage entraram no banheiro.

_- Ah, aqui estão vocês garotas!_– Gage falou de uma maneira cínica, enquanto fechava a porta com força.  
_- Ahn, oi garotas. As fotos ficaram ótimas não acham?_– Chelle perguntou.  
_- "Blá, blá, blá, as fotos ficaram ótimas não acham?" O que eu acho é que vocês estão se achando muito só por serem novas aqui._– disse Victoria, de forma sarcástica.  
_- Como é que é?_ – perguntei, sem entender.

_- A gente vai dar uma dica pra vocês, tá legal? Fiquem longe, mas BEM longe dos garotos do Big Time Rush. Eles são muita areia pro caminhãozinho de vocês..._– disse Gage, friamente.  
_- E além do mais, eles já têm companhia. NÓS. Então vão procurar outra coisa pra fazer, como brincar de boneca ou... Serem idiotas! Ops, é mesmo, isso vocês já são..._– disse Victoria, enquanto ria debochadamente junto com Gage.

_- Hahaha, nossa como vocês são engraçadas! Já tentaram trabalhar no circo? Oh, é mesmo, o circo não trabalha com vacas, só com palhaços! Mas talvez vocês consigam se melhorarem as piadas!_– respondi, me segurando para não voar no pescoço daquela Victoria.  
_- Circo? Ora Andressa, não seja gentil... Eu tenho certeza que elas iriam gostar mais do zoológico, iriam se identificar melhor lá..._– disse Chelle, enquanto me olhava triunfante e me dava um cumprimento de mãos do tipo _"Isso!"_.

_- Olha Gage, elas sabem falar! Pensei que elas só dissessem "UGA! UGA!"_– disse Victoria, dando um sorrisinho falso.

_- Olha aqui garota, se você não tem capacidade nenhuma pra conquistar alguém, então não venha tentar intimidar quem faz isso naturalmente, sem precisar chamar atenção. Porque você não faz ideia de com quem está lidando._– disse Chelle, chegando bem próxima dela.

_- Oh nossa, que medo! O que vai fazer? Vai nos bater garota selvagem?_– Victoria retrucou.

_- E eu preciso? O Kendall e o James são nossos amigos, e não vamos deixar de falar com eles porque vocês estão com ciúmes._– Chelle respondeu.

_- Ciúmes? Querida, não precisamos ter ciúmes de garotas como vocês, eles só não estão namorando conosco, porque nós não queremos ainda._– Gage disse, aproximando-se.

_- Oh, é mesmo? Então porque vieram nos intimidar? E se nós os quiséssemos como namorados, hahaha, me desculpem, mas vocês não teriam a mínima chance..._– falei, triunfante.

_- Claro, como se as "caipiranhas" (caipira + piranha) que vieram do Brasil, pudessem ser melhor que nós... Hahaha, Gage, vamos embora porque não vou mais perder meu tempo com essas garotas..._– disse Victoria, enquanto saía do banheiro com Gage. Precisei segurar a Chelle nessa última frase, porque quando a Victória estava saindo, ela quase voou pra cima dela. E eu não gostaria de ver como a Victoria ia ficar depois de uma briga com a Chelle.

_- Eu não acredito! Que raivaaa! Essas garotas são umas filhas da p..._– gritava Chelle, dentro do banheiro.  
_- Hey, calma! Elas vieram só para nos provocar, então não vamos deixar que isso nos afete. Ok?_– falei.  
_- Ok. E eu sei que os garotos são apenas nossos amigos, mas, se tiver alguma chance de eu ter alguma coisa com o Kendall... Eu vou me arriscar._– ela disse, confiante.  
_- Mas é claro que sim. E você acha que eu vou entregar o James assim pra Victoria?_– falei, e nós rimos juntas enquanto saíamos do banheiro.

(...)

* * *

_**POV Kendall**_

A sessão de fotos já havia terminado, e Carlos veio me contar sobre o acidente que aconteceu entre ele e a Tati.

_- Kendall, eu não sei o que faço agora. Toda vez que eu chego perto, ela foge de mim! Não sei o que digo pra ela... E se ela estiver brava comigo?_ – disse Carlos, nervoso.  
_- CARLOS! Calma! Ela só deve estar envergonhada pelo que aconteceu. Talvez esteja se sentindo culpada, ou pense que você ache ela uma desastrada, sei lá!_– falei, tentando acalmá-lo.  
_- Mas eu não acho isso! A culpa não foi dela, e eu não quero estragar nossa amizade por causa disso!_– ele explicou.  
_- Então se ela foge toda vez que você tenta falar com ela, porque você não liga para o celular dela? E se não der certo, manda um torpedo._– aconselhei.  
_- Ótima ideia Kendall! É por isso que você é o nosso conselheiro!_– disse Carlos, pegando o celular para tentar se comunicar com a Tati.

Enquanto isso, Chelle e Dessa, saíram do banheiro feminino dando risadas e conversando e se dirigiram até mim, como se quisessem saber alguma coisa.

_- Oii Kendall!_– elas disseram.  
_- Oi garotas, e aí o que estão fazendo?_– perguntei.  
_- Ahn, a gente precisa de uma ajudinha sua._– disse Andressa.  
_- Tudo bem, o que vocês querem?__  
__- Queremos ir até algum shopping!_– ela exclamou.  
_- De preferência algum que tenha um fliperama!_– disse Chelle, animada.  
_- Shopping... Hummm... Eu conheço um sim, acho que vocês vão gostar, se quiser eu anoto o endereço em um papel..._– falei.  
_- Ahn, mas o problema é que a gente não conhece nada aqui em Los Angeles..._– comentou Chelle.  
_- Ah, é mesmo! Tinha me esquecido! Então porque não vamos todos juntos ao shopping? Os garotos vão querer ir com certeza!_– disse, animado com a ideia.  
_- Perfeito!_– elas gritaram.

Avistei Logan conversando com Dany e os chamei.

_- Querem ir ao shopping?__  
__- Claro!_– disse Danielly.  
_- Por mim tudo bem, quem mais vai ir?_– Logan perguntou.  
_- Até agora nós e as garotas da Plushie's... Por que vocês não vão convidando o resto do pessoal?_– perguntei.  
_- Ok, vamos convidar todo mundo pra um passeio em grupo!_– disse Logan, enquanto ia com Dany convidando o pessoal das outras séries.

Não sei por que, mas depois desse minha última ideia de chamar todo mundo, Dessa e Chelle me fuzilaram com os olhos, e eu fiquei sem entender.  
No final, acabamos indo apenas nós oito passear por Los Angeles, todo mundo já havia algum compromisso. Por um lado até foi bom, assim Carlos e Tati voltariam a se falar e nós poderíamos conhecer melhor as garotas.  
Chegando ao shopping, fomos diretamente ao fliperama.

_- Hey Kendall! Vamos jogar uma partida de hóquei de mesa?_– Chelle me perguntou.  
_- Tudo bem, mas já fique sabendo que eu não vou deixar você ganhar..._– falei, confiante.  
_- Eu digo o mesmo. Só não vai reclamar depois de perder tá?_– ela disse, sorrindo.  
_- Acho que você não sabe como sou bom nesse jogo..._– disse, colocando a ficha na mesa e me preparando para começar o jogo.

James, Logan e Carlos olhavam apavorados para Chelle, e Andressa, Danielly e Tatiele olhavam apavoradas para mim. Notei que eles conversavam algo entre si, mas não ouvi do se tratava.

_- Cara, a Rochelle é louca por desafiar o Kendall..._– disse Carlos.  
_- Ele é MUITO competitivo..._– disse James.  
_- E ele não vai dar mole pra ela só por ser uma garota..._– disse Logan.

_- Competitivo? Vocês dizem isso porque não conhecem ela..._– disse Tatiele.  
_- Eu tenho pena do Kendall..._– disse Andressa.  
_- Espero que ela não pegue pesado com ele..._– disse Danielly.

Aquilo já estava me irritando. Como eu não consegui ganhar de uma garota por **16 partidas seguidas**? O que me deixou mais tranquilo foi saber que deu empate em todas as 16 vezes que jogamos. O resto do pessoal estava jogando em outras máquinas e desistiram de esperar pra ver quem de nós dois ganharia. Acabamos desistindo e nos sentamos na mesa para conversar e olhar os outros enquanto brincavam.

_- Tudo bem, eu admito. Você é uma ótima jogadora, desculpe por ter te subestimado._– falei, erguendo os braços como se me rendesse. Ela sorriu.  
_- Obrigada. Mas você também é um ótimo jogador... Acho que também te subestimei um pouquinho..._– ela disse, enquanto fazia uma carinha de culpada.  
_- Quer ir comer alguma coisa?_– perguntei.  
_- Quero sim! Jogar 16 partidas seguidas de hóquei de mesa deixa a gente com muita fome!_– disse ela, alegre. Chamei os outros e eles concordaram com a ideia de ir fazer um lanche.  
_- Tá legal, aonde nós vamos comer?_– perguntou Logan.

_- MC DONALD'S!_– elas gritaram juntas e com os olhos brilhando.

_- Tudo bem, então vamos ao Mc Donald's!_– falei.

Eu pensei que me divertia quando saía com os garotos, mas juntar nós com elas, era algo que não ia dar muito certo...

Almoçamos no Mc Donald's, e de sobremesa pedimos sorvete, o que me arrependi de ter feito. Chelle e Dessa começaram a jogar sorvete uma na outra e depois em todos nós, quase organizando uma guerra de sorvetes!

Enquanto voltávamos para o hotel, James viu um cartaz que dizia que haveria um parque de diversões totalmente novo sendo inaugurado naquela noite. Eu já tinha ouvido falar sobre isso, mas nunca havia me interessado em ir até lá.

_- Galera, por favor, nós temos que ir nessa inauguração!_– James implorava.  
_- James hoje o parque deve estar lotado, a gente pode ir outro dia..._– falei.  
_- O Kendall tem razão. Se formos e alguém nos reconhecer vai ser um problema também._– disse Logan, me apoiando.

_- Ah, tudo bem então... Eu só achei que vocês quisessem experimentar umas das maiores montanhas-russas do mundo, com 5 loopings, e etc. Mas já que vocês acham melhor deixar pra outro dia..._– disse James, com sua maneira persuasiva. E eu tinha certeza que Logan não iria recusar a ideia após obter essa informação, já que ele adora qualquer coisa que seja radical e perigoso.

_- VOCÊ DISSE UMA DAS MAIORES MONTANHAS-RUSSAS DO MUNDO?_– Logan e eu gritamos.

_- VOCÊ DISSE 5 LOOPINGS?_– Dany e Chelle gritaram também, o que me surpreendeu.

_- Aham... Mas, como vocês acham melhor ir em outro dia..._– disse ele, ironicamente.  
_- Tudo bem... Talvez a gente possa ir lá dar uma olhada nessa montanha-russa..._– falei, fazendo James comemorar.  
_- Uhuull!_– gritaram Chelle e Dany dando pulinhos de alegria.  
_- E que horas nós vamos sair?_– perguntou Tati.  
_- Que tal às 20h? Podemos nos encontrar na recepção do hotel._– sugeriu Carlos  
_- Ótima ideia. Está marcado então?_– perguntou Andressa.

_- COMBINADO!_– gritamos juntos.

Chegamos ao hotel e cada um foi para seu quarto, preparar-se para o passeio que haveria a noite.

(...)

***Loopings:** inversões contínuas que formem uma volta vertical completa de 360º impulsionadas pela velocidade proveniente de uma descida ou lançamento impulsionado deixando quem está na atração momentaneamente de cabeça para baixo.

* * *

**N/A:** Mais um capítulo da fic pra vcs, espero que estejam gostando... Nem sei se alguém está lendo, pq até agora só tenho uma review... D:

Se vc estiver lendo a fic e gostando, ou até não gostando, deixe sua review com comentário, crítica ou sugestão. Isso é minha fonte de inspiração.

_**big time kisses ;****_


	7. Love, Kisses and Memories

_**POV James**_

Nos encontramos no horário marcado no hall de entrada do hotel, e decidimos não iríamos de limusine para não chamar muita atenção. Então eu, Carlos, Andressa e Tatiele, fomos no meu carro, e os outros foram no carro do Kendall.

Quando chegamos, ficamos impressionados com o parque, que, além de ser enorme, era realmente muito bonito com toda aquela iluminação ao estilo "Las Vegas".  
A primeira coisa que fizemos, foi comprar os ingressos para os brinquedos. Logo de início fomos todos juntos, e o primeiro e tão esperado, foi a **MONTANHA-RUSSA!***-*

Foi muito divertido, apesar de ter estragado completamente o penteado que eu havia feito. Mas foi engraçado ver como Carlos e Tati, ainda tremiam de medo após sairmos de lá.  
Resolvemos nos separar para aproveitarmos melhor os brinquedos, porque Logan e Dany queriam ir aos que tinham mais adrenalina e perigo, e Carlos e Tati nos mais tranquilos e menos perigosos. E como já esperávamos, cada _"casal"_foi para um lado.

Andressa não tinha muita preferência por nenhum brinquedo, apenas acompanhava aonde íamos, porque como ela mesma disse, estaria se divertindo não importa onde fossemos.  
Havia um lago no meio do parque, então a levei para um passeio de barco, onde poderíamos ficar a sós e longe de toda a multidão ali presente.

_- James, tem certeza que você sabe como usar um remo?_ – ela perguntou.  
_- Bom, eu fiz uma aula de canoagem uma vez quando tinha uns 10 anos... _– falei, sorrindo.  
_- Com dez anos? Wow... Me sinto muito mais segura agora... _– nós rimos juntos. Quando o barco ficou bem no meio do lago, eu parei de remar, para que pudéssemos conversar e admirar a beleza ao nosso redor.  
_- Esse lugar ia ser perfeito para um videoclipe... _– Andressa comentou.  
_- Tem razão, me lembra quando gravamos a música "Boyfriend" para o episódio Big Time Girlfriends... _– falei.

_- É verdade, eu vi esse episódio! Mas você estava com uma planta como companhia... _– disse ela, enquanto ria ao se lembrar da cena.

_- Hey, isso não tem graça! Eu era o mais bonito e acabei ficando com uma planta!_– falei, passando a mão nos cabelos e fazendo uma cara sexy. O que a fez rir mais ainda. Eu adorava ver ela sorrindo, ficava ainda mais linda, mais radiante.

_- Veja pelo lado bom, pelo menos agora você tem a mim para lhe fazer companhia! _– disse ela, feliz.

_- Com certeza você é muito melhor que uma planta. E mais bonita também. _– falei, fazendo a enrubescer o rosto. –_ Aposto que aquele Drake Bell, vai querer dar em cima de você... Se quiser eu dou um jeito nele, ou naquele Josh, e... _

_- James! _– ela gritou, fazendo-me parar de falar aquelas coisas sem sentido. –_ Drake e Josh ainda nem gravaram com a gente, eles vão começar no mês que vem. _

_- A-ah, é... T-tem razão... M-mas é b-bom se prevenir, n-não é? _– disse, gaguejando e sem saber o que dizer. Por que eu ficava tão nervoso só de estar ali perto dela? E por que eu fiquei com ciúmes do Drake e do Josh?

_- James... Eu não tenho interesse nenhum neles, e aposto que eles também não vão dar em cima de mim. Seremos apenas amigos! _

_- Mas pode acontecer de acabarem se gostando por gravarem alguma cena romântica e despertar algum sentimento, sei lá... _– disse.

_- Como você sabe? Foi isso que aconteceu quando você gravou com a Miranda Cosgrove? _– ela disse, ficando de pé no barco e me encarando com uma expressão séria. Aquilo realmente me deixou sem respostas.

_- Não, nada a ver, não é a mesma cois... Hey, você tá com ciúme da Miranda? _– falei, encarando-a.

_- O- o q-quê? N-não! Você que ficou com ciúmes do Drake e do Josh! _– ela retrucou ainda em pé.

_- E-eu n-não estava com ciúmes, eu só... _– levantei-me para falar, mas não achei nenhuma desculpa para a minha implicância com eles.

_- Quer saber? Isso é ridíc... _– ela disse, até se desequilibrar e cair pra fora do barco.

Sem pensar em mais nada, apenas mergulhei para tentar puxá-la de volta para o barco. Pelo que aparentava ela não sabia nadar, então passei meu braço pela sua cintura e a puxei, levantando-a e lhe colocando no barco. Em seguida, pulei para dentro do barco também, deitamos um ao lado do outro, completamente molhados e ofegantes.

_- Você... Está bem? _– perguntei. Ela fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça, ainda ofegante e sem conseguir falar.  
_- Podia ter me dito que não sabia nadar, assim eu não teria lhe trazido até aqui. _– falei, preocupado.  
_- Eu... Sinto muito... Fiquei com medo que você me achasse uma idiota por não saber nadar... _– ela disse, desviando o olhar.

Eu coloquei uma de minhas mãos em seu rosto e o virei delicadamente, fazendo com que ela me olhasse nos olhos.

_- Eu apenas fiquei preocupado que acontecesse algum acidente maior. Jamais eu acharia você uma idiota. Eu nunca imaginei que algum dia pudesse conhecer alguém como você... _– falei.  
_- Alguém tão idiota? Pois é, sou eu, Andressa. Muito prazer. _– disse ela, ironicamente.  
_- Sua boba. _– eu disse, e então a beijei.

Então ficamos ali, debaixo do céu estrelado, completamente molhados e nos beijando inúmeras e inúmeras vezes.

(...)

* * *

_**POV Danielly**_

_- Logan espere! Não precisa correr desse jeito! Nem tem tantas pessoas na fila!_– falei, enquanto Logan segurava firmemente minha mão e me puxava rapidamente até a fila da roda gigante.

_- Dany! Se nós não nos apressarmos não vamos poder escolher a nossa cabine!_– disse ele, entusiasmado.

Em poucos instantes já estávamos na fila para entrar na roda gigante. Entramos em uma cabine muito linda! Com as cores roxo e preto decorando-a. Logan entrou primeiro, depois me segurou pela mão e me ajudou a subir também. Outras pessoas entraram no brinquedo, e finalmente a roda gigante foi ligada. Aquilo era realmente maravilhoso, ela era toda iluminada, um dos brinquedos que mais chamavam a atenção no parque, e o melhor de tudo era poder estar com ele ao meu lado.

_- Hey, olha lá! Tem um lago bem ali!_ – Logan exclamou.  
_- Nossa que incrível... Ahn, aqueles ali não são o James e a Andressa? _– perguntei.  
_- São... São eles sim. _– ele afirmou.  
_- Ela é maluca! Porque ela concordou em ir lá? __  
__- Por quê? Qual o problema? _– Logan perguntou, confuso.  
_- Andressa não sabe nadar. Ela nunca anda de barco ou em qualquer coisa que flutue na água. É estranho ver ela ali... _– expliquei.  
_- Wow... Acho que o James conseguiu fazer ela perder o medo... _– disse Logan.

E quando olhamos os dois estavam se beijando dentro do barco. Ver aquela cena deixou-nos um pouco constrangidos. Então para tentar nos distrair, levantei-me e comecei a pular dentro da cabine.

_- O que você tá fazendo? _– ele perguntou, intrigado.  
_- Pulando.__  
__- Sério? Nem tinha percebido... _– disse ele, ironicamente.  
_- Bobo! Vem pular também! Isso faz a cabine se mexer... _– falei, rindo por parecer uma criança pulando daquele jeito.  
_- Não. Vem sentar aqui de novo, antes que eles nos expulsem daqui! Tem uma placa bem grande ali não viu? _– disse Logan, apontando para uma placa que havia do outro lado da cabine e que dizia **"Don't Jump"**. Fiz uma careta e mostrei a língua pra ele.  
_- E daí? É mais divertido pulando! _– falei, ignorando totalmente o que ele disse e voltando a pular.

Eu me distraí pulando e nem vi quando Logan se aproximou. Levei um susto ao sentir ele tão perto de mim.

_- O que foi? Resolveu vim pular também? _– perguntei, sorrindo.

Ele não me respondeu. Apenas ficou sério. Em um movimento rápido ele me empurrou levemente, me encostando em uma das paredes da cabine, e debruçou um de seus braços na parede por cima de um dos meus ombros.

_- Ficar sério não vai me fazer parar de pular... Não tenho medo de você, mesmo parecendo estar bravo... Cara feia pra mim é fome... _– falei, encarando-o.

Ele revirou os olhos, como se eu tivesse dito algo sem sentido. Então ele me encarou novamente, como se analisasse meu próximo movimento. Delicadamente, aproximou-se do meu ouvido e sussurrou:

_- Eu adoro te ver assim nervosa... Você fica adorável... _– disse ele, me fazendo tremer ao sentir sua respiração tão perto.

_- E-e-eu n-n-não e-estou n-nervos... _– tentei reagir, mas antes que pudesse terminar minha explicação falhada, ele pousou um de seus dedos delicadamente sobre meus lábios, como se me pedisse para fazer silêncio. Eu assenti com a cabeça.

Ele deslizou uma de suas mãos pelos meus cabelos, afagando-os. Com a outra mão, acariciou meu rosto enquanto me olhava com ternura.

Talvez eu tenha me apressado um pouco, mas quem resistiria aquele _sorriso_perfeito dele?

Antes que ele pudesse fazer qualquer outro movimento, eu coloquei minhas mãos sobre seu rosto e o trouxe para mais perto de mim, selando nossos lábios com um _beijo_.

(...)

* * *

_**POV Kendall**_

_- Haha, eu ganhei três ursos a mais que você... _– falei, triunfante após nossa última partida no jogo de tiro ao alvo.  
_- E daí? Quem tá pagando mico carregando esses oito bichinhos de pelúcia é você... Hahaha... _– disse Rochelle, rindo de mim.  
_- Chata! Fique sabendo que eu ganhei todos eles pra você, ouviu?__  
__- É sério? Pensei que você estivesse tentando provar que é melhor do que eu nos jogos do parque... _– disse ela, me fazendo cócegas e quase derrubando todas aquelas pelúcias.  
_- Isso também... E aí? O que vamos fazer agora? _– perguntei.  
_- Hummm... Own, olha ali! Um Stitch de pelúcia! *-* (personagem do filme Lilo & Stitch) Kendall você consegue ganhar ele pra mim? Por favor... _– disse ela, fazendo uma carinha muito fofa e irresistível.  
_- Ok! Ok! Mas pare de me olhar assim! _– falei, fazendo uma careta que a fez rir.

Nem precisei me esforçar muito no jogo para conseguir a pontuação necessária para ganhar o Stitch para ela. O atendente me perguntou qual prêmio eu queria e apontei para o bichinho azul e esquisito. Então o peguei e entreguei a Rochelle que esperava ansiosa.

_- Tem certeza que você quer esse ET azul e estranho? _– perguntei, brincando.  
_- Tenho! E ele não é estranho! É muito fofinho! Obrigada Kendall! *-* _- disse ela, afofando a criaturinha azul e me dando um beijo na bochecha como agradecimento.

Continuamos caminhando pelo parque olhando as barraquinhas e pequenas lojas que tinha. Então parei ao ver uma loja que estava vendendo colares com pingentes de coração, aqueles que o coração é dividido e duas pessoas usam cada metade do coração, simbolizando que juntas formam um.

_- Chelle, o que acha de comprarmos esses colares pra todos nós? Podemos mandar gravar alguma coisa escrita atrás. _– sugeri.  
_- Ia ser legal. Deixa eu pensar, nós somos oito pessoas, então devem ser oito colares e quatro corações, certo?Podemos mandar gravar atrás de cada metade o nome da outra pessoa e a abreviatura BFF logo abaixo! _– disse ela, animada.  
_- Isso! O que é BFF? _– perguntei, confuso.  
_- Best Friends Forever. _– ela me olhou, como se aquilo fosse óbvio.  
_- Ahh claro... Eu já sabia! Só estava te testando... __  
__- Aham... Claro que sim. _

Entramos na loja e compramos os oito colares, e em poucos minutos eles já tinham terminado de gravar os nomes e os BFF's atrás das metades dos corações. Nos encontramos com os outros no local marcado e entregamos os colares.

_- Nossa que lindo! _– Tati exclamou.  
_- Tem um pra cada. Nossos nomes estão gravados atrás junto de um "BFF", então escolham a metade com o nome que vocês quiserem! _– disse Chelle, entusiasmada.  
_- Eu quero o que tem o nome do James! _– Andressa gritou, pegando o colar. James deu um sorriso ao ouvir aquilo e também pegou o colar com o nome dela.  
_- Cadê o que tem o nome da Dany? _– Logan perguntou, e eu alcancei o colar pra ele. E como era de se esperar entreguei pra Dany o que tinha o nome dele.  
_- Tati, Carlos, aqui está os seus! _– disse Chelle entregando os colares pra eles. Que trocaram olhares tímidos.  
_- Mas e os colares de vocês? _– Carlos perguntou.

Chelle e eu apenas puxamos nossos colares pra fora de nossas blusas e mostramos, como se fosse óbvio que já estaríamos com eles.

O passeio tinha chegado ao fim, voltamos para os carros e fomos para o hotel, o mais divertido foi a nossa corrida que apostamos até lá, e como eu já esperava, fui o vencedor... o/

Subimos pelo elevador, demos um beijo de boa noite na testa das garotas e cada um foi para seu quarto dormir.

Na manhã seguinte, nos encontramos no restaurante do hotel para tomar café, nem consegui comer nada, pois passei a maior parte do tempo rindo das histórias que Carlos e Tati contavam sobre o que tinham feito no dia anterior no parque.

Todos nós estávamos nos divertindo muito, até que algo inesperado aconteceu.

_- Droga... Ahn... Dany... Dá uma olhada pra trás. _– disse Andressa, com uma cara de preocupada.  
_- Hãn? Por quê? _– perguntou Dany, enquanto virava-se pra trás para ver do que Andressa falava.

Consequentemente, todos nós acabamos nos virando para olhar.

_- MERDA. _– Chelle murmurou ao meu lado.  
_- Mas que saco! O que ele ta fazendo aqui? _– disse Dany, bufando.  
_- Eu já vou embora, perdi o apetite. Vejo vocês mais tarde. _– disse Chelle, friamente, se dirigindo a escadaria que ficava bem longe da entrada do restaurante, onde estava o garoto misterioso.

Aquilo realmente me deixou intrigado. Ela estava tão alegre, e de repente, sua expressão mudou totalmente, nunca a tinha visto daquele jeito. Quem era aquele rapaz afinal?

(...)

* * *

_**POV Danielly**_

_- Eu não to acreditando que ele tá aqui... _- murmurou Tati.  
_- Ele é mesmo muito cara-de-pau! _- reclamava, Andressa.

Os meninos nos encaravam, confusos.

_- Quem é esse cara, afinal? _- perguntou James, ansioso.  
_- Ele é meu irmão. _- falei, séria. _- É uma longa história, outra hora a gente conta pra vocês... Agora, vou até lá falar com ele._

_- Boa sorte... _- disseram Dessa e Tati. _- A gente vai subir pra falar com a Chelle.__  
__- Ok. _- respondi, levantando-me para falar com aquele "ser" com o mesmo sangue que eu. Mas Kendall interrompeu-me, segurando meu braço.

_- Dany, o que aconteceu com a Chelle? _- ele perguntou.  
_- Nada demais. Ela e o meu "irmão" não se dão muito bem... _- respondi, e virei-me para ir até meu irmão.

_- Maninhaaa... Há quanto tempo! Estava com saudades sabia? _- disse ele, vindo me abraçar daquela maneira cínica e fingida que eu detestava. Ele podia até ser meu irmão, mas que era uma pessoa desprezível, falsa e hipócrita, _ELE era.__  
__- Tá, tá, pode parar com o teatrinho... O que você veio fazer aqui? _- falei, curta e grossa.  
_- Nossa que delicadeza... É assim que você recebe o seu "querido" irmão? _- eu realmente odiava esse jeito falso dele.  
_- Lucas... Eu tenho mais o que fazer tá legal? Não vou ficar perdendo tempo com você... _- disse, e já ia dando as costas pra ele mas ele me impediu.  
_- Só porque ficou famosa não tem mais tempo pra família é? Tudo bem, eu só vim dar um "oi" e dizer que vou ficar um tempo aqui em Los Angeles. A propósito... Como a Chelle está? Eu andei pensando em muitas coisas que aconteceram, e queria muito falar com ela... _- disse Lucas, e então eu entendi o motivo pelo qual ele veio até aqui.

_- Ah, claro! Eu sabia que esse era o motivo! Você é mesmo um cara-de-pau! Depois de tudo o que você fez pra ela, acha que vai voltar a namorá-la só porque agora ela é famosa? Esquece. Ela te ODEIA. E com razão. Então é melhor nem perder seu tempo aqui, volta pro Brasil e arruma outra garota pra você... _- falei, morrendo de raiva por voltar aquele assunto novamente.

_- Em primeiro lugar, ela não me odeia. Isso é o que ela diz pra vocês, mas no fundo ela ainda gosta de mim. Em segundo lugar, ela vai decidir se vai voltar comigo, e não vocês. Então maninha, desista. Eu vou ficar aqui em Los Angeles por um bom tempo... _- disse ele, me lançando um beijinho, que eu ignorei e mostrei meu dedo do meio para aquele garoto idiota.

Se ele ficar aqui em Los Angeles vai ser um problema, porque ele vai ficar na nossa volta o tempo todo. E isso vai deixar a Chelle muito mal... Não quero ver ela do mesmo jeito que aconteceu daquela vez...

Eu estava voltando para o quarto depois da desconfortável conversa com meu irmão, e comecei a relembrar de tudo o que havia acontecido aquele dia.

_**# Flashback**_

Era o aniversário da Chelle, ela e meu irmão iriam completar seis meses de namoro dois dias depois. Ela era completamente apaixonada por ele, sempre o mimava e fazia tudo para ajuda-lo quando precisava. Ela não era aquelas namoradas grudentas, mas sabia dar atenção a ele nas horas certas. Ao que aparentava meu irmão também gostava dela. Pelo menos, era o que pensávamos.

_- Chelle, acho que você devia ter escolhido fazer uma festa menor... Não precisava chamar tanta gente... _– falei, enquanto terminava de pentear seu cabelo.  
_- Dany, tá tudo bem, e além do mais o Lucas também queria convidar alguns amigos dele pra virem, então é até melhor, mais gente pra animar a festa! Quem sabe você não conhece alguém? _– argumentou ela.  
_- O aniversário é dela, se ela quiser que tenha muitas ou poucas pessoas é ela que decide! Não seja chata Dany... _– reclamou Andressa.  
_- Tá legal não tá mais aqui quem falou... Só acho que sempre acaba dando confusão em festas grandes..._  
_- Não vai acontecer nada de ruim no aniversário da nossa amiga! Nós vamos aproveitar MUITO essa festa! Ainda mais por ser aqui na sua casa enorme Dany! _– disse Tati, pulando na cama.

A festa estava arrasando! Quase todo mundo que foi convidado estava presente. O que me incomodava era a indiferença do meu irmão com a namorada. Poxa, ela tava de aniversário e ele ficava com uma cara "tédio" a festa toda. De repente, ele sumiu. Vi que Chelle se aproximava de mim, e com certeza seria para me perguntar sobre ele.

_- Dany... Você viu o Lucas? __  
__- Não... Pensei que estivesse com você...__  
__- Ele estava. Mas eu fui receber algumas pessoas que chegaram e ele sumiu.__  
__- Talvez ele tenha ido buscar o seu presente.__  
__- Será? Acho que vou procura-lo, talvez tenha ido até o quarto para buscar o presente! _

_- Eu vou com você, e ajudo a procurar! – falei._

_Subimos a escada até o segundo andar, onde ficavam nossos quartos. Chelle correu até a porta do quarto dele. E a abriu._

_- Lucas, você não vai descer pra fes... – ela congelou. Fui até ela pra ver o que tinha acontecido._

_Aquele canalha do meu irmão estava deitado na cama com outra garota, pelo jeito haviam terminado de fazer "algo", e estavam no maior "amasso" quando Chelle os interrompeu._

_- Chelle... Olha só... Eu... Ahn... – meu irmão tentou dizer algo, mas que não iria adiantar nada depois daquela cena. Chelle encheu os olhos de lágrimas e estava prestes a desabar.__  
__- Como... Porque você... – ela respirou fundo – Esquece... Nunca mais volte a falar comigo. – ela saiu em direção à escada._

_- Oh, vai chorar é? Criancinha... É por isso que eu te traí. Você é muito idiota, sempre confia em todo mundo... Eu odiava isso em você, esse seu jeitinho meigo querendo agradar a todos. Acha que essa foi a primeira vez que te traí? Você é mesmo muito ingênua... Só serviu mesmo pra ser minha distração enquanto eu não conseguia nada melhor... – ele gritou para ela que chorava descontroladamente. _

_Então eu o chutei "naquele" lugar. Com toda a força que eu pude, deixando que minha raiva falasse mais alto. Ele caiu no chão, contorcendo-se de dor. _

_- A partir de hoje eu não tenho irmão. Prefiro imaginar que eu e você não temos nada em comum a não ser o tipo sanguíneo... Idiota. – falei, virando-me e correndo até Chelle que já havia descido as escadas e corrido para fora da casa.__  
____

Depois disso, ela ficou um mês inteiro sem sair do quarto, sem sair de casa. O telefone ficou desligado todo esse tempo, e o notebook descarregado. Foi quase impossível mantermos contato com ela, porque os pais dela eram divorciados e ela morava com a mãe, que trabalhava em turno integral. Resumindo, ela ficava o dia todo sozinha em casa, e quando a mãe chegava pensava que a filha havia tido um dia cansativo e já estava dormindo, quando na verdade não saiu do quarto o dia todo.  
Ela não se alimentava direito, e raramente abria a porta de casa quando íamos visita-la. Eu e meu irmão não nos falamos mais desde aquele dia.

O pior aconteceu depois, quando Chelle foi parar no hospital, ela estava com anemia por não se alimentar direito, e teve que ficar hospitalizada por três dias. Isso foi bom porque pudemos vê-la mais vezes e fazê-la esquecer de tudo o que aconteceu. Foi nessa época que resolvemos formar uma banda, para nos distrairmos tocando e esquecer-se daqueles problemas.

Então, conhecemos o _**Big Time Rush**_. E dois meses depois eles tinham um show marcado aqui no Brasil.

_**# Flashback - FIM**_

Entrei no quarto e vi Dessa e Tati sentadas na cama olhando Chelle que caminhava sem parar dentro do quarto. Nos olhamos, então eu corri e a abracei.

_- Não vou deixar que ele estrague sua vida de novo, ok? _– falei.  
_- Ok... _– ela disse e pude sentir as lágrimas começando a cair de seus olhos.  
_- ABRAÇO GRUPAL! _– Andressa gritou, ela e Tati correram e nos abraçaram também. Acabamos caindo no chão, e rimos juntas.

(...)

* * *

**N/A: **_Os segredos com eçam a ser revelados... O que vai acontecer agora? Deixem suas reviews com seus palpites... Aviso! se não tiver ao menos mais 3 reviews, não posto o próximo capítulo! u_

**_big time kisses ;**_**


	8. Happy Bowling and Tragedy

_**POV Carlos**_

Havia ficado um clima muito pesado no ar depois da chegada do misterioso irmão da Dany. Notei como Kendall ficou perturbado com a reação da Rochelle em relação ao garoto, então resolvi sugerir fazermos algo diferente.

_- Pelo visto elas não se dão muito bem com esse garoto, não é? _– falei.  
_- Tem algo muito estranho nele... Não sei dizer bem o que é... _– disse Logan.  
_- Elas disseram que iriam nos contar tudo depois, então vamos esperar. _– disse James.  
_- Acho que eu vou subir pra conversar com a Chelle..._ – disse Kendall, intrigado.  
_- Tenho uma ideia melhor... Vamos nós todos lá em cima convidar elas pra irmos jogar boliche hoje à noite. O que acham? _– sugeri.

Eles olharam-se entre si, e fizeram um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça. Subimos até o apartamento delas e quando abrimos a porta, lá estavam elas deitadas no chão e rindo como crianças.

_- Ahn... Estamos atrapalhando? _– Kendall perguntou, tentando conter o riso.  
_- Não, a gente só estava... Ah, deixa pra lá!_ – disse Chelle, enquanto levantava-se junto com as outras garotas.  
_- Mas, o que vocês queriam mesmo? _– Tati perguntou.  
_- Viemos convidar vocês pra jogar boliche! _– exclamou Carlos.  
_- Hoje à noite. Pode ser pra vocês?_ – disse Logan.  
_- Perfeito! _– exclamaram elas.

Nos encontramos no horário marcado, e como fizemos no parque, fomos em dois carros para o boliche.

Como não queríamos mais uma discussão por causa de jogos, deixamos Kendall e Rochelle no mesmo time. E por sorte, eu e a Tati ficamos no mesmo time que eles!

_- STRIKE! _– gritou Kendall, enquanto pulava comemorando.  
_- Yep! Somos imbatíveis!_ – gritou Chelle, abraçando Kendall.  
_- Ganhamos! _– disse Tati, me abraçando e pulando.  
_- Isso é trapaça! Não é justo deixar aqueles dois HIPER competitivos juntos! _– reclamava James.  
_- Os times deveriam ser o BTR contra as Plushie's!_ – Dessa reclamava junto.  
_- Não sejam mal perdedores, ok? Na próxima a gente muda os times..._ – falei.  
_- Isso mesmo. Vamos comer alguma coisa então. _– sugeriu Logan.  
_- Ótima ideia! _– disse Dany.

Sentamos em uma mesa redonda com assentos macios, e pedimos uma porção de batatas-fritas para comer. Estava tudo saindo como o planejado, até "ele" aparecer.

* * *

_**POV Rochelle**_

Estava indo tudo ótimo, até eu ver Lucas entrando pela porta do _**"Bowling Bar"**_. Eu não tinha escolha, deveria ir até lá falar com ele e esclarecer tudo, antes que ele continuasse a nos perseguir.

_- Vou até lá falar com ele._ – falei, relutante.  
_- Você não é obrigada a fazer isso._ – disse Dany, apoiando uma de suas mãos sobre a minha.  
_- Eu sou o único que não tá entendendo nada aqui?_ – disse Kendall, indignado.  
_- Tudo bem, eu explico. _– falei, respirando fundo. _– O Lucas já foi meu namorado. Nós ficamos juntos por quase seis meses, mas aí no dia do meu aniversário de 18 anos..._ – eu parei, tentando respirar e evitar que as lágrimas caíssem do meu rosto. _– Mas aí ele... _– droga! Porque era tão difícil falar aquilo?  
_- Aí ele traiu ela no meio da festa, e depois, falou algumas coisas humilhantes. E confessou que aquela não era a primeira vez que ele traía ela. _– Dany concluiu para mim, eu agradeci com a cabeça por ela ter feito isso.  
_- Esqueceu da parte que a Dany dá um chute bem "naquele lugar" e deixa ele se contorcendo de dor no chão! _– disse Tati, tentando animar um pouco o clima pesado.

Os garotos ouviram tudo calmamente, e então Kendall falou:

_- Eu vou agora mesmo dar um jeito nesse cara!_ – disse ele, levantando-se ferozmente e pronto para atacar Lucas. Por sorte Logan e Carlos me ajudaram a segurá-lo.  
_- Kendall! Fica calmo! Isso aconteceu a quase dois anos, não adianta nada você bater nele. Ia ser engraçado, mas não é preciso. Deixa que eu falo com ele, deveria ter feito isso a muito tempo. _– falei, indo em direção a Lucas. Kendall segurou meu braço.  
_- Se ele tentar alguma coisa, eu vou e acabo com ele, ok? _– disse ele, preocupado.  
_- Ok. _– disse sorrindo, e dando um beijo em sua bochecha para tranquilizá-lo.

_- Oi Lucas._– falei, friamente.

_- Oi Chelle. _– respondeu ele, sorrindo.

_- O que você quer? _

_- Eu... Queria pedir desculpas pelo que eu fiz aquela vez, estou muito arrependido e queria que você soubesse que eu sinto muito._– disse ele.

_- Era isso? Tudo bem então, eu te perdoo. Agora me dá licença. _– falei, sem expressão nenhuma e virando-me para voltar a mesa.

_- Espera..._ – ele me segurou. Pude ver Kendall prestes a se levantar e vir pra cima dele, mas fiz sinal para que ficasse lá. _– Eu sei que errei com você, mas, eu sinto tanto a sua falta... Você era tudo pra mim, e eu só dei valor depois que te perdi. Por favor, me dê uma segunda chance, e você vai ver como eu mudei._

_- Haha... _– eu ri fraquinho. _– Lucas... Deixa eu te dizer uma coisa, eu também mudei. Como você mesmo me disse aquela vez, eu era uma idiota e ingênua, não é mesmo? Agora eu aprendi a deixar de ser assim. Eu mudei. Até foi bom você ter feito aquilo, assim eu pude amadurecer mais rápido, e perceber como as pessoas são._ – falei, confiante.

_- Eu era muito imaturo aquela época. Não sabia o que estava fazendo e dizendo... _– começou ele a se explicar.  
_- Lucas!_ – eu o interrompi. –_ Esquece, tá legal? Não vou voltar com você. Não gosto mais de você! Vê se mete isso na cabeça e volta pro Brasil!__  
__- Ah é? E de quem você gosta agora? Daquele loirinho magrelo ali?_ – ironizou ele, apontando para Kendall.  
_- E se for? Ele é infinitamente melhor do que você. Eu tenho total confiança nele, muito diferente de você. _– falei, apontando o dedo na cara dele.  
_- Isso agora. Pensa que ele não vai te magoar também? Vai ser mil vezes pior do que eu fiz com você, ainda mais por ele ser famoso. A sua humilhação vai ser vista pelo mundo inteiro... Haha... _– disse ele, rindo cinicamente.  
_- IDIOTA! _– exclamei, levantando a mão para acertá-lo no rosto. Ele me impediu, segurando meu braço.  
_- Nã-nã-não, querida. Se queria que eu te beijasse era só pedir, não precisa arrancar um beijo meu à força... _– disse ele ironicamente.

Mas eu o surpreendi, dei um chute "naquele lugar" com toda a força que pude, e em seguida chutei seu rosto, fazendo-o cair pra trás.

_- Queria me beijar? BEIJA O MEU PÉ! OTÁRIO! O tempo que fiquei com raiva de você me fez procurar algum esporte pra praticar e canalizar toda a minha raiva. E adivinha? Resolvi fazer artes marciais. Sabia que seria muito útil algum dia. _– falei, retribuindo o sorriso cínico dele.

_- Você... Ainda... Vai sofrer muito... Com aquele cara..._– murmurou ele, caído no chão.

_- Vamos ver então... Até nunca mais, Lucas! _– falei, ironicamente, dando um tchauzinho pra ele e voltando para a mesa.

_"Vingança da Chelle? COMPLETE."_- pensei, muito alegre por dentro, ansiosa para voltar ao passeio com as meninas e o BTR.

(...)

* * *

_**POV Kendall**_.

_- Kendall! Se acalma! Ele não vai fazer nada pra ela... Ele não é tão burro assim, ainda mais sabendo que a gente tá com ela. _– Dany tentava me tranquilizar.

Eu estava irritado com aquilo tudo. Quem aquele cara pensa que é? Como ele ousou vir até aqui depois de tudo o que ele fez pra Rochelle?  
Estava prestes a me levantar pra ir detonar com ele, mas Carlos e Logan me seguravam. Por um instante, fiquei mais calmo ao ver Chelle virando-se para vir em nossa direção, então concluí que já deveriam ter terminado a conversa.

_Errado_. Ele a segurou pelo braço. Eu me levantei com tanta força que nem mesmo Logan e Carlos conseguiram me impedir, olhei para Chelle e ela fez sinal para que eu me sentasse e a aguardasse.

_- Aposto dez dólares, que ela vai bater nele..._ – ouvi Tati falar.  
_- Acho que não. Ela não ia chamar atenção desse jeito. _– disse Andressa, aceitando a aposta.

Não consegui entender como elas estavam tão calmas e tranquilas, sem se preocupar com a amiga, e ainda por cima fazer uma aposta daquele tipo!  
De repente, vi Chelle erguer a mão para bater em Lucas, mas ele a segurou pelo braço.

_- Tati, passa os dez dólares. Eu sabia que ia ser inútil ela tentar bater nele..._ – disse Andressa, com a mão estendida para Tati, esperando o dinheiro.  
_- A conversa ainda não terminou. Dá só uma olhada. _– disse Tati, confiante.

Parecia que ela já sabia o que ia acontecer. E como previsto, Chelle o chutou, fazendo-o cair no chão e ficar se contorcendo de dor... Não consegui conter minha risada ao ver aquilo.

_- Viu Kendall? Eu disse que não precisava se preocupar. Ela aprendeu a se defender._ – disse Dany pra mim, sorrindo.  
_- Ops! Quem é mesmo que vai ganhar dez dólares? _– disse Tati, sendo irônica. Andressa alcançou o dinheiro pra ela, e Chelle voltava pra mesa onde estávamos.

O decorrer da noite foi muito agradável, havíamos esquecido completamente aquele incidente desagradável com Lucas, que depois de ter apanhado foi embora em seguida.  
Jogamos mais algumas partidas de boliche e depois voltamos para o hotel.

* * *

_**POV Rochelle**_

Eu estava dormindo tranquilamente, eram 3h da manhã quando meu celular tocou. Abri os olhos com dificuldade e relutância. Peguei o aparelho e vi que era uma chamada do Brasil. O número era conhecido, da minha irmã mais velha, Rafaella.

_- Alô?__  
__- Chelle?__  
__- Oi Rafa. Sim, sou eu. _– falei bocejando.  
_- Desculpa te ligar sem avisar, mas aconteceu uma coisa... E eu preciso muito falar com você.__  
__- Não, tudo bem, mas fala logo o que aconteceu?__  
__- ..._

_- Rafa?_

_- ... _– pude ver que ela respirava fundo, como se estivesse se preparando para dizer algo terrível. Mal sabia eu que realmente era isso.

_- Rafa, fala logo! O que aconteceu?__  
__- Você está sentada? __  
__- Estou.__  
__- Ok, então me prometa que vai respirar fundo e ficar calma dep..._– eu a interrompi.

_- FALA LOGO CARAMBA! _– já estava ficando preocupada.

...

Eu estava em choque. Não sabia o que fazer. Precisava conversar com alguém, mas as garotas estavam dormindo e não queria acordá-las por causa dos meus problemas. Será que... Não, ia ser muito abuso da minha parte... Mas é a única pessoa que ainda deve estar acordada e que vai me ajudar muito se conversar comigo. Vou arriscar... Se estiver dormindo eu volto...

...

* * *

_**POV Kendall**_

Eu estava no computador conferindo meus e-mails, respondendo as fãs, e olhando alguns vídeos, quando de repente ouvi uma batida na porta. Quem será a essa hora? Que estranho... Me levantei e fui abrir a porta.

_- Oi Kendall... _

_- Chelle? O que aconteceu?_– perguntei, surpreso ao ver ela ali parada na minha porta as 3h30 da manhã.

_- Eu... Preciso de um amigo pra conversar... As garotas estão dormindo, então lembrei que você provavelmente estaria acordado. Desculpe vim te incomodar, mas você foi a única pessoa que me veio a cabeça. _– disse ela, com a voz fraca.

_- Claro! Sem problemas. Pode entrar._– falei, fazendo sinal para que ela entrasse no apartamento.

Depois que ela entrou, parei para analisá-la. Ela estava_** LINDA**_. O cabelo estava meio bagunçado por ter acabado de acordar, vestia um moletom lilás que era bem maior do que ela, mas que ficou incrivelmente fofo, e um shorts jeans. O mais engraçado era as pantufas de coelhos-ninjas que ela estava usando. Sim, coelhos-ninjas, eles tinham uma faixa preta na cabeça com um símbolo em japonês. Não consegui parar de admirá-la.

_- Mas... E então o que aconteceu? _– arrisquei perguntar.

_- ... _

_..._

_..._

Ela não conseguia falar, notei que tentava conter as lágrimas que estavam se formando em seus olhos.

_- Chelle... Porque você está assim? O que aconteceu? _– perguntei, chegando mais perto dela.

Ela me encarou com as lágrimas prontas para cair dos olhos, então correu e se aconchegou em meus braços.

_- Por quê? Por que isso tá acontecendo Kendall? Por quê? _– disse ela, chorando desesperadamente em meus braços.

_Não sei por que, mas senti um desejo avassalador de beijá-la, de dizer que tudo iria ficar bem, e que eu estaria sempre ao seu lado, não importa o que fosse acontecer._

(...)

* * *

**N/A:** Caros leitores, gostaria de avisá-los que se não tiver reviews, eu não postarei os próximos capítulos. Deixar uma review gasta menos que 5 minutos! E deixa a autora aqui feliz e inspirada! Então já sabem Reviews = Novo Capítulo! Não esqueçam de comentar o que estão achando da fic!

_**big time kisses ;****_


	9. Friends! Decisions, Surprises and News

_**POV Rochelle**_

Eu tentei ao máximo não desabar daquele jeito. Não queria que Kendall me visse chorando daquela forma, mas eu não pude conter, as lágrimas vinham sem cessar, meu coração estava apertado, que sensação horrível eu estava sentindo naquele momento. Eu corri e me joguei nos braços de Kendall, para tentar acalmar a angústia que eu sentia. Ele retribuiu o abraço, segurando-me firmemente e afagando meus cabelos bagunçados de uma forma carinhosa fazendo com que eu me acalmasse.

_- Fica calma... Eu estou aqui com você, tá bom? Vem, senta aqui no sofá, vou buscar um copo com água pra você._– disse ele, me conduzindo até o sofá.

Enquanto Kendall caminhava até a cozinha, notei que eu não havia prestado atenção em como ele estava. "Como eu não reparei isso antes?" eu me questionava. Ele estava sem camisa, usando a correntinha de prata (com a metade do coração com o meu nome gravado) no pescoço, uma calça de moletom preta e apenas de meias. Tããão... _SEXY_. O cabelo meio bagunçado e a cara de sono o deixavam mais fofo ainda! *-* Porque ele tinha que estar tão lindo justo hoje? T_T Eu estou tão triste com a notícia que a Rafa me deu, que não tem nem como rolar um clima romântico agora... D:

Kendall voltou trazendo o copo com água, ele me entregou e sentou-se comigo no sofá.

_- Obrigada. _– agradeci.  
_- De nada. Está mais calma agora? Me conta o que aconteceu. – _disse ele, me olhando nos olhos. Eu notei que ele estava realmente preocupado._  
__- Tudo bem... – _respirei fundo novamente, mas desta vez, mais calma_ – Minha irmã mais velha, Rafaella, me ligou agora a pouco do Brasil... Aconteceu uma coisa com a minha mãe... Ela... Ela está no hospital... Descobriram que ela está com câncer, e já está por quase todo o corpo, e a essa altura uma cirurgia não vai salvá-la. __– _falei, evitando desabar a chorar novamente.

_- Nossa... Isso é terrível. Eu... Sinto muito... –_ disse Kendall, tentando achar as palavras certas._  
__- Ela disse que quer que eu volte para o Brasil...__  
__- Voltar pro Brasil? Mas... Mas... Por quanto tempo? __–_ perguntou Kendall, nervoso._  
__- Eu ainda não sei... Como fiquei sabendo agora, ainda não decidi nada. Mas acho que é por pouco tempo... Pelo que a Rafa falou, minha mãe... –_ as lágrimas começaram a cair novamente_ – __minha mãe vai sobreviver talvez por apenas mais algumas semanas... E eu... Eu preciso muito ver ela... – _eu já estava soluçando, as lágrimas não paravam de cair e minhas mãos tremiam.

Então Kendall me abraçou. Ele puxou minha cabeça carinhosamente, para que eu a escorasse em seu peito e me envolveu com seus braços, aconchegando-me a ele.

_- Vai ficar tudo bem, não se preocupe. Aposto que sua mãe não iria querer ver você assim. __–_ disse ele, tentando me animar._  
__- Eu... Eu sei... Ela sempre me dizia pra ser forte... E que eu não deixasse que as coisas ruins que acontecem na vida me abalassem... Foi por causa dessas palavras, que eu consegui superar a morte do papai quando eu era pequena... __– _sem perceber, eu comecei a falar sobre o meu passado com Kendall.

Nós conversamos por mais de uma hora, eu contei quase tudo sobre mim e minha família, e ele me contou sobre a dele, e como foi difícil para ele superar a morte do avô. Tínhamos mesmo muitas coisas em comum, por exemplo, o mesmo número de irmãos. Eu me sentia tão bem quando estava com ele, tão segura. Nem percebi que ele ainda estava abraçado em mim.

_- A minha vida tá uma loucura sabia? Vir para os Estados Unidos, conhecer vocês, ficar famosa, me vingar do Lucas e agora... Descobrir isso sobre a mamãe... Às vezes eu acho que vou acabar enlouquecendo..._

_- Ahn... Agora que você falou e mudando de assunto, o que aconteceu com o Lucas depois daquele dia? Voltou pro Brasil? __–_ perguntou Kendall, curioso._  
__  
__- Sim, a Dany disse que ligou pra casa e que seus pais o colocaram de castigo por viajar sem avisá-los... Ainda bem, não queria ver aquele idiota de novo... __–_ falei,  
fazendo uma careta ao falar de Lucas. Kendall riu.

_- Não sei como ele teve coragem de magoar você, sabia? Você é tão doce e meiga com todo mundo, e é bonita também... __–_ disse ele, me elogiando.

_- Muito obrigada pelos elogios... __–_ falei, corando_ –__ Se suas fãs descobrirem vão ficar com ciúmes! Mas, ele teve coragem sim porque não gostava de mim realmente, eu fui só um brinquedinho pra ele._

_- 1º Minhas fãs não precisam ficar sabendo disso. 2º Ele era um idiota, não era digno de ser chamado de homem. Se você fosse minha namorada com certeza eu faria de tudo pra NUNCA magoar você. __– _disse ele, dando ênfase no "nunca". Foi aí que eu saí dos seus braços e me ajeitei para sentar frente a frente com ele. Eu o encarei, com uma cara engraçada.

_- Ah, é mesmo Sr. Namorado? E como pode ter tanta certeza de que não iria me magoar? __–_ perguntei, me aproximando para brincar com ele.

_- Bem, porque eu não iria querer perder você Sra. Namorada. __– _ele falou rindo, e então ficou sério, e aproximou seu rosto bem perto do meu_ - __Porque... Você... É muito importante pra mim._

_- Você também... É muito importante pra mim. __– _falei, olhando em seus olhos.

Nós ficamos em silêncio depois, eu não sabia mais o que dizer, nem conseguia pensar direito. Ele estava a poucos centímetros de mim, me encarando com aqueles olhos verdes sedutores! Como eu iria conseguir pensar em alguma coisa? Ninguém que estivesse nessa mesma situação conseguiria.

_- Eu... Acho melhor voltar para o quarto... Já está quase amanhecendo... __– _falei, quebrando o silêncio._  
__- Ah... Claro... Tem razão... __–_ disse ele, ficando em pé de frente ao sofá junto comigo._  
__- Obrigada Kendall, por ficar acordado conversando com essa boba aqui... __– _falei abraçando ele._  
__- Você não é boba... E sempre pode contar comigo pra quando precisar conversar... __– _disse ele, retribuindo o abraço._  
__- Ok... Da próxima vez, eu venho em um horário melhor... __–_ falei sorrindo, ainda abraçada nele, com os braços em volta de seu pescoço e o olhando nos olhos.

_Eu o beijei. _

Não sei o que aconteceu, simplesmente o beijei. Ele retribuiu o beijo, que foi lento e carinhoso. Eu o abracei com mais força, puxando-o para mais perto de mim, ele fez o mesmo e puxando-me para si, afagando meus cabelos e fazendo carícias em meu rosto.

Era impressão minha, ou o clima estava esquentando? Os beijos lentos e carinhosos, passaram a ser mais intensos e apaixonantes. Nós nos sentamos novamente no sofá, mas desta vez eu estava no colo dele, ficando de frente um para o outro. Eu não conseguia parar de beijá-lo, era tão bom ficar daquela forma com ele, sentir ele me abraçar e me beijar daquele jeito... Acho que ele também sentia o mesmo.

A coisa foi se intensificando... Quando vi já estava deitada sobre ele no sofá, os beijos e as carícias estavam ficando mais ousadas. Foi aí que me dei conta do que estava acontecendo. Eu não poderia prosseguir com aquilo. Como pude deixar chegar a esse ponto? Eu nem deveria estar aqui, no que eu estava pensando quando resolvi vir até o apartamento dele?  
Em um brusco movimento, eu o larguei, levantando-me assustada e ofegante. Ele também estava da mesma forma.

_-E-eu... S-sinto muito... Me desculpa. Não devia ter vindo aqui... __- _falei, sem conseguir olhar para ele.

Sai correndo do apartamento dele, e voltei ao meu. Fechei a porta e me sentei no chão recostando-me nela.

_O que foi que eu fiz? Como vou olhar pra ele hoje quando formos todos juntos tomar café? _

_(...)_

_**POV Kendall**_

Estou confuso. Em um instante estava conversando tranquilamente com ela, como se fôssemos melhores amigos há anos, e no outro estávamos nos beijando ardentemente, como namorados. Eu senti naquele momento um desejo incontrolável de ficar daquela forma com ela para sempre.

No que estou pensando? Ela é minha amiga. Não deveria tê-la beijado daquele jeito. Talvez, se não tivéssemos parado àquela hora, quem sabe o que poderíamos ter feito? Não acredito que me deixei levar assim por causa de um beijo...

Mas... Esse beijo foi diferente de qualquer outro que recebi... Os beijos das outras garotas com quem eu fiquei não eram iguais a esse. Por quê? Por quê?

_- AAAHHHH QUE DROGA! _– gritei, dando um soco na parede do quarto. O barulho fez com que James acordasse.  
_- Kendall? Tá tudo bem?_ – ele perguntou, ainda com sono.  
_- Ah desculpa James, acabei acordando você... Eu só estou um pouco nervoso..._ – falei, tentando evitar perguntas. Mas era inútil, James sabia exatamente quando eu não estava bem, e ele não iria dormir até que eu contasse tudo.  
_- Seeeii... E esse seu nervosismo, é por causa de alguém? Tipo, alguma garota?_ – disse ele, me encarando como se já soubesse a resposta.  
_- É... Mas não se preocupe, eu resolvo isso mais tarde... Agora é melhor voltarmos a dormir, ainda são 5h30..._ – falei, evitando prolongar a conversa.  
_- Ok. Você que sabe... Mas quem vai voltar a dormir aqui sou eu, acha que não sei que você ficou acordado a noite toda? Aposto que ficou naquele notebook até agora, não é? _– disse ele, enquanto íamos até os quartos.  
_- É você me pegou... _– falei, erguendo as mãos em rendição. - Boa noite James!  
_- Bom dia, Kendall._ – disse ele, fechando a porta de seu quarto e voltando a dormir.

Eu deitei em minha cama, mas não conseguia dormir. A cena de poucos instantes atrás voltava a minha mente incessantemente. Eu não conseguia deixar de pensar nela. Quando conheci a Chelle, eu fiquei admirado com a beleza dela, mas nunca imaginei _EU & ELA juntos. _

Tudo bem, isso é mentira. Já imaginei sim como seria se estivéssemos juntos, mas sempre achei que isso não tinha chances de acontecer. Aos poucos nos tornamos grandes amigos, e descobrimos muitas coisas em comum. Mas ela não gosta de mim de outra forma, porque nós somos_ AMIGOS_. Aquele beijo de antes não significa nada, certo? Ela estava nervosa por causa da notícia da doença da mãe, e deve ter agido por impulso. É, deve ter sido isso mesmo. Vou conversar com ela hoje no café-da-manhã e esclarecer tudo, então tudo voltará a ser como antes.

_Apenas amigos... Isso é o correto._

Mas...

Porque sinto que estou fazendo a coisa errada?

(...)

* * *

_**POV Rochelle**_

Quando a Andressa acordou, tentei disfarçar ao máximo o meu nervosismo pelo que aconteceu durante a madrugada, apenas contei-lhe sobre minha mãe.

_- Nossa... Ainda não to acreditando... Sua mãe sempre foi tão saudável... Isso é horrível... _– dizia ela, sem conseguir acreditar.  
_- É, eu sei...  
- Você já contou pras garotas?  
- Não. Vou contar no café-da-manhã, quando estivermos todos juntos.  
- Boa ideia._

Nos aprontamos e descemos até o restaurante para encontrar os outros. Logan e Carlos estavam conversando alegremente com Dany e Tati, e James estava se servindo. Kendall não havia descido. Sentei-me junto deles.

_"Será que ele não vai descer? Também depois do que eu fiz ontem não tiro a razão dele... Será que ele ficou bravo?"_– me perdia em meus pensamentos de culpa. Carlos me interrompeu.

_- Hey James, cadê o Kendall? _– meu estômago embrulhou ao ouvir o nome dele, e por lembrar que a possível causa pela sua ausência seria eu.  
_- Deve tá dormindo... Passou a madrugada na internet... _– James respondeu.

Fiquei surpresa por James não ter notado que EU era a tal internet com quem Kendall havia passado a madrugada acordado.  
Passou alguns minutos e ele entrou no restaurante, com uma cara de sono e olheiras escuras embaixo dos olhos.

_- Nossa Kendall que cara horrível! Devia parar de ficar na internet a noite toda... _– disse Logan.  
_- Eu sei... Vou procurar acessar a internet durante o dia... _– disse ele, sentando-se ao lado de James, do outro lado da mesa, e bem longe de mim.

Kendall e eu sempre sentamos juntos no café-da-manhã, porque ficamos incomodando os outros jogando cubos de açúcar e pão. Isso havia se tornado um hábito nosso.  
E agora, estávamos sentados bem longe um do outro, e mal nos falamos na hora do café. Eu sabia, estraguei tudo, como pude ser tão idiota?

Contei aos outros sobre minha mãe, e avisei que em breve voltaria ao Brasil para vê-la, as garotas concordaram e disseram que iriam junto. Mas isso nós resolveríamos mais tarde. Terminamos de tomar café e levantamos todos juntos para subir novamente aos quartos. Eu precisava ter coragem, precisava falar com ele, e tinha que ser AGORA.  
Corri até onde ele estava indo com James e notei que ele tentava terminar logo a conversa com ele e vir ao meu encontro.

_- EU PRECISO FALAR COM VOCÊ. _– dissemos em uníssono. Talvez tivéssemos falado alto demais, porque todos nos olharam curiosos.

_- Tudo bem... Pessoal vamos indo, a gente encontra esses dois depois._– disse Andressa, e eu a agradeci por isso.

Era agora. Precisava saber o que iria acontecer entre nós.

_- Kendall, eu...  
- Shh... _– ele me interrompeu. _– Vamos até a varanda do restaurante, lá é mais tranquilo..._

(...)

* * *

**_POV Kendall_**

Fomos até a varanda do restaurante, e porque lá estaria mais tranquilo para conversarmos sobre "aquele" assunto.

_- Ahn, tá legal eu começo, ou você começa?_ - perguntei.  
_- Eu começo. _- disse ela, séria. -_ Kendall, eu sinto muito por... "aquilo"... Eu sei lá o que me deu na cabeça, acho que talvez tenha sido por causa da notícia da minha mãe, não sei... Mas... Eu não quero que isso interfira na nossa amizade.__  
__- Concordo com você. Acho que eu... Também tenho culpa pelo que aconteceu ontem, e sinto muito também. Senti sua falta hoje na hora do café-da-manhã... Nem atiramos açúcar em ninguém... _- ela riu.  
_- Também senti sua falta. Ahn... Amigos, então? _- ela perguntou me estendendo a mão.  
_- Amigos. _- falei, sorrindo. Mas porque sentia aquele aperto no coração?

Ficamos um tempo num silêncio constrangedor. Então arrisquei:

_- Ahn... Posso fazer uma pergunta?__  
__- Pode.__  
__- Você gostou?_ - não acredito que perguntei isso...  
_- Não acredito que vou dizer isso, mas... Sim. Gostei sim._ - ela corou. - _Ahn... E... Você?__  
__- Eu? _- não a vó dela! Óbvio que sou eu. - _Eu... também gostei.__  
__- Legal.__  
__- Legal._

Que diálogo interessante. Por sorte Jullie entrou na varanda e nos chamou.

_- Oii gente! Desculpa atrapalhar a conversa de vocês, mas ela tem que vir comigo. AGORA. _- disse Jullie, apressada.

_- Ok... _- respondemos juntos.

_- Ahn... A gente se fala depois então... _- disse Chelle, sendo puxada pela responsável.  
_- Ah, claro! Eu... Te ligo pra gente combinar alguma coisa com o pessoal...__  
__- Tá legal. Até mais, Kendall! _- disse ela, me acenando de longe.

Fiquei ali, pensando no que tínhamos dito... E, acho que não fiz a coisa certa...

_"droga..."_- pensei

(...)

* * *

**_POV Andressa_**

Estava no carro com Dany e Tati, esperando Jullie voltar com a Chelle, pelo visto estávamos atrasadas para gravar o novo episódio da nossa série Plushie's. Não demorou muito para elas chegarem ao carro.

_- Jullie! Não precisava me puxar daquele jeito, sabia? Eu estava conversando algo importante com o Kendall..._ – disse Chelle, reclamando.  
_- Importante é o que eu vou conversar com vocês agora. _– disse ela, séria.

Todas nós nos olhamos confusas, porque nunca havíamos visto Jullie daquele jeito. Ela sempre foi alegre e divertida, mas naquele instante ela estava séria e parecia zangada.

_- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Jullie?_ – perguntei.  
_- Sim garotas, aconteceu. Por acaso vocês estão tendo algum tipo de relação amorosa com os garotos do BTR?__  
__- NÓS O QUÊ? _– gritamos juntas.  
_- Ficadas, paqueras, namoros, beijos, etc... _– ela explicou.  
_- N-não! P-porque teríamos algo assim? _– respondi.  
_- É-é... Eles são só... _– Tati tentou explicar.  
_- Nossos amigos! _– Dany completou.  
_- A-amigos... Isso... Melhores amigos..._– disse Chele, reforçando.

Jullie parou e nos encarou, como se fosse óbvio que estávamos mentindo.

_- Aham... Sei... E como vocês me explicam isso? _– perguntou ela, tirando da bolsa umas folhas com matérias de vários sites impressas, e o título principal delas eram:

**"GAROTOS DO BIG TIME RUSH NAMORANDO? QUEM SÃO AS 4 GAROTAS MISTERIOSAS?"**

**"GAROTAS DA NOVA SÉRIE DA NICKELODEON PODEM ESTAR TENDO CASO SECRETO COM GAROTOS DO BTR"**

**"BIG TIME RUSH E PLUSHIE'S ESTÃO NAMORANDO?"**

Ficamos paralisadas ao ler aquilo. O pior não era a matéria e sim as fotos que tiraram de nós fazendo os passeios de sempre. As fotos não mostravam beijos nem nada acusador a esse ponto, mas apenas nós todos passeando e conversando juntos, como sempre fazemos.

_- E então como explicam isso? _– Jullie perguntou.  
_- Jullie, olha só... Eles são grandes amigos nossos, e nós saímos quase todos os dias juntos para lugares diferentes... _– Tati começou a explicar.  
_- Mas é apenas isso. Nos divertimos muito juntos, mas não temos nenhum tipo de relação amorosa... _– disse Dany.  
_- Tudo bem, então eu quero que vocês quatro olhem bem nos meus olhos e me digam que não aconteceu nada entre vocês e os garotos do Big Time Rush. _– disse Jullie, nos encarando.

Eu sou péssima em mentir, e Jullie parecia saber disso, por isso ela olhou primeiro para mim, me condenando com os olhos e esperando que eu me entregasse.

_- E-eu... Ahn... _– droga! Desculpa garotas, mas eu não sei mentir_ – AAAHH! Tudo bem eu admito! Eu beijei o James, tá legal?_

Jullie sorriu, como se confirmasse suas suspeitas. As garotas arregalaram os olhos para mim, espantadas. Elas não sabiam disso. Até agora.

_- Há! Eu sabia! _– Jullie exclamou.  
_- VOCÊ BEIJOU O JAMES? _– as garotas gritaram.  
_- Sim... _– respondi.  
_- Eu já sabia, vi vocês dois aquele dia no parque de cima da roda-gigante... _– confessou Dany.  
_- E você estava sozinha na roda-gigante?_ – desta vez seria a Dany, a próxima vítima de Jullie.  
_- N-não... E-eu... Ah, tudo bem eu também beijei o Logan nesse dia..._ – Dany admitiu.  
_- Hahaha isso tá ficando cada vez mais interessante... Até agora está Jullie 2x0 Plushie's!_ – disse Jullie, rindo. Acho que ela voltou ao normal depois que admitimos ter feito algo com os garotos além de amizade.  
_- VOCÊ BEIJOU O LOGAN?_ – eu e as garotas gritamos.  
_- O que foi? Não tenho culpa se ele tem um sorriso maravilhoso... _– disse ela, dando de ombros.  
_- Tá legal, agora só falta vocês duas... Bom, já que a Dessa e a Dany já confessaram, então só respondam se vocês já fizeram isso também. _– disse Jullie para Chelle e Tati.

_- Ahn... Sim... Hoje de madrugada... _– Chelle admitiu.  
_- Selinho conta como beijo também? _– Tati perguntou.  
_- Como eu já imaginava... Bem, por sorte nenhum paparazzi conseguiu fotografar isso... _– Jullie falava para si mesma.  
_- Você se encontrou com o Kendall de madrugada? _– perguntamos curiosas para Chelle.  
_- Depois eu conto tudo pra vocês... _– disse Chelle, fazendo sinal para que prestássemos atenção em Jullie.

_- Garotas... É o seguinte, vocês não vão mais poder sair com os garotos do BTR, ok?_

_- O QUÊ?_

(...)

* * *

_**POV James**_

Estávamos sentados na sala de reuniões dos produtores da Nick, aguardando nosso diretor e produtor Scott Fellows. Ele entrou bruscamente na sala reclamando algo com seu assistente, que carregava vários papéis nas mãos.

_- Ora, ora... Aqui estão eles... Os causadores dos boatos na internet..._ - disse Scott, sendo sarcástico. Ele estava realmente irritado.

_- Hãn... Você disse boatos?_ - Logan perguntou, confuso.

_- Que boatos?_ - perguntei.

_- Estes aqui._ - disse ele, arrancando os papéis da mão do assistente e jogando-os com força em cima da mesa, na nossa direção.

Olhamos atentamente para eles, e em quase todos tinham fotos nossas com as Plushie's, por sorte, não havia nenhuma foto comprometedora, mas a polêmica estava grande. A fofoca do momento era o possível namoro entre BTR e Plushie's.

_- Sr. Fellows, essas fotos não querem dizer nada. Nós apenas estávamos saindo como amigos..._ - Kendall explicou.

_- SILÊNCIO!_ - ele gritou - _Não quero ouvir explicações. Se vocês querem continuar com essa carreira e com a fama que têm, se afastem dessas garotas. Entenderam?_

_- Mas Sr. Fellows..._ - Carlos tentou falar.

_- VOCÊS ENTENDERAM?_

_- Sim._ - dissemos em uníssono, cabisbaixos.

_- Ótimo. Não fiquem bravos comigo, vocês vão ver que assim vai ser melhor. Suas fãs não iriam gostar de ver vocês se dedicando e dando mais atenção para essas quatro garotas do que para elas e a banda de vocês._ - disse ele, agora mais calmo.

_- Nós sabemos disso. Mas, também somos humanos e temos sentimentos. Não somos robôs programados apenas para fazer os outros felizes._ - falei, levantando-me e saindo da sala.

_- Nós vamos fazer o que você pediu Sr. Fellows, mas James tem razão..._ - ouvi Kendall dizer, e em seguida os três saíram de lá também.

(...)

* * *

_**POV Tatiele**_

Estávamos no carro ainda, e Jullie nos explicou que deveríamos nos afastar por um tempo dos garotos para que esses boatos cessassem, o que não nos agradou muito.

_- Jullie isso é injusto!_ - reclamei.

_- Você não pode, sei lá, processar eles?_ - perguntou Dany.

_- Garotas, acalmem-se. Vocês vão ver como isso vai passar logo, e aliás, vocês não iam para o Brasil fazer uma visita? Eu falo com o diretor e os produtores pra vocês tirarem uma semana de folga para poderem viajar, tenho certeza que quando voltarem os boatos vão ter acabado._ - disse ela, tentando nos animar.

_- É você tem razão. Acho que vai ser bom tirarmos umas férias de uma semana com nossas famílias no Brasil..._ - Chelle falou, cabisbaixa.

_- Mas... Não contem a ninguém o que vou dizer agora, ok?_ - disse Jullie, fazendo suspense.

_- OK..._

_- Vocês não podem mais sair com os meninos não é mesmo?_

_- Sim..._

_- Mas isso é em público, por causa dos paparazzi... Ou seja, qual é o único lugar onde os paparazzi não podem entrar?_ - disse ela, alegre pela dica.

Nós quatro nos olhamos e pensamos juntas.

_- O HOTEL!_ - gritamos.

_- Shhh! Podem continuar tomando café-da-manhã juntos e se vendo sim, mas apenas dentro do hotel, e longe de janelas... Os paparazzi ficam na volta do hotel o tempo inteiro, então tomem cuidado!_ - explicou Jullie.

_- Awnn obrigada Jullieeeee!_ - falei abraçando-a, e as garotas a abraçaram junto comigo.

_- Tudo bem, controlem-se garotas!_

_- Jullie o que aconteceu com o Robert? Faz um tempão que a gente não vê ele..._ - comentou Andressa.

_- E daí? Ele é um chato mesmo... Que bom que não viram mais ele..._ - disse ela, ficando séria.

Nós nos olhamos confusas.

_- Com licença garotas, se me permitem explicar, a Srta. Jullie teve uma discussão a poucas horas atrás com o Sr. Robert, e desde então os dois estão nesse "mau-humor"..._ - disse Sebastian, olhando-nos pelo retrovisor. Fiquei impressionada ao ouvir ele falar, às vezes eu pensava que ele fosse mudo...

_- Não acredito! Obrigada Sebastian! Se dependesse da Jullie ela não ia contar nada..._ - agradeci.

_- Sebastian você é um linguarudo!_ - Jullie reclamou. Pude ver Sebastian rindo baixinho enquanto dirigia.

_- Mas porque vocês brigaram?_ - Chelle perguntou.

_- Ahh tudo bem suas curiosas! Eu conto!_

_- Yupiii!_ - gritamos juntas e em seguida nos sentamos de frente para ela para ouvir a história.

_- Eu estava no hotel conversando com um outro executivo, ele é o responsável pelos garotos do BTR na verdade, e também é muito bonito._

_- Hummm, Jullie safadinha querendo conquistar o executivo bonitão..._ - brinquei e todas nós rimos.

_- Mais ou menos. Ele me chamou para sair, e bem na hora em que eu ia dizer sim e marcar o encontro, Robert apareceu por trás de mim e disse que eu estaria muito ocupada pra essas coisas..._

_- O Robert ficou com ciúmes da Jullie! O Robert ficou com ciúmes da Jullie!_ - Chelle cantarolou.

_- Resumindo o executivo bonitão foi embora, e eu fiquei ali discutindo com o Robert. Ele disse que fez aquilo porque aquele cara fez uma aposta com os outros executivos, dizendo que conseguiria ir pra cama comigo. Então Robert teria me ajudado._

_- Ele virou o salvador da pátria no final..._ - disse Dany.

_- Não, muito pelo contrário. Eu fui falar com esse executivo e ele disse que isso era mentira, e ficou indignado por eu acreditar naquilo. Quando me virei, Robert estava rindo de mim._

_- QUE FDP!_ - gritamos em uníssono.

_- É verdade. Mas eu fui idiota, por cair em mais uma dessas brincadeiras dele..._

_- Ele faz muito dessas brincadeiras de mau-gosto com você?_ - perguntei.

_- Faz sim. Sei lá qual é o problema dele, parece uma criança querendo chamar atenção... E toda vez que eu vou conversar com outro cara, ele nos interrompe e estraga tudo._

Nos olhamos por um instante, e olhamos para Jullie, que estava confusa.

_- O que foi porque estão me olhando assim?_

_- Você não percebeu Jullie?_ - Andressa perguntou.

_- Percebi o quê?_

_- O Robert tá apaixonado por você!_ - dissemos em uníssono.

_- O quê? O Robert? Hahaha que piada meninas..._

Olhamos sérias para ela.

_- Vocês acham isso mesmo?_

_- Claro Jullie! Tá na cara!_ - falei.

_- Isso é verdade Srta. Jullie. Se me permite dizer, ele está caidinho por você faz tempo... - disse Sebastian, rindo._

_- Tá... Mas... E o que eu faço agora?_ - perguntou ela.

_- Deixa tudo com a gente..._ - falei, sorrindo para ela.

(...)

* * *

**N/A:** Ownn fiquei tão feliz com as reviews que eu recebi! Muito obrigada pessoal, muito, muito, muito obrigada! Vocês não sabem o quanto isso significa pra mim! *O*

mas e então, o que acharam desse cap? Comentem nas reviews! Em breve eu posto o próximo, ok?

_**big time kisses ;****_


	10. Meeting You  Strogonoff

_**POV Jullie**_.

Estava ficando nervosa. O que aquelas garotas iriam aprontar? Ainda não estou acreditando que existe uma grande chance do Robert estar apaixonado por mim. Ele é três anos mais novo que eu, mas tem vezes que ele aparenta ser uns dez anos mais velho, só pelas atitudes e o jeito sério e rabugento.  
Agora parando pra pensar, ele até que fica bem sexy quando está irritado...  
Hey! No que estou pensando? Não acredito que pensei nisso... Se as garotas descobrissem que pensei algo assim, ia ser constrangedor... Meu celular vibrou, era uma mensagem da Dany.

_*Jullie, nos encontre no nosso apartamento às 18h, porque vamos deixá-la perfeita para o seu encontro com o Robert às 20h... beijos, D.*_

O quê? Encontro? Como assim?

_*Que história é essa? O que vocês estão aprontando?*_- respondi.

_*Fica tranquila. Ele tá sabendo que vai sair com você, na verdade ele que pediu pra gente te convidar... Até mais tarde :)*_.

Ele pediu? Então será que ele gosta realmente de mim, ou só vai fazer mais uma brincadeira de mau gosto? Espero que saibam o que estão fazendo garotas...

* * *

_**POV Robert**_

Eu estava sentado em minha sala, quando aquele furacão entrou, fazendo um estardalhaço.

_- Ahh são vocês! O que aconteceu? Ficaram malucas, pra ir invadindo assim a minha sala?_ - perguntei indignado.  
_- A gente já sabe._- elas disseram em uníssono, praticamente gritando.  
_- Já sabem o quê?_ - perguntei confuso.  
_- Que você gosta da Jullie.__  
__- A gente já sabe._ - elas disseram em uníssono, praticamente gritando.  
_- Já sabem o quê?_ - perguntei confuso.  
_- Que você gosta da Jullie.__  
_

_- EU O QUÊ?__  
_

_- Isso mesmo que você ouviu._ - disse a garota loira e alta, acho que se chamava Andressa.  
_- Sabemos que você tá apaixonado pela Jullie._ - continuou, a outra garota alta e de cabelos castanho-claro, Rochelle.  
_- Vocês ficaram malucas? Invadem minha sala do nada e me acusam de estar apaixonado pela Jullie? A responsável de vocês?_.

Elas não disseram nada, apenas cruzaram os braços e ficaram me encarando, esperando que eu dissesse algo afirmativo à acusação delas. Hunf. Até parece.

_- Vocês só podem estar malucas... O que tomaram hoje no café-da-manhã?_- perguntei, ignorando-as e voltando a mexer em meu computador.  
_- Robert... Você pode enganar a Jullie, mas você não consegue nos enganar ou mentir pra gente..._- disse a morena dos olhos verdes, Tatiele.  
_- Há, mentir pra vocês? Como se eu precisasse... Por que faria isso?_- perguntei, tentando parecer incrédulo, enquanto me levantava indo fechar a porta da sala.

Sentei-me em minha cadeira, e novamente elas ficaram em silêncio, com os braços cruzados e me fulminando com os olhos.

_- Nós temos o dia todo para ficar aqui esperando você admitir..._- disse a garota dos cabelos negros e olhos amêndoados, cujo nome se não me engano era Danielly.

Fiz uma pausa e as encarei, realmente elas estavam mesmo decididas a me fazer admitir. Por mais que eu quisesse negar, a acusação delas era verdadeira, eu estava mesmo apaixonado pela Jullie. Loucamente apaixonado.

_- Ok, vocês venceram. Sim, eu... Estou apaixonado pela Jullie. Mas se contarem isso a ela ou a qualquer outra pessoa..._- confessei.  
_- Yep! Pode ficar tranquilo Rob, não vamos contar nada._- disseram elas, e pelo jeito, acho que ganhei um novo apelido...

_- Felizes agora?_- perguntei, sarcástico.  
_- Ainda não.__  
__- Por quê?__  
__- Queremos que você a convide para um encontro!__  
__- Ahhh não! Não, não, não e não!__  
__- Rob! Como ela vai gostar de você se não te conhecer melhor?_- perguntou, Andressa.  
_- Deixa de ser orgulhoso, você vai se encontrar com ela hoje, SIM!_ - disse Chelle, de uma maneira muito assustadora.  
_- Mas...__  
__- Nada de "mas", vá bem arrumado, leve flores pra ela e seja gentil._- disse Tatiele, quase como se aquilo fosse uma ordem.  
_- Tá legal, tá legal. Mas... Eu não vou conseguir convidá-la... Eu sei lá, tenho medo dela rejeitar o meu convite achando que estou fazendo alguma brincadeira...__  
__- Tudo bem, a gente convida ela por você. Esteja as 20h no nosso apartamento para buscá-la._- disse Daniely.  
_- Ok, ok. Felizes agora? Se ela me rejeitar a culpa vai ser de vocês quatro!__  
__- Ela não vai, e vocês vão formar um casal lindo!_- disseram as quatro, enquanto me abraçavam.  
_- Tá legal, já entendi! Posso voltar a trabalhar agora?_- perguntei, tentando me soltar do abraço em grupo.  
_- Pode. Até as 20h! Tchau Rob!_- gritaram elas, enquanto saíam da sala.

Ai caramba... Essa noite promete...

(...)

Cheguei ao apartamento das garotas, onde elas disseram para mim buscar Jullie, e apertei a campainha, como elas haviam me sugerido, trouxe flores, um buquê de rosas vermelhas. Gosto de ser clássico. Ouvi algumas vozes conversando agitadamente, mas não me importei. Do jeito que aquelas garotas eram, só poderia ser elas fazendo todo aquele barulho.

De repente, a porta abriu. Era Rochelle.

_- Oi Rob. A Jullie já está pronta. "hã-hãn"_- ela pigarreou, e deu uns passos para o lado liberando caminho para Jullie aparecer.

_- Ahn... Oi... Robert..._- ela disse, timidamente.

Ela estava tão linda... Muito mais do que quando a via durante o dia. Sim, eu havia pegado o hábito de admirá-la todos os dias.  
Mas essa noite, ela estava deslumbrante. O vestido que estava usando ficou perfeito nela, era de alcinhas, com um leve decote e sua cor era de um tom roxo-escuro. O que destacou seus lindos olhos verdes, ainda mais.

Fiquei sem palavras, não conseguia parar de olhá-la.

_- Rob... A Jullie te deu "Oi"..._ - Chelle disse, me cutucando e me fazendo voltar a realidade.  
_- Ah, sim, claro. V-você está linda, maravilhosa. Q-quero dizer, você está sempre linda, m-mas agora v-você está..._- comecei a ficar nervoso. Ela achou engraçado e riu.  
_- Tudo bem Robert, já entendi._- ela sorriu e pegou em minha mão -_Vamos indo?__  
__- C-c-claro!__  
__- Tchau garotas!_- ela disse, e as outras três surgiram de trás da porta.  
_- Tchau Jullie! Tchau Rob!_- disseram as quatro.  
_- Não façam nada que eu não faria!_- ouvi uma delas gritar. Eu e Jullie começamos a rir.

_- Aonde vamos?_- ela me perguntou enquanto entrávamos em meu carro.  
_- Jantar no meu lugar favorito.__  
__- Que lugar?__  
__- Se eu contar vai estragar a surpresa...__  
__- Chato...__  
__- Curiosa._

Durante o trajeto, conversamos, demos risadas e ouvimos música.

(...)

* * *

_**POV Carlos**_

Sabíamos que estávamos proibidos de falar com as garotas, mas, se nos encontrássemos com elas no hotel, Scott não iria ficar sabendo e não teríamos problemas.

Então antes de voltarmos para o hotel, passamos no mercado e compramos todas as coisas necessárias para fazer uma janta para nós oito. E quem iria cozinhar? Sim, eu mesmo, o Chef Carlitos! õ/

Prato escolhido: _**Strogonoff**_.

_- Será que elas vão gostar da surpresa?_- perguntava James, enquanto carregávamos as compras do mercado e entrávamos no elevador do hotel.  
_- Claro que vão! Eu acho..._- disse Logan, com um pouco de dúvida.  
_- Concerteza elas também já foram proibidas de sair com a gente, então realmente vai ser uma surpresa quando aparecermos lá com todas essas coisas._- disse Kendall, mais confiante.  
_- Só espero que elas gostem de strogonoff..._

Chegamos na frente do apartamento delas e apertamos a campainha. Tati abriu a porta, e a cara que ela fez ao me ver foi muito engraçada...

_- Oi Tati!_- dissemos em uníssono.

Ela fechou a porta.

Levou alguns segundos para que as outras três surgissem abrindo a porta num estrondo.

_- O que deu na Tati?_- perguntei, confuso.  
_- Nada não. Acho que foi a emoção de ver você..._- disse Dany, brincando. Todos nós rimos.

Entramos no apartamento, e fomos para a sala comentar sobre as "novidades" desagradáveis que descobrimos hoje. E combinamos de nos encontrarmos sempre que possível no apartamento de um de nós, para uma janta, jogar videogame, baralho, essas coisas. Já eram 21h30, então me levantei do sofá para ir começar a preparar o jantar.

_- É melhor eu ir logo fazer a janta... Quem vai querer me ajudar?_- perguntei, com uma cara esperançosa.  
_- Eu ajudo!_ - Tati gritou.

_- Boa sorte Carlos!_- disse Chelle, dando risada.  
_- Por quê?_- perguntei curioso.  
_- Porque a Tati é um desastre na cozinha..._- explicou Dany.  
_- Literalmente._- completou, Andressa. Fazendo todos rirem.

Tati mostrou a língua para elas e me puxou em direção a cozinha.

_- Tudo bem, o que eu faço pra te ajudar?_- perguntou ela.  
_- Porque você não vai cortando a carne? Vou lavar os legumes e começar a fazer o arroz enquanto isso._- falei.  
_- Ok!_- disse ela, sorrindo animada. Pelo jeito ela estava feliz por me ajudar a cozinhar.

Estava tudo indo bem. Por pouco tempo.

_- Aiii!_- Tati gritou, me assustando. Logo em seguida ouvi aquele barulho estridente. Ela havia se cortado acidentalmente e no susto acabou derrubando alguns copos que estavam por perto, que ficaram em pedaços no chão.

_- Ah droga! Não acredito nisso! Não consigo fazer nada direito!_- reclamava consigo mesma.  
_- Tati, calma! Não foi nada, isso foi só um acidente. Acontece._- falei, a acalmando - _Agora deixa eu colocar um curativo nisso_.

_- Tá tudo bem aí?_- ouvi Kendall gritar da sala.  
_- Sim! A Tati só quebrou uns copos!_- gritei de volta. Acho que não foi uma boa ideia, porque todos riram muito em seguida.

Tati e eu estávamos sentados no chão, e eu fazia o curativo em sua mão. Não foi nada grave, mas isso iria tranquilizá-la.

_- Obrigada Carlos._- disse ela, com os olhos cheios d'água, ela estava realmente triste com o acidente.  
_- De nada._ - puxei ela para mais perto de mim, envolvendo-a em um abraço - _Não fica triste tá bom? Você é melhor ajudante do mundo!_- ela sorriu. O sorriso mais adorável que eu já havia visto.

_Pela primeira vez, me deixei dominar pelos meus instintos_.

Eu segurei seu rosto delicadamente com as mãos, a olhei nos olhos, e então a beijei.

Ela retribuiu o beijo na mesma intensidade, e me fez sentir como se juntos, fôssemos apenas um. Era indescritível a sensação que eu sentia ao estar daquela forma com ela. Queria que aquele beijo durasse para sempre.

Logo em seguida, ouvi passos vindos em direção à cozinha. Nos separamos num salto, ainda ofegantes pelo beijo, ao ouvirmos o barulho da porta se abrindo. Era James.

_- O que estavam fazendo ali embaixo__? _– perguntou ele.

_- N-n-nada... E-eu só..._ – gaguejei, nervoso.

_- Carlos estava fazendo um curativo na minha mão._ – Tati explicou, rapidamente. Agradeci a ela mentalmente por isso.

_- Ah... Que seja. As garotas estão te chamando ali na sala. Deixa que eu ajudo o Carlos a terminar o jantar. _– disse ele.

_- Claro. Tudo bem. Até depois então!_ – ela disse, enquanto saía da cozinha.

_- Curativo? Aham... Sei... Claro que sim. _– disse James para mim, ironicamente.

_- Cala a boca, e me ajuda a terminar a janta!_ – falei, dando um tapa de leve em sua cabeça. Nós rimos.

(...)

* * *

_**POV Andressa**_

Os garotos terminaram o jantar, e assim que terminaram de arrumar a mesa, literalmente "voamos" até lá. Estávamos com fome, e a comida que Carlos preparou parecia estar deliciosa.

_- Carlos isso aqui tá incrível!_ – falei, impressionada.

_- Nossa, tá muito bom, mesmo!_ – Dany concordou.

_- Onde você aprendeu a cozinhar assim?_ – Chelle perguntou.

_- Eu sempre ficava olhando minha mãe cozinhar, então um dia ela resolveu me ensinar algumas receitas da família._ – ele explicou.

Notei que ele e Tati não estavam conversando direito, e sempre que faziam isso, os dois coravam e ficavam constrangidos por algo que eu não faço a mínima ideia.

Terminamos de jantar, os garotos foram pra sala e nós fomos lavar a louça. Arrumamos tudo bem rápido, e logo em seguida voltamos para a sala, onde eles discutiam sobre qual filme iríamos ver.

_- Vamos assistir Marley & Eu! _– disse Carlos, animado.

_- Não... Chega de filme de cachorros! A gente vive assistindo isso._ – reclamou Logan.

_- Humm, então vamos ver um filme de terror! Sei lá, que tal Jogos Mortais?_ – sugeriu Kendall.

_- NÃÃÃOO!_ – nós quatro gritamos.

_- Tá legal... O que foi? Não me digam que estão com medo!_ – ele disse, espantado pelo nosso grito em coro.

_- Não é isso..._ – comecei a dizer, mas Chelle me interrompeu.

_- A culpa é minha. É que eu... não posso assistir esse tipo de filmes..._

_- Por quê? Qual o problema?_ – Kendall perguntava, confuso.

_- Chelle tem hematofobia. Medo de sangue. Ela não pode olhar esse tipo de filmes por causa disso._ – expliquei.

_- Ela fica muito mal, e normalmente desmaia. Ainda bem que nas vezes em que isso aconteceu nós estávamos junto com ela._ – disse Dany, completando minha explicação.

_- Pessoal! Tudo bem, podem olhar o filme que quiserem. Não se preocupem comigo tá legal?_ – ela disse, tentando não incomodar a escolha de filmes dos garotos.

_- Não. Não tá tudo bem. Por que não me contou isso antes?_ – disse Kendall, parecia estar bravo.

_- Por que não pensei que fosse algo importante._ – ela respondeu.

_- Claro que é! E se as garotas não estão por perto e acontece alguma coisa? Como a gente ia saber o que você tem?_

_- Calma pessoal! Não aconteceu nada, e nós já sabemos disso. Então vamos escolher logo um filme pra assistir?_ – disse James, tentando animar o clima.

_- Vamos ver o filme do Bob Esponja._ – Kendall sugeriu. Um pouco mais animado.

_- Isso! Esse filme é o meu favorito!_ – disse Carlos, saltitante.

_- Desculpa por fazer você e os outros assistirem isso..._ – ouvi Chelle cochichando com Kendall.

_- Não se preocupa. Eu adoro o Bob._ – ele respondeu. Os dois riram.

E nós ficamos o resto da noite cantando a música do "Amendobobo".

(...)

* * *

_**POV Danielly**_

Depois da sessão Bob Esponja, os garotos voltaram para o apartamento ao lado, e nós fomos dormir.

Acordamos bem cedo no outro dia, pois iríamos tomar café-da-manhã com Jullie, que nos entregaria as passagens de avião para o Brasil e nos contaria tudo sobre o encontro com Robert.

_- Bom dia, meninas! _– ela disse ao nos ver.

_- Bom dia Jullie!_ – respondemos em uníssono.

_- Como foi o encontro?_ – perguntei, curiosa.

_- Pode contar tudinho!_ – disse Chelle, animada.

_- Bem... Ele me levou pra jantar, e depois fomos até uma colina para ver o luar e as estrelas. E..._

_- E... ?_ – perguntamos curiosas.

_- Ele me pediu em namoro! Ele até me deu um anel de brilhantes..._ – disse ela, mostrando o anel, superfeliz.

_- Own que fofo!_ – Tati exclamou.

_- Vocês formam um casal tão lindo!_ – disse Andressa.

_- Ele já te deu um anel de brilhantes? Pensei que isso fosse presente de pelo menos um mês de namoro..._ – comentei. Tati me deu um tapa de leve na cabeça.

_- E daí? O presente foi ele que deu, e se ele quiser ele presenteia ela todos os dias!_ – ela me xingou.

- _Calma garotas... É que nós nos conhecemos a muito tempo, então já temos uma certa intimidade..._ – Jullie explicou. – _Mudando de assunto, preciso falar sobre a viagem de vocês..._

_- Que horas vai ser o nosso vôo amanhã?_- perguntei.  
_- Ahn... Esse é o detalhe... Vocês não vão mais viajar amanhã...__  
__- Por quê? O que aconteceu?_- perguntamos, confusas.  
_- O único dia que consegui marcar o embarque de vocês é para domingo...__  
__- Domingo? Mas hoje é quarta-feira!_- disse Chelle.  
_- Eu sei, sinto muito mas esse é o dia mais próximo que consegui. Pensem pelo lado positivo! Vão poder ver os garotos por mais 3 dias!_- disse Jullie, tentando nos animar.  
_- É pelo menos isso... Pena que só podemos falar com eles aqui no hotel..._- falei, triste.  
_- Sinto muito, mas esse é o preço a se pagar por ficarem famosas..._- disse ela, enquanto olhava seu relógio de pulso. -_Xii, olha a hora! Preciso ir, marquei de me encontrar com o Robert!__  
__- Ok, vai lá Sra. Robert..._ - disse Chelle, brincando com ela. Nós rimos.  
_- Até mais, garotas!__  
__- Tchau Jullie!_- dissemos em uníssono.

Voltamos para nossos quartos, já que teríamos que desfazer as malas. Sentei-me na cama e peguei meu celular, tinha uma mensagem do Logan.

_"Bom dia! Dormiu bem? Vou sentir sua falta amanhã. Queria poder levar vcs até o aeroporto. Bjs L"_.

Awn o Logan é tão atencioso! Preciso contar logo a novidade pra ele! Então comecei a digitar a mensagem de resposta.

_"Bom dia! Dormi bem sim! E vc? Novidades, não vamos viajar amanhã, só domingo! Bjs D"_.

_"Sério? O que vcs vão fazer até domingo? L."_.

_"Nada. As gravações foram suspensas por 2 semanas. Pq? Alguma ideia? D."_.

_"Tenho sim, não desarrumem as malas! Vou falar com os garotos e de noite falamos com vocês no hotel. Bjs L."_.

_"Ok. Até de noite! Bjs D."_.

_- O que o Logan queria?_ - Tati perguntou, enquanto tirava suas roupas de dentro da mala.

_- Tati, não desarruma sua mala! Logan disse que tem uma ideia do que podemos fazer até domingo, e a única coisa que ele pediu foi para que não desfizéssemos as malas._- expliquei.  
_- Que estranho... O que será que ele está pensando?__  
__- Não sei, mas confio nele._- falei.  
_- Não esquece de avisar as garotas! Elas já devem estar desfazendo as malas..._ - disse Tati.  
_- Tem razão! Vou mandar uma mensagem agora mesmo!_- disse, enquanto pegava o celular.

_"Garotas, não desfaçam suas malas! O Logan que pediu, ele disse que tem uma ideia do que podemos fazer até domingo! D."_.

Não demorou muito, e elas responderam minha mensagem.

_"Tudo bem. Mas qual é a ideia?"_

_"Ele não disse. De noite ele e os garotos vão nos contar. Ok?"_

_"Ok. Até depois. Bjs C e A."_.

Aquilo só me deixou mais curiosa! O que será que Logan estava aprontando? O dia estava demorando demais pra passar... Acho que vou dormir um pouco, assim o tempo vai passar mais rápido.

(...)

* * *

**N/A:** Olá meus amores! Fiquei superfeliz com as reviews! Desculpe a demora pra postar... Estava ocupada com algumas coisas em off e cuidando do meu blog, o** I Big Time Rush**. Enfim, o que estão achando da fic? Como demorei pra postar, vou presenteá-los com mais um cap! Que vou postar agora mesmo! Então leiam e não se esqueçam das reviews! ***u***

_**big time kisses ;****_


	11. Happyness, Family and the Horse

**N/A:** Olá leitores e leitoras! O que estão achando da fic? Espero que estejam gostando! Porque ainda tem muita coisa pela frente! xD

Esse capítulo ficou MUITO engraçado em algumas (na maioria) partes! Sem falar nos momentos românticos né? 'kkkk

_Boa leitura!_

* * *

_**POV Kendall**_

Fiquei tão feliz ao saber que "_ela_" e as garotas iriam viajar apenas no domingo! O detalhe é, como pensamos que elas fossem viajar, também marcamos uma viagem. Eu iria para o sítio da minha família, que ficava em Pasadena, bem pertinho de Los Angeles. E é claro, que os caras iriam comigo. Eles já são da família, como minha mãe costuma dizer... Logan deu a ideia de as convidarmos para irem conosco, o que foi uma ótima ideia na minha opinião, não haveria problemas porque a casa é beeeem grande, tem uns 8 ou 10 quartos mais ou menos, 3 banheiros, piscina... É perfeita para relaxarmos um pouco.

Tenho certeza de que as garotas vão adorar a notícia, e minha mãe também. Ela adora receber visita dos meus amigos, e concerteza vai tentar fazer uma das garotas ser minha namorada... Como eu poderia explicar? Digamos que minha mãe é meio ansiosa... E quer me ver namorando, casando e dando netinhos para ela o quanto antes. Espero que ela não me envergonhe na frente das meninas...

Chegamos no apartamento das meninas às 18h, e elas quase nos mataram quando nos viram.

_- Como vocês podem ser tão malvados?_- Dany reclamava, enquanto batia de leve em Logan.  
_- Por quê? O que a gente fez agora?_- Logan perguntou confuso.  
_- NOS DEIXARAM CURIOSAS O DIA TODO!_- elas gritaram em uníssono.  
_- A culpa é do Logan!_- falei, ao mesmo tempo em que Carlos e James, enquanto apontávamos para ele.  
_- Ok. Ok. Sinto muito, mas se contássemos antes iria estragar a surpresa..._- disse ele, se desculpando.  
_- E qual é a surpresa?_- Chelle me perguntou.  
_- Peguem suas malas, porque vamos agora mesmo pra Pasadena, passar o final de semana no sítio da minha família!_- falei, animado.

Quase ficamos surdos logo em seguida, com os gritos de animação delas.

Descemos com as malas, e entramos nos carros. No meu carro iriam James, Andressa e Chelle, e no carro do Logan iriam Carlos, Tati e Dany.

_- Pasadena fica aqui pertinho, não é__?_ – perguntou Andressa, já dentro do carro.

_- Sim. Acho que em meia hora chegamos lá._ – disse James.

E foi mais ou menos isso mesmo. Logo que chegamos, pude ver minha mãe descer as escadas da entrada da casa correndo, vindo ao nosso encontro.

_- Mãããe! Que saudade!_ – falei, abraçando-a.

_- Que saudade do meu bebê!_ – disse ela, feliz.

_- Mãe, não me chama assim, por favor..._

_-Aff, não mudou nada mesmo... Continua o mesmo chatinho._ – ela sorriu – _James! Você está mais bonito hein? Que saudade... _– ela disse, o abraçando também.

_- Sra. Schmidt... Quanto tempo!_ – ele disse, retribuindo o abraço.

_- Mamãe Schmidt!_ – gritaram Logan e Carlos vindo em nossa direção.

_- Logie! Carlitos!_ Que saudade de vocês garotos! – ela disse, enquanto abraçava os dois.

_- Caham..._ – Chelle pigarreou atrás de nós, chamando atenção.

_- Ahn... Mãe... Quero te apresentar nossas amigas, Rochelle, Andressa, Danielly e Tatiele._ – falei, apontando para cada uma.

_- Muito prazer garotas._ – ela disse e as abraçou também – _Nossa, mas vocês são mesmo muito bonitas! São suas namoradas, garotos?_

_- NÃO!_ – respondemos todos juntos, de uma maneira um pouco escandalosa. Minha mãe riu.

_- Ok. Já entendi. Venham, vamos entrar, as garotas precisam conhecer o resto da família! E o quarto onde vão ficar!_ – ela disse, enquanto ainda ria baixinho, caminhando até a casa.

(...)

* * *

_**POV Rochelle**_

Entramos na casa, que por sinal era imensa e muito linda, toda decorada em um estilo antigo e rústico. Kendall nos apresentou para toda a sua família, que também estavam lá para passar o final-de-semana. Depois de conhecer todo mundo, faltou uma única pessoa.

_- Maninho... Não vai me apresentar as suas amigas__?_– ouvi uma voz masculina, e quando me virei para olhar quem era, vi um garoto loiro de olhos claros, muito bonito, e bem alto como Kendall.

_- Ah... Caham._ – ele pigarreou – _Meninas esse é meu irmão mais velho, Kevin. Kenneth é o irmão primogênito, e Kevin o do meio._

_- Olá meninas, muito prazer em conhecê-las..._ – ele disse, segurando minha mão e beijando-a.

_- Olá, eu sou Rochelle, e essas são Danielly, Andressa e Tatiele._ – falei, apontando para elas.

_- Vocês são muito lindas, não sei por que andam com esses garotos... Se precisarem de alguma coisa falem comigo, ou vão até o meu quarto, ok__?_ – disse Kevin, enquanto me encarava, ainda segurando minha mão.

Kendall olhou com uma cara feia para o irmão, em seguida separou minha mão de Kevin, e a segurou firme, me puxando para subir as escadas para o 2º andar.

_- Elas estão muito bem, Kevin. Tente deixá-las em paz._

_- Isso são elas que decidem Kendall..._ – disse Kevin, soltando uma risada debochada enquanto saía em direção a sala.

Pude ver Kendall bufar, e soltar um longo suspiro depois. Pensei em dizer alguma coisa, mas como são irmãos, não vou me meter em suas discussões. Fomos até o final do corredor, que era muito grande, e deveria ter uns 8 ou 10 quartos pelas minhas contas, e na última porta, seria o nosso quarto.

_- Sejam bem vindas ao seu novo quarto!_ – disse ele, mais alegre, enquanto abria a porta.

_- Obrigada._ – respondemos, enquanto largávamos nossas malas.

_- Desculpem-me pelo Kevin, ele é meio... IDIOTA._

_- Não se preocupe, adoramos sua família!_ – Dany comentou.

_- Hey Kendall, o que vai ter para o jantar?_- perguntou Tati.  
_- TATIII!_- gritamos.  
_- Acabamos de chegar e você já tá pensando em comida!_- falei.  
_- Desculpa, mas eu tô com fomeee..._- disse ela, fazendo uma cara de choro. Kendall riu.  
_- Minha mãe deve estar começando a cozinhar algo..._- mal ele começou a falar, e a mãe dele surgiu na porta.  
_- Garotas, podem me ajudar a preparar o jantar? Quero que me contem tudo o que esses garotos andaram aprontando!_- disse ela, animada.

_- MÃÃÃEE...__  
__- O que é? Acha que elas são amigas só de vocês é?_- ela retrucou com Kendall.

Corri até ela e enrosquei meu braço no dela.

_- Deixa de ser chato Kendall! Sua mãe é muito legal, e aposto que ela tem histórias ótimas pra contar sobre você!_- falei, rindo. As garotas me seguiram também.  
_- Sra. Schmidt você vai nos contar tudo sobre esse garotos, ok?_- Andressa brincou.  
_- Vamos garotas, temos muito para conversar! E um jantar pra fazer!_- disse ela, nos puxando para fora do quarto.  
_- Mãe nem pense em contar aquela história!_- Kendall gritou de longe.

Nós rimos enquanto descíamos as escadas em direção a cozinha.

(...)

Chegamos na cozinha ainda rindo do nervosismo do Kendall em relação à mãe. Andressa não conseguiu segurar a curiosidade e perguntou:

_- Sra. Schmidt, de que história o Kendall tava falando?_- ainda bem que ela perguntou, porque eu também já estava morrendo de curiosidade.

_- Bem, essa é uma história bem engraçada que aconteceu um dia depois do aniversário do Kevin de 7 anos..._- começou ela, enquanto fechava a porta da cozinha. Nos sentamos em círculo em volta do balcão de centro da cozinha, e deixamos a Sra. Schmidt ficar no meio de nós quatro. -_Naquela época, Kevin adorava desenhar, e pediu de presente um estojo com vários giz-de-cera coloridos. Ele adorou o presente, e fez vários desenhos no dia do aniversário. O pior aconteceu na manhã seguinte..._

_- O que aconteceu?_- Tati perguntou curiosa, não aguentando o suspense.  
_- O Kendall tinha 5 anos nessa época, não é mesmo?_- perguntei.  
_- Fiquem quietas e deixem ela contar a história!_- Dany reclamou, virando-se para ouvir o restante da história.

_- Calma meninas! E, sim, Kendall estava com 5 anos naquela época. Bom, como eu estava dizendo, na manhã seguinte, acordei com os gritos do Kevin vindos da sala. Quando desci para ver o que tinha acontecido, vi os giz-de-cera dele espalhados pelo chão da sala, mas em pequenos pedaços como se tivessem sido comidos.__  
_

_- Vocês tinham cachorro naquela época?_- Andressa perguntou, deduzindo que pudesse ter sido esse o culpado.  
_- Sim, e o nome dele era Brutus, um pastor-alemão. Na mesma hora, levei ele pra fora e o tranquei no canil. Kevin chorou a manhã inteira, e passou o resto do dia quieto dentro do quarto._- ela fez uma pausa segurando o riso - _Mas o que eu não estava esperando aconteceu, de noite, antes dos meus 3 pequenos irem dormir..._

_- O QUE ACONTECEU?_- perguntamos em uníssono. O que fez a mãe de Kendall rir.  
_- Eu descobri que não havia sido o Brutus quem comeu os giz-de-cera..._- ela tentava conter a risada -_Quando Kendall foi ao banheiro antes de dormir, ele fez uma obra de arte vamos dizer assim, HAHAHA_ - ela começou a rir, sem conseguir completar a frase -_O cocô dele saiu todo colorido por causa dos giz-de-cera... HAHAHAHA - ela começou a rir mais alto, e nós também, ao ouvirmos aquilo.__  
__- Agora já sei o que podemos dar de presente pra ele de aniversário..._- disse Dany, rindo descontroladamente junto conosco.

_- Eu nem consegui deixar ele de castigo depois daquilo... Até o Kevin se divertiu, vendo aquela cena, e esqueceu que estava triste por ter perdido os giz-de-cera..._- concluiu ela.

Em meio a tantas risadas, os garotos entraram na cozinha para ver o que estava acontecendo.

_- Vocês estão bem? Do que estão rindo?_- perguntou Carlos curioso.  
_- Da história que a mãe do Kendall contou..._- Tati disse, em meio as risadas.  
_- A história dos giz-de-cera?_- perguntou James, começando a rir também.  
_- Aham..._- disse Andressa, afirmando com a cabeça.  
_- MÃÃÃEEE! Eu falei que não era pra contar!_ - gritou Kendall.  
_- Sinto muito filho, mas elas iriam saber qualquer hora... Os garotos iriam contar se eu não contasse..._- disse ela.  
_- Claro que não iriam...__  
__- A gente ia contar sim..._- disseram os outros 3 garotos.  
_- AHHH! Quer saber, riam a vontade! Vou lá fora tocar violão com o Brutus..._- disse ele, fingindo estar bravo e saindo pra fora.

_- Vocês também rapazes, fora da cozinha! Ainda não terminamos a janta..._- disse a Sra. Schmidt empurrando os garotos pra fora também. Nós rimos e voltamos a preparar o jantar.

* * *

_**POV Andressa**_

A janta estava ótima! Nos divertimos muito conversando com toda a família do Kendall, que agora me fez entender de onde veio todo esse bom humor e palhaçadas que ele sempre fazia.  
Após o jantar, fomos dormir. Sim, dormir! Realmente seria interessante fazermos alguma coisa com os garotos, mas todos nós estávamos MUITO cansados mesmo.

Acordei bem cedo no dia seguinte, coloquei uma roupa perfeita para usar no sítio, e que eu adorava também! Desci e fui tomar café com os outros, que para a minha surpresa, também já tinham acordado.

_- Bom dia!_- falei, cumprimentando a todos.  
_- Dormiu bem?_- perguntou James, enquanto beijava minha mão carinhosamente.  
_- Muito bem._- respondi tímida, pelo cavalheirismo dele.

Chelle me cutucou e ficou rindo junto com as outras, pela atitude dele. Ignorei-as, e peguei um pão-de-queijo fresquinho que a Sra. Schmidt havia acabado de fazer.

_- E então garotas, já sabem o que vão querer fazer hoje?_- perguntou a Sra. Schmidt, gentilmente.  
_- Eu vou pescar! Kendall disse que tem um lago cheio de peixes aqui perto!_- Chelle respondeu, animada.  
_- Eu quero conhecer os campos floridos!_- disse Tati, com os olhos brilhando.  
_- Acho que vou relaxar um pouco na piscina..._- disse Dany, ainda com sono.  
_- Ainda não sei o que vou fazer, tudo isso parece ser legal. Mas acho que primeiro vou conhecer os animais daqui do sítio..._- falei, um pouco indecisa.  
_- Boa escolha... Temos vários animais aqui no sítio. Podem explorar tudo a vontade meninas! Sintam-se em casa!_- disse o pai de Kendall, educadamente.

Depois de tomar o café-da-manhã, avisei as garotas que iria passear pelo sítio, como havia dito antes, e saí para começar a minha exploração.

O lugar era tão lindo! Tão verde, com várias árvores e flores diferentes... Toda aquela paisagem me fazia ter uma nostalgia... Me lembrava de quando eu era pequena e ia passar as férias na fazenda dos meus avós com meu pai (minha mãe faleceu quando eu tinha 5 anos).  
Depois que meu avô faleceu, quando eu tinha 13 anos, vovó decidiu vender a fazenda porque estava tendo muitos gastos e não estava conseguindo cuidar de tudo sozinha. Desde aquela época, nunca mais havia ido em nenhum lugar assim, não porque não queria, mas por falta de oportunidade.

Enquanto caminhava avistei um estábulo, todo feito em madeira, de uma forma rústica mas muito bem construída. Minha curiosidade falou mais alto, e fui até lá para ver o que tinha.

Me surpreendi, ao ver 8 cavalos, um mais lindo do que o outro. Pareciam até aqueles cavalos de torneios e competições. Na porteira de entrada da divisão de cada um deles, tinha uma placa de metal com o nome de cada um deles gravado nela.

O que mais me chamou a atenção, foi um cavalo negro que ficava bem no final do estábulo, ele me olhava atentamente, como se estivesse curioso.  
Olhei na placa de metal para ver seu nome.

_"Layonel"_

- Você tem um nome bonito. - falei para ele. Ok, é estranho eu estar falando com um animal esperando ele me responder, mas... Eu gosto de conversar com bichos, ok? Não sou maluca!

Ele relinchou como se estivesse rindo do que eu falei, depois virou-se de costas para mim.

_- Eu te elogio e é assim que você retribui? Mal agradecido... Estava até pensando em sair pra cavalgar com você... _- falei, tentando ser persuasiva. com um cavalo?

Pude notar ele me olhando com o canto do olho, enquanto eu saí lentamente de perto em direção a saída do estábulo. Então ele virou-se novamente de frente e relinchou mais alto que antes. Acho que seria quase um pedido de desculpa. Eu ri, e caminhei novamente até ele.

_- Tudo bem, eu perdôo você... Vem, vamos explorar esse lugar..._- falei, abrindo a porteira e arrumando-o para poder cavalgar.

Quando já estava quase tudo pronto, e estávamos saindo, James entrou no estábulo.

_- Oi. Não sabia que você andava a cavalo..._- ele comentou, sorrindo.  
_- Tem muita coisa sobre mim que você ainda não sabe..._- falei, soando de uma forma mais sexy do que eu pretendia, enquanto me aproximava dele.  
_- É mesmo? Gosto de mistérios..._- ele falou, tentando fazer uma voz sedutora. fail. Nós rimos.  
_- Bobo!_- falei, dando um leve soco em seu braço. -_O que veio fazer aqui? Me procurar ou vai andar a cavalo também?__  
__- Você está muito convencida, sabia? Mas acho que as duas opções.__  
__- Que bom. Queria mesmo uma companhia._- falei, enquanto caminhava com Layonel para fora do estábulo.

_- Espera._- ele disse, segurando meu braço.

_- O que f..._ - eu ia perguntar, mas ele me puxou para um abraço. Me segurando firmemente em seus braços grandes e fortes.  
_- Vou sentir sua falta..._- ele sussurrou no meu ouvido. Um arrepio percorreu todo meu corpo, me fazendo tremer ao ouvir aquelas palavras.  
_- Eu também._- falei, abraçando-o mais forte. Meus olhos começaram a ficar cheios d'água, e as lágrimas estavam prestes a cair.

Então ele me soltou do abraço, colocou uma de suas mãos delicadamente em meu rosto, afagando-o. Me olhou nos olhos de uma forma tão intensa, que me fez delirar. Nossos rostos foram se aproximando lentamente, cada vez mais, mais...

Eu estava em um sonho! Ali com James, e prestes a beijá-lo! Novamente! E eu preciso admitir, ele beija BEEEEM, muito bem! FATO.

Mas voltando ao clima romântico, estávamos a poucos centímetros um do outro. Podia sentir sua respiração e seu hálito fresco. As borboletas de meu estômago já não estavam mais dançando... Estavam praticamente comemorando o Carnaval! Meu coração batia forte e rápido, e quando nossos lábios iam se encontrar...

...

...

...

Layonel se enfiou entre eu e ele, empurrando-o para longe de mim e derrubando-o no chão. Ele bufou e bateu os cascos no chão jogando terra e feno perto de James, que estava incrédulo. Eu comecei a rir ao ver aquela cena, e abracei Layonel, que agora recostava sua cabeça em meu ombro afagando-o.

_- Acho que o Layonel não gostou muito de você..._- falei, em meio as risadas.  
_- Layonel? Esse é o nome dele? Acho que ele ficou foi com ciúmes de você..._- ele falou, um pouco irritado.  
_- Isso também. Ele é tão lindo, não acha?_- falei, tentando irritar ele.  
_- Ôôô claro! MUITO lindo..._- disse ele, sendo irônico.  
_- Deixa de ser chato!_- falei, dando um beijo em sua bochecha. - _Vem, escolhe um cavalo pra você e vamos cavalgar pelo sítio!__  
__- Tudo bem... Mas se esse cavalo me derrubar de novo...__  
__- Ok. LAYONEL não vai mais fazer isso._- falei, dando ênfase no nome, para que James o chamasse assim, e para que Layonel entendesse que não deveria repetir a travessura novamente. Nós rimos, e saímos juntos cavalgando pelo sítio.

(...)

* * *

_**POV Kendall**_

O dia passou tão depressa! Quando percebi, o céu já estava escurecendo e as primeiras estrelas começavam a surgir.  
Passei a tarde com a Chelle, ensinando ela a pescar. Espero que ela não escute, mas...

PQP! Ela pescando é uma ótima _guitarrista_...

Além de se machucar com o anzol umas... umas... ah, já perdi a conta da quantas vezes ela se machucou naquele anzol... Ela também não pescou quase nenhum peixe! E os que conseguiu eram do tamanho de Lambaris, aqueles peixinhos que parecem atum.  
Por sorte, eu consegui pegar alguns peixes maiores, e esse seria o nosso jantar. Ela e as garotas queriam fazer tipo um luau, com fogueira e marshmallows, e estavam animadas preparando as coisas. Claro, eu e os garotos iríamos ajudar também.

Como sempre, tudo estava _muito bem_. E quando as coisas estão muito bem, sempre tem algo ruim que acontece pra complicar as coisas.

_- Hãn, Kendall..._- James me cutucou, enquanto eu estava distraído colocando os marshmallows em tigelas grandes -_Dá uma olhada em quem acabou de chegar.._.

Quando virei em direção à entrada do sítio, vi um Porsche vermelho que entrava e foi estacionado perto dos nossos carros.  
Por um momento, parei de respirar. Um arrepio percorreu todo meu corpo, me deixando sem reação, ao ver a pessoa que desceu de dentro daquele carro.

Realmente, as coisas iriam ficar bem complicadas...

(...)

* * *

**N/A:** Quem será que chegou? tcham-tcham-tcham **~suspense~**

Eu não consigo ser malvada com vocês! **u_u"** Quer saber? Vou postar mais um capítulo! Porque essa parte da fic deles no sítio foi a que eu mais gostei de escrever! Então aproveitem! Querem saber como me agradecer e me deixar feliz? Deixe uma review! Leva menos de 5 minutos e me faz muito feliz! ***u***

_**big time kisses ;****_


	12. Unwanted Girlfriend

_**POV Kendall**_ (ainda)

_Ela_.

A garota que eu esperava não ver nunca mais em toda a minha vida. NUNCA mesmo. Estava ali.

Ela desceu do carro lentamente, enquanto pegava sua bolsa de grife e arrumava seus óculos escuros em cima da cabeça. Os cabelos loiros caíam até a cintura, totalmente lisos e brilhantes. Parecia até aquelas modelos da Loreal Paris. O vestido preto extremamente justo marcava suas belas curvas, e combinava perfeitamente com o Scarpin vermelho que ela usava.

_Lisa Stanford_.

Minha EX namorada, e a pessoa que fez a minha vida ser uma tormenta anos atrás.

_- O que ela tá fazendo aqui? Quem a convidou?_ - perguntei para James, nervoso.  
_- Fui eu._- ouvi uma voz familiar dizer - _Ela estava fazendo um papel especial na minha nova série UnnaturalHistory, e ficamos muito amigos. Achei interessante chamá-la para vir aqui em casa. De novo._- disse Kevin, com um olhar sarcástico.  
_- Ah, claro. Só podia ter sido você. O que pretende com isso?__  
__- Eu? Nada. Você trouxe suas amigas, e eu trouxe a minha. Acho que elas vão se dar muito bem.__  
__- Não sei o que você tem em mente, mas já vou avisando, não ouse estragar o passeio delas. Ouviu?__  
__- Estragar? Não se preocupe, vou melhorar ainda mais o passeio delas._- disse ele, vindo em minha direção e parando com o rosto bem ao lado do meu ouvido -_Ah, e quem sabe, eu consiga até dar uns "pega" na sua amiguinha ali..._- sussurrou ele, de maneira que James não escutasse.  
_- Não se atreva a chegar perto __dela__, ou eu acabo com você._- falei. Ele riu e desceu para cumprimentar a "convidada".

(...)

* * *

_**POV Danielly**_

Estava arrumando a mesa onde ficariam as coisas da janta, com a Chelle, quando vimos um carro diferente entrando no sítio.

_- Quem você acha que é?_- perguntei, querendo saber a opinião dela.  
_- Não sei, talvez seja mais algum parente do Kendall..._- ela respondeu, sorrindo e voltando a arrumar as coisas. Retribui o sorriso, olhando uma última vez para o Porsche vermelho que era estacionado perto do carro dos garotos.

Enquanto decorávamos tudo distraídamente, Andressa chegou saltitante.

_- Já deram uma olhada na visita que acabou de chegar?_- ela perguntou, usando um tom de repugnação.  
_- Não._- respondemos em uníssono, enquanto olhávamos para a pessoa. -_Ela é bonita...__  
__- Quem será?_- Chelle perguntou. No mesmo instante, Tati chegou correndo, ofegante.  
_- Meninas... Vocês não... Sabem... O que eu... Descobri..._- falava ela, enquanto buscava ar para respirar.  
_- Calma, Respira, e fala._- disse Andressa. Tati expirou ar suficiente, e então voltou a falar.  
_- Vocês já viram que temos uma "visita", não é mesmo?_- disse ela apontando pra garota loira e bonitona.  
_- Sim._- respondemos.  
_- Carlos me contou que ela é uma ex namorada do Kendall...__  
__- O quê? E porquê ela tá aqui?_- perguntei, incrédula.  
_- Quem convidou ela?_- Andressa perguntou.  
_- Talvez tenha sido o Kendall..._- disse Chelle, tentando disfarçar a tensão. Ela não consegue me enganar, eu sabia exatamente quando ela ficava nervosa.  
_Até parece... E estragar a chance romântica de vocês dois ficarem juntos? Haha. Olhem lá quem a convidou._- falei, apontando para Kevin que abraçava a convidada.  
_- Nós somos só AMIGOS. E se ele namorou ELA, não vai querer nada comigo..._- ela disse, cabisbaixa, enquanto saí levando algumas coisas de volta para a casa.

_- Essa garota vai dar problema..._- falei para mim mesma, pensando em alguma solução.

(...)

* * *

_**POV Rochelle**_

_Por quê?_

Por que aquela garota tinha que aparecer justo hoje? Por quê?

Tudo bem, eu não estou preocupada com isso, e não estou com ciúmes do Kendall. Ele é meu melhor amigo, por que eu estaria com ciúmes? Eu apenas... Estou com um mau pressentimento em relação a essa garota.

Não queria ficar ali fora, então entrei e fui até a cozinha ajudar a mãe do Kendall a preparar as saladas.

_- Chelle! Que bom que chegou! Preciso de ajuda aqui, pode ir cortando essas batatas pra mim?_- ela perguntou, gentil e sorridente como sempre.  
_- Claro!_- respondi.

Ouvi passos vindos até a cozinha e a voz de Kevin tagarelando alto com uma voz feminina.

_- Mamãe Schmidt! Quanto tempo!_- disse a voz fina e extremamente irritante. Que abusada! Mamãe Schmidt? Pelo visto ela tinha bastante intimidade com a família do Kendall.  
_- Lisa. O que faz aqui?_- Sra. Schmidt perguntou, surpresa.  
_- Vim fazer uma visita. Kevin me convidou._- respondeu a garota, que parecia mais uma vadia que tinha acabado de sair de um cabaré.  
_- E você é... ?_- ela perguntou apontando para mim.  
_- Rochelle. Prazer._- falei, sem ânimo, estendendo a mão para cumprimentá-la.  
_- Sou Lisa._- disse ela, ignorando minha mão estendida.  
_- Garotas eu vou levar essas tigelas lá fora e já volto. Kevin me ajude, pegue aquelas tigelas ali._- disse a Sra. Schmidt, levando as saladas para fora com Kevin.

Assim que os dois saíram, Lisa se aproximou mais de mim, podia sentir ela me fuzilando com os olhos.

_- Quer dizer que__você__é a nova namoradinha do Kendall?_- ela perguntou, ironicamente, enquanto me analisava de cima a baixo.  
_- Não. Somos apenas amigos._- falei, fria e diretamente, tentando ser indiferente.

_- Imaginei que fossem mesmo. Nunca ele iria namorar..._- ela fez uma pausa me analisando novamente -_isso...__  
__- Olha aqui garota..._- ia reclamar, mas ela me interrompeu.  
_- Bem, até mais! Preciso ver como está o meu querido Kendall._- disse ela, enquanto saía e me lançava um beijinho falso no ar.

_- Droga... Garota idiota. Como o Kendall conseguiu namorar essa vadia? Será que ele ainda sente algo por ela?_- pensei, enquanto terminava de cortar as batatas, mais irritada do que nunca.

(...)

Aquela garota é uma vadia! Grrrrr... Mas que raiva! Depois que ela saiu da cozinha, corri até a janela para ver como seria a reação de Kendall ao reencontrá-la.

Não acreditei quando vi ele a abraçando. Não tinha duvidas, ele ainda sentia algo por ela, dava pra notar pelo modo que ele a olhava.  
Senti uma pontada no peito ao ver aquilo, mas não queria me importar com isso. Afinal, não sou a namorada dele, e nem tenho motivos para me intrometer na vida dele. Se ele gosta daquela vaca loira, problema é dele!

Mas aquela garota ainda me paga...

_- Chelle, vem sentar com a gente ali na escada da entrada!_- Andressa me chamou animada.  
_- Claro!_- respondi, tentando ignorar a raiva que estava sentindo.

Estar com minhas amigas realmente me acalmava, eu as conheço desde que éramos crianças e elas sempre me ajudaram quando mais precisei. E essa era uma hora em que eu estava precisando de ajuda. Contei sobre minha "desagradável" conversa com Lisa, e perguntei se elas tinham alguma ideia para uma possível vingança.

_- Precisamos pensar num jeito de ensinar uma lição pra essa piranha..._- disse Dany, enquanto pensava.  
_- Como o Kendall conseguiu namorar essa garota?_- perguntou Tati, incrédula.  
_- Hey girls, deem uma olhada, ela tá vindo pra cá._- disse Andressa, nos alertando.

Eu analisei bem o caminho por onde ela iria passar, e então tive uma ideia.

_- Garotas...Tive uma ideia pra me vingar dessa patricinha... Mas preciso que a Dany e a Tati façam um pequeno sacrifício...__  
__- Que sacrifício?_- perguntaram as duas.  
_- Preciso que vocês vão até lá falar com a visitante. E não deixem ela vir pra cá até eu dar um sinal. Ok?__  
__- OK._ - elas disseram e foram até a visita indesejada.

Puxei Andressa pelo braço e corremos até a cozinha.

_- O que nós vamos fazer?_- ela perguntou, curiosa e animada.  
_- Pega o óleo de cozinha, eu vou pegar uma corda que eu vi ali na garagem._- falei.

Voltei correndo com a corda até ela, que me encarava confusa.

_- O que vai fazer com isso?__  
__- Vamos aproveitar que estão todos distraídos assando os peixes e preparando a mesa, e vamos aproveitar para colocar um pouco desse óleo no caminho, pra fazer aquela perua "deslizar"...__  
__- Ideia perfeita! Eu vou rir tanto quando ela estiver caída no chão... Oh vai estragar o vestido de 1000 dólares dela... Vou até ficar com um peso na consciência..._- disse ela, sendo irônica. Eu ri.  
_- Eu não vou nem dormir essa noite de tanta preocupação!_- falei e nós rimos.  
_- Mas o que você vai fazer com essa corda?__  
__- Garantia. Se ela não cair escorregando no óleo, vai cair por tropeçar nessa corda que acidentalmente estava ali no chão._- expliquei, enquanto saíamos da casa.  
_- Às vezes eu acho que nós somos muito más... Mas essa garota ali, MERECE!_- disse Andressa, enquanto espalhávamos o óleo pelo chão.

Fiz um sinal para Dany, que logo entendeu e encerrou a conversa que pelo jeito estava totalmente sem sentido.  
Lisa veio caminhando da maneira mais sexy puta que podia, o tempo inteiro tentando chamar a atenção dos garotos, como se quisesse provar que era mais bonita e sensual que qualquer uma de nós.

Mais um pouco, mais um pouco... ISSO!

Bingo! Minha armadilha funcionou. Ela definitivamente deslizou no óleo, e quase caiu, então eu e Andressa levantamos a corda para ela tropeçar, e...

Lisa estava totalmente com a cara no chão.

Tentei conter a risada, mas não conseguia. Nem mesmo as garotas conseguiam, e riam descontroladamente junto comigo.

O que eu não esperava era que o que viria a seguir _acontecesse_.

Kendall veio correndo para ajudá-la, e quando passou por mim apenas me fuzilou com os olhos e disse _" Ao invés de ficar aí rindo, podia ajudá-la"_.  
Ajudar? Eu não gosto dela. Ninguém me ajudou quando ela ficou debochando de mim na cozinha. Como ele podia defender ela daquela forma?

Ouvi ele perguntando à ela se estava bem, e Lisa mais esperta do que nunca _"Acho que torci meu tornozelo, não consigo caminhar..."_Ah peraí, o tombo nem foi tão feio, e ela nem chegou a virar o pé! Como pode ter torcido?

Então ele a pegou no colo, e a levou para dentro da casa.

Não acredito nisso! Isso não era pra acontecer! Ele devia estar junto comigo, deveríamos estar rindo e nos divertindo! E agora ele estava lá, com _**ela.**___

(...)

* * *

___**POV Kendall**_

Eu estava nervoso. Fazia muito tempo que eu não via a Lisa. Estava com medo de voltar a sentir algo quando a visse novamente. Por sorte, ela entrou e foi cumprimentar minha mãe primeiro.

Voltei a colocar os marshmallows nas tigelas, tentando não me preocupar com a presença dela. Mas não adiantou. Senti aquelas mãos macias tocando meu rosto e cobrindo meus olhos. O cheiro doce dela continuava o mesmo. Ela então chegou perto do meu ouvido e sussurrou um _"Adivinha quem é?"_. Eu senti meu corpo tremer naquele instante.

Ela retirou as mãos do meu rosto, e eu a abracei. Decidi que tentaria ter uma boa amizade com ela. Não queria ter que ficar fugindo do meu passado, e Lisa estava nele.

_- Que saudade! Você está lindo sabia?_- ela disse, enquanto sorria. Apesar de tudo o que já tinha feito, ver aquele sorriso me fazia esquecer de tudo, de todo o sofrimento que ela me causou.  
_- Você é que está linda, como sempre! Faz muito tempo que não nos vemos!_- falei.

Conversamos algumas coisas básicas, e ela disse que iria cumprimentar meu pai e os outros. Ela saiu, e eu a acompanhei com os olhos e a vi conversando com Dany e Tati.

Voltei a dedicar minha atenção aos marshmallows, e quando acreditei que as coisas estavam ficando tranquilas... Eu ouvi um estrondo e um grito logo em seguida.

Quando fui olhar o que tinha acontecido, pude ver Lisa caída no chão, e Chelle e as garotas rindo dela, sem nem ao menos ajudá-la ou procurando saber se estava tudo bem.  
Corri até lá para ajudá-la, e quando passei por Chelle a encarei friamente e disse _"Ao invés de ficar aí rindo, podia ajudá-la"_. Lisa também é minha amiga, e pensei que ela e Chelle até pudessem se dar bem. Mas pelo visto, estava errado.

Perguntei a Lisa se estava bem ou se tinha se machucado, ela disse que havia torcido o tornozelo e que não conseguia caminhar. Então a peguei no colo e a levei para dentro de casa, onde ficaria mais confortável.

_- Kendall pode levá-la para o meu quarto, ele está vazio e Lisa vai querer descansar. Aqui na sala vai estar muito agitado com as coisas da janta pra lá e pra cá._- Kevin sugeriu.  
_- Ok. Você quer ficar aqui ou lá em cima, Lisa?_ - perguntei.  
_- Pode ser lá em cima, é mais tranquilo e não quero atrapalhar ninguém.__  
__- Eu já subo também, vou levar gelo para colocar no seu tornozelo._- Kevin se prontificou.  
_- Tudo bem._- falei.

Subi as escadas com ela ainda em meus braços, abri a porta do quarto e a coloquei sentada na cama. Sentei- me ao seu lado.

_- Tem certeza que não quer ir ao hospital?__  
__- Não Kendall, estou bem. Não é nada sério.__  
__- Me desculpa pelas minhas amigas. Elas deviam ter te ajudado, mas ficaram rindo ao invés disso.__  
__- Tudo bem. Sem problemas. Mas... E aí..._- ela disse se aproximando de mim - _Como está a sua vida de famoso? Muitas namoradas com certeza...__  
__- N-n-não... Eu estou solteiro.__  
__- Sério? Desde quando? Desde que terminamos?__  
__- Talvez._- falei, relutante. Não queria tocar nesse tipo de assunto.

Ela colocou uma de suas mãos em meu rosto, e foi se aproximando ainda mais.

_- Lisa, não. Nós terminamos esqueceu? Somos apenas amigos agora._- falei, tirando sua mão do meu rosto.  
_- Kendall... Eu senti tanto a sua falta... Eu fui uma idiota em terminar com você. Eu percebi o quanto eu te amava depois que eu te perdi.__  
__- Lisa, por favor, pare. Nós não temos mais nada. Não sinto mais nada por você além de amizade.__  
__- Isso você diz agora. Não sentiu a minha falta? Não sente falta dos nossos abraços? Dos beijos?__  
__- Lisa, isso foi antes. Somos e vamos ser, apenas amigos daqui pra frente.__  
__- E se..._- ela disse e então me beijou.

No instante em que ela fez isso, a porta do quarto se abriu. Com certeza era Kevin, trazendo o gelo. Mas não...

_- E-e-eu... S-sinto muito. Não queria incomodar, eu só... Vim trazer o gelo._- Chelle disse, e então me entregou o gelo e saiu correndo.

_Merda_.

(...)

* * *

**N/A:** E aí? O que estão achando? Parei na melhor parte neh? hauahuahauau xD

O que acham que vai acontecer? Deixem suas opiniões nas reviews! õ/

_**big time kisses ;****_


	13. The Truth and My Secret Hot Desire

_**POV Rochelle**_

Realmente eu estava muito decepcionada com a atitude do Kendall... Poxa, pensei que ele fosse ficar do meu lado! Mas não. Ele agiu como um verdadeiro amigo e cavalheiro indo ajudar a Lisa. Tudo bem, talvez eu não devesse ter feito aquilo, e talvez, ela tivesse mesmo machucado o tornozelo.

Após um tempo pensando, decidi entrar e ir falar com Kendall. Iria pedir desculpas a ele (e talvez, TALVEZ, para Lisa, se ela não me olhasse com aquela cara de nojo e desprezo).

Abri a porta da cozinha e vi Kevin preparando uma bolsa de gelo, com certeza era pra Lisa.

_- Precisa de ajuda Kevin?_- ofereci.  
_- Ah, Chelle! Pode fazer um favor pra mim?__  
__- Claro._- falei, relutante.  
_- Leva essa bolsa de gelo pra Lisa? Ela está no meu quarto, lá em cima.__  
__- Ok..._- disse, sem ânimo algum.

Aceitei fazer isso apenas porque a culpa já estava me torturando demais. E se eu demonstrasse um pouco de compaixão por essa garota, talvez Kendall não fique tão irritado comigo.

Subi as escadas que davam para os quartos, no segundo andar. Logo achei a porta do quarto do Kevin, que tinha seu nome bem grande numa placa pendurada na porta e mais algumas placas de "PERIGO", "MANTENHA DISTÂNCIA", e todas essas frases do gênero.

Abri rapidamente, porque apenas queria entregar a bolsa de gelo para ela e ir embora, para não me estressar ainda mais. Minha surpresa maior, foi o que vi ao abrir a porta.

_Lisa e Kendall._

_Estavam se beijando._

_E ele parecia realmente gostar de estar ali com ela._

_- E-e-eu... S-sinto muito. Não queria incomodar, eu só... Vim trazer o gelo._ - essas foram as únicas palavras que consegui pronunciar, apenas entreguei o gelo para Kendall e saí correndo dali.

Enquanto corria, ouvi algo parecido com _"Espera, Chelle!"_, mas não olhei para trás, não esperei ninguém. Desci aquelas escadas tão rápido que pensei até que fosse cair, mas isso não me importava. A dor que eu estava sentindo com certezadoía mais do que qualquer machucado que eu tivesse, as lágrimas começaram a cair sem cessar. Apenas corri.

Sai pela porta dos fundos, e fui até uma árvore gigantesca que havia a uns 500 metros dali. Lá eu poderia chorar e ninguém iria me ouvir. Eu poderia ficar sozinha, e poderia perceber o quanto sou idiota por sofrer dessa forma por _**ele**_.

Ele que nesse momento não deve nem se importar com o que estou sentindo.

Sentei-me debaixo da árvore, em uma de suas raízes gigantes expostas para fora da terra. E ali fiquei, olhando para a lua, que pareciam ser a única companhia que me confortava. Estava me sentindo tão sozinha, tão magoada. Queria tanto que alguém pudesse me entender, me abraçar e dizer que tudo iria ficar bem.

Ouvi alguns passos, e rapidamente limpei as lágrimas do rosto. Por um breve momento, desejei que fosse Kendall, vindo me abraçar e dizer que tudo não passou de um engano.

_- Chelle?__  
__- Kevin? O que você..._- limpei os resquícios de lágrimas no rosto -_está fazendo aqui?__  
__- Eu fiquei preocupado, você saiu correndo, parecia estar chorando... Aconteceu alguma coisa?__  
__- Não foi nada. Eu só... Ah, deixa pra lá.._.

Kevin revirou os olhos e sentou-se ao meu lado. Delicadamente, tirou uma mecha do meu cabelo, que estava caída sobre meu rosto, e a colocou para trás da minha orelha.

_- Você não precisa me contar, mas saiba que eu estou aqui se você precisar. Não precisa ficar carregando essa dor sozinha._- ele sorriu.  
_- Obrigada Kevin._- falei, retribuindo o sorriso.

(...)

* * *

_**POV Kendall**_

_- Kendall, deixa essa garota pra lá! Não acredito que vai ficar preocupado por causa disso!_- Lisa tagarelava, enquanto eu caminhava de um lado a outro no quarto.

Porque eu estava tão nervoso? Ainda estava com um pouco de raiva pelo que Chelle tinha feito com Lisa, mas... Pelo jeito ela tentou se redimir vindo trazer o gelo para o seu tornozelo. Então ela entrou e viu Lisa me beijando, e saiu correndo.

_Merda. Merda. Merda_.

Porque eu estava me mutilando por dentro, como se tivesse um enorme peso de culpa na consciência? Nós somos _apenas_amigos. Qual o problema se eu quiser beijar alguma garota? Ela não deveria reagir daquela forma, não é mesmo? Então eu não preciso me preocupar... Ou será que preciso?

Fui interrompido de meus pensamentos quando alguém bateu na porta. Eu abri, era Kenneth, meu irmão mais velho.

_- Cadê o Kevin?__  
__- E eu vou saber? Ele tava lá embaixo.._.

Kenneth parou por um instante e me analisou. Em seguida olhou para dentro do quarto e viu Lisa.

_- Porque ainda está aqui? Já completou seu serviço não é mesmo? Já pode ir embora._- ele disse friamente para ela.  
_- Tá maluco Kenn? Do que você tá falando?__  
__- Você não contou pra ele?_ - Kenneth perguntou a ela, enquanto apontava pra mim.  
_- Não. Mas eu já estava indo embora..._- ela disse tímida e ao mesmo tempo espantada com Kenneth.  
_- Afinal, do que vocês estão falando?_- perguntei, confuso.

Agora sim eu não tava entendendo mais nada!

_- Lisa, você não vai falar pra ele?_- Kenneth insistiu.  
_- Eu... Vou embora. - disse ela, levantando-se e pronta para sair.__  
__- Ah mas você não vai mesmo._- Kenneth a segurou pelo braço -_Fala pra ele.__  
__- Do que você tá falando? Não tenho nada pra dizer!__  
__- Não se faça de boba. Eu ouvi você e o Kevin no telefone. Agora pelo menos assuma o que fez e conte para o Kendall._- disse Kenneth asperamente, constrangendo-a.  
_- Lisa, do que ele tá falando?_- perguntei, encarando-a.

Ela bufou, depois soltou um longo suspiro e finalmente falou.

_- Kendall... Eu não estou aqui por acaso. Kevin me contratou.__  
__- Contratou? Como assim?__  
__- Ele queria que eu fizesse você e aquela garota brigarem, e que tentasse te conquistar pra você não ficar cuidando dela. Assim, ele poderia conquistá-la e ficar com a garota, como é mesmo o nome dela?__  
__- Rochelle.__  
__- Isso. Ele deve tá com ela agora.__  
__- Não acredito que você concordou com isso.__  
__- Ele me pagou bem. E eu precisava do dinheiro... Sinto muito._- disse ela, então se virou e foi embora.

_- Você sabia disso?__  
__- Mais ou menos. Não tinha certeza ainda, até confirmar hoje._ - Kenneth respondeu -_Acho melhor você ir atrás deles, Kevin não gosta realmente dela, acho que apenas está tentando levá-la para um motel.__  
__- E você acha que eu não sei? Mas como vou saber onde eles estão?__  
__- Eu sei. Venha, eu vou com você até lá. Mas só se você prometer que não vai brigar com ele!__  
__- O quê? Acha que eu vou ficar calmo e esquecer o que ele fez? A Chelle saiu chorando daqui! Como quer que eu o perdoe?__  
__- Eu sei. Sei que está com raiva. Mas tente se controlar. Ok?__  
__- Ok._- concordei apenas para fazer Kenneth me levar logo até onde Chelle e Kevin estavam. Mas na verdade, não sei se iria mesmo me controlar quando o visse...

(...)

* * *

_**POV Rochelle**_

Quando conheci o Kevin, logo de cara o achei muito metido e fútil. E pela maneira que Kendall falava, ao mencionar o nome dele, fazia Kevin parecer isso mesmo.

Mas... Ali sozinho comigo, ele pareceu ser bem diferente. Ele foi tão atencioso e carinhoso comigo, eu não sou boba, sei que Kevin está tentando chamar minha atenção desde o momento em que chegamos, mas eu nunca tinha sequer me preocupado com a presença dele. E agora, ele estava ali. No momento que eu mais queria uma companhia, ele estava ali, comigo.

_- É melhor a gente voltar, a janta já deve estar quase pronta. E sua mãe deve estar nos procurando._- falei, me levantando.  
_- Chelle..._ - ele disse e levantou-se também, segurando minha mão -_Eu gosto de você... Eu sei que o idiota do meu irmão te magoou, mas eu quero que você me dê uma chance...__  
__- Kevin... Eu também gosto de você, mas como amig.._.

Ele me beijou.

Foi totalmente diferente do beijo do Kendall, naquela noite no apartamento dele. O beijo de Kevin era mais... intenso. Ele me segurava firmemente, puxando meu corpo para si com força.

Ouvi um grito, parecia ser Kendall.

_- KEVIN! SOLTA ELA AGORA!_- era Kendall, gritando de longe.

Imediatamente eu e ele nos soltamos e nos afastamos. Eu ainda estava ofegante, e chocada pelo beijo surpresa. Mas agora estava era assustada com Kendall. Nunca o vi tão furioso, por um momento pensei que ele fosse matar o irmão.

_- O que você quer aqui? _- Kevin perguntou pra ele, que avançava com passos largos e pesados, como um predador pronto para atacar sua presa.  
_- SEU IDIOTA! EU VOU ACABAR COM VOCÊ! _- gritou Kendall, empurrando Kevin com força, fazendo-o cair no chão. Kenneth chegou e segurou Kendall._  
__- Kendall o que você tá fazendo? Enlouqueceu?_ - perguntei confusa.

_- Ele é que enlouqueceu! Ele contratou a Lisa pra nos fazer brigar! Aí então ele poderia se aproximar de você, te conquistar e te levar pra um motel!__  
__- Chelle não escute ele! Você viu como ele te ignorou. Ele preferiu ficar do lado da Lisa a defender você!__  
__- Cala a boca! Você que armou tudo isso!_– Kendall gritou, nervoso.

Kevin se levantou e veio até mim.

_- Você não vai acreditar nele não é mesmo? Eu amo você. Você sabe disso_.

Foi tão rápido. Kevin não teve nem como reagir.  
Acertei um soco tão forte na cara dele que talvez fosse necessário levá-lo para um dentista depois. Kendall e Kenneth não aguentaram e começaram a rir.

_- Tá maluca? Porque você fez isso?_ – perguntou Kevin indignado.  
_- Mesmo que ele tenha me magoado... Eu confio e acredito muito mais no Kendall do que em você_.

Deixei ele lá e voltei para o "luau" para encontrar as garotas. Não falei mais com Kendall depois desse incidente. E nem sei como falar com ele depois disso.

(...)

* * *

_**POV Kendall**_

Adorei ver aquela cena. Admito que estava louco para acertar um soco na cara do Kevin, mas, ver a Chelle fazendo isso foi muito mais divertido!

Depois de acertá-lo, ela saiu e voltou para o luau. Não falei com ela depois disso. Eu... errei. Fui um idiota em priorizar minha atenção para Lisa, deixando ela de lado. Era pra ser o "nosso" final de semana. Eu queria que fosse especial para ela ir tranquila para o Brasil e com boas lembranças.

E agora, eu estraguei tudo.

Todos já haviam terminado de comer, e agora apenas conversávamos em volta da fogueira embaixo do luar. Kevin ficou em seu quarto, acredito que com a bolsa de gelo que era para a Lisa no rosto... Só de lembrar eu sorri ao imaginar a cena. Minha mãe levantou-se e começou a recolher a louça suja da mesa.

_- Kendall pode vir me ajudar?__  
__- Claro mãe_!

Levei a louça suja para a cozinha, como minha mãe pediu. Eu estava prestes a sair quando ela me chamou.

_- Kendaaall... Você não tem nada pra me contar?_- ela disse, como se já soubesse. Odeio esse sexto sentido das mães! Apenas suspirei e puxei uma cadeira para me sentar e explicar tudo.  
_- É o seguinte, eu queria que esse final de semana fosse especial pra Chelle, e pras garotas, elas vão para o Brasil e queríamos que elas aproveitassem esse feriado antes de irem. Mas aí eu estraguei tudo. Deixei de dar atenção pra Chelle pra ficar ao lado da Lisa, que só me enganou. Kevin a contratou para fazer eu e Chelle brigar e então ficar com ela. Eu descobri, fui atrás dele, contei pra Chelle, ela deu soco enorme na cara dele, e desde então nós não nos falamos de novo._ - expliquei, fazendo uma pausa pra respirar depois disso tudo. Minha mãe parou para me analisar.  
_- Hmmm... Você gosta mesmo dessa garota, não é?_

_- N-não... Não como você está pensando! Ela é minha melhor amiga! E eu quero o melhor pra ela, só isso.__  
__- Ahh, tudo bem. Claro que sim. Filho, só tenho uma coisa pra te dizer.__  
__- Fala, mãe._- disse, então ela respirou bem fundo e finalmente falou.  
_- Faça as pazes com ela. E por favor não demore pra admitir o que você realmente sente. Depois que perdê-la não adianta se lamentar.__  
__- Mãe, eu...__  
__- Shh... Não precisa dizer nada. Mas pense nisso, ok?__  
__- Ok_.

Ela saiu, voltando lá para fora com os outros. Eu fiquei ali pensativo.

Às vezes as coisas que minha mãe diz, fazem sentido.

(...)

Depois de terminado o luau, todos fomos dormir. E eu e Chelle ainda não havíamos trocado nenhuma palavra sequer, nem um simples "boa noite".

Logan me disse para não ficar preocupado e que amanhã tudo voltaria ao normal. Em seguida, ele e os outros foram dormir, e eu também, afinal já era 1h da manhã de sábado e precisávamos mesmo descansar, porque hoje seria o último dia das garotas aqui no sítio antes de voltarem ao Brasil.

Mas não adiantou. Por mais que eu tentasse, por mais que eu quisesse, o sono não vinha. Não conseguia dormir. Tentei até mesmo contar carneirinhos, mas era pior porque todos eles acabavam ficando com a cara _dela_. Tudo que eu pensava, tudo que eu olhava. _Ela_.

Já eram 2:45 am, e eu ainda estava acordado.

Resolvi desistir de tentar dormir, então me levantei e desci as escadas em direção à cozinha. Talvez se eu comesse alguma coisa, ou tomasse um copo de leite, pudesse ficar com sono.

A cozinha estava muito escura, muito mesmo. Não quis acender as luzes para não chamar atenção, se não logo em seguida minha mãe já estaria de pé me mandando dormir.

Fui até a geladeira e a abri, em busca de algo para comer, por sorte, quando a geladeira está aberta acende a lâmpada de dentro dela, então não ficaria tão escuro.  
Perto da geladeira ficava a mesa de centro, onde tinha dois bancos altos, que eu adorava sentar quando era criança.  
Peguei um pudim de chocolate, e virei-me para sentar em um desses bancos. Mas ele já estava ocupado.

_- AHHHH!_- gritei, assustado. E Chelle tampou minha boca com suas mãos rapidamente, antes que eu acordasse o resto da casa.  
_- Shhh... Calma, sou eu.__  
__- Tá querendo me matar de susto?__  
__- Não. Mas foi engraçado esse seu grito de menininha._- ela riu. Que saudade de ver aquele sorriso.  
_- Sua boba..._ - falei, enquanto puxava o outro banco e me sentava ao lado dela.

_- E aí, perdeu o sono também?_- ela me perguntou, enquanto comia seu cereal.  
_- É, não consigo dormir... Pensando em muita coisa... E você?__  
__- Ahn... É também.._.

Depois disso ficamos em um silêncio constrangedor. Ela não falava nada, apenas continuava comendo seu cereal. Eu não sabia o que falar, não sabia qual seria a reação dela, então apenas terminava de comer meu pudim.

É claro, meu pudim acabou mais rápido que a tigela de cereal dela. Eu me levantei para colocar a embalagem no lixo, enquanto pensava em algo para dizer a ela. Quando eu já tinha em mente o que ia falar...

_- Kendall... Eu... Sinto muito pelo que aconteceu hoje... _- ela parou para respirar fundo -_ Você sabe... O lance da Lisa.__  
__- Não, eu que tenho que pedir desculpas, eu estraguei tudo, fui um idiota. Não acredito que caí naquele plano do Kevin...__  
__- Pelo menos ele teve o que mereceu._ - disse ela, rindo baixinho ao se lembrar da cena.  
_- Adorei aquele soco. Acertou ele em cheio._- falei, rindo também.

Quando paramos de rir, ela me encarou, séria.

_- Posso perguntar uma coisa?__  
__- Claro.__  
__- Se o Kevin contratou a Lisa, porque vocês estavam se beijando àquela hora? Você... Ainda gosta... Dela?__  
__- Não... Não, aquilo... Não era pra acontecer. Eu tentei dizer a ela que éramos apenas amigos, e então... Bem, você viu o que aconteceu.__  
__- Hmmm...__  
__- Mas, e aí? Como é beijar o Kevin? _- perguntei, ela fez uma careta estranha e nós rimos.  
_- Nada agradável... Prefiro mil vezes beijar você. _- ela pôs as mãos em frente à boca após terminar a frase, como se tivesse pensado alto demais. Eu ri da atitude dela - _N-não foi o que eu quis dizer... Eu...__  
__- Tudo bem. Pelo menos agora eu sei que beijo melhor que ele._- brinquei, fazendo-a rir.  
_- Você é um idiota. E se eu dissesse que tinha gostado do beijo dele? _- ela se levantou, levando a tigela (agora sem cereal) para a pia.  
_- Aí eu iria te chamar de louca._

_- Louca? Por quê? Agora não posso mais escolher o cara com quem quero ficar?_ - ela parou, me fitando com os braços cruzados.

_- Pode. Mas, EU SEI que ele não é o cara certo pra você. _- falei, agora também de pé, e de frente pra ela.  
_- Ah é? E quem é o cara certo pra mim? _- ela perguntou, se aproximando mais e nos deixando a poucos centímetros de distância.  
_- Alguém que te faça sorrir todos os dias, que te proteja de qualquer idiota como meu irmão, e que a ame de verdade.__  
__- Esse cara existe? Além de você... Não consegui imaginar mais nenhum garoto que se encaixe nessas três condições..._ - ela disse, timidamente._  
__- E se... Eu fosse mesmo o único cara, que preenchesse essas condições...? _- perguntei, enquanto segurava seu rosto com uma das mãos, fazendo-a olhar nos meus olhos.

Ela aproximou seu rosto bem perto do meu, recostando sua testa na minha, e olhando concentradamente em meus olhos.

_- Acho que... Eu seria a garota mais feliz do mundo. _- ela respondeu, fechando os olhos.

Eu não parei para pensar em mais nenhuma resposta ou comentário. Apenas a beijei. Não como foi da primeira vez, agora era mais intenso, mais apaixonado. Eu percebi naquele momento que eu estava APAIXONADO de verdade. Não poderia mais negar isso para mim mesmo. Como pude tentar negar isso por tanto tempo? Estava tão na cara.  
E ela também me amava. Eu podia sentir isso na maneira em que ela me beijava.

Eu a puxei para mais perto, colando nossos corpos. Suas mãos delicadas deslizavam por meus cabelos afagando-os e desciam para meu pescoço, dando leves arranhões. Parei de beijá-la por um instante, em busca de ar, mas continuei beijando seu pescoço carinhosamente, o que a fazia tremer e soltar leves gemidos.

A peguei no colo, sentando-a em cima da mesa sem pararmos de nos beijar. Um calor começou a percorrer meu corpo, me fazendo tirar a camisa. Ela deslizava seus dedos pelas minhas costas carinhosamente, enquanto eu apertava suas coxas e ia subindo até a cintura, onde a segurava firme puxando para mais perto de mim.

Eu a amava. E a desejava mais do que tudo nesse momento. Era como se eu estivesse tentando compensar o tempo perdido.

Enquanto estávamos ali juntos (quase tendo nossa primeira relação sexual) ouvimos um barulho de passos descendo as escadas.

Imediatamente nos soltamos. Ela me olhou assustada.

_- Finja que estava sem sono._- falei, escondendo-me debaixo da mesa. Ela concordou.

Era meu pai.

_- Chelle, está tudo bem? Ouvi alguns barulhos e pensei que estivessem tentando assaltar a casa._- ele explicou.  
_- Não... Eu só, fiquei sem sono. Já estava voltando pro quarto.__  
__- Tudo bem. Boa noite então._- ele fez uma pausa - _O que a camisa do Kendall faz aqui? É um relaxado mesmo... Boa noite.__  
__- Ufa... _- ela disse assim que ele saiu.

_- Onde nós estávamos? _- falei, com um olhar malicioso. Ela me deu um tapa de leve no braço.  
_- Indo dormir! Já está tarde. Boa noite. _- ela disse e virou-se para ir embora.  
_- Não ganho nem um beijinho de boa noite? _- arrisquei.

Ela virou-se e sorriu. Então correu até mim e me abraçou, em seguida me deu um selinho.

_- Acho que encontrei o cara certo... Amo você. Boa noite. _- disse, então subiu correndo as escadas para o quarto.

É... Acho que agora sim vou conseguir dormir tranquilo. E feliz, realmente feliz.

(...)

* * *

**N/A:** Olááá leitores! Como vocês estão? Eu estou muito bem! **_~dança~_**

Espero que estejam gostando da fic! Ainda tem muitos capítulos para serem postados, mas vou tentar postar ao menos **1 por dia**, se eu notar que ficarei um tempo sem net, irei postar uns** 3 capítulos** seguidos, ok? ***u***

Muito obrigada a todos pelas** reviews**! Fiquei superfeliz!** XD**

_**big time kisses ;****_


	14. The Death

_**POV Rochelle**_

Eu fui dormir tão feliz! Não acredito que estava daquele jeito com Kendall na cozinha... E não acredito que quase fomos flagrados por seu pai!  
Mas... Não estou nem ligando! A única coisa em que consigo pensar é:

_Eu amo o Kendall_.

E agora é pra valer. Não vou mais dizer que o amo como amigo, porque estaria mentindo, como sempre estive.  
Eu gostava dele de verdade, desde a noite da festa da Nick, onde nos conhecemos. Apenas estava com medo de admitir, com medo de que ele não sentisse o mesmo. Mas depois desse _beijo_HOT de agora a pouco, eu tenho absoluta certeza que ele também me ama.

Como fui dormir muito tarde, acabei acordando depois de todo mundo também.

Estava com preguiça de abrir os olhos e acordar, estava tão bom debaixo das cobertas... Virei-me de lado, ainda deitada, para olhar a janela que estava aberta. O dia estava lindo! O sol brilhava forte, e um leve vento fazia as folhas e os galhos das árvores balançarem de uma forma tão bela que pareciam dançar.

Ouvi o barulho da porta do quarto se abrindo, mas não olhei quem era. Devia ser uma das garotas procurando algo, então continuei entretida olhando a paisagem do lado de fora, aconchegada no cobertor.

_- Bom dia, flor do dia..._- ouvi uma voz familiar.  
_- Kendall? Bom dia!_- respondi, enquanto me espreguiçava. Olhei para ele que estava com segurando uma bandeja com várias coisas de café-da-manhã - _Você trouxe o café-da-manhã pra mim?__  
__- Surpresa! Eu espero que goste..._- disse ele, com um sorriso torto, enquanto me entregava a bandeja e sentava-se ao meu lado.

Enquanto ele estava segurando a bandeja, pude ver que tinha um copo grande com suco de laranja, pãezinhos, bolo, alguns outros salgados e um lindo vaso comprido e estreito com lindas flores dentro, brancas e lindas, minhas favoritas, Lírios.

O que eu percebi apenas quando ele me entregou a bandeja, foi a forma que as comidas estavam estrategicamente organizadas. O bolo não era muito grande, mas tinha o formato de um coração, e dentro dele tinha algo escrito. Apenas agora havia reparado, então li, e fiquei sem reação. Apenas virei para encarar Kendall, que tinha um sorriso que ia de orelha a orelha.

_- Você tá falando sério?__  
__- Acha mesmo que eu iria brincar com isso_?

No bolo estava escrito, de uma forma totalmente decorada, com chantilly e M&M's:

_"Quer namorar comigo?_"

Eu dei um salto, abraçando-o.

_- É claro que eu quero!_- falei, enquanto dava vários beijos em seu rosto.

Logo em seguida, ouvi vários aplausos e assobios, vindos da porta do quarto que estava aberta.  
Todos estavam ali escondidos ouvindo tudo, e agora apareceram, sorrindo.

_- Eles me deram uma pequena ajudinha... Estavam todos muito ansiosos com sua resposta..._- disse Kendall, sussurrando. Nós rimos e então nos beijamos.

Eu literalmente era a garota mais feliz do mundo!

(...)

* * *

_**POV Logan**_

Depois de toda aquela cena romântica entre Kendall e Chelle, deixamos os pombinhos sozinhos tomando café-da-manhã, e descemos até a cozinha.

_- Logan você vem comigo para explorarmos aquela trilha que dá até a cachoeira?_- Dany me perguntou, enquanto colocava sua câmera, caderno e outras coisas na mochila.  
_- Claro! A gente volta mais tarde pro almoço, tudo bem pessoal?_- falei, avisando os outros.

Dany estava impressionada com o lugar, tirava várias fotos e fazia várias anotações em seu caderno, enquanto caminhávamos. Conversamos sobre várias coisas e fizemos uma pequena competição sobre quem conseguia contar a pior piada. Estava tudo muito divertido.

Olhei no meu relógio, e já estava quase na hora do almoço.

_- Dany, é melhor a gente voltar, tá quase na hora do almoço!__  
__- Já? Mas não posso ir agora! Ainda não achamos a cachoeira, e eu quero ver as outras espécies de plantas e flores que tem por aqui!__  
__- Podemos fazer isso mais tarde.__  
__- Não mesmo! Se quiser pode ir. Depois eu vou._ - ela disse, enquanto continuava a andar.  
_- Até parece. Deixa isso pra lá, vamos aproveitar o passeio!__  
__- Logan, isso é importante pra mim! É tão difícil pra você entender?__  
__- É. Porque pensei que poderíamos aproveitar juntos esse passeio. Você só sabe ficar agarrada nesse caderno idiota e tirando fotinhos de plantas!_- falei, irritado.  
_- Você não é obrigado a vir junto comigo! Então se não gosta dessas coisas pode ir embora!__  
__- E se eu for? Quando você vai estar disponível pra me dar atenção depois?__  
__- Não acredito que está com ciúmes das minhas pesquisas!__  
__- Não estou com ciúme! Eu só..._- eu ia falar, mas como ainda estávamos caminhando, tropecei e caí num lago que havia ali.

_- Logan! Logan você tá bem? _- ouvi ela gritar. Resolvi brincar com ela então.

Eu fiquei embaixo d'água, fingindo que não sabia nadar. Sim, eu sou mau.

_- LOGAN!_- ela gritou, assustada. Então jogou-se no lago, mergulhando e me puxando pra cima. -_Logan você tá bem?__  
__- Estou ótimo._- eu ri, e ela percebeu que estava fingindo me afogar.

Ela ficou vermelha de tanta raiva.

_- Seu idiota! Eu fiquei preocupada!_- ela gritava enquanto me batia e jogava água.  
_- Desculpa, mas foi engraçado ver sua cara de preocupação!__  
__- Não gosto desse tipo de brincadeira.__  
__- Já pedi desculpas! Mas olha pelo lado bom, achamos a cachoeira! _- falei, animado.

Brincamos mais um pouco no lago e depois fomos nos sentar na beira, em uma pedra.

_- Esse lugar é lindo! Nunca teria achado sem você.__  
__- Desculpa por ter discutido antes com você, acho que fui meio idiota.__  
__- Tudo bem, você tinha razão Logan. Devia aproveitar melhor esse passeio. E ele está sendo incrível graças a você._- ela disse, me olhando de uma forma que me fez corar.  
_- Se quiser, ele pode ficar ainda melhor._- não acredito que falei isso.  
_- Tem como?_- ela perguntou, curiosa.

Tirei a mecha de cabelo molhado que estava caída em seu rosto, e depois me aproximei lentamente, selando nossos lábios com um _beijo_.  
Um beijo muito melhor do que aquele na roda-gigante, um beijo que nos aqueceu depois do banho naquela água gelada do lago.

(...)

* * *

_**POV Tatiele**_

Bem, nosso feriado estava chegando ao fim, e precisávamos voltar para Los Angeles e embarcar no vôo para o Brasil.  
Nos despedimos da família do Kendall, e o mais difícil foi fazer a mãe dele nos soltar de um abraço grupal... Ela nos soltou porque prometemos voltar para visitá-la depois que voltássemos do Brasil.

Entramos nos carros e viajamos de volta para L.A.

O hotel estava rodeado de paparazzis que pelo visto notaram o nosso "sumiço" e estavam esperando para tirar alguma foto comprometedora. Por sorte, os carros dos meninos tinham os vidros cobertos por películas beeem escuras, sendo praticamente impossível para alguém de fora ver o que havia dentro deles.

Entramos rapidamente no estacionamento subterrâneo do hotel e lá estava Robert e Jullie, nos esperando com outro carro para nos levar ao aeroporto.

Agora ia ser a despedida. Eu prometi pra mim mesma que não iria chorar. Mas, estava sendo muito difícil.

_- Tchau meninas..._- eles disseram, cabisbaixos.  
_- Tchau meninos..._- nós respondemos. Em seguida, como o previsível, cada uma de nós foi abraçar o seu "BFF", dono da outra metade do pingente de coração.

_- Ahn... Tati... Espero que tenha uma boa viagem... E que volte logo do Brasil..._- disse Carlos, timidamente.

Porque ele tinha que ser tão fofo? Não poderia simplesmente dizer "tchau" e ir embora? Não ele tinha que ficar ali me encarando com aquela cara linda e fofa, que eu não queria ter de deixar. Eu corri e o abracei forte. Podia sentir as lágrimas caindo dos meus olhos, mas não me importava. Apenas queria sentir aquele abraço antes de ir embora.

_- Vou sentir sua falta..._- sussurrei, em meio as lágrimas.  
_- Também vou.__  
__- Vamos tentar voltar assim que possível, então... Vê se não arruma outra melhor amiga, ok?__  
__- Sua boba. Ninguém no mundo poderia substituir você..._- ele disse, e me deu um selinho sem que ninguém notasse. -_Vou ficar aqui te esperando._

O abracei mais forte, abafando as lágrimas que caíam em seu peito.

(...)

* * *

_**POV Andressa**_

_- James... Continua cuidando desse cabelo perfeito tá bom? Se der eu trago um shampoo do Brasil pra você experimentar... Hehehe. E se precisar de algum conselho seja o que for, pessoal, trabalho, beleza, romance, é só me ligar tá bom?_- eu falava rapidamente, sem parar pra respirar.

Tudo bem eu admito, sou péssima em despedidas. Eu sei que não estávamos indo embora pra sempre, mas... Só de pensar em ficar tão longe deles, e "dele", já me fazia sentir um frio na barriga.

E se eles conhecessem outras garotas? E se aquela Victoria viesse dar em cima dele? Ahh não quero pensar nisso!

James apenas ficou me encarando. Não me disse uma única palavra.

_- James! Você tá me ouvindo? Podia pelo menos dizer um "tchau"... _- falei, enquanto balançava a mão em frente ao seu rosto, tentando ver se ele estava prestando atenção.

Logo que terminei essa última frase, ele me _beijou _rapidamente.

_- O que foi isso?_- perguntei, confusa.  
_- Meu presente de despedida. Agora aquele cavalo não está aqui pra me atrapalhar...__  
__- O nome dele é Layonel!__  
__- Que seja...__  
__- Vou sentir sua falta...__  
__- Eu também... Me promete que volta logo?__  
__- Claro._- falei, depois o abracei com força. Ele me levantou do chão.

_- Posso sequestrar você?_- ele perguntou, ainda comigo no ar.  
_- Não.__  
__- Droga. Tudo bem, já imaginava ouvir isso._- disse ele, me colocando no chão e fazendo uma carinha triste.  
_- Chato!_- falei, dando um soco leve em seu braço.

Nós rimos, e ele me abraçou de lado. Enquanto sussurrava em meu ouvido:

_- Adoro você_.

(...)

* * *

_**POV Danielly**_

Eu ainda estava com raiva por ter desperdiçado meu tempo pesquisando aquelas plantas ao invés de ficar com o Logie.  
Ele foi tão fofo aquele ontem na cachoeira... *-* Pelo menos nessa despedida eu ia mostrar a ele o quanto ele era importante pra mim.

_- Dany... Eu... Comprei uma lembrancinha pra você..._- ele disse pegando em minha mão.

Ok, isso realmente me surpreendeu. Por que ele sempre está um passo a minha frente? O que será que ele comprou?

_- Lembrancinha? Que lembrancinha?_- perguntei, curiosa.

Ele colocou a mão no bolso, e tirou uma linda pulseira prateada, com dois pingentes, um com a letra D, e outro com a letra L.  
Não estava conseguindo acreditar! Isso era a coisa mais romântica e fofa que eu já havia ganhado.

_- Eu posso?_- ele perguntou, fazendo sinal para colocar a pulseira em meu pulso.  
_- C-claro!_- falei, sem jeito, enquanto ele colocava a pulseira. -_Obrigada.__  
__- De nada. Isso é pra você se lembrar de mim enquanto estiver no Brasil.__  
__- É claro que eu vou me lembrar de você!__  
__- Nunca se sabe... E se você ficar com amnésia?__  
__- Logan!__  
__- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Só espero que você não demore pra voltar...__  
__- Eu não vou demorar. Prometo.__  
__- Verdade?__  
__- Tá duvidando?__  
__- Como vou saber com certeza que você vai voltar? Tem provas?_- ele me encarou, cruzando os braços.  
_- Logan você tem que parar de olhar C.S.I.! Mas... Sim, eu tenho uma prova.__  
__- Hum... E que prova?_- ele perguntou, curioso.

Eu me aproximei, selando nossos lábios, e dando um beijo tão intenso e apaixonado, que ficamos sem ar em poucos segundos.

_- Essa é a prova de que eu vou voltar em breve.__  
__- Acho que eu ainda não estou acreditando... Preciso de mais provas, mocinha...__  
__- Bobo!_- eu bati de leve em sua cabeça, e ele me abraçou.  
_- Vou estar aqui te esperando tá bom?__  
__- Ok..._- respondi, abraçando-o mais forte.

(...)

* * *

_**POV Rochelle**_

Nem acredito que agora que finalmente estou namorando com o Kendall, terei de ficar longe dele! Isso é tão triste! Eu não consigo parar de chorar... Sei que é por pouco tempo, mas... Queria poder ficar junto com ele.

_- Chelle, por favor não chore..._- disse ele, limpando as lágrimas de meu rosto -_Não torne isso mais difícil ainda pra mim...__  
__- Desculpa... Mas é que... Não acredito que justo agora vamos ficar longe um do outro!__  
__- Eu sei... Se pudesse, eu iria com você, mas...__  
__- Você tem muito trabalho aqui. Eu sei.__  
__- Hey, não se preocupe, eu vou estar sempre junto de você, lembra?_- ele disse, enquanto pegava no pingente da metade de coração com o meu nome em seu pescoço.  
_- Tem razão. Hum... Quando eu voltar, vamos trocar o que está escrito nesses pingentes...__  
__- Trocar o "BFF" por "Namorado" ou "Amo Você"?__  
__- É... A gente pensa em alguma coisa. _- falei e nós rimos tentando esconder a tristeza.

Ele me abraçou com força, afagando meu cabelo e sentindo meu cheiro. E sussurrou:

_- Amo você.__  
__- Também amo você.__  
__- É melhor vocês irem logo ou vão perder o vôo.__  
__- Ok. Ahn... Kendall, não conte nada a imprensa sobre nosso namoro.__  
__- Por quê?__  
__- Porque eles vão ficar loucos e é capaz de irem até o Brasil me procurando para entrevistas e blá, blá, blá._- fiz uma careta e ele riu disso.  
_- Ok, não se preocupe. Boa viagem amor.__  
__- Obrigada. Se cuida, tá bom? Tchau._- me despedi, lhe dando um selinho.

Entramos no carro, Jullie e Robert nos levaram até o aeroporto LAX onde iríamos embarcar no vôo para o Brasil.

(...)

Chegamos no Brasil! Eram exatamente 16h da tarde. Ahh, eu estava com tanta saudade daqui... Queria poder trazer o Kendall e os garotos pra cá algum dia para passarmos umas férias.

Eu e as garotas paramos em frente aos táxis, onde cada uma pegaria um para ir na casa de seus familiares. Resolvi ligar para a Rafaella antes de me despedir delas.

_- Alô?__  
__- Rafa! Sou eu, já estou aqui em Porto Alegre. Você está em casa?__  
__- Chelle! O que aconteceu? Eu estou tentando te ligar faz três dias! Eu estou no hospital, mamãe piorou, e... Bom, eu explico melhor depois, você precisa vir pra cá imediatamente!__  
__- Ok. Já estou indo aí_.

Ela me deu o endereço do hospital onde estava, eu me despedi das garotas deixando minha bagagem com elas, porque iria direto para o hospital. Entrei no táxi e rapidamente já havia chegado.

Corri até o quarto onde a Rafa falou que mamãe estava, e ela já me aguardava do lado de fora. Assim que me viu, correu e me abraçou.

_- Rafa! O que aconteceu?_ - perguntei, assustada. Ela tentou evitar as lágrimas que estavam prestes a cair.  
_- Estou tão feliz por você chegar a tempo...__  
__- A tempo de que? Fala Rafa!__  
__- Mamãe está muito mal, o médico disse que... Talvez ela viva somente até amanhã.__  
__- Amanhã? Mas... Mas... Como? Não tem algum tratamento? Uma cura? Alguma coisa que possa salvá-la?_- eu estava tremendo e com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.  
_- Não... Sinto muito... Os médicos fizeram tudo que podiam...__  
__- E... Eu posso ver ela?__  
__- Claro, entre. Mas, não se assuste ao vê-la tá bem? Ela consegue falar muito pouco, então não faça ela fazer muito esforço.__  
__- Ok._- falei, entrando no quarto.

Quando entrei e vi o estado em que minha mãe se encontrava, fiquei alguns segundos em estado de choque.  
Ela estava irreconhecível. Não parecia ser minha mãe.

Ela estava pálida, magra, MUITO magra. Não tinha mais os lindos cabelos encaracolados. Provavelmente boa parte caiu por causa do câncer, então resolveram cortá-lo.  
Eu me aproximei dela, minhas mãos tremiam, e eu chorava baixinho. Não queria incomodá-la. Recostei-me na cama, sentando-me ao lado dela.

_- Chelle... Filha... É você...?__  
__- Mamãe!_- falei, espantada por ouví-la -_Mãe me desculpe! Eu devia ter vindo antes, mas precisei ficar nos Estados Unidos e só pude chegar hoje... Sinto muito... Por favor me desculpe, mãe..._- eu falava, em meio ao choro.  
_- Filha... Tudo... Bem..._- ela falava pausadamente, com muito esforço para respirar -_Como... Você... Está...?__  
__- Eu estou bem mamãe, meu trabalho está ótimo, e... Bem... Não queria contar isso nessa situação mas... Estou namorando mãe.__  
__- Que bom... Ele é... Bom com... Você?__  
__- Sim. Muito. Ele me ama e se preocupa muito comigo.__  
__- Fico... Muito... Feliz... Filha..._- ela disse, tossindo um pouco.  
_- Mãe por favor não se esforce!__  
__- Por favor... Me prometa... Que vai... Se cuidar...__  
__- Mãe não fala assim, por favor!__  
__- Me prometa...__  
__- Tudo bem, eu vou. Mas descanse, ok?__  
__- Eu... Te... Amo... Filha..._- ela disse, fechando os olhos.  
- Também te amo mãe. - falei, a abraçando.

Ela havia colocado sua mão em meus cabelos, afagando-os levemente. Eu senti sua mão pesar, fazendo seu braço baixar lentamente até o colchão.

_- Mãe?_- não isso não podia estar acontecendo! Por favor me digam que isso é mentira! Não pode ser verdade! - _Mamãe? Mamãe! Me responde mãe por favor!_- eu pedia, inutilmente. Enquanto as lágrimas caíam desesperadamente do meu rosto.

Meu medo havia sido confirmado quando eu ouvi o barulho agudo e contínuo daquele aparelho que mede as batidas do coração.

Minha mãe havia _morrido_.

Eu demorei um tempo até conseguir acreditar que minha mãe não estaria mais comigo. Minha ficha caiu realmente no dia do enterro dela. Eu não sei o que seria de mim sem as garotas, e sem minhas irmãs. Ia ser difícil daqui pra frente, mais eu tinha que superar.

Os dias seguintes foram terríveis. Ninguém lá em casa falava nada. Dafne quando falava, era apenas para me criticar e me culpar pela morte da mamãe. Rafaella sempre terminava nossas discussões, mas eu podia notar que Dafne não suportava nem me ver dentro daquela casa.

Eu entendo ela. E muito. Não a culpo por descontar sua tristeza em mim. Porque eu devia estar presente nos momentos em que elas e mamãe mais precisaram, mas eu não estava. Isso me magoava muito, e até me sentia um pouco culpada no fundo, mas não demonstrava isso para não preocupar Rafaella, que agora iria assumir todas as responsabilidades da casa.

O tempo passou rápido, 2 semanas pra ser mais exata. E nós estaríamos voltando para Los Angeles.

_- Rafa, Dafne. Preciso voltar agora, assim que der eu venho visitar vocês. Obrigada por tudo manas...__  
__- Se cuida, tá bom? E manda e-mails pra gente, ou liga._ - disse Rafa, chorando um pouco.  
_- Claro que sim._- falei, abraçando-a.  
_- Tenta não fazer besteira enquanto estiver lá._- disse Dafne, tentando parecer sem interesse. No fundo, ela se preocupava comigo e não me culpava mais. Apenas deixava isso escondido pelo orgulho.  
_- Pode deixar._- falei, puxando-a para um abraço. Nesse instante o táxi chegou -_Tchau garotas! Amo vocês! Se cuidem!__  
__- Amamos você também!_ - gritou Rafaella.  
_- Se cuida, ouviu?_- gritou Dafne, enquanto eu entrava no táxi.

Quando cheguei no aeroporto, as garotas já estavam me esperando na sala de embarque. Corri até lá e as abracei.

_- Você tá legal? Podemos ficar mais alguns dias se quiser..._- Andressa me perguntou.  
_- Eu estou bem, não se preocupe. Vamos? Estou louca para ver os garotos de novo!_

(...)

* * *

**N/A:** Peço mil desculpas se fiz alguém chorar (e eu aposto que muita gente chorou ao ler esse capítulo...), mas eu precisava escrever essa parte porque foi muito importante pra fic! O que será que aconteceu enquanto ficaram longe de Los Angeles? Como os garotos do BTR estão? Talvez fazer uma surpresa para eles não seja uma boa ideia... Não percam o próximo capítulo! E não esqueçam das reviews! *-*

**_big time kisses ;**_**


	15. You Love Me?

_**POV Danielly**_

Chegamos em Los Angeles. Deviam ser umas 18:00h, e fomos direto ao hotel deixar as malas e fazer uma surpresa aos meninos. Havíamos dito para eles que chegaríamos apenas no outro dia, mas por sorte conseguimos chegar antes e vamos fazer uma surpresa!

_Pelo menos esse era o plano.._.

_- Estou louca pra ver a cara deles de surpresa!_- falei, animada.  
_- Eu também! Espero que eles gostem dos presentes que trouxemos do Brasil!_- disse Tatiele, saltitando.  
_- Como será que eles estão?_- Chelle perguntou, enquanto entrávamos na recepção do hotel.  
_- Devem estar morrendo de saudades da gente, é óbvio..._- disse Andressa, brincando. Nós rimos -_Tenho tantas coisas pra contar ao..._ - ela fez uma pausa, ficando congelada ao ver aquela cena a sua frente. - _James...__  
__- Essa não..._- murmurei.

James estava na sala da entrada do hotel com a Miranda Cosgrove, sua ex namorada. Ele entregou um presente a ela, que sorria, feliz. Eles se abraçaram, e como posso dizer... Foi um longo abraço.

Depois que se soltaram, Miranda deu um selinho demorado em James. Depois disso, eu só vi Andressa largando as malas e correndo para fora do hotel.

_- ANDRESSA! _- gritei, inutilmente.  
_- Deixa que eu vou atrás dela. Levem as coisas lá pro apartamento. A gente já volta._ - disse Chelle, e em seguida correu na direção em que Andressa saiu.  
_- Vem Tati, vamos subir antes que ele nos veja._- falei, e ela apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

(...)

* * *

_**POV James**_

Eu estava muito feliz! As garotas estariam voltando do Brasil amanhã! E estou comprando um presente para a Andressa... Nesse tempo que ela esteve fora, eu pensei muito, e percebi que a amo. Vou pedí-la em namoro, e espero que ela aceite. Comprei um lindo anel de prata com três pedrinhas de brilhantes, e dentro dele mandei gravar nossos nomes. Estou tão ansioso! Não vejo a hora de reencontrá-la e dizer tudo o que sinto!

Enquanto voltava para o hotel, vi uma loja de bichos de pelúcia, e me lembrei que hoje é o aniversário da Miranda. Nós namoramos por 3 anos, mas agora isso é passado. Somos apenas bons amigos agora, e a única garota que eu gosto de verdade é a Andressa.

Entrei na loja e comprei um elefante de pelúcia para a Miranda, ela tem uma coleção de elefantes, então esse seria um presente ótimo.

Voltei para o hotel, e quando olho para a sala da entrada, lá estava Miranda, sentada no sofá lendo uma revista. Ela não mora aqui, mas não seria intrometido perguntando o que ela estava fazendo ali.

_- Miranda? _- perguntei, sorrindo.  
_- James! Estava mesmo querendo falar com você! _- disse ela, levantando-se e me cumprimentando.  
_- Tudo bem, mas antes..._ - peguei o presente - _Surpresa! Feliz aniversário!__  
__- Awn... Obrigada James! _- ela agradeceu, me abraçando.

Ela me abraçou com força, demorando para me soltar. Achei aquilo um pouco estranho, mas era aniversário dela, talvez estivesse realmente feliz com o presente. Então ela me soltou do abraço, bem devagar.

_- Então... O que queria me falar? _- perguntei.  
_- Eu... _- ela começou a falar, então desviou o olhar para baixo, depois me encarou e me beijou.

Eu me assustei com aquilo. Não foi exatamente um beijo, foi um selinho... _intenso_.

_- Miranda! O que foi isso?__  
__- Desculpe... Mas, eu sinto sua falta James! Você foi meu primeiro amor! E eu ainda te amo. Quero voltar a namorar com você.__  
__- O quê? Miranda... Eu gosto de outra garota agora. Então, por favor não faça mais isso. Somos apenas amigos, ok?__  
__- Ok. Sinto muito._- ela disse, cabisbaixa. Então saiu.

Subi até meu apartamento, agradecido por não ter nenhum paparazzi dentro do hotel.

_- Nem posso imaginar o que eu faria se a Andressa visse aquilo..._- falei comigo mesmo, enquanto entrava em casa.

(...)

* * *

_**POV Andressa**_

Não acredito que isso está acontecendo! Por quê? Por que ele não me contou? Pensei que ele gostasse de mim... Fui tão ingênua! Não sei se vou conseguir entrar naquele hotel novamente...

Onde eu estou? Eu saí correndo de lá e nem vi pra onde estava indo... Mas isso não importa. Só não quero vê-lo novamente. Essa parte da cidade eu não havia visto, nem estive. Ah droga! Começou a chover! Pelo menos ninguém vai conseguir diferenciar as minhas lágrimas das gotas de chuva.

Avistei uma praça um pouco mais a frente, e corri até lá. Com essa chuva o local estaria vazio e seria ótimo. Sentei-me em um banco que ficava debaixo de um imenso carvalho. Eu não me importava de estar ficando cada vez mais molhada com a chuva. Nada mais me importava agora.

Abracei minhas pernas, escondendo o rosto nos joelhos. Sentia uma dor terrível no peito e apenas desejei que essa dor cessasse. Nesse instante alguém sentou ao meu lado. Levantei a cabeça para ver quem era.

_- Chelle? Por que está aqui? Você está ensopada!_- falei, surpresa.  
_- Eu? Você está ensopada.__  
__- Eu só queria sair de perto daquele lugar.__  
__- Eu sei. Te entendo. Mas acho que deveria conversar com ele.__  
__- Não. Nem pensar! Não quero vê-lo nunca mais!_- falei, enfiando a cara nos joelhos novamente, parecendo uma criança fazendo birra. Chelle me abraçou de lado.  
_- Tudo bem. Se não quer vê-lo, não vamos obrigá-la. Mas, por favor... Vamos voltar. Já está ficando tarde, e vamos acabar ficando resfriadas.__  
__- Ok... Desculpe por fazer você se molhar desse jeito.__  
__- Tudo bem, estava com saudade de tomar banho de chuva... Vamos fazer como nos velhos tempos?_- ela perguntou, sorrindo. Eu já sabia do que se tratava.  
_- Vamos!_- falei, pegando-a pela mão e correndo na chuva até o hotel, e sempre que víamos alguma poça, pulávamos nela feito duas crianças. Sempre fazíamos isso quando éramos pequenas...

Chegamos no hotel totalmente ensopadas e sujas de lama. Isso nos gerou vários olhares desconfiados. Mas nem nos importamos, estávamos felizes. Como sempre, Chelle me fez sorrir depois de uma situação ruim. Ela era como uma irmã pra mim, não sei o que seria de mim sem ela.

_- Chelle... Obrigada por ir atrás de mim. Talvez eu ficasse lá por horas..._- falei, enquanto entrávamos no elevador.  
_- Não foi nada. Amigas são pra isso, não é mesmo?_ - disse ela, e nós rimos. - _Ainda bem que nenhum dos garotos nos viu ainda.__  
__- Verdade. Como vamos fazer a surpresa agora?__  
__- Vamos falar com as garotas e pensar em algo. Ok?__  
__- Ok_.

(...)

* * *

_**POV Rochelle**_

Bem, agora temos um belo problema! Temos que fazer a surpresa para os meninos, mas Andressa não quer ver o James! Que ótimo!

_- E então o que vamos fazer? _- perguntou Taty.  
_- Estive pensando e o único jeito é irmos apenas nós três ao apartamento deles._- falei.  
_- Mas e a Andressa? _- perguntou Dany.  
_- Ela não quer ver e nem falar com o James, e devemos respeitar isso.__  
__- Ok...__  
__- Não se preocupem comigo! Vou ficar desfazendo nossas malas e talvez faça umas pipocas para comer enquanto assisto noticiário._- disse Andressa, tentando parecer tranquila.  
_- Tudo bem, então nós vamos indo, porque os garotos já devem estar em casa._- falei.

Nos despedimos e fomos até o apartamento deles. Tocamos a campainha, e esperamos. Kendall abriu a porta.

_- SURPRESA!_- gritamos juntas, e eu pulei em seus braços ao vê-lo.  
_- O-o-o quê estão fazendo aqui? Pensei que fossem chegar amanhã...__  
__- A gente ia... Mas resolvemos fazer uma surpresa..._ - expliquei.  
_- LOGAN! *-*__  
__- CARLOS! *-*_- gritaram Dany e Taty correndo e os abraçando.  
_- Cadê a Andressa? _- perguntou James, vindo até a porta e procurando do lado de fora. Nós nos entreolhamos. - _Aconteceu alguma coisa?__  
__- Ahn... James... Você e a Miranda... Estão namorando? _- perguntei.  
_- Não. Por quê? Nós namoramos a 3 anos atrás, mas isso é passado.__  
__- Então porque vocês estavam se beijando na sala de entrada do hotel? _- Dany perguntou.  
_- VOCÊ BEIJOU A MIRANDA? _- os garotos perguntaram espantados.  
_- Sim, quer dizer, não exatamente... Ahhhh, Droga! A Andressa viu aquilo, não é? _- apenas afirmamos com a cabeça. - _Eu não beijei a Miranda, eu até ia pedir a Dessa em namoro quando voltassem! Ela me beijou depois que entreguei o presente de aniversário dela e pediu que voltássemos, mas eu disse que não queria e que gostava de outra garota!__  
__- Então foi isso que aconteceu! Você precisa falar com ela James! _- falei.

(...)

* * *

_**POV Andressa**_

Eu estava no sofá, comendo pipoca, quando a campainha tocou. Levantei-me e fui atender. Abri a porta, e era James. Fechei-a no mesmo instante, mas ele a segurou antes disso e abriu-a novamente. Ele era forte e eu não podia tentar impedí-lo.

_- Dessa eu preciso te explicar o que aconteceu.__  
__- Não tenho nada pra falar com você! Pode ir embora.__  
__- Eu não gosto da Miranda, e nem tenho nada com ela!__  
__- Aham... Sei..._- falei, de costas para ele. Que me puxou pelo braço, forçando-me a encará-lo.  
_- EU GOSTO DE VOCÊ.__  
__- Então porque beijou ela?__  
__- Eu não beijei! Ela me beijou, e pediu que voltássemos a namorar! Mas eu neguei e disse que gostava de outra! Entendeu agora?__  
__- Ahh... droga. Acho que entendi as coisas um pouco errado.__  
__- É.__  
__- Sinto muito._- falei, abraçando-o -_Sou uma idiota.__  
__- Não é não. Mas fica muito fofa tendo ciúmes de mim...__  
__- Babaca!_- falei, dando um soco em seu braço. Ele puxou uma caixinha de veludo do bolso e me entregou.  
_- Comprei pra você enquanto estive fora._- abri e vi que era um lindo anel de prata com brilhantes.  
_- J-James... Eu... Nem sei o que dizer...__  
__- Não precisa dizer nada, apenas seja minha.__  
__- Sim... SIM! SIM! SIM!_- falei, pulando em seus braços.

(...)

* * *

_**POV Carlos**_

As coisas se resolveram! Ainda bem... Agora James e Andressa estavam namorando e estavam mais melosos e grudentos também... Aff...  
Acho que talvez eu já pudesse colocar o meu plano em ação, quer dizer, o plano que eu e o Logan fizemos. Eu o olhei e ele me fez um sinal para que fôssemos até a cozinha.

_- E então, tudo pronto?_ - ele perguntou, ansioso.  
_- Concerteza.__  
__- Ótimo, então vamos lá._- disse ele, enquanto saímos da cozinha.

_- Aonde vocês vão?_- Taty perguntou, quando nos viu indo em direção a porta.  
_- No mercado._- menti.  
_- Podemos ir junto?_- Dany perguntou, abraçando o braço de Logan.  
_- Não.__  
__- Por quê?__  
__- É... Ahn... Eu e o Carlos queremos conversar...__  
__- É! Conversar... Coisas de homens, sabe?_- tentei disfarçar.  
_- Humm... Então tá._- disse Taty, me dando um beijo na bochecha.  
_- Não demorem, ok?_- Dany disse, enquanto também dava um beijo na bochecha de Logan.

Saímos e corremos até o andar de baixo para ver se já estava tudo pronto e começar a organizar a surpresa. Acho que isso seria algo que elas não vão esquecer nunca mais...

(...)

* * *

_**POV Danielly**_

Estava um pouco desconfiada sobre essa "ida" ao mercado do Logan com o Carlos, mas não me importei muito. Afinal, acabamos de chegar e quero muito saber das novidades! Chamei os outros para a sala, sentamos no sofá e ficamos conversando. Chelle e Dessa também estavam curiosas para saber das novidades que James e Kendall contavam animados.

Havia se passado uma hora e o Logan ainda não voltou. Nem o Carlos. Estava começando a ficar preocupada.

_- James, Kendall. Vocês sabem se o Logan e o Carlos foram fazer alguma coisa "além" de ir ao mercado?_- perguntei.  
_- Não... Pra mim, eles não falaram nada._- disse James, enquanto abraçava a Andressa.  
_- Eu também não sei de nada. Eles são meio distraídos... De certo estão brincando em alguma máquina de salgadinhos... Isso sempre distrai o Carlos..._- comentou Kendall, enquanto beijava a bochecha de Chelle carinhosamente.

Ver aqueles dois casaizinhos no maior "love" já estava me dando nos nervos... E ficar sem ter notícias do Logan me deixava mais nervosa ainda!

_- Por que a gente não liga pra eles? _- perguntou Taty.  
_- Boa ideia. Vou fazer isso._- falei, pegando o celular e discando para o Logan - _Nada. Ele não atende.__  
__- Não se preocupem, daqui a pouco eles vão chegar! _- gritou James.  
_- Espero que sim..._- falei, cabisbaixa.  
_- Recebi uma mensagem do Carlos! _- Taty gritou, vindo correndo até mim.

"_Chama a Dany e vai até a sacada junto com ela. Olhem para a rua._"

Eu e ela nos entreolhamos após ler aquela mensagem, e no mesmo instante corremos que nem crianças até a sacada, até Andressa, Chelle, James e Kendall correram. Quase caí pra trás ao ver aquilo.

Havia uma multidão na rua, muitas pessoas. MUITAS mesmo. Todas seguravam um quadrado de papel grande, como cartolinas, e em cima de um pequeno palco, estavam Logan e Carlos.  
Assim que nos viram, eles fizeram sinal para a multidão, que ergueu os cartazes formando um enorme coração escrito "_Dany e Taty_", eles fizeram outro sinal e a multidão virou os cartazes novamente, mas agora montando uma frase "_Aceitam namorar com a gente?_".

Taty e eu nos olhamos e começamos a chorar. Essa foi a coisa mais romântica que alguém poderia ter feito para nós. Corremos pra dentro do apartamento, o que deve ter deixado os garotos confusos. Pegamos uma cartolina branca qualquer e escremos bem rápido com um canetão preto "_SIM_".

Voltamos correndo para a sacada, onde todos lá embaixo olhavam confusos, inclusive os garotos. Levantamos o cartaz bem deixando bem visível para eles. Que pularam de felicidade ao ler o que escrevemos.

_Não podia acreditar que isso era mesmo verdade! Hoje literalmente foi o dia mais feliz da minha vida_!

(...)

* * *

_**POV Logan**_

Estávamos muito felizes! Parecíamos um bando de crianças rindo feito bobos naquele apartamento. As meninas fizeram uma janta incrível pra nós.

LASANHA *¬*

Enquanto a lasanha assava, elas aproveitaram para preparar um pudim. Eu e os garotos ficamos realmente impressionados. Não sabíamos que elas tinham esse talento culinário... Claro, exceto Taty, que apesar de saber cozinhar, não se dava bem com a cozinha, e acabou derrubando e quebrando mais algumas coisas, mas sem se machucar dessa vez.

Depois da janta, fomos até a sala para comer pudim e conversarmos. De repente, o celular de Dany tocou.

_- Alô? Ah, oi Jullie... Bem, a gente pode explicar, é que... Sim, eu sei... O-o-o quê? Mas... Mas... Ok, vou falar com eles... Obrigada e boa noite._ - disse ela no telefone, e então o desligou.  
_- Aconteceu alguma coisa amor?_- perguntei, envolvendo meus braços em sua cintura.  
_- Sim... Acho que temos problemas...__  
__- Como assim?__  
__- Era a Jullie no telefone, ela disse que por causa da declaração de vocês ali fora agora a pouco, tá uma confusão gigantesca na mídia... E que precisamos assumir logo o nosso namoro...__  
__- Mas todos nós íamos fazer isso.__  
__- Eu sei. Mas ela disse que precisamos fazer isso imediatamente, antes que nos proíbam de ficarmos juntos...__  
__- O quê? Como assim? Que história é essa?_ - todos começaram a perguntar ao mesmo tempo.  
- Acalmem-se! Scott e os executivos da Nick não nos querem juntos porque acham que nosso namoro vai diminuir a audiência das nossas séries. Porque toda garota quer e sonha em ficar com o BTR, e todo garoto com as Plushie's...  
- Isso é um absurdo! - falei, frustrado.  
_- Eu sei, mas a solução vai ser assumirmos nosso namoro o quanto antes, e o meio mais rápido de fazer isso e garantir que a notícia se espalhe é..._- ela nos encarou.

_- Internet. _- todos dissemos em uníssono.

(...)

* * *

_**POV James**_

Corremos feito loucos atrás de computadores, quem ficou sem, acessou a internet pelo celular mesmo. Em meia hora havíamos conseguido postar pra MUITOS sites que estávamos realmente namorando e felizes.

_- Ainda bem que conseguimos..._- falei.  
_- Tem razão... Mas e o Scott e os executivos? Eles vão ficar pirados quando souberem..._- Andressa comentou.  
_- Isso é verdade. Mas não importa, o importante é que poderemos ficar juntos._- falei, beijando-a carinhosamente.  
_- Você é um fofo, sabia?_- ela comentou, enquanto mechia em meu cabelo.

_- Hey, venham ler isso... Scott nos mandou um e-mail..._- chamou Chelle, que estava no notebook com Kendall.

Todos nós corremos até lá e lemos a mensagem que dizia:

"_Parabéns. Conseguiram deixar os executivos extremamente irritados. Não sei o que pretendem, mas isso foi uma completa idiotice, foi o mesmo que jogar seu futuro no lixo. Sorte de vocês que a única coisa que podemos fazer é ignorar essa situação. Pois quem vai viver com a mídia 24h por dia, procurando informações desses romances são vocês. Espero que não façam mais nenhum ato impensado._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Scott Fellows_".

_- Não acredito que ele escreveu isso! Quem ele pensa que é? _- disse Carlos com raiva.  
_- Calma amor! O importante é que agora poderemos ficar juntos... _- Taty o acalmava.  
_- O problema maior vão ser os paparazzi e a mídia... Vai ser sufocante. _- Dany comentou.  
_- Isso nós já sabíamos que poderia acontecer. O que devemos fazer agora é ficarmos todos juntos e não nos abalarmos com isso. Ok? _- disse Kendall, sério. Ele colocou a mão para frente, esperando a afirmação dos outros.  
_- Ok._- disse Chelle, colocando sua mão sobre a dele.  
_- OK! _- dissemos enfim todos juntos, colocando nossas mãos sobre as deles.

"_Nosso amor era tão grande e verdadeiro, que não poderia ser abalado por essas coisas. Juntos seríamos mais fortes e enfrentaríamos qualquer coisa._"

(...)

* * *

**N/A:** E aí o que acharam? No próximo capítulo se passaram quatro meses, e a relação dos nossos protagonistas está cada vez mais forte! Já aviso que terá partes "_**hot**_", então preparem-se! kkkkkk

Lembrando, deixem reviews! Elas me deixam felizes e me animam a postar mais e mais! Ok?

_**big time kisses ;****_


	16. Dreams Come True

_**N/A:** Oii pessoas! Desculpe a demora! Mas aqui está mais um capítulo enorme pra vocês! Com direito a participações especiais! Espero que gostem!_

_Boa leitura!_

* * *

(...)

~_**Quatro meses depois**_~

_**POV Danielly**_.

Quatro meses se passaram. Não estava acreditando que hoje faziam 4 meses que eu e Logan estávamos namorando! Ele é tão perfeito... O melhor namorado do mundo. Bem, o que posso dizer, nós só temos um único probleminha... Já tentamos, bem... Vocês sabem... Ter nossa primeira relação sexual.

Sempre tem algo para nos atrapalhar! É incrível! Exemplo perfeito de que a Ley de Murphy existe! Não estou desesperada e nem subindo pelas paredes, eu poderia esperar mais, mas eu o amo. E se for para ter minha primeira vez com alguém, essa pessoa tem que ser o Logan.

Eu estava andando por Los Angeles procurando um presente para dar a ele. Afinal hoje faz 4 meses que estamos juntos, mas pro meu azar (de novo) não achei nada. De repente, um carro parou ao meu lado na calçada e buzinou. Olhei para ver quem era e se eu conhecia, e adivinhem?

_- Logan? Pensei que estivesse gravando uma nova música...__  
__- Eu estava, mas saí mais cedo. Afinal hoje é o nosso dia, não é mesmo?_- ele disse, enquanto abria a porta do carro, me convidando para entrar.  
_- Aonde vamos? Já são quase 19h...__  
__- Surpresa.__  
__- Logan... Me conta! Me conta! Me conta!_- insisti, enquanto puxava sua blusa. Ele riu.  
_- Calma... Já vamos chegar...__  
__- Odeio esses seus suspenses..._- falei, fingindo estar brava.

Não demorou muito e logo ele estacionou o carro em frente a um prédio, não muito chique e nem muito simples, era um lugar agradável.

_- Ahn... O que é isso aqui?_- perguntei, confusa.  
_- Você já vai ver. Vamos subir?__  
__- Tudo bem._- falei, então entramos no elevador e subimos até a cobertura.

Logan pegou um conjunto de chaves que havia em seu bolso e abriu a porta de um dos apartamentos. Nós entramos e eu fiquei espantada com o lugar. Era imenso, e já estava quase todo mobiliado, as paredes tinham uma pintura cativante e a decoração do lugar o deixava totalmente aconchegante.

_- Que lugar é esse?__  
__- NOSSA casa.__  
__- O QUÊ?_ - perguntei, muito espantada.  
_- Bem, eu comprei esse apartamento a alguns meses, antes de te conhecer pra ser mais exato. Não ia investir nele porque estava morando com meus amigos e não teria tempo de cuidá-lo por causa das turnês.__  
__- E...?__  
__- Depois que nos conhecemos tudo mudou. Dany eu amo você de verdade. Eu estivesse pensando muito nisso, e queria saber se você gostaria de vir morar comigo aqui. Por isso reformei todo o apartamento nesses últimos meses.__  
__- Logan, isso é incrível... Eu... Nem sei o que dizer...__  
__- Que tal um "Quando nos mudamos?" ?_- ele perguntou, dando aquele sorriso torto que me enlouquecia.  
_- Pode ser agora mesmo?_- falei, de uma maneira sexy até demais.

Logan se aproximou de mim, colocou suas mãos em minha cintura e me puxou com força para mais perto de si. Em seguida, ele segurou minha nuca com uma das mãos e me beijou. Um beijo intenso e apaixonado. Carinhosamente ele explorava minha boca com sua língua e mordia meus lábios levemente. Aquilo me fazia soltar gemidos baixos, que o incentivavam a ir mais longe.

Ele me pegou no colo, sentando-me na bancada que havia entre a cozinha e a sala-de-estar, suas mãos acariciavam minhas coxas fortemente e subiam por minha cintura até chegar em meu sutiã, que ele "acidentalmente" abriu.

Eu separei nossos lábios em busca de ar, e aproveitei para tirar a camiseta que ele estava vestindo. Ele deu um sorriso maroto e fez o mesmo com minha blusa. Em poucos segundos, já estávamos nos beijando novamente, cada vez mais intensamente. Ele me pegou novamente no colo, mas desta vez me levou até o "nosso" quarto, e me deitou na cama. Ele lentamente subiu por cima de mim, e sussurou em meu ouvido:

_- É isso mesmo que você quer?__  
__- Sim. Me prometa que vai ir devagar.__  
__- É claro que sim meu amor. Quero que esse dia seja inesquecível pra nós.__  
__- Já está sendo._- falei e então o beijei.

Como prometido, ele foi extremamente carinhoso e delicado comigo. Após tirarmos nossas roupas, ele colocou um preservativo, depois beijou e acariciou todo o meu corpo, me fazendo delirar. E com muita calma, penetrou em mim. Eu tremi. Doeu um pouco, mas nada impossível de suportar. Depois foi totalmente incrível. Nunca senti tanto prazer assim.

Depois da minha primeira vez incrível e inesquecível, eu adormeci recostada em seu peito e ele ficou abraçado em mim. A última coisa que ouvi antes de fechar os olhos e adormecer foi ele dizer:

_- Eu te amo, Dany_.

(...)

* * *

_**POV Carlos**_.

_- Já posso abrir os olhos? _- Taty perguntava, ansiosa. Ela estava sentada no sofá, esperando o meu presente-surpresa pelos nossos quatro meses de namoro.  
_-Espera um pouco! E não fica espiando!_- falei, enquanto pegava o presente e colocava em seu colo. -_Pronto! Pode olhar agora!__  
__- Carlos... Não precisava comprar nada... Espero que não tenha sido muito caro...__  
__- Deixa de ser boba! Você é minha namorada. É meu dever ficar te mimando..._- falei, enquanto a observava abrindo o presente, animada.  
_- Amor... Que biquíni lindo! Eu adorei!_- ela disse, enquanto me abraçava e dava vários beijinhos em meu rosto.  
_- Que bom que gostou! Eu estava pensando... Você não quer ir estrear o seu presente?__  
__- Agora? Mas já são quase 20h!__  
__- Eu sei... É que conheço um lugar na praia aonde ninguém vai, ele é lindo à noite... Sempre ia até lá quando queria ficar sozinho e relaxar...__  
__- Seu esconderijo secreto? Hummm... Interessante... Fiquei curiosa! Vou me trocar e já volto!_- ela disse, me dando um selinho e correndo para o quarto.

Eu estava animado. Aquele era meu lugar secreto e eu nunca havia levado mais ninguém até lá. Queria muito fazer algo especial com a Taty e tenho certeza que será tudo perfeito hoje.  
Em poucos instantes, ela já estava pronta. Havia colocado o biquíni e um vestido lilás por cima, que a deixou incrivelmente LINDA!

_- Pára de ficar babando Carlos!_- ela disse, enquanto empurrava delicadamente meu queixo para cima, e só então percebi que eu havia ficado boquiaberto, admirado com sua beleza.  
_- Desculpa, mas você está muito linda...__  
__- Obrigada..._- ela disse, tímida e corando.

Pegamos duas toalhas de banho, um lenços para sentarmos na areia e uma cesta com alguns lanches. Afinal, tem algo mais romântico que um piquenique na praia à noite?

Descemos até o estacionamento do hotel, entramos em meu carro e saímos. Em alguns minutos já estávamos na praia. Andamos de mãos dadas por uns 15 minutos até o meu "esconderijo" e por sorte ninguém nos viu, pois a praia estava deserta, o que foi até bom. Quando chegamos, pude ver que os olhos da Taty brilhavam ao olhar o mar, o céu estrelado, a praia... Ela apertou minha mão com força e virou-se para me encarar.

_- Esse lugar é maravilhoso!__  
__- Você gostou?__  
__- Mas é claro que sim!__  
__- Que bom... Eu queria tanto te trazer aqui..._- falei, enquanto estendia o lençol na areia e colocava a cesta e as toalhas em cima dele. Quando me virei, Taty estava tirando o vestido, pronta para entrar na água, e... WOW! Ela tá querendo me matar é? Como ela consegue ser tão bonita e sexy? -_V-v-vai entrar... N-naá-água?_- gaguejei. Ela riu.  
_- Vou. O último a chegar no mar paga um cachorro-quente pro outro!_- ela disse, e em questão de segundos já estava bem a minha frente correndo até o mar.

Como sou um pouco competitivo (não tanto como o Kendall...) corri atrás dela, antes que ela pudesse olhar pra trás, eu a peguei no colo e pulei dentro d'água. Nós rimos e ficamos brincando de jogar água um no outro.

_- Acho que seu celular tá tocando..._- ela comentou. Fiquei em silêncio para ouvir e estava tocando mesmo.  
_- Vou atender. Deve ser os garotos... Já volto, ok?_- ela assentiu com a cabeça.

Saí do mar, e corri para atender o telefone. Era James, ele e Kendall estavam preocupados porque eu e Logan havíamos sumido. Ele me contou que Logan estava no apartamento que havia comprado, e eu avisei que tinha vindo para a praia com a Taty. Então ele desligou. Virei-me para olhar o mar e voltar para junto da Taty, mas quando olhei, ela não estava mais lá.

_- Taty?_

Eu apenas conseguia ouvir o sussurrar do vento estridente e forte que iniciou-se. As ondas haviam ficado mais fortes e intensas, e eu senti um medo terrível tomar conta de todo meu ser.

_Onde ela está? Ela estava bem ali, e agora... Pra onde ela foi_?

_- TATY! TATY!_- eu gritava inutilmente na beira da praia.

De repente, uma forte e brusca onda veio em minha direção, pude ver bem ao longe, mais para o fundo, algo que parecia ser Taty se afogando.  
Corri e pulei dentro d'água, nadei o mais rápido que pude até ela, que parecia estar quase desmaiando. Quando a encontrei, a segurei firme e a trouxe de volta para a beira da praia.

_- Taty... Taty, acorda! Respira vai... Você engoliu muita água..._- eu tentava animá-la. Ela então tossiu fortemente e conseguiu expelir a água que havia engolido. -_Você tá melhor? O que aconteceu?__  
__- Carlos!_ - ela me abraçou -_Eu não sei, eu estava ali esperando você voltar e de repente as ondas ficaram mais fortes e acabaram me puxando para o fundo... Se não fosse você, eu teria...__  
__- Shhh! Não fale! Não vou deixar nada de mal acontecer com você tá bom? Desculpa por te deixar sozinha, a culpa foi minha por isso...__  
__- A culpa não foi sua, Carlos!__  
__- É claro que foi! Sou seu namorado, eu deveria te proteger!__  
__- Isso foi um acidente... Pare de se culpar, ok?_- ela disse, com as mãos em meu rosto e olhando nos meus olhos -_Nossa noite ainda não acabou.._.

Assim que ela terminou a frase, eu não resisti. A beijei. Era tão bom sentir o gosto de seus lábios, aquilo me acalmava, fazia eu me sentir seguro.  
Ela colocou uma de suas mãos em minha nuca, me puxando para mais perto de si. Notei que ela começou a tremer um pouco, talvez pelo frio da noite e por estar molhada. Então deitei-me sobre ela, para aquecê-la com o calor do meu corpo.

Continuei a beijá-la incessantemente, aquilo era algo que eu não estava mais conseguindo controlar. Minha paixão era tão grande, eu a desejava mais do que qualquer coisa naquele instante. Então que ela me surpreendeu.

Taty ergueu-se e me empurrou, fazendo eu me deitar. Logo em seguida, subiu e sentou-se em cima de mim. Eu a olhei confuso, e ela apenas me retribui com um sorriso malicioso. É por isso que eu amo essa garota!  
Ela voltou a me beijar, e eu acariciava todo o seu corpo agora por cima de mim. Aos poucos fomos nos despindo. Tudo bem, estávamos na praia, era um local público. Mas... Aquele era agora o nossolugar secreto. Ninguém além de nós ia até lá, então não teria problema. Estávamos perdidamente apaixonados um pelo outro, e nos entregamos a esse amor e desejo ali mesmo. Foi maravilhoso.

Depois que acabamos, nos vestimos novamente e deitamos sobre o luar, o céu estava incrivelmente limpo e estrelado deixando nossa noite ainda mais perfeita.

_- Viu como nossa noite não foi estragada só por causa daquele acidente bobo?_- ela disse.  
_- Vi. Eu amo você sabia?_- falei, beijando-a.  
_- Eu também te amo_.

Acabamos adormecendo ali mesmo, abraçados um no outro, e sem ligar para mais nada.

(...)

* * *

_**POV Rochelle**_

Na manhã seguinte, eu e Andressa fomos para o set e nos encontramos com Dany e Tati lá. Como ficamos duas semanas sem gravar, agora teríamos que compensar o tempo perdido. Seria uma semana intensa e cansativa, mas era o preço a ser pago.

Enquanto tomávamos café e as garotas contavam sobre suas noites "fora de casa", Robert chegou e pediu nossa atenção.

_- Bom dia meninas, tenho uma boa notícia pra vocês!_

_- BOM DIA ROBERT!_ – respondemos em coro.

_- Que boa notícia?_ – perguntou Andressa, sempre curiosa.

_- O novo episódio que vocês irão gravar terá uma participação especial!_

_- Participação especial? Não me diga que o Big Time Rush vai aparecer na nossa série!_ – comentou Tati, animada.

_- Ahn... Bem... Digamos que não vai ser o Big Time Rush..._

_- Então quem vai ser?_ – Dany perguntou.

_- Jonas Brothers._

_- Fala sério. Eles vão gravar um episódio com a gente?_ – perguntei, sem acreditar.

_- Um episódio e um videoclipe._

_- !_ – gritamos histericamente.

Não estávamos acreditando. Isso seria incrível! Sem falar que seria emocionante conhecer o Nick, o Joe e o Kevin! Depois que terminamos o café, Robert nos levou até o cenário onde os Jonas já estavam nos aguardando.

_- Bom dia meninos! Gostaria de apresentar as Plushie's. Rochelle, Andressa, Danielly e Tatiele._ – disse Robert, nos apresentando a eles.

_- Muitíssimo prazer._ – disse Nick, enquanto pegava em minha mão e dava um leve beijo. Por que todo mundo sempre faz isso?

_- Estamos honrados em conhecer vocês..._ – disse Joe, fazendo o mesmo, mas na mão da Andressa. Será que é impressão minha ou ele gostou dela?

_- Tenho certeza que vai ser incrível trabalhar com vocês!_ – disse Kevin, gentilmente, enquanto apertava a mão de Dany e Tati.

_- C-c-claro..._ – gaguejaram as duas.

Ficamos ali conversando por mais um tempo, e descobri que eles são muito divertidos! Nick e eu seríamos grandes amigos pelo jeito, porque gostamos de várias coisas em comum, adoramos música, escrever e compor. Marcamos de almoçar todos juntos, Kevin até ligou para Danielle, sua esposa, para vir junto. Ela e a Dany com certeza vão se dar muito bem!

_~celular tocando~_

_- Alô?_

_- Oi amor! Como estão as gravações?_

_- Amor! Que bom que ligou, tenho muitas novidades pra contar! Vamos gravar um episódio e um videoclipe com os Jonas Brothers! Kend, eles são muito legais, você precisa conhecê-los!_

_- Ahn... Claro. Eu já falei com eles algumas vezes, e é... Eles são bacanas... Mas mudando de assunto, onde vamos almoçar hoje?_

_- Ahh amor, eu marquei de almoçar junto com os Jonas e as garotas. Estamos decidindo algumas coisas para o videoclipe! Por que não vem com a gente?_

_- Hum. Não obrigado._

_- Me desculpa? Devia ter te avisado antes, sinto muito!_

_- Tudo bem, sem problemas..._ – ele suspirou – _Bem, bom almoço então._

_- Obrigada amor. Pra você também. Até mais tarde! Amo você!_

_- Também te amo. Tchau._ – ele disse com uma voz triste e desligou.

Tudo bem, eu errei me esquecendo de ligar pra ele e avisar que não iríamos almoçar juntos, mas estava tão feliz com as novidades que não lembrei.

Fomos almoçar em um restaurante de frutos-do-mar, na beira da praia. Os garotos disseram que adoravam ir ali, então nós fomos conhecer o lugar, que era encantador! Todo decorado com peixes, conchas e coisas marinhas. Nos sentamos e fizemos nosso pedido. Conversamos e almoçamos uma comida deliciosa! O lugar era tranquilo, e naquela área da praia não havia muitas pessoas, ou seja, teríamos paz! Depois de comer ficamos conversando mais um pouco, Nick me olhou e fez sinal para que fôssemos para fora do restaurante.

Me levantei e saí com ele. Fomos caminhar na areia da praia (praticamente deserta) e olhar o mar, que estava azul e brilhante.

_- É tão bom caminhar na areia! Eu não estava mais aguentando o cheiro de peixe daquele restaurante..._ – disse ele, sorrindo. Só agora reparei, mas ele tem um sorriso lindo.

_- Acho que eu sou a única pessoa nesse planeta que gosta do cheiro de peixe..._

_- Não acredito nisso..._ – ele me olhou, espantado. Eu ri da cara que ele fez.

_- É sério. Mas quando é demais enjoa. Ainda bem que saímos de lá, porque o ar aqui fora é tão bom! Sem falar na paisagem que é mesmo muito linda!_ – comentei.

_- Verdade. Mas não é tão linda quanto você..._ – disse ele, me olhando nos olhos e me fazendo corar. Nós já estávamos com os pés na beira da praia, sentindo levemente a água que vinha e ia conforme o mover das ondas.

_- Nick... Eu tenho namorado e você sabe disso..._ – falei, séria.

_- Eu sei. Estou só brincando. Queria ver como ia reagir.._. – disse ele, revelando um sorriso maroto.

_- Não acredito! Seu bobo!_ – falei, enquanto jogava água nele como vingança.

_- Ahh é? Agora você vai ver só..._ – disse ele, com um olhar brincalhão e maligno ao mesmo tempo.

_- Não. Nick... Nem pense em fazer isso! Eu estava só brincando..._ – ele se aproximou e muito rapidamente me jogou dentro d'água –_ Tudo bem, agora você me paga!_

Levantei-me completamente ensopada, mas corri até ele o puxei pra dentro d'água também. Ficamos jogando água um no outro como duas crianças felizes. Depois que ficamos cansados, saímos do mar e eu comecei a ficar com frio, pois começou a ventar muito. Nick gentilmente me envolveu em um abraço de lado para me aquecer, enquanto caminhávamos de volta para o restaurante.

No caminho, avistei alguém conhecido escorado em um Nissan prata, com os braços cruzados e uma expressão no rosto terrivelmente assustadora. Ele caminhou até nós.

_- Ahn, oi Kendall..._ – falei, sem graça. Sentindo-me culpada por ele ver Nick me abraçando.

_- Deixa que eu empresto meu casaco pra ela se aquecer._ – ele me ignorou e falou friamente para Nick, enquanto me puxava com força pelo braço.

_- Tudo bem, a gente se fala depois Chelle._ – disse Nick, então entrou no restaurante.

Bem, agora a bomba ia explodir. Kendall não costumava ser ciumento (mentira), mas quando tinha ciúmes de verdade, nós sempre acabávamos brigando. Isso aconteceu umas duas vezes nos quatro meses que estamos namorando, mas nunca foi uma discussão grave. Mas desta vez, eu estava com um mau pressentimento.

_- Posso saber por que a MINHA namorada está toda molhada e estava abraçadinha no Nick Jonas?_ – é ele estava com muita raiva. Ele nem me olhou nos olhos! Simplesmente me jogou seu casaco para que eu me aquecesse e começou a caminhar de um lado a outro ao redor do carro enquanto passava as mãos nos cabelos incessantemente.

_- Nós estávamos almoçando, o cheiro de peixe começou a ficar muito forte, saímos pra caminhar e conversar, então fizemos uma guerra d'água, ficamos ensopados, eu fiquei com frio e ele me abraçou pra tentar me aquecer. Então você chegou, interpretou tudo errado, foi estúpido como sempre, e agora estamos aqui discutindo!_ – expliquei tudo resumidamente.

_- Estúpido? Agora eu sou estúpido? Você acha que eu não tenho razão de estar irritado com essa situação?_

_- Não! Nós somos amigos, não fizemos nada de errado! É tão difícil de acreditar e confiar em mim?_ – perguntei, começando a ficar alterada.

_- Isso não tem nada a ver com confiança! Você não percebe que alguns paparazzi podem ter tirado fotos que irão te comprometer?_

_- Não tinha nenhum paparazzi!_

_- Tá legal, que não tivesse nenhum paparazzi. Agora me diz uma coisa, você iria gostar se me visse brincando de guerra d'água na praia com alguma outra garota? E pior, que me visse abraçado nela para aquecê-la do frio? Como você se sentiria, hein? Mesmo eu dizendo que não fizemos nada e que somos apenas amigos!_ – ele disse, com raiva. Mas eu pude entender exatamente o que ele estava sentindo.

_- Eu... Sinto muito._ – inclinei a cabeça para baixo, evitando olhar para ele –_ Eu errei, me desculpe. Isso não vai acontecer de novo._ – ele soltou um longo suspiro.

_- Quer saber? Eu vou pra casa. Preciso esfriar a cabeça._

_- Kendall, espera. Eu já pedi desculpa, o que mais você quer?_ – falei, segurando-o pelo braço.

_- Nesse instante? Eu quero ir pra casa e ficar sozinho._ – ele respondeu, frio. Puxou seu braço, que eu ainda estava segurando e entrou no carro, saindo rapidamente.

"_Mas que droga! Justo agora que as coisas estavam tão bem! Por que eu sempre dou um jeito de estragar tudo? O que ele quis dizer com ficar sozinho? Será que ele tá me dando um tempo? Ahh não! Não pode ser isso! De jeito nenhum! Eu não suportaria ficar nem um segundo sem o meu Kend! Não mesmo! Preciso arrumar uma forma de consertar essa situação... Mas... Como?"_

Voltei para o restaurante, tentando evitar que as lágrimas começassem a cair. Não preciso ficar tão abalada, não é mesmo? Foi uma discussão normal entre casal, nada de mais. Em breve faremos as pazes e estaremos rindo disso tudo!

Quando estava prestes a me sentar na mesa novamente, Andressa se levantou e correu até mim.

_- Vamos no banheiro._- ela disse, não como um pedido, soou mais como uma ordem.  
_- Mas...__  
__- AGORA.__  
__- Tudo bem. O_O_- respondi, meio assustada.

Entramos no banheiro e ela me puxou para a parte mais escondida possível. Isso já estava me assustando.

_- Ok, o que aconteceu?_- perguntei. Sabia que ia vir bomba...  
_- Estou com um problema...__  
__- O que foi agora?__  
__- O Joe gosta de mim.__  
__- Hãn?__  
__- Isso mesmo. Ele se declarou pra mim enquanto estávamos sozinhos.__  
__- Quando vocês ficaram sozinhos?__  
__- Na hora que você e o Nick saíram, e o Kevin e as garotas foram pegar a sobremesa!__  
__- Hmm... E o que você vai fazer? Não vai trair o James né?__  
__- NÃO! NUNCA!_- ela gritou, eu tapei sua boca rapidamente antes que todo o restaurante ouvisse.  
_- E então...?__  
__- Eu não sei! Falei pra ele que já tinha namorado, mas ele disse que ia me esperar e que ele estaria lá sempre que eu precisasse.__  
__- Own que fofo! *-*__  
__- É. Mas é errado! Não vou deixar o James! Joe está esperançoso, e não sei como vou fazer ele entender que não tem possibilidade nenhuma de ficarmos juntos!__  
__- Isso é complicado... Temos que ir agora, conversa com ele amanhã, ok?_- sugeri.  
_- Tudo bem. Hey e o que aconteceu ali entre você e o Nick?__  
__- NADA. Exatamente nada! E ainda bem. Somos apenas amigos, mas Kendall nos viu juntos ali na praia e ficou irritado e com ciúmes... Ele disse que queria ficar sozinho e foi embora! Não sei o que eu faço... Odeio ficar brigada com ele!__  
__- Fica calma, tá bom? Aposto que ele até já se esqueceu disso...__  
__- Eu espero que sim..._

Saímos do banheiro e fomos até o caixa, onde os outros estavam pagando a conta. Era notável a forma totalmente indiscreta que Joe encarava Andressa. Ele era um garoto bonito, poderia ter qualquer garota que quisesse, então porque logo a Andressa? E mesmo sabendo que ela está comprometida ele disse que vai esperar por ela... Ainda é difícil de acreditar...

Nick se aproximou de mim e cochichou:

_- Seu namorado ficou bravo, não é mesmo?__  
__- Ficou. Mas não se preocupe, ele é meio ciumento mesmo...__  
__- Desculpe, não queria te causar problemas..._- disse ele. Dava pra ver que se sentia muito culpado.  
_- Tá tudo bem. Não foi sua culpa._- falei, enquanto saíamos do restaurante.  
_- Eu... Adorei te conhecer. Você é como uma irmãzinha pra mim, sabia?__  
__- Awn que fofo *-*, vou ser sua irmã de agora em diante!_- falei, abraçando seu braço.  
_- Que bom, sempre quis ter uma irmã!_- nós rimos -_Ahn, eu preciso ir agora, pede desculpas para o meu "cunhado"...__  
__- Tudo bem, até amanhã!_- ele me abraçou e caminhou até seus irmãos que o aguardavam.

Fui até as garotas que já estavam no carro. Entrei e voltamos para o nosso apartamento, porque eu havia esquecido o carregador do meu celular lá, e a bateria já estava acabando.  
Subi rapidamente, abri a porta e entrei. Corri até meu quarto, e havia uma surpresa para mim em cima da cama.

Era um lindo buquê de peônias, com um cartão anexado. Abri e li o que estava escrito.

"_Me desculpe por ser um namorado idiota e ciumento. Só de pensar em te perder, eu enlouqueço. Prometo que irei confiar mais na minha namorada. O que acha de um jantar para fazermos as pazes? Busco você às 20h. Te amo, K._"

Eu não acredito! Comecei a pular e a gritar dentro do quarto de tanta alegria.

_- EU TENHO O MELHOR NAMORADO DO MUNDO! E EU O AMO MUITO!_- comecei a gritar como uma louca.

Peguei meu carregador, coloquei na bolsa e desci correndo para contar isso as meninas! Eu estava tão feliz! Não via a hora de poder ver Kendall de novo!

(...)

* * *

**N/A:** E então o que acharam? Gostaram? Quero reviews hein? *-*

_**big time kisses ;****_


	17. Unwanted Gift, Teddy Bear

Bem, desculpem a demora pra postar pessoal! Mas pra compensar vocês, eu postei 5 novos capítulos! Então boa leitura!

_ChelePlushie_

* * *

Depois que entrei no carro e contei sobre as flores e o cartão que Kendall havia deixado pra mim, as garotas surtaram dentro do carro! Quase fiquei surda! Eu resolvi pegar meu celular e ligar pra ele, tudo bem vou vê-lo a noite mas, preciso agradecer logo pelas flores.

_- Alôôô?_- ele atendeu, com uma voz muito fofa.  
_- Eu amo você sabia?__  
__- Eu também. Já viu meu presente?__  
__- Já. Adorei!__  
__- Que bom..._- só agora percebi, como Kendall conseguiu entrar no nosso apartamento e deixar as flores?  
_- Amor...__  
__- Fala.__  
__- Como você conseguiu entrar no nosso apartamento?__  
__- Ahn... Digamos que eu precisei pedir ajuda pra camareira...__  
__- Mas, aquela velhinha é muito chata! Como fez pra ela te entregar a chave?__  
__- Talvez ela não tenha... "Me entregado" a chave...__  
__- Kendall Francis Schmidt, o que você fez?_- nessa hora, as garotas arregalaram os olhos e se aproximaram do telefone.  
_- Eu peguei emprestado!_- se eu estivesse o vendo do outro lado da linha, eu tenho certeza que ele estaria com as mãos levantadas para o alto em rendição, como se dissesse que não teve culpa de nada.  
_- Você roubou a chave dela?_- eu estava surpresa.  
_- Já disse que só peguei emprestado! Eu devolvi depois! Eu juro!__  
__- Hummm... Tudo bem. Mas não faça isso de novo!__  
__- Tá legal! Mas eu só fiz isso por uma boa causa!__  
__- Eu sei... E eu amei as flores e o cartão..._- falei, com a voz um pouco manhosa. As garotas riram.  
_- Acho que você vai amar o nosso passeio de hoje a noite também...__  
__- Com certeza.__  
__- Vejo você às 20h?__  
__- Claro. Não se atrase!__  
__- Olha quem fala, sempre quem nos atrasa é você...__  
__- Bobo!__  
__- Te amo princesa, até de noite!__  
__- Também te amo. Tchau_.

Desliguei o telefone. Quando me virei, as garotas estavam fazendo uma imitação minha e do Kendall, se abraçando, falando de uma forma "fofuchês" e trocando "eu te amo". Eu ri e em seguida dei um leve tapa na cabeça de cada uma. Nós rimos e voltamos para o estúdio para terminarmos de gravar.

(...)

_**POV Andressa**_.

Voltamos para o estúdio, e terminamos de gravar as primeiras cenas do novo episódio. Amanhã começaríamos a gravar as cenas junto com os Jonas, e aquilo estava me preocupando um pouco. Como sou muito sortuda, Dan achou interessante rolar um clima entre a minha personagem e o Joe! Ainda não li o script, mas... Desejo com todas as minhas forças que não tenha cena com beijo!

Se isso acontecesse na época em que eu estava solteira, até tudo bem. Seria incrível beijar o Joe Jonas! Mas agora não! Eu estou namorando o James, e mesmo que eu saiba que seria um beijo técnico, sinto que estou traindo ele com o Joe. O que eu vou fazer? Acho que primeiro eu preciso contar tudo o que está acontecendo ao James. É, vou fazer isso!

Fui até meu camarim pegar minhas coisas para poder ir embora, quando entrei, vi um lindo e imenso urso de pelúcia segurando um coração que dizia: Adoro você.

_"Own... Como o James é fofo!"_- pensei.

No mesmo instante, ele entra pela porta, sorrindo. Larguei o urso em uma mesa, corri até ele e o abracei.

_- Oi amor! Como foi o seu dia?_- ele perguntou.  
_- Foi ótimo! Melhor agora, depois que vi o seu presente!__  
__- Presente? Que presente? Eu não te mandei nenhum presente...__  
__- Ahn... Não?_- Ai merda! merda! merda! Por favor me diz que esse urso não é de quem eu estou pensando!  
_- Não.__  
__- Ah, então tudo bem. O que acha de sairmos hoje pra jantar?_- tentei mudar de assunto.  
_- Andressa... Não disfarça. De que presente você estava falando?_- é seria inútil tentar mentir pra ele... Fui até a mesa, peguei o urso e mostrei a ele - _Quem te deu isso?__  
__- Eu não sei. Pensei que tivesse sido você! Eu cheguei agora, vi o urso e logo em seguida você chegou!__  
__- Não tinha nada junto do urso? Um cartão, sei lá, qualquer coisa...__  
__- Hummm... Não vi... Vou dar uma olhada..._- Fui até a mesa onde achei o urso, e havia sim um cartão, em um envelope vermelho e com letras douradas que escreviam meu nome. Abri e lá estava escrito:

"_Para a garota mais linda, divertida e encantadora. Meus sonhos se realizaram hoje, ao conhecer você. Espero que goste do presente. Com carinho, Joe._"

Não... Não... Isso não podia estar acontecendo... Após ler aquilo, minhas pernas ficaram bambas, temendo o que viria a seguir...

James se aproximou em passos largos, e antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, ele arrancou o cartão de minhas mãos.

_- O que significa isso? E quem é Joe?__  
__- Olha James, deixa eu te explicar...__  
__- Explicar o quê? Que você tem um caso escondido com alguém chamado Joe?_- ele já estava extremamente irritado, caminhando de um lado a outro dentro do camarim. Antes que ele pudesse sair, eu corri e fechei a porta.  
_- Não é nada disso! Joe, é o Joe Jonas. Ele e os irmãos vão gravar conosco, nos conhecemos hoje e fomos almoçar todos juntos!__  
__- Sei... E já ficaram amigos tão íntimos que ele até te manda presentes românticos?__  
__- Não! Eu ia te contar isso com mais calma, mas já que estamos aqui...__  
__- Fala. O que aconteceu?_- ele estava com raiva. MUITA raiva. Nunca havia visto James dessa maneira.  
_- Hoje... Na hora do almoço, os outros saíram pra pegar a sobremesa e ficamos penas nós dois...__  
__- E...?__  
__- Ele... Se declarou pra mim.__  
__- Ele fez o quê?__  
__- Joe se declarou pra mim!__  
__- Você não disse pra ele que já tinha um namorado?__  
__- Disse! Mas ele falou que gostava mesmo de mim, que iria me esperar, etc... Eu disse que amava você e que não tinha nenhuma possibilidade de nós terminarmos, mas...__  
__- Ele continua insistindo, não é?_- James fuzilou o urso com os olhos, eu estava com medo do que ele poderia fazer -_Eu já volto. Vou resolver isso agora mesmo.__  
__- J-James! O que você vai fazer?__  
__- Vou ensinar ele a não dar em cima da namorada dos outros...__  
__- James, pára, por favor! Deixa que eu falo com ele e resolvo! Não é preciso que vocês briguem!__  
__- Andressa, vai pra casa, tá bom? Prometo que vou tentar pegar leve..._- ele beijou a minha mão, e saiu correndo antes que eu dissesse mais alguma coisa.

_"Aiii droga! droga! droga! O que eu faço? Se o James brigar com o Joe vai ser a maior confusão! Tenho que evitar essa briga... E o único jeito de fazer isso é com a ajuda de uma certa pessoa... Tenho certeza que ele vai entender que isso é uma emergência!"_- pensei, enquanto pegava o telefone e discava um número bem familiar.

(...)

_- Alô?__  
__- Preciso de ajuda. E AGORA.__  
__- Andressa? Ahh nem vem você sabe que eu tenho um compromisso importante hoje!__  
__- Por favor! É muito importante!_- supliquei. Ele bufou.  
_- O que aconteceu?__  
__- É o James... Ele vai brigar com o Joe Jonas porque ele deu em cima de mim! Você tem que impedir a briga desses dois!_- eu falava apressada e nervosa.  
_- Aff... Por que EU tenho que ir lá?__  
__- Porque você é o único que ele escuta!__  
__- Tudo bem. Mas você vai ficar me devendo essa.__  
__- Obrigada e desculpe._- falei e ele desligou -_Espero que ele chegue a tempo_...

_**POV James**_.

Eu estava prestes a cometer um homicídio. Nunca senti tanta raiva de alguém, ainda mais do Joe. Eu até achava ele legal e gostava de suas músicas, mas, depois que ele ficou dando em cima da Andressa, isso tudo mudou.

Não queria bater ou brigar com ele, porque não costumo ser assim, foram poucas as vezes em que briguei sério com outras pessoas. Mas, não mexa com o que é mais importante pra mim. Eu amo a Andressa, de verdade, e faria tudo para protegê-la, para fazê-la feliz. E esse idiota chega assim do nada e fica a perturbando querendo que ela termine nosso namoro... Ah mas ele vai ver só uma coisa...

Estacionei meu carro em frente ao hotel onde ele e os irmãos estavam hospedados, desci calmamente e analisei tudo a minha volta. É não havia paparazzis, então não teria problema caso eu "perdesse" a cabeça com aquele playboyzinho.

Entrei no hotel e consegui arrancar da recepcionista o número do quarto onde eles estavam, usando apenas uma desculpa idiota de que eu precisa entregar um script aos três. Fui até o elevador e subi até o 4º andar, onde ficava o apartamento 402 e onde eu iria ter uma "conversinha" com um dos Jonas.

A porta do elevador se abriu lentamente, e havia uma pessoa parada na frente dela, escorada na parede e me encarando com uma expressão séria. Nem acreditei quando vi quem era...

_- Kendall? O que você tá fazendo aqui?__  
__- Não, a pergunta é: O que VOCÊ está fazendo aqui?_- ele disse, sério.  
_- Não é da sua conta. Eu só vim resolver uns problemas...__  
__- Não é da minha conta? Ver meu melhor amigo se meter em problemas não é da minha conta?__  
__- Como você descobriu que eu estava aqui?__  
__- Isso não vem ao caso. O importante agora é você dar meia volta e voltar pra casa comigo.__  
__- Nem pensar! Não vou deixar aquele idiota sair ileso depois de ter paquerado a minha namorada!__  
__- James, eu deixei de sair com a MINHA namorada pra vir aqui te impedir de fazer merda, então cala a boca e vamos embora!_- Kendall estava ficando irritado, mas eu não me importava, não iria embora sem antes dizer algo para aquele playboy.  
_- Já disse que eu não vou. Olha aqui, eu não vou bater nele ok? Eu vou até lá, digo pra ele deixar de ficar incomodando a Dessa e nós vamos embora. Pode ser?_- sugeri. Ele bufou.  
_- Aff... Tudo bem. Eu vou com você. Também preciso "conversar" com um deles..._- disse ele. No caminho até o apartamento 402, ele me contou que Nick também estava dando em cima da Chelle, ou seja, nós dois teríamos que por um fim nessa história.

Chegamos em frente ao apartamento e batemos com força na porta. Por sorte, quem atendeu foi Joe, nos poupando tempo já que não precisamos mandar ninguém chamá-lo.

_- O que querem aqui? Algum problema?__  
__- Sim, eu tenho um problema. E gostaria de resolver ele agora com você._- nesse instante Nick surgiu atrás de Joe, surpreso ao nos ver.  
_- Hey, o que tá pegando?__  
__- Vim dizer ao seu irmão que se ele se aproximar mais uma vez da minha namorada ou ficar tentando conquistá-la, eu vou acabar com ele.__  
__- Tem tanto medo assim de perdê-la pra mim?_- Joe provocou.  
_- HAHAHA, porque eu teria medo? Ela me ama. E não acabaria nosso namoro por sua causa._- falei, confiante.  
_- Então não tem porque se preocupar se eu falar com ela..._

_- Você vai falar com ela somente o script, e se tentar se aproximar dela de novo..._- eu já estava quase me avançando pra cima dele, mas Kendall me segurou, impedindo-me.  
_- Ele virá com os amigos aqui e resolver isso._- Kendall completou.  
_- Deveriam deixar a Andressa decidir se é isso mesmo o que ela quer._- Nick se intrometeu.  
_- Isso não é da sua conta. E fique com esse mesmo recado também, nem pense em chegar perto da Chelle novamente, entendeu?__  
__- Ela é minha amiga, e a menos que ela diga que não quer mais falar comigo, continuarei falando e vendo-a normalmente._- disse Nick, confiante. Dessa vez fui eu que tive que segurar o Kendall, antes que ele voasse no pescoço do caçula dos Jonas.  
_- Tudo bem Kendall, eles já entenderam o recado. Vamos embora._- falei, virando-me e o puxando comigo.

_**POV Nick**_.

Fechei a porta do apartamento com força e me virei para Joe, esperando algum comentário sobre aquela discussão que acabávamos de ter. Ele simplesmente ficou em silêncio e foi para seu quarto. Eu o segui.

_- O que significa isso que aconteceu?__  
__- Nada Nick. Não enche.__  
__- Não enche você. Inventa de ficar dando em cima da namorada dos outros e depois quem tem que te livrar sou eu!__  
__- Eu não fiz isso de propósito!__  
__- Ahh não? Então quem fez?__  
__- Nick você não é o papai, então se manda...__  
__- Porque você foi arrumar problema hein? Tantas garotas bonitas por aí... Você é famoso! É Joe Jonas! Porque se interessar por uma garota que já tem namorado?__  
__- Porque eu gosto dela de verdade.__  
__- Avá. Você conheceu ela hoje!__  
__- Eu sei, mas... Nós temos os mesmos gostos, as mesmas manias, ela é linda e o sorriso dela... Eu não sei explicar, eu nunca senti algo assim por nenhuma garota! É estranho, mas a única coisa que eu mais quero é poder ficar com ela..._- ele disse, triste. Sentei-me ao lado dele na cama.

_- Cara, fica frio tá bom? Se for mesmo pra acontecer, vai acontecer. Então não arrume mais problemas, ok?__  
__- Ok..._- ele assentiu, cabisbaixo. -_Agora me deixa sozinho, quero colocar meus pensamentos em ordem.__  
__- Tá legal. Até mais_.

Saí do quarto e fui para sala, ver TV. Kevin havia saído com Danielle e ia demorar para voltar. Fiquei pensando em tudo que aconteceu. Não quero que isso que houve com o Joe aconteça comigo também. Entre mim e a Chelle vai ter só amizade, seremos como irmãos! Só espero que o namorado "estressadinho" dela entenda isso...

(...)

_**POV Danielly**_.

Saímos do set e fomos até a Dalton Disc, uma das maiores lojas de música de Los Angeles. Já haviam muitas fãs dos Jonas lá, o que me deu até medo, porque quando elas nos viram com eles, nos fuzilaram com os olhos.

Os garotos subiram até um mini palco e sentaram-se em uma mesa retangular imensa, onde eles estariam dando os autógrafos e tirando as fotos. Algumas das meninas que estavam lá também eram nossas fãs, e já aproveitaram para pegar nossos autógrafos e tirar uma foto com a gente.

Depois que todos já haviam passado por nós, Joe tomou a frente, pegou o microfone e anunciou:

_- Boa noite pessoal!_- elas gritaram enlouquecidamente -_Aposto que vocês devem estar muito curiosos querendo saber o porque das Plushie's estarem aqui também, não é mesmo?_ - Novamente gritos histéricos - _Porque temos um anúncio para fazer, em breve será lançado um novo episódio da série delas onde nós fizemos uma participação especial. E também gravamos um videoclipe juntos, e que eu tenho certeza que todos irão adorar_!

Elas pulavam e gritavam loucamente, eu fiquei impressionada com a relação que Joe e os meninos tem com as fãs, é tão tranquilo e experiente. Eles sabem como falar e como agir em relação à elas. Realmente fiquei muito impressionada.

Saindo de lá, fomos comer uma pizza. No caminho até a pizzaria recebi uma mensagem no celular.

_"Onde vocês estão? Sumiram e nem deram notícias! Estamos preocupados! Te amo, L_"

Logan. Como assim não demos notícias, pensei que a Chelle e a Andressa tivessem avisado eles!

_- Vocês não avisaram os garotos que íamos sair hoje?_- perguntei, incrédula.  
_- Não, eu pensei que a Andressa tivesse avisado..._- disse Chelle.  
_- Eu? Eu pensei que você tivesse avisado eles!_- retrucou Andressa.  
_- Ótimo, agora temos um problema... Eles vão nos matar com várias reclamações._- disse Tati.

_- Hey garotas, fiquem calmas. A gente compra a pizza, e leva vocês pra casa. Podem comer ela no caminho._- disse Kevin, gentilmente.  
_- Ok, pode ser. Obrigada Kevin._- agradeci.

Pegamos a pizza e fomos comendo durante o trajeto de volta pra casa, o que foi muito divertido, pois Joe e Nick pareciam duas crianças sujas de molho.  
Chegamos no hotel e os garotos já estavam nos esperando lá na frente. Eu estava até com medo do que poderia acontecer. Descemos, e eles vieram em nossa direção.

_- Oii garotos... Desculpa, mas esquecemos de avisar que íamos dar autógrafos pra fãs na Dalton Disc..._- explicou Andressa, timidamente.  
_- VAI PRA DENTRO AGORA._- disse James, puxando-a pelo braço.  
_- Aiii, James! Qual é a sua? Tá me machucando..._ - ela perguntou, incrédula.  
_- Solta ela!_- Joe gritou, saindo do carro. Nick fez o mesmo.  
_- Eu disse pra você se afastar dela!__  
__- E daí? Vai bater nela agora, só porque ela foi com a gente dar autógrafos?__  
__- SEU IDIOTA!_- gritou James voando pra cima de Joe.

Eu e as garotas corremos para a entrada do hotel, Carlos veio e ficou com a gente. James acertou um soco em cheio no rosto de Joe, que ficou com o nariz sangrando. Nick tentou apartar a briga mas levou um soco também, quando tentou revidar, Kendall o acertou no estômago, fazendo-o cair no chão.  
Joe se levantou e acertou um soco no olho de James, que quase caiu pra trás. Kendall correu para tentar acertá-lo também, mas Joe desviou e o acertou em cheio também, deixando o com o olho roxo e o nariz sangrando. Kevin desceu do carro e correu para ajudar os irmãos. Quando eles iam retomar a briga, algo os impediu. Fiquei pasma ao ver o que era.

_- Parem! Parem com isso por favor!_- disse Andressa, em meio as lágrimas, parando na frente de James e Kendall.  
_- Acabem com isso agora! Por favor meninos, vão embora! Chega de brigas e escândalos por hoje!_- disse Chele, também chorando, ficando na frente dos Jonas.

Eles atenderam o pedido delas, entraram no carro e foram embora sem dizer uma palavra. James e Kendall se levantaram, limparam o sangue que havia em seus rostos e foram na direção delas.

_- Andressa, desculpa... Eu..._- James começou a dizer.  
_- Não fala comigo! Me esquece!_- disse ela, correndo de volta até o hotel.

Kendall foi mais adiantado, ele se aproximou de Chelle e a abraçou. Ela chorava sem parar e soluçava muito.

_- Vai ficar tudo bem agora, desculpe por fazer você assistir isso..._- disse ele.  
_- Bem? Ficar tudo bem? Nada aqui está bem!__  
__- Mas...__  
__- Me deixa em paz Kendall! Não quero ouvir mais nenhuma palavra sua!_- ela disse ríspidamente, e saiu da mesma forma que Andressa.  
_- É a coisa tá feia..._- Carlos murmurou.  
_- Você não faz ideia!_- falei, então puxei Tati pelo braço e subi atrás das garotas.

Não sei bem o que elas vão fazer agora. Mas a relação delas com o James e o Kendall está bem abalada... Por quê eles fizeram essa besteira?

(...)


	18. Sorry, I Love You

_**POV James**_.

MERDA.

Eu estraguei tudo. E acabei levando Kendall junto nesse erro. Detesto ficar de cabeça-quente, porque sempre acabo agindo por impulso e fazendo besteira, assim como o que acabei de fazer agora.

Andressa está furiosa comigo e não quer nem me ver. Chelle está furiosa com Kendall, e o ignora da maneira mais fria possível, o que me faz sentir uma culpa imensa.

_- E aí... O que vocês vão fazer agora?_- perguntou Carlos, receoso.  
_- Eu não sei... Preciso esfriar a cabeça e pensar um pouco. E preciso dar um tempo pra Andressa se acalmar. Depois vou tentar pedir desculpas._- falei.  
_- Vou fazer o mesmo. Embora eu tenha certeza que a Rochelle vai demorar pra esquecer o que aconteceu._- disse Kendall, cabisbaixo.  
_- Elas amam vocês. Dêem um tempo pra elas e deixem a poeira baixar. Vão ver como tudo vai se resolver._- disse Logan, tentando nos animar.

Subimos até o nosso apartamento. Eu entrei e fui direto para o meu quarto. Tentei ligar pra Andressa. Uma, duas, três, quatro vezes e nada. Após alguns minutos, recebi uma mensagem.

"_James, por favor não procure a Andressa agora. Ela está muito mal com tudo o que aconteceu. Sinto muito. Bjs Tati._"

Ler aquilo me fez sentir um aperto no coração. Uma dor tão grande, e que eu nunca havia sentido antes... A dor de fazer alguém sofrer, de saber que o culpado do sofrimento da pessoa que mais ama, é você.  
Não respondi, preferi deixar as coisas como estão. Abracei meu travesseiro, que ainda tinha o perfume dela impregnado, desde a última vez em que ela esteve em meu quarto deitada nele. Em meio a dor e as lágrimas eu acabei dormindo.

Acordei no outro dia com o despertador tocando. Levantei-me com relutância, fiz minha higiene pessoal, me vesti e fui pra sala encontrar os outros.

Todos já estavam prontos, tomamos café-da-manhã em silêncio pois nenhum de nós queria tocar no assunto do ocorrido na noite passada.  
Hoje iríamos viajar, ficaríamos 3 dias em Nova York para fazer um show, dar algumas entrevistas, autógrafos, fotos, etc. Algo que antes me fazia vibrar de alegria, agora não tinha a mínima importância pra mim.

Não queria ficar longe _dela_. Mesmo não nos falando, eu não queria estar longe. Queria poder ficar perto de Andressa, ao menos observá-la de longe e saber que está tudo bem (aparentemente). Infelizmente, minha opinião não importava, e eu iria para Nova York esta manhã.

Ousei mandar uma mensagem, mesmo sabendo que ela talvez nem fosse ler.

"_Sinto muito por ontem a noite, eu errei, e peço perdão. Talvez você nunca mais queira falar comigo, mas quero que saiba que estou arrependido e faço qualquer coisa para ter o seu perdão. Estarei indo para NY está manhã e só volto daqui a 3 dias. Se você me perdoar, por favor, me encontre no aeroporto quando eu voltar. Assim saberei que você me perdoou. Se não não for, vou entender que é o fim. Amo você Andressa, J._"

Não sei se fiz o certo mas, espero que ela esteja me esperando no aeroporto daqui a 3 dias...

(...)

_**POV Kendall**_.

Eu não queria ir embora sem vê-la. Não mesmo.

Não me importa se ela está com raiva, eu preciso dizer o que eu sinto antes de ir. Preciso estar com ela só por mais um instante.  
Os garotos desceram e foram para o carro, eu fui até o apartamento das meninas e apertei a campainha. Pude ver que estava sendo observado pelo olho-mágico da porta. Eu esperava que Dany ou Tati abrissem a porta, já que Andressa e Chelle não queriam nem mesmo nos ver.

Mas me surpreendi ao ver quem era.

Chelle abriu a porta devagar, ela estava vestindo um moletom meu que eu havia esquecido lá (ele ficava imenso nela, o que a deixava muito fofa! *-*), um short jeans e suas tradicionais pantufas de coelho-ninja. O cabelo estava amarrado em um rabo-de-cavalo frouxo, que deixavam algumas mechas caírem por seu rosto. Ela me olhou séria, mas ao mesmo tempo triste, os olhos estavam inchados, com certeza ela havia chorado a noite toda.

_- Oi._- arrisquei.  
_- Oi._- ela respondeu, sem ânimo.  
_- Sinto muito por ontem, não devia ter me metido na briga. Deveria ter impedido-a.__  
__- Tem razão, mas não fez isso.__  
__- Eu sei, me desculpa. Não queria te magoar, nem fazer você chorar. Você não faz ideia de como fiquei mal depois que você foi embora ontem..._- falei, quase como uma súplica.  
_- Não sei se estou pronta pra te perdoar.__  
__- Olha, não precisa me perdoar agora se quiser. Eu estou indo para Nova York agora e não podia ir embora sem me despedir de você.__  
__- Tudo bem. Tchau._- ela virou-se pronta para fechar a porta.

Eu a impedi. Segurei a porta com uma das mãos, e com a outra, a puxei para mim e a abracei com força. Senti seu perfume e quase delirei. Não sei o que iria fazer se ela não me perdoasse e terminasse comigo. Ela era tudo pra mim.

_- Kendall, o que você...?__  
__- Shhh... Me deixa te abraçar só por esse instante. Eu amo você, Chelle. Não sei o que seria de mim se não a tivesse mais assim dessa forma em meus braços..._- tentei conter algumas lágrimas que se formavam.

Para minha surpresa, ela se soltou de meus braços, virou-se de frente para mim e começou a chorar. Logo em seguida, ela se jogou em meus braços novamente, me abraçando com força.

_- Por favor... me promete que nunca mais vai acontecer isso..._- ela sussurrou, em meio aos soluços e o choro.  
_- Eu prometo! Nunca mais... Nunca mais isso vai acontecer..._- eu abracei-a com mais força - _Você me perdoa_?

Ela assentiu. Depois eu coloquei minhas mãos em seu rosto, meus lábios procuraram os dela desesperadamente. Foi um beijo doce, onde cada um de nós expressou todo o amor que sentia.  
Nos separamos ainda ofegantes, e ela me abraçou novamente.

_- Vou sentir sua falta...__  
__- Eu também vou. Promete que vai me esperar?_- perguntei.  
_- Claro que sim._- ela sorriu.

Senti tanta saudade daquele sorriso. E agora eu iria deixá-lo. Eu a beijei novamente e me despedi. Por um lado estava feliz por termos feito as pazes, mas por outro estava muito triste por ter que deixá-la. Mas em breve, a teria novamente. Apenas 3 dias. Isso era a única coisa que nos separava.

(...)

_**POV Andressa**_.

Eu já havia perdido a conta de quantas vezes eu havia lido e relido a mensagem que James me enviara a dois dias atrás. Ainda não resolvi o que vou fazer. Estou muito magoada com tudo o que aconteceu. Esses dois dias pareceram uma eternidade pra mim, que apenas ia do meu quarto para o banheiro, do banheiro pra cozinha e da cozinha pro trabalho. Quando eu voltava pra casa era a mesma coisa, às vezes nem ia até a cozinha comer nada, apenas me dirigia até meu quarto e ficava lá, trancada e tentando organizar meus pensamentos.

_- Andressa, posso entrar?_- Chelle, bateu na porta do quarto e perguntou.  
_- Entra..._- murmurei, de uma forma que fosse audível do outro lado da porta.

Ela entrou e sentou-se ao meu lado na cama. Eu ainda estava segurando meu celular com a mensagem de James aberta. Chelle me encarou e em seguida pegou o telefone da minha mão e leu o que estava ali. Eu já havia mostrado essa mensagem pra elas desde a manhã em que recebi, e ela não ficou surpresa por eu ainda estar lendo novamente, apenas deu um longo suspiro e disse:

_- Já decidiu o que vai fazer?__  
__- Ainda não.__  
__- Eu não quero me intrometer na sua decisão mas, eu posso dar a minha opinião?__  
__- Claro.__  
__- Não acha errado jogar todos aqueles momentos felizes e divertidos que vocês tiveram juntos no lixo, por causa de um momento triste que tiveram? Casais brigam o tempo todo Dessa. E se você ama ele de verdade, vai perdoá-lo. Ele apenas fez o que fez, por ciúmes. Por se preocupar com você e por amar você.__  
__- Eu sei..._- respondi, cabisbaixa.  
_- Se ama ele mesmo, vai dar uma segunda chance. Agora, se você acha que o relacionamento de vocês não vai progredir, então não vá ao aeroporto amanhã e esqueça ele pra sempre.__  
__- Ok... Obrigada. Você é a irmã que eu sempre quis ter sabia?_- falei, tentando me animar.  
_- É mesmo? Pra mim você e as garotas são minhas irmãs de verdade._- ela riu.  
_- Verdade, vocês são mesmo as melhores amigas-irmãs do mundo!_

Ela me abraçou e em seguida saiu, me deixando sozinha para refletir aquelas palavras.

(...)

_**POV Victoria**_.

Eu estava voltando para o set de Victorious, quando ouvi alguém gritar o meu nome, chamando minha atenção.

_- VICTORIA! VICTORIA!_- Gage corria feito uma louca até mim -_Preciso falar com você!__  
__- O que aconteceu?__  
__- Tenho novidades, parece que as Plushie's fizeram os Big Time Boys brigarem com os Jonas!_- disse ela, animada.  
_- Tá, e o que isso tem de importante?_- falei, sem ânimo. Não aguentava mais saber da vida daquelas caipiras babacas, que estavam se achando só por conseguirem namorar o Big Time Rush.  
_- O que tem de importante? Eles estavam brigando por causa delas! Parece que o Joe e o Nick estavam dando em cima das namoradinhas do James e do Kendall! Aquelas caipiras que nós encontramos no banheiro aquela vez!__  
__- Eu ainda não entendi aonde você quer chegar, Gage._- falei. Realmente eu não estava entendendo.  
_- Depois da briga, elas discutiram com eles e não estavam nem se falando! Os meninos estão em NY agora, e pelo que eu ouvi, não se falam à quase 3 dias! E isso significa...__  
__- ...Que eles precisam de alguém para consolá-los. E que entendam como eles estão se sentindo..._- completei a frase dela, entendendo tudo.  
_- Isso mesmo!__  
__- Ahn... Sabe o que é Gage? Eu estive pensando, e estou cansada de ser rejeitada pelo James! Quem sempre ficava me paparicando era o Logan, mas eu nunca dei muita atenção à ele...__  
__- Não me diga que agora sua próxima vítima é o Logan Henderson?__  
__- É... Você adivinhou._- falei, um pouco sarcástica.  
_- Mas o que vamos fazer com o James e o Carlos? Não vamos deixar eles com aquelas caipiras, não é?__  
__- Claro que não! Eu sei exatamente quem vai nos ajudar a acabar com a festa dessas "Plushie's"..._- falei, dando uma risada um tanto quanto maléfica, enquanto pegava meu celular e ligava para minhas duas novas parceiras anti-plushies.

(...)


	19. Revelation, Old Friends and a Surprise!

_**POV James**_.

Finalmente chegara o dia. Esses três dias em Nova York foram os piores que eu já tive em toda a minha vida. Eu não conseguia fazer nada direito, nos shows, errei várias vezes a coreografia e a letra da música. Nas entrevistas, eu evitava ao máximo responder perguntas. Eu não conseguia dormir direito, estava muito nervoso e com medo do que me esperava hoje.

_"E se ela não vier? E se for mesmo o fim? Não, não posso se pessimista! Andressa não faria isso... Ela me ama, não é? Ou será que preferiu ficar com o Joe ao invés de mim? Ahhh eu vou acabar enlouquecendo desse jeito!"_ - esses foram meus pensamentos durante a viagem de avião de Nova York até o aeroporto de Los Angeles - LAX.

Desembarcamos do avião, pegamos nossas bagagens e eu saí correndo para o saguão principal do aeroporto. Ela ia estar lá. Ela TINHA que estar lá.  
Olhei tudo a minha volta e...

...nada.

Os outros me alcançaram e me olhavam, como se perguntassem "_E aí? Ela veio?_". Eu apenas fiz um sinal de dúvida com a cabeça, enquanto erguia as mãos, confuso. Deixei minhas malas com eles e subi de elevador até o segundo andar, onde ficava a praça de alimentação. E nada.  
Eu praticamente virei aquele aeroporto de cabeça pra baixo procurando por _ela_. E não a encontrei. Ela realmente não veio. Era o fim, eu havia perdido Andressa pra sempre.

Voltei cabisbaixo para onde os outros estavam, podia sentir meus olhos se umedecendo e a dor aguda atingindo meu peito. Eles me olharam tristes e me abraçaram.

_- Fica calmo cara, vai ficar tudo bem._- disse Kendall, tentando me confortar.  
_- Talvez... Ela tenha ficado presa no trânsito! Podemos esperar mais um pouco e..._- Carlos me dava esperanças, mas eu o interrompi. Não iria mais me iludir.  
_- NÃO! Ela não veio tá bom? Acabou tudo! Acabou! Eu não vou ficar me iludindo, se ela quis assim, eu preciso me conformar._- explodi.  
_- Então tá..._- disse Carlos, cabisbaixo.  
_- Vamos pra casa._- disse Logan.

Peguei minhas coisas e fui em direção a saída. Como estávamos sem carro, teríamos que pegar um táxi para irmos até o hotel.  
Quando passei pela porta do aeroporto, e parei na calçada da entrada, olhei para o céu. Estava nublado e chovendo, um dia que combinava perfeitamente com o que eu estava sentindo. O que eu mais queria agora era ir pra casa.

_- Ahn... James..._- Kendall me cutucou.  
_- Hum?_- perguntei, sem ânimo.  
_- Olha ali..._- ele apontou em direção a uns bancos de madeira que haviam a poucos metros dali, eles ficavam em frente a uma fonte muito bonita, que tinha uma beleza incrível com as águas que caíam e as poucas luzes que a iluminavam.

Olhei para a fonte, que havia chamado minha atenção, e quando desci o olhar para os simples bancos de madeira, vi _ela_.

_Andressa_.

Ela havia vindo realmente! Ela estava ali! Eu ainda tinha uma última esperança. Ela estava tão linda perto daquela fonte! Estava usando um moletom branco com algumas flores estampadas, que eu mesmo havia comprado para ela. Uma calça jeans e um All Star branco. O cabelo loiro estava molhado, assim como o moletom, e formava belas mechas cacheadas emoldurando seu rosto. Ela segurava uma rosa vermelha nas mãos e olhava fixamente para os pés.

Eu larguei minhas malas apressadamente e corri até ela, que assim que me viu levantou-se sorrindo e veio até mim. Eu a abracei com força, levantando-a no ar e girando-a.

_- Você veio... Você veio... Eu pensei que tinha te perdido, mas você está aqui!_- falei, enquanto afundava meu rosto em seu cabelo, em seu pescoço, sentindo seu doce aroma novamente.  
_- Pensou que ia se livrar de mim tão fácil?_- ela sorriu -_Eu amo você James_.

Eu estava tão feliz! Eu apenas a beijei. Milhares de vezes. Eu não conseguia mais ficar longe dela, e nem ela de mim. Aquela noite ela dormiu no meu quarto, ficamos a noite toda nos amando e tentando recuperar aqueles 3 dias perdidos. Foi o momento mais feliz da minha vida.

(...)

_**POV Gage**_.

Victoria pegou seu celular e discou para dois números que eu não consegui identificar. Ela marcou um encontro com elas aqui no Cyber Café não muito longe do nosso set, que é onde estamos agora as esperando.

A primeira a chegar foi a garota de pele branquíssima, cabelos negros e um largo sorriso no rosto. Sim, a protagonista do tão famoso_iCarly_.

_Miranda Cosgrove_.

Ela nos cumprimentou e em seguida sentou-se, pediu um suco de abacaxi com hortelã e aguardou a chegada de nossa outra "parceira", que pude avistar logo em seguida, aproximando-se lentamente, caminhando de uma forma graciosa do outro lado da rua.  
Seus longos cabelos de cor escarlate eram o que mais chamavam a atenção.

_Ariana Grande_ aproximou-se e sentou conosco para discutirmos e planejarmos o que iríamos fazer para separarmos definitivamente o Big Time Rush daquelas brasileiras.

(...)

_**POV Danielly**_.

Os meninos voltaram da viagem, e parecia que tudo havia voltado ao normal. Fiquei feliz por Andressa ter perdoado o James, eles formam um lindo casal e seria muito triste vê-los separados.  
Falando em casais... Fiquei sabendo que o Robert e a Jullie estão noivos! É... Minhas crianças estão crescendo... *orgulho maternal  
Acho que em breve teremos um casamento para ir! Vai ser tão legal!

Neste momento estamos em nosso apartamento, Kendall e Chelle estão preparando algumas guloseimas e outras comidas extremamente calóricas para a nossa noite de filmes! O Carlos e a Tati até se ofereceram pra preparar isso mas... É óbvio que iríamos manter a Tati beeem longe da cozinha.

James e Andressa estavam no computador fazendo um live chat para alguns amigos fãs do Brasil. Logan e Carlos estavam voltados totalmente para um novo jogo de videogame que haviam acabado de comprar, e eu e Tati estávamos nos arrumando para ir até a locadora procurar alguns filmes.

Chegamos na locadora, e não tinha muitos filmes "legais" pode-se dizer assim. Pegamos dois filmes de cada, desenho, comédia, romance e ação. Não, não pegamos nenhum filme de terror. Pra quem não lembra, Chelle não pode ver essas coisas. Aí o Kendall também não iria assistir, e o plano é aproveitarmos o final-de-semana TODOS juntos.

Enquanto eu ia até o caixa para pagar os filmes, acabei esbarrando em alguém.

_- Ai, desculpa. Eu não enxergo muito bem sem meus óculos..._- desculpei-me. E é verdade, eu havia saído sem meus óculos e ainda por cima sem as lentes! Mas como a Tati estava comigo isso não iria acontecer. O problema é que ela se distraiu vendo a sessão de filmes infantis e me deixou ir até o caixa sozinha!  
_- Não, tá tudo bem..._- disse o rapaz -_Pensei que depois de vir pra Los Angeles você pelo menos ia usar mais suas lentes e parar de esbarrar nos outros...__  
__- Como?_- perguntei, surpresa. Ele riu.  
_- Você não mudou nada mesmo, Dany._- disse ele, rindo novamente. Então finalmente eu reconheci aquela voz e vi quem era.  
_- Daniel?__  
__- Demorou hein?_- ele disse, me abraçando.  
_- Aiin que saudade! O que você tá fazendo aqui? Pensei que estivesse no Brasil!__  
__- Eu estava... Na verdade eu estou aqui com o Guilherme, a mãe dele mora aqui e conseguiu um emprego pra gente.__  
__- O Guii tá aqui também?_- falei, espantada.  
_- Aham... Peraí..._- ele virou-se para o lado da sessão de filmes de terror -_GUILHERMEEE!__  
__- Hey Dany, parecia a voz do... Daniel!_- Tati chegou e surpreendeu-se ao vê-lo ali.  
_- E aí Tati, quanto tempo!_- disse ele, abraçando-a.  
_- O que foi Dani?_- Guilherme caminhou até nos olhando os dvds em sua mão e sem nos ver -_TATI! DANY!__  
__- Oiii Guii!_- eu e ela gritamos enquanto o abraçávamos.

Explicamos tudo para ele e Tati, contamos as novidades de cada um e trocamos nossos telefones. A gente precisava se encontrar de novo e por a conversa em dia! E eles precisavam conhecer os garotos!

Voltamos para casa, e Logan e Carlos já estavam nos esperando na porta do apartamento.

_- Por que demoraram tanto?_- perguntou Carlos, enquanto corria e abraçava Tati.  
_- A gente ficou preocupado sabia?_- disse Logan, também me abraçando.  
_- Pensei que estivessem entretidos jogando videogame..._- comentou Tati.  
_- Sei lá, quando vocês saem de perto a gente não consegue fazer mais nada direito..._- explicou Carlos, enquanto eu e Tati suspirávamos um "Own".  
_- Sinto muito, é que a gente encontrou dois amigos nossos de infância, eles vieram do Brasil para trabalhar aqui em Los Angeles!_- expliquei.  
_- Ahn..._- os dois murmuraram.  
_- Nem inventem de terem crises de ciúmes! Eles são só nossos amigos! Quase irmãos!_- Tati adiantou-se.  
_- Isso mesmo! E queremos que vocês os conheçam!_- falei.  
_- Tudo bem..._- eles disseram sem muito ânimo.

Entramos e todos já estavam sentados no sofá da sala com os lanches e os doces preparados por Chelle e Kendall. Corremos para lá, e colocamos um filme de comédia para iniciar a nossa "sessão cinema".  
Mal o filme começou e o telefone tocou. (Foi sem querer, mas rimou) Era Julie.

_- Alô?__  
__- Dany? Oi, é a Jullie.__  
__- Ah, oi Jullie! Aconteceu alguma coisa?__  
__- Não, não, tá tudo bem... Na verdade eu estou ligando pra contar uma novidade!__  
__- Oba! Amo novidades!_- falei, animada. Todos se levantarem e ficaram ao meu redor no telefone.  
_- Eu vou adiantar a data d casamento.__  
__- Aiin que legal! Mas porquê?__  
__- Por que daqui a alguns meses vocês terão uma afilhada ou um afilhado..._- ela disse, extremamente feliz.  
_- OMG! Jullie, você está grávida!_- praticamente gritei no telefone, e todos me olharam espantados.  
_- É, estou. E já gostaria de avisar que vocês serão as madrinhas e os padrinhos!__  
__- Aiin que fofo! Obrigada Jullie! E parabéns pelo bebê!__  
__- Obrigada. Mande um abraço pra todos, ok? Preciso desligar. Beijo.__  
__- Beijo_!

_- É, nós vamos ter uma afilhada ou afilhado!_- falei, enquanto comemorava com os outros.

(...)


	20. Success in the plan of Victoria

_**POV Victoria**_.

Bem, eu já havia bolado um ótimo plano e dessa vez seria o fim para aquelas caipiras do Brasil...  
Miranda e Gage foram comprar o material necessário para colocar nosso plano em ação. Ariana está vigiando cada passo daquelas garotas para ver se consegue alguma informação que possa nos ajudar. Eu estava sentada em uma cafeteria, tomando um capuccino bem forte e lendo jornal, quando meu celular tocou.

_- Alô?__  
__- Oi Vic! É a Ari!__  
__- Oi Ari! E aí, conseguiu alguma informação?__  
__- Bem, digamos que talvez possamos ter mais dois "parceiros" para o nosso plano...__  
__- Como assim?__  
__- O nome deles é Daniel e Guilherme. Eles vieram do Brasil e são "muito" amigos delas.__  
__- Hmmm. É... Talvez eles possam mesmo ser úteis. Mas se eles são amigos delas, porque iriam nos ajudar?__  
__- Porque eu ouvi eles comentando algo sobre "como elas estão bonitas!" e "Se ao menos não estivessem namorando...", sem falar que a forma que eles olharam pra elas com tanto amor... Nossa, me comoveu..._- ela fez um tom sarcástico.  
_- Menos Ariana... Dê um jeito então e procure eles. Eu já sei exatamente onde vou arrumar mais dois garotos para colaborar conosco.__  
__- Ok. Quando iremos por o plano em ação?__  
__- Na velocidade em que estamos indo, acho que amanhã a noite.__  
__- Aiin que legal!_- disse Ariana, animada.  
_- Eu ligo pra você mais tarde, trate de ir logo falar com eles! Beeijo.__  
__- Beeijo, tchau!_- Ariana desligou.

Agora eu só preciso pensar em uma maneira de fazer aqueles "dois" nos ajudarem...

(...)

_**POV Tatiele**_.

_- AAAAHHH NÃÃÃOO JULLIEEE!_- eu gritava inutilmente enquanto olhava o vestido que ela havia escolhido para nós, as madrinhas, usarem no casamento.  
_- Por que não? Esse vestido é tão lindo! Combina tanto com vocês!_- disse Jullie, sorrindo.  
_- Ele é lindo! Mas... ROSA? Não podia ser, sei lá, preto?_- falei, e Jullie riu -_Esse vestido é tão rosa que se eu sair com ele na rua é capaz de um avião aterrissar em cima de mim pensando que eu sou um sinalizador!__  
__- Ai Tatiele, deixa de ser fresca! Onde já se viu vestido preto em casamento! Ainda mais pra nós que somos madrinhas!_- Dany reclamava.  
_- Ahh sei lá, rosa é tão patricinha... Tô me sentindo um flamingo! Prefiro mil vezes um vestido lilás..._- disse Chele, se olhando no espelho com o vestido extremamente "rosa".  
_- Aff... Como vocês reclamam! Eu até que gostei. Ficou ótimo em mim! E afinal, o casamento é da Jullie. Então parem de reclamar e deixem ela escolher o vestido que quiser!_- retrucou Andressa.  
_- Meninas! Não briguem! Tive uma ideia. Tati, tudo bem se eu trocar o seu vestido pra lilás?_- Jullie perguntou.  
_- Com certeza! Prefiro um zilhão de vezes o lilás!_- respondeu ela, aliviada.  
_- Tudo bem, então você e a Chelle usam lilás, enquanto a Dany e a Dessa usam o rosa!__  
__- PERFEITO!_- exclamamos juntas.  
_- Jullie o vestido de noiva que você escolheu é muito lindo! Onde você o comprou?_ - Chelle perguntou.  
_- Eu conheço um cara, que é amigo de uns caras, que são..._- nós a interrompemos.  
_- OK! NÓS ENTENDEMOS..._- falamos todas juntas, rindo logo em seguida.  
_- Não acredito que você vai se casar daqui a uma semana..._- falei, supirando - _Parece que foi ontem que nos conhecemos...__  
__- É verdade. E foi graças a vocês que encontrei meu príncipe encantado!_- disse ela, me abraçando.

_- Bem, terminamos de ver os vestidos! O que falta agora?_- Dany perguntou.  
_- Podemos ir almoçar e depois vocês me ajudam a escolher o bouquet e as flores da decoração._- disse Jullie, animada. Ela estava mesmo muito feliz pelo casamento. Mas quem não estaria?  
_- E os meninos?_- perguntei.  
_- Eles estão com o Robert, vendo os ternos e outras coisas._- Andressa explicou.  
_- A gente fala com eles de noite Tati! Vem vamos almoçar logo porque eu tô morrendo de fome!_- disse Chelle, me puxando pelo braço.

Esse casamento ia ser definitivamente o melhor de todos!

(...)

_**POV Victoria**_.

Fui até o apartamento onde estariam (talvez) meus próximos aliados. Subi de elevador, parei na frente da porta e apertei a campainha. Por sorte, quem me atendeu foi o mais influenciável.

_- Oi._- falei, tentando ser simpática.  
_- Ahn... Oi. Posso... ajudar?_- ele me olhava de forma confusa.  
_- Pode sim. Preciso falar com você. E com seu irmão. Posso entrar?__  
__- Tá... Entra_.

Entrei no apartamento luxuoso e me sentei no sofá imenso e macio que havia na sala. Ele fechou a porta e me seguiu, sentando-se de frente para mim.

_- Tudo bem, pode falar.__  
__- Joe, eu soube que você estava gostando da Andressa, aquela garota das "Plushie's"..._- falei, quase cuspindo aquele nome.  
_- É... eu... gostava dela.__  
__- E não gosta mais?__  
__- Olha aqui, o que isso importa? Minha vida pessoal não te interessa!_- ele se revoltou.  
_- Me importa sim. E muito. Ainda mais quando lembro que o garoto que era pra estar comigo, está lá com aquelas caipiras...__  
__- E o que você quer? Tentar separar eles?__  
__- Claro. E já tenho tudo planejado. Apenas preciso da sua ajuda. E do Nick.__  
__- Você tá maluca? Eu não vou fazer isso. Não quero magoar a Dessa...__  
__- Eu sei, mas você acha que ela é feliz com o James? Você não imagina todos os dias como VOCÊ poderia fazê-la muito mais feliz?_- falei, tocando em seu ponto fraco. Joe suspirou.  
_- O que quer que eu faça?__  
__- Eu vou explicar os detalhes mais tarde. Primeiro preciso falar com o Nick e convencê-lo também.__  
__- Vou chamá-lo_.

Ele se levantou e saiu, em poucos minutos retornou com o irmão, que me olhou confuso.

_- O que tá acontecendo?__  
__- Nick, eu vou ser direta com você. Eu quero separar o Big Time Rush das Plushie's e preciso da sua ajuda.__  
__- O quê? Isso é piada né?_- ele perguntou, olhando para o irmão que negou com a cabeça -_Vocês estão loucos? Não vou participar disso. Se a Chelle e as outras garotas estão felizes, então também estou._

_- Olha aqui Nick, eu sei que você gosta muito delas e da Rochelle. Mas, depois de tudo o que aconteceu, você acha que elas estão mesmo felizes? Você acha que daquela forma a Chelle vai ser feliz?_- hahaha às vezes até eu me assusto com a minha crueldade... É tão fácil persuadir as pessoas.  
_- Aff. Tudo bem. Mas vou fazer isso por elas e não pra ajudar você.__  
__- Tudo bem! Agora senta aqui que vou explicar como o plano vai funcionar_...

Amanhã será um dia inesquecível...

(...)

_**POV Carlos**_.

Ontem foi um dia extremamente cansativo! O Robert demora mais que mulher quando escolhe uma roupa! Agora imagine ele escolhendo o terno para o casamento? Sem falar que nenhum dos ternos que nós escolhíamos para usar ele aprovava... No final, a Jullie ligou pra ele e avisou quais deveriam ser as cores das nossas gravatas, para combinarem com os vestidos das meninas. Por sorte, eu e o Kendall vamos usar gravatas roxas. Já o Logan e o James...

Não, não vão usar gravatas rosa pink. u_u"

Eu também queria muito ver essa cena! Homens de verdade usam rosa, mas aquele rosa pink era algo... como posso dizer... TENSO.  
Então foi decidido que a cor das gravatas deles seria vermelho-vinho.

Esse casamento ia ser incrível! O salão que o Robert reservou ontem é imenso! E a festa vai estar demais! Às vezes eu me pego pensando em como seria se fosse o meu casamento com a Tati... Tudo bem que é um pouco cansativo organizar tudo, mas só de pensar no assunto, já fico muito feliz e animado! Mas, isso é algo que eu vou pensar mais tarde...

Nesse momento estou almoçando com os rapazes, nem falamos com as garotas ontem porque o Robert grudou na gente mais que chiclete... ¬¬"  
Hoje elas também estarão ocupadas, então talvez iremos nos ver somente à noite.

_- Não acredito que a Dany vai usar aquele vestido!_ - Logan reclamava.  
_- Aquele rosa pink é MUITO chamativo... Só ela e a Dessa pra concordarem em usar aquilo... _- James comentou.  
_- Rosa pink? Eu não tô nem ligando pra cor do vestido! _- ele exclamou.  
_- Então qual é o problema?_ - perguntei.  
_- Você viu o tamanho do decote? Sem falar que ele fica colado no corpo ressaltando as curvas dela!  
- Aff. LOGAAAN, que decote? Se o vestido é de um ombro só?  
- Então! A parte que o vestido não tapa fica toda à mostra!  
- Logan, deixa de ser chato! Daqui a pouco vai querer que ela ande com uma Burqa!  
- Que é isso?_

- Aquelas túnicas árabes!  
- Sabe que não é má ideia?  
- LOGAN! - gritamos juntos.  
_- Só tava brincando! _- nós rimos.

Mal sabíamos que aquele momento divertido ia ser interrompido por alguma coisa que estava apenas por começar.

_- Meu celular... Uma mensagem... _- disse Logan, pegando o aparelho.  
_- São as garotas? _- perguntei.

Ele não respondeu, apenas ficou paralisado ao ler a mensagem.

_- Logan o que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa? _- Kendall perguntou, nervoso.

Logan não respondeu apenas mostrou o celular com uma mensagem que dizia:

"_Parece que as Plushie's não são tão santas assim. Traição em pleno dia? Não me surpreende. Querem provas? Vá até seu carro. As fotos que estão debaixo dele foram tiradas esta manhã._"

_- Que merda é essa? Quem foi que mandou isso Logan?_ - James perguntou, estressado.  
_- E-eu não sei... Diz número desconhecido...  
- Não tem como rastrear? Ou algo assim? _- Kendall perguntava, apressado.  
_- Eu tenho cara de quem trabalha na CIA?  
- Logan sem piadinhas agora! _- disse James.  
_- O jeito é irmos até o carro e conferir. _- respondeu Logan.  
_- Então vamos logo! _- falei, levantando-me.

Fomos até o carro, e pra nossa decepção, havia sim um envelope ali. Eu peguei e o abri. Haviam várias fotos das garotas com mais quatro rapazes, mas elas não estavam juntas nem nos mesmos lugares. Apenas Dany e Tati pareciam estar no mesmo lugar. Pude ver Kendall e James bufando ao ver Nick e Joe nas fotos com Chelle e Dessa.

_- Tudo bem, são fotos que poderiam insinuar alguma coisa, mas elas não estão nos "traindo". Não tem nenhuma foto delas que seja comprometedora. _- falei.  
_- Isso é verdade. Talvez apenas saíram como amigos e algum paparazzi tirou a foto e está tentando nos fazer brigar... _- Logan concordou.  
_- É, pode ser. Mas é melhor tirarmos essa história a limpo. _- disse Kendall, pronto para entrar no carro.  
_- Espera! Tem mais um bilhete aqui com as fotos! _- falei.  
_- E o que está escrito aí? _- James perguntou, extremamente tenso.

Eu abri e li em voz alta para que eles escutassem.

"_Isso não prova nada não é mesmo? Ainda não acabou. A máscara dessas garotas vai cair, logo, logo. Neste momento elas estão no apartamento com os "amantes". Nem precisam tentar ligar pra elas porque os celulares estão desligados. Quem diria não é? As inocentes menininhas do Brasil escondem um lado bem promíscuo... Depois de tanta bebedeira, talvez nem tenham trancado a porta do apartamento. Por que não fazem uma visita à elas e confirmam com seus próprios olhos?_"

_- Que porra é essa? Quem escreveu isso e como sabe disso? _- Kendall falava, furioso.  
_- Acho que estamos sendo observados. Mas por quem? E por que está fazendo isso? _- James estava confuso.  
_- Provavelmente é alguém que não quer se identificar. Mas e aí? O que vamos fazer? _- Logan perguntou.  
_- Nada. O celular de todas elas estão desligados. _- Kendall avisou.  
_- Eu não quero acreditar nisso tanto quanto vocês, mas... Tudo está se confirmando. Agora só resta irmos até o apartamento delas... _- falei, ainda sem acreditar.  
_- Então vamos logo. Por que se isso for alguma palhaçada ou pegadinha, eu mesmo dou um jeito de ir atrás de quem está por trás disso tudo. _- disse James, sério.

Entramos no carro e Logan foi dirigindo. Não falamos mais nada depois disso. Apenas fomos em silêncio durante todo o trajeto até o hotel. Como eu queria acreditar que aquilo não passava de uma farsa. Mas era muito difícil depois dessas fotos e mensagens.

(...)

_**POV Logan**_.

Chegamos no hotel e subimos pelo elevador. Quando chegou no nosso andar, saímos e caminhamos apressadamente pelo corredor até a porta do apartamento "_delas_". No chão, em frente a porta, havia um envelope. Muito parecido com o outro que achamos debaixo do carro.

Abaixei-me e peguei ele, que dizia "_Para BTR_". Eu não estava acreditando que estávamos mesmo passando por aquilo.

_- Abre logo esse troço Logan!_- Kendall quase gritou.  
_- Vocês tem certeza? E se isso não passar de uma brincadeira idiota que alguém está fazendo?_- perguntei.  
_- Essa pessoa vai estar muito encrencada se for isso mesmo._- James praticamente cuspiu aquelas palavras.  
_- Tudo bem, vamos acabar logo com isso._- murmurei, enquanto abria o envelope.

Havia um bilhete e várias fotos.

"_Pelo jeito vocês estão começando descobrir como suas namoradas são de verdade. Que bom! Então porque não aproveitam e olham essas fotos? Foram tiradas a meia hora atrás dentro do apartamento delas... Se quiserem ver com seus próprios olhos, entrem e confiram. A porta ainda ficou aberta._"

Quem está escrevendo essas mensagens afinal? Esse joguinho idiota já está me irritando.

Peguei as fotos dentro do envelope, e nem pude acreditar quando vi. Elas estavam mesmo nos traindo. Em todas as fotos elas estavam deitadas em suas camas com "eles". E nas últimas fotos, usavam apenas suas roupas íntimas.

_- Eu... Eu não tô acreditando nisso..._- disse Kendall, enquanto colocava as mãos por cima da cabeça.  
_- Essas fotos não podem ter sido editadas ou feito alguma montagem, ainda mais se foram tão recentes, é uma probabilidade quase impossível._- falei.  
_- Chega de ficar aqui pensando em possibilidade. Vamos entrar e descobrir se isso é verdade ou não._- disse James, sério, enquanto abria a porta.

Entramos no apartamento delas e estava uma bagunça. Haviam roupas jogadas por todos os lados, garrafas de bebidas vazias, alguns maços de cigarros, e restícios de comidas.

Não...

Isso não pode estar acontecendo. Elas não são assim. Nunca foram. Então por que? Por que isso parece ter sido apenas uma mentira escondida por tanto tempo? Talvez elas não fossem mesmo tão inocentes como nós pensávamos.

James não esperou e correu em direção ao quarto da Andressa. Eu e os outros nos entreolhamos, em dúvida se deveríamos fazer o mesmo.  
Segundos depois ele voltou, bufando e saiu porta à fora sem dizer nada. Acho que tudo aquilo era mesmo verdade.

Em seguida, nós também fomos, cada um no quarto respectivo a sua namorada. Quase não acreditei quando abri a porta do quarto da Dany. Lá estava ela, a _minha_ Dany, deitada apenas com uma lingerie e abraçada com um cara que eu nunca havia visto na vida. Ela estava dormindo e ele também.

Meu coração havia se partido em mil pedaços, uma tristeza profunda surgiu em meu peito. _Dor_ a dor mais intensa que eu já havia sentido em toda minha vida. Saí e voltei para a sala, Kendall e Carlos também estavam no mesmo estado que eu, _dor, choque e desilusão_.

Saímos de lá o mais rápido que conseguimos e fomos até o nosso apartamento. James estava sentado no sofá, e tentava limpar algumas lágrimas que haviam em seu rosto.

_- Eu não acredito que vivemos uma mentira esse tempo todo..._- falei, ainda em choque.  
_- Nem eu. Como fomos tão ingênuos?_- disse Carlos.  
_- Não fomos ingênuos. Fomos idiotas._- Kendall murmurou, enquanto socava a parede.  
_- Destruir nosso apartamento não vai ajudar em nada._- falei.  
_- Ajuda a me acalmar. Eu estou extremamente irritado.__  
__- Todos nós estamos._- retruquei.  
_- Não sei vocês, mas... Eu não vou ficar aqui me lamentando._- disse James, levantando-se.  
_- O que você vai fazer?_- Carlos perguntou.  
_- Curtir a vida... E ao mesmo tempo me vingar..._

Não acredito que James disse isso. Ele está mesmo pensando em "_trair_" elas? Tudo bem, eu sei que a essa altura, a nossa relação com elas está completamente abalada, mas... Nem falamos com elas pra saber o que aconteceu, o porquê de terem feito isso.  
Eu estou muito irritado agora e não estou conseguindo pensar direito. Talvez ele tenha razão. Talvez seja melhor esquecê-las ficando com outras garotas e curtindo a vida.

_- Quer saber? Eu vou com você._- falei.  
_- Nós também vamos._- disseram Kendall e Carlos em uníssono.  
_- Ótimo. O pessoal de Victorious não vai fazer uma festa hoje? O que acham de irmos e aproveitarmos a festa para esquecer isso tudo?_- James perguntou.  
_- Claro!_- respondemos em coro.

Será que a Victoria vai estar lá? Queria conversar com ela... Victoria sempre fez meu tipo de garota, ela é bonita, gentil, meiga, e com certeza é sincera e fiel. Bem diferente da _Danielly_.

(...)

_**POV Miranda**_.

_- Quase que eles me pegam colocando o envelope na frente do apartamento!_- Ariana reclamou.  
_- Você é muito lerda. Devia ter colocado logo quando te liguei da lanchonete._- falei.  
_- Aff, tudo bem, o que importa é que eles não nos viram. E acreditaram em tudo._- Gage comentou.  
_- Como fez pra que elas ficassem desacordadas todo esse tempo Vic?_- perguntei, pois alguns detalhes do plano ela não havia me contado.  
_- Simples. Bastou usar um pouco clorofórmio.__  
__- Como conseguiu isso?__  
__- Digamos que eu tenho algumas "fontes"._- ela riu sarcasticamente.  
_- Às vezes você me dá medo Victoria..._- comentei.  
_- Medo?_- ela riu -_Basta que você não interfira nos meus planos_.

Eu olhei para Ari e Gage que me olhavam um pouco assustadas. No fundo, a Vic era uma pessoa legal, mas eu também sabia, que ela era muito perigosa.

_- Vou ligar para os garotos e dizer para arrumarem aquela bagunça do apartamento._- disse ela, enquanto entrávamos no hotel -_Quando chegarmos, cada uma vai até um quarto e veste uma delas. Não queremos deixar nenhum rastro não é mesmo?__  
__- Ok..._- respondemos.  
_- E os Big Time Boys?_- Gage perguntou.  
_- Acabaram de me mandar uma mensagem dizendo que vão ir na nossa festa hoje à noite e que estão indo agora para o estúdio para terminar algumas gravações para chegarem mais cedo na festa!_- Victoria respondeu, animada com "vitória" do seu plano.

Chegando lá, os garotos já haviam limpado boa parte do apartamento. E nós fomos vestir elas novamente. Não acredito que fiz isso, mas eu AMO muito o James, e pra ter ele de volta, eu vou fazer tudo o que for preciso.  
Depois de terminarmos tudo, fomos embora e paramos em frente ao hotel.

_- O que fazemos agora?_- os garotos perguntaram.  
_- A parte de vocês acabou. Agora "nós" iremos cuidar da segunda parte do plano._- respondeu Victoria, confiante.

Eles foram embora e nós fomos nos preparar para a segunda etapa do plano.

(...)


	21. The End?

_**POV Andressa**_.

Merda.

Minha cabeça parece que vai explodir... Abri meus olhos com dificuldade. Onde eu estou? Ah, é o meu quarto... Não me lembro de ter vindo pra cá... Que horas são? Aiii droga, já são 20h! Não acredito que dormi por tanto tempo! Por que as garotas não me acordaram? Afinal o que aconteceu?

Levantei-me com dificuldade, eu me senti um pouco tonta, mas me apoiei na parede e consegui caminhar até a sala. Onde elas estão? Fui até a cozinha e também não havia ninguém... Será que estão dormindo? Fui até o quarto da Chelle para confirmar. É, ela estava dormindo. Melhor eu acordá-la logo, daqui a pouco os garotos devem chegar...

_- Chelle. Chelle acorda._- eu balançava ela com força, mas aquela lá quando dorme, não acorda nem se fosse o fim do mundo! -_CHELLE, O KENDALL CHEGOU!_- gritei. Ela deu um salto da cama no mesmo instante. Eu tenho minhas técnicas secretas para acordar pessoas... kkkkk  
_- Aii caramba, por que você não me acordou antes? Pede pra ele me esperar..._- ela resmungou.  
_- Ele não tá aqui. Só disse isso pra você acordar.__  
__- Fala sério. ¬¬"__  
__- Vem, vamos acordar a Dany e a Tati._- falei e ela me seguiu.  
_- O que aconteceu?__  
__- Não sei. Acabei de acordar também, e o pior, é que não me lembro de ter ido dormir.__  
__- Eu também não lembro de nada._- disse ela.

Acordamos as outras duas dorminhocas, e também estavam confusas e sem saber como tinham ido dormir.

_- Eu me lembro de ter ido com a Tati, o Daniel e o Guilherme fazer compras... Mas depois não lembro o que aconteceu..._- disse Dany, confusa.  
_- Eu tava com o Nick, ele queria que eu o ajudasse a comprar um presente pra mãe dele..._- disse Chelle, pensativa.  
_- Eu também tava com o Joe procurando um presente pra mãe deles..._- falei.  
_- Depois a gente se encontrou, os garotos vieram com a gente até aqui no apartamento e...?_- disse Tati, tentando lembrar da última parte.

_- Eu não tenho certeza, mas, acho que nos despedimos deles e como estávamos cansadas, fomos dormir._- arrisquei.  
_- Que estranho os garotos ainda não terem nos procurado... A gente marcou de se encontrar agora de noite..._- Chelle comentou.  
_- Tem razão, vou ligar pro Logan e perguntar o que aconteceu._- disse Dany, enquanto pegava o celular e ligava -_Nada. Tá desligado.__  
__- Agora sim eu não tô entendendo mais nada!_- Tati bufou, enquanto ia até a cozinha.  
_- Talvez não tenha acontecido nada! Pode ser que estejam no estúdio ainda, ou com o Robert arrumando alguns detalhes para o casamento..._- Dany sugeriu.  
_- Pode ser... Vou até o apartamento deles ver se tem alguém em casa._- disse Chelle, indo em direção à porta.  
_- Eu vou com você!_- Tati gritou, saindo da cozinha com um Danoninho na mão.  
_- Não acredito que você ainda come isso!_- falei, incrédula.  
_- Por que não pegou um pra mim também?_- Chelle perguntou no mesmo tom de incredulidade. Elas me olharam por um instante.  
_- Que é? Danoninho é muito bom!_- disseram as duas e em seguida me mostraram a língua. Dany que estava ao meu lado tentou conter o riso.

As duas saíram, eu peguei meu celular e liguei para Robert, talvez ele soubesse onde os garotos estavam.

_- Alô?__  
__- Robert? Oi é a Andressa.__  
__- Oi Dessa! Tudo bem? Como você e as garotas estão?__  
__- Estamos bem e a Jullie?__  
__- Está bem, vocês precisam ver a ecografia do bebê! Ele já está tão grande! -_ Robert era um pai muito "babão", literalmente.  
_- Que bom! Não vejo a hora de saber o sexo do bebê!__  
__- Eu também! Espero que seja um menino... Ou uma menina... Bem, o que vier vai me deixar feliz de qualquer forma! -_ Own como o Rob é fofo! Vai ser um ótimo pai!  
_- Ahn, Rob, mudando de assunto... Eu queria saber se os meninos estão com você, ou se você sabe alguma coisa deles?__  
__- Os garotos? Não... Eu estive com eles de manhã, mas depois eles foram almoçar e eu não vi mais eles...__  
__- Ahh tudo bem, obrigada assim mesmo._

_- De nada. Boa noite!__  
__- Boa noite Rob! -_desliguei.

_- E aí, o que ele disse?_- Dany perguntou.  
_- Ele só viu os garotos de manhã. Não sabe onde estão.__  
__- Que estranho. Estou começando a ficar preocupada.__  
__- Eu também._- falei.

Tati chegou no mesmo instante, e pela sua cara, também não obteve sucesso em sua busca.

_- Descobriu alguma coisa?_- perguntei.  
_- Não. Eles também não estavam em casa.__  
__- Cadê a Chelle?_- Dany perguntou.  
_- Desceu até a recepção pra perguntar se viram eles saindo ou algo assim._- Tati explicou.

Depois de alguns minutos, Chelle voltou.

_- E aí? Alguma notícia?_- perguntei.  
_- Disseram que eles vieram pra casa logo depois que nós chegamos, alguns minutos depois a recepcionista disse que eles saíram, voltaram algumas horas depois com sacolas de compras e saíram há uma hora e meia atrás._- disse ela.  
_- Sacolas de compras? O que será que eles estão planejando?_- Tati perguntou, confusa.  
_- Não sei, mas a única coisa que podemos fazer é esperar eles voltarem, e tentar ligar e esperar que eles atendam._- falei, sem ânimo.

(...)

_**POV James**_.

Depois de termos ido comprar roupas novas para a festa, voltamos para casa, nós arrumamos e saímos. Chegando lá, entramos e sentamos em uma mesa que estava vaga. A boate que havia sido fechada para a "festinha" do elenco de Victorious, era incrivelmente bonita, uma decoração impecável e as luzes que haviam, pareciam dançar junto com as outras pessoas na pista de dança.

_- E aí? O que vamos fazer? V-você vai lá falar com a Victoria?_- Logan perguntou, relutante.  
_- Não. Ela é legal, mas não faz meu tipo. Acho que vou lá conversar com a Miranda, sinto falta dela, e acho que devia ter a ouvido quando pediu para que voltássemos a namorar._- falei.  
_- Humm. Tudo bem, eu vou lá falar com a Vic então._- disse ele, levantando-se e indo até ela.  
_- E vocês? Vão fazer o quê?_- perguntei para Carlos e Kendall.  
_- Cara, eu vou falar com a Ariana, eu não consigo parar de olhar pra ela desde que cheguei._- Carlos falou, abobalhado. Ela realmente estava muito bonita.  
_- E você Kendall?_- perguntei, balançando minha mão em frente a seu rosto, tentando trazê-lo de volta a realidade. -_Kendall?__  
__- Ah, eu..._- ele olhou em volta, e em seguida tomou em um gole seu copo de Whisky -_Eu acho que vou falar com a Gage, ela é bem divertida. Vai me ajudar a dar algumas risadas.__  
__- Tudo bem, então até mais tarde._- me despedi e caminhei até onde Miranda estava.

_- Oi._- sorri.  
_- Jay! Oi, que bom que você veio!_- ela me abraçou, sorrindo.  
_- É, estou aqui.__  
__- Cadê a sua namorada?__  
__- Ela... Ahn... Eu não tenho mais namorada._- falei.  
_- Vocês terminaram? Ai que chato... Mas já que você está aqui vamos beber e dançar! Nada melhor pra curar um coração partido!_- ela disse, enquanto me puxava pra pista de dança. Miranda sempre conseguia me animar, agora me lembro porque namoramos por tanto tempo...

(...)

_**POV Logan**_.

Fui até Victoria. Eu sempre tive uma certa atração por ela, mas como ela sempre deixou bem exposto que sua preferência era o James, eu não me arrisquei. Mas desta vez, seria diferente.

_- Oi Vic!_- falei, revelando aquele meu sorriso torto, que como minhas fãs dizem: é irresistível.  
_- Logie! Que bom que você veio! Cadê a sua namorada?__  
__- A gente terminou.__  
__- Sério? Mas vocês ficavam lindos juntos! O que aconteceu?__  
__- Eu... Não quero falar sobre isso...__  
__- Tem certeza? Pode desabafar comigo se quiser... Vem, vamos sair dessa barulheira..._- disse ela, me puxando pela mão. Ela me levou pra uma sala VIP que havia na boate, tinha isolamento acústico, frigobar com bebidas, TV a cabo e um sofá imenso. Ela sentou-se e me puxou para sentar ao seu lado. -_Pronto, agora você pode me contar o que houve.__  
__- Ela... Ela me traiu.__  
__- O quê? Não acredito! Como ela teve coragem de fazer isso?__  
__- Não sei, mas... Não quero lembrar disso agora.__  
__- Tem razão. Posso ajudar você de alguma forma?__  
__- E-eu... Na verdade, só de estar aqui com você já estou melhor. Obrigado.__  
__- Own Logie... Você é um fofo!_- ela me abraçou e me deu um beijo na bochecha. Eu retribuí o abraço e afaguei seu cabelo macio. Ela me fez sentir especial, não queria soltá-la tão rápido. Ela se afastou um pouco, ficando ainda levemente abraçada em mim, mas a poucos centímetros do meu rosto. Seus olhos castanhos brilhavam e encaravam os meus com ternura.  
_- Posso fazer você esquecer ela?_- ela sussurrou.  
_- Q-quem?_- eu perguntei, ainda meio atordoado com ela tão perto. Ela se aproximou e me beijou apaixonadamente. Eu retribui o beijo, e não consegui soltá-la depois disso.

(...)

_**POV Kendall**_.

Eu não vou conseguir fazer isso. Não dá. Eu... Eu ainda amo a Chelle. E Gage é minha amiga, não posso usá-la apenas para esquecer meus problemas. Eu estava indo embora quando senti alguém me segurar pelo braço.

_- Kendall?_- a voz feminina, doce e gentil, me chamou.  
_- Ah, oi Gage._- falei, timidamente.  
_- Você já vai embora?__  
__- N-não. Eu só ia... Respirar um pouco de ar fresco._- menti.  
_- Ahn... Quer tomar alguma coisa? Você parece um pouco abatido..._- euri com o comentário dela.  
_- Claro._- fui com ela até o bar.  
_- O que vamos beber?__  
__- Não faço a mínima ideia..._- falei.  
_- Tudo bem, vamos beber algo pra animar você e pra te fazer esquecer os problemas, ok?__  
__- Ok.__  
__- Vou querer dois absintos, por favor._- ela pediu ao barman.  
- Absinto?  
- A Fadinha Verde é a solução pra tudo! - nós rimos.

Gage era divertida, me fazia rir muito. Até que faríamos um belo casal, somos engraçados e loiros! Tudo bem, essa última parte não teve muito sentido, mas enfim... Eu não lembro o quanto bebi, nem lembro direito o que aconteceu. Apenas lembro de no meio de uma conversa com Gage, eu a beijei. Não uma vez, mas várias. E talvez tenha sido uma cena até bem obscena para quem via. Algumas vezes eu olhava para os lados e vi Carlos se agarrando com Ariana na pista de dança, James tinha Miranda sentada em seu colo e o beijando intensamente, Logan não saiu mais de dentro da sala VIP com Victoria.

Depois que a festa estava no fim, lembro-me de ir para casa com Gage, Logan e Victoria no meu carro. Eu estava completamente bêbado mas ainda conseguia dirigir, pouco, mas até o nosso apartamento eu conseguiria. James levou Miranda, Carlos e Ariana em seu carro.  
Quando chegamos em casa, abracei Gage e a levei até meu quarto, lembro-me de ter a despido e de logo em seguida ter tido uma longa madrugada de prazer com ela em minha cama. Depois simplesmente apaguei.

(...)

_**POV Rochelle**_.

Cansamos de tanto ligar para os garotos e acabamos adormecendo ali mesmo, na sala. Acordei com a luz do sol invadindo a janela da sala, abri os olhos com relutância, levantei-me. Meu corpo doía um pouco por ter dormido extremamente "torta" naquele sofá. Fui até o banheiro e fiz minha higiene pessoal. Voltei e acordei as garotas, que também fizeram o mesmo.

Fui até a cozinha e preparei algumas torradas e ovos mexidos... Fiz um café e arrumei a mesa. As garotas vieram, sentaram-se e tomaram café-da-manhã comigo.

_- Alguma mensagem, ligação, notícia dos big time boys?_- Dany me perguntou, bocejando.  
_- Nada._- respondi sem ânimo.  
_- Esperem aí, já volto._- disse Tati, saindo porta a fora.  
_- O que deu nela?_- Andressa perguntou, confusa.  
_- Como vou saber?_- respondi, enquanto tomava mais um gole de café.

Alguns minutos depois Tati abriu a porta com força e entrou correndo, extremamente ofegante.

_- O que aconteceu?_- Dany praticamente gritou.  
_- Os garotos... Voltaram... A recepcionista disse... Que eles voltaram... De madrugada... E com... Quatro... Garotas..._- ela tentava explicar pausadamente.  
_- Como assim "quatro garotas"?_- disse Andressa, começando a ficar irritada. Ela levantou-se e caminhou apressadamente até a porta.  
_- Aonde você vai?_- perguntei.  
_- Aonde você acha? No apartamento deles, é óbvio!_- disse ela, e nós a seguimos. Só podia ser brincadeira. Eles não seriam capazes. Seriam?

Chegando em frente a porta do apartamento deles, nos encostamos calmamente, tentando ouvir algum barulho, mas nada. Estava tudo muito silencioso. Tati acabou se escorando com muita força e a porta abriu. Eles não trancaram a porta? Realmente havia acontecido algo.

Entramos e a primeira coisa que notei foi os sapatos femininos e de salto alto que estavam espalhados pelo chão. Casacos femininos também estavam sobre a mesa, o sofá, e outros lugares. Não. Não estamos no apartamento certo. Eles não... O Kendall não... Por favor me digam que não é verdade.

Caminhamos com calma e silenciosamente até os quartos. Quando entrei no quarto de Kendall, fiquei boquiaberta ao ver aquela cena. Ele estava... Estava... Deitado com outra... Gage? Sim, era ela. Por quê? Pensei que ele me amasse, que estivéssemos felizes juntos. Eu fiz algo de errado? Será que foi por que saí com Nick sem ele saber? Mas o que tem de mais nisso? Foi tão horrível a ponto dele me trair?

Eu estava chocada diante daquela cena, os dois ali, nus, cobertos apenas por um lençol. As roupas espalhadas pelo quarto. As garotas chegaram logo atrás de mim e também viram aquela cena. Eu estava imóvel.

_- É, todos eles fizeram o mesmo. Vamos embora Chelle, você não merece ver isso..._- disse Andressa, me puxando para fora do quarto.  
_- Por quê?_- eu murmurei, ainda sem acreditar.  
_- Não sabemos, mas... Acabou tudo agora. Sinto muito._- Dany falou, enquanto me abraçava.

Eu me arrastei para fora do quarto de Kendall, senti minha cabeça rodar e fiquei tonta. Me apoiei na mesinha que havia perto da porta, mas acabei caindo e derrubando um vaso de vidro que havia nela em cima de mim.  
As garotas me levantaram rapidamente e correram para fora do quarto. O barulho acordou Kendall, mas acho que ele não conseguiu ver que éramos nós. Andressa e as outras correram em direção ao nosso apartamento, mas eu não. Eu não queria ficar perto deles, nem "_dele_". Então corri para a recepção do hotel, lá pensaria no que fazer. Ouvi elas gritarem algo como "Aonde você vai?" mas não respondi. Estava muito atordoada para pensar em qualquer outra coisa.

Chegando na recepção me sentei em um dos sofás que havia, então comecei a sentir um ardor forte em meu braço. Quando virei-me para olhar o que causava a dor, vi que meu braço estava brutalmente cortado e cheio de cacos de vidro, que provavelmente seriam do vaso do quarto de Kendall. O sofá que eu estava ficou notavelmente manchado de sangue.

_- Merda._- murmurei.

Tentei segurar ele e conter o sangue mas, a dor aumentou. Senti minha visão começando a escurecer. Merda. Minha hematofobia... Eu ia acabar desmaiando. A recepcionista me olhou assustada.

_- Você está bem? Precisa de ajuda?_- ela me perguntou, aproximando-se.  
_- N-não... Eu estou bem..._- murmurei, e em seguida corri até o banheiro que havia ali perto.

Abri a torneira e coloquei meu braço ali, tentei remover os cacos de vidro maiores, o que doeu, e muito! Minha pressão começou a baixar, e eu estava ficando muito tonta e fraca. Fechei a torneira e tentei secar meu braço com papel. Foi inútil.

Os cortes eram muito profundos e o sangue logo voltava a escorrer. O que eu faço? Ah merda! Por que isso tinha que acontecer justo agora?  
Enquanto eu me desesperava tentando conter o sangue, senti minhas pernas amolecerem, minha visão escureceu e a dor só aumentou. Senti uma dor fortíssima na cabeça e depois, apenas o frio do chão gelado consumindo meu corpo.

(...)

_**POV Kendall**_.

Acordei assustado com um barulho estridente, parecia algo se quebrando. Minha cabeça doía muito e eu ainda estava com uma ressaca horrível.  
Sentei-me na cama e esfreguei meus olhos com força, minha visão lentamente ia ficando mais nítida, e pude ver uma garota deitada ao meu lado na cama e o que havia feito o barulho e me acordado estava no chão. Um vaso de vidro.

Levantei-me com calma, para não acordar Gage, que dormia tranquilamente. Andei cambaleando até a porta, onde ao lado, estava a mesinha do quarto caída e com os cacos de vidro do vaso ao seu redor no chão.

_- O que aconteceu aqui? -_murmurei, confuso.

Notei algumas manchas de sangue no chão e me assustei. Aquele vaso não havia simplesmente caído, alguémo derrubou. Mas, quem? Será que foi algum dos garotos? Ou as garotas que estavam com eles? Quem foi deve estar machucado...

_- Aiii..._- gemi. Coloquei uma das mãos em minha testa, tentando conter a dor. Minha cabeça estava explodindo.

Resolvi ir até a cozinha para tomar uma aspirina. Chegando lá, peguei o comprimido no armário, servi um copo bem cheio de água e tomei. Me escorei na bancada e fiquei olhando para o "nada", apenas pensando em tudo que aconteceu.

Não acredito que fiz isso. Apesar de toda raiva que eu tinha _dela_, ainda me sinto culpado pelo que fiz. Como pude ser tão sujo? Eu usei a Gage. E pra quê? Por raiva _dela_, para tentar esquecer _ela_. Sou um completo idiota! Por quê? Por que eu tinha que amar tanto _ela_? Por que eu não consigo esquecê-la?

Parei de pensar nisso e fui até a sala. A porta estava aberta.

_- Não lembro de termos deixado a porta aberta..._- murmurei para mim mesmo, enquanto pensava e tentava entender tudo.

Alguém havia entrado aqui, e talvez essa mesma pessoa tenha quebrado o vaso em meu quarto. Será que foi...? Não. Não pode ser _ela_.  
Foi então que vi algo brilhando no chão. Parecia ter a forma de um coração. Um pingente?

Peguei o pequeno objeto, analisei-o, e ali estava escrito: "_Kendall_".

O pingente _dela_. A pessoa que havia ido ali, foi mesmo _ela_. De repente, lembrei-me de algo, muito importante, um detalhe que havia chamado minha atenção em meu quarto. O _sangue_.

Ela estava ferida.

Senti uma pontada de culpa e dor brotando em meu peito. Aquele sentimento começava a me dilacerar por completo. Corri até o quarto dos outros e avisei que iria sair, eles estavam confusos e com uma ressaca pior que a minha.

Voltei para o meu quarto, onde Gage ainda dormia, e procurei uma camisa para vestir. Em seguida, saí apressadamente e fui até o apartamento das garotas. Eu precisava saber se estava tudo bem com _ela_. Bati na porta e esperei, tapei o "olho-mágico" da porta com uma das mãos, para que elas não me vissem e fossem obrigadas a abrir a porta.

Andressa foi quem abriu a porta, ela estava com o rosto inchado, parecia ter chorado muito. Ela me olhou com desprezo e repugnância.

_- O QUE QUER AQUI?_- ela berrou, indignada. Elas erraram tanto quanto nós, então porque toda essa raiva?  
_- Eu... Preciso ver a Chelle. Já sei que vocês estiveram ali em casa e preciso vê-la._- falei.  
_- Se veio tentar se desculpar é tarde demais._- disse ela, com raiva.  
_- NÃO ACREDITO QUE ELE TEVE A CARA-DE-PAU DE APARECER AQUI!_- Danielly gritou, caminhando apressadamente e parando atrás de Andressa.  
_- Olha aqui, vocês erraram, e nós também, apenas pra tentar acalmar a raiva que sentíamos de vocês! Então parem de nos julgar!_- falei, tentando não me estressar.  
_- ERRADAS? POR QUÊ? POR NÃO FALAR PRA VOCÊS SOBRE OS GAROTOS? OS JONAS E OS NOSSOS AMIGOS DO BRASIL?_- Andressa gritava e chorava ao mesmo tempo.  
_- Olha só, eu não quero discutir isso agora, tá legal? Só quero ver a Chelle e saber se tá tudo bem._- falei.

_- Ela não tá aqui._- Andressa murmurou.  
_- E aonde ela está?_- perguntei, nervoso. No mesmo instante, senti alguém parando atrás de mim.  
_- Kendall? Tá tudo bem? Eu ouvi alguns gritos..._- era Gage, apenas vestindo uma camisa social minha, que ficava imensa nela.  
_- Ahn... Gage... Tá, tá tudo bem sim..._- respondi, baixinho.  
_- A gente não sabe pra onde ela foi, mas com certeza se soubéssemos não iríamos dizer nada! Afinal, você tem outras coisas pra se preocupar agora não é?_- disse Dany, olhando Gage com desprezo. -_A Chelle não precisa de você_.

Aquelas palavras perfuraram meu peito com uma espada. No mesmo instante em que fiquei sem resposta alguma. Pude ouvir alguns gritos vindo das escadas e a recepcionista correndo em nossa direção, ofegante.

_- A... Amiga de vocês... Está... Muito ferida... Lá embaixo... Acabamos de chamar uma ambulância... Vocês precisam ir vê-la!_- a moça dizia, enquanto buscava ar para respirar.  
_- É A CHELLE! VAMOS!_- Andressa gritou, correndo com Dany em direção ao elevador.  
_- Aonde ela está?_- perguntei a recepcionista.  
_- No... Banheiro...__  
__- Obrigado._- saí correndo em direção às escadas. Eu com certeza chegaria primeiro do que pelo elevador. Sou rápido correndo.  
_- KENDALL!_- ouvi Gage gritar.  
_- DESCULPA GAGE! MAS EU PRECISO IR ATÉ LÁ!_- gritei, enquanto me jogava escada a baixo.

Realmente, eu havia chegado primeiro do que o elevador. As mulheres da limpeza estavam atordoadas ao redor da porta do banheiro, e uma delas estava falando com o pessoal da ambulância pelo telefone, explicando como Chelle estava.  
Entrei correndo no banheiro e a vi. Lá estava ela, no chão, extremamente branca e coberta de sangue. Ela estava dura e não se mexia. Por favor... Não. Não. Não. Não... Ela não podia estar morta!

(...)

* * *

**N/A:** E aí? Gostaram desses 5 novos capítulos? Pois as surpresas ainda não acabaram!

Vejam o Trailer da fanfic: .com/watch?v=mdb2doofbTM

E comentem nas reviews o que acharam! Amo vocês meus amores! 3

**_big time kisses ;**_**


	22. Wake Up and the Marriage

Oii pessoal! Por favor me desculpem pelo atraso em atualizar a fic! Eu estava muito ocupada com provas, trabalhos, etc. Mas agora me formei! Uhuuull \õ/

E vou terminar de postar essa fic pra vcs! Só pra avisar, terá uma segunda temporada! Mas isso a gente conversa mais tarde... Agora, boa leitura!

* * *

(...)

Eu fiquei totalmente imóvel ao vê-la naquele estado. _Minha culpa_. Foi tudo por minha culpa... Era a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar. Eu me ajoelhei próximo a ela e toquei seu rosto. Estava frio como gelo, e boa parte estava sujo de sangue. Ela devia ter desmaiado por causa da hematofobia e batido com a cabeça. Peguei seu pulso para verificar se ainda havia pulsação. Sim. Era pouco e bem lento, mas seu coração ainda batia. Então ainda havia esperança. Eu precisava levá-la imediatamente ao hospital antes que fosse tarde demais.

Peguei-a no colo, delicadamente, evitando fazer com que o corpo dela se movesse muito. Caminhei em direção a porta e saí, Andressa e Danielly chegaram no mesmo instante e ficaram em choque ao ver o estado da amiga.

_– Ai meu Deus! Chelle! O que aconteceu com ela?_– Andressa perguntava descontroladamente, com lágrimas se formando nos olhos.  
_– Pra onde você vai levá-la? Pra qual hospital ela vai?_– Danielly também estava da mesma forma.  
_– Eu ainda não sei._– no mesmo instante a ambulância que haviam chamado chegou. - A ambulância chegou, ainda bem! Eu vou com ela até o hospital, depois eu ligo e aviso qual é o endereço e quarto em que ela vai ficar. - falei, tentando tranquilizá-las.  
_– NÃO! Quero dizer... Tudo bem, mas eu vou com você!_– disse Andressa, se recuperando.  
_– E eu? Não vou deixar minha amiga sozinha agora!_– Dany perguntou.  
_– Dany eu vou com ela, você fica e avisa a Tati. Depois eu ligo e vocês nos encontram._– disse Andressa para a amiga.  
_– Ok._– disse ela, cabisbaixa. Então ela se aproximou de mim -_Cuida dela, por favor. Mesmo com tudo o que aconteceu, por favor não deixa ela morrer..._– ela sussurrou, suplicando aquele pedido.  
_– Pode deixar. Eu dou minha vida por ela se for preciso._– falei, decidido.  
_– Obrigada._– ela respondeu em meio às lágrimas.

Os para-médicos se aproximaram com uma maca, onde eu a coloquei com calma. Então fui com com ela e Andressa na ambulância até o hospital.

Lá, eles a levaram para uma sala de exames. E eu fiquei sentado na sala de espera com Andressa. Horas e horas se passaram e nada. Nenhuma notícia. Eu já estava ficando extremamente nervoso, caminhando de um lado a outro naquela sala.

_– Você quer parar? Vai acabar fazendo um buraco no chão desse jeito! Sem falar que tá me deixando mais nervosa!_– Andressa reclamou.  
_– Sinto muito._– falei baixinho e me sentei.  
_– Ela vai ficar bem. Eu sei disso. Ela é muito forte, apesar de não parecer._– ela comentou, sem olhar para mim.  
_– Eu sei mas...__  
__– Mas o quê?__  
__– Não consigo ficar calmo sabendo que o culpado disso tudo fui eu.__  
__– Devia ter pensado nisso antes de fazer merda.__  
__– Eu sei, mas... Eu estava com muita raiva pelo que vocês fizeram!__  
__– O que nós fizemos? O que a gente fez nem se compara com vocês!__  
__– Como não?_– minha voz saiu um pouco mais elevada do que deveria, chamando a atenção de uma das enfermeiras.  
_– Com licença, mas isto aqui é um hospital. Então por favor, façam silêncio ou irei pedir para que se retirem.__  
__– Ok. Sinto muito._– respondi, envergonhado.

Depois daquilo não falamos mais nada. Preferi assim. Não quero me lembrar e nem discutir sobre isso agora. Passou-se mais uma hora, e então finalmente o médico que estava atendendo a Chelle veio e trouxe notícias.

_– Os acompanhantes de Rochelle Pires.__  
__– Somos nós._– Andressa adiantou-se.  
_– Bem, eu tenho uma notícia boa e uma ruim, o que preferem ouvir primeiro?__  
__– A notícia boa._– dissemos em uníssono.  
_– A sua amiga está bem, ela sofreu traumatismo craniano e perdeu muito sangue, mas por sorte fizemos uma transfusão e ela já está melhor.__  
__– E a notícia ruim?_– perguntei, com medo do que viria a seguir. O doutor respirou fundo então disse com muita calma:

_– A notícia ruim é que... Infelizmente ela entrou em coma.__  
__– Oh my God..._– disse Andressa, enquanto colocava uma das mãos na testa, sem saber como reagir.  
_– A única coisa que podemos fazer agora é esperar. Tudo vai depender de como o processo de melhora dela irá avançar. Ela pode acordar amanhã ou depois, ou talvez em meses. Isso é algo muito relativo._– explicava o doutor.  
_– Nós podemos vê-la?_– perguntei, ansioso. Eu precisava mais do que qualquer coisa, ver ela.  
_– Podem sim. Ela está no quarto 303. Apesar de estar desacordada, tentem conversar com ela. Pessoas em coma muitas vezes conseguem ouvir o que estão falando a sua volta, mas não conseguem responder. Talvez isso a estimule, e ela possa voltar a ter consciência.__  
__– Obrigado doutor._– agradeci.  
_– De nada. Ah, lembrando uma coisa, se estiverem com ela quando acordar, tentem não falar muito, ela vai precisar de muito repouso depois disso tudo.__  
__– Ok. Pode deixar doutor._– disse Andressa.

Caminhamos apressadamente até o quarto 303, onde ela estava. Andressa foi a primeira a entrar e eu a segui. Lá estava ela, agora muito melhor. Sua pele já havia retomado a cor natural e não havia mais sangue, curativos e faixas foram colocados no braço e em sua cabeça, onde havia se ferido mais. Na mão esquerda havia uma agulha por onde era tranferido o soro. Ela parecia um anjo ali deitada e aparentemente dormindo.

Andressa puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se próxima a ela na cama. Eu fui para o outro lado da cama e fiquei em pé, a analisando.

_– Viu? Eu disse que ela ia ficar bem..._– Andressa comentou, baixinho.  
_– Eu sei...__  
__– Você devia ir pra casa, comer alguma coisa e trocar de roupa._– ela sugeriu. Só aí percebi que eu estava com minha roupa toda suja de sangue. Mas eu não queria sair dali, não sem a Chelle estar bem.  
_– Depois eu ligo pro Logan ou pro James e peço para que eles tragam isso. Não vou sair de perto dela.__  
__– Você que sabe_.

(...)

_**POV Andressa.**_

É estranho. Eu estava com muita raiva do Kendall, afinal, ele era o culpado na história. E até agora eu não entendi porque eles estavam com tanta raiva da gente só por termos saído com outros garotos sem avisá-los... Isso é algo tão ruim assim a ponto deles nos traírem? Estou muito confusa. Mas isso a gente discute mais tarde, o mais importante agora é a saúde da Chelle. E me surpreendi ao ver Kendall tão disposto e preocupado com ela.

Ele ligou para James lhe trazer algumas roupas e algo para ele comer. E pelo jeito, ele não iria sair daquele quarto tão cedo. Pelo menos não até Chelle estar acordada, desde que chegou, ele ficou ao seu lado e não parava de olhá-la.

_– Já são 15h... Eu vou sair e comer alguma coisa._– avisei.  
_– Tudo bem._– ele respondeu, sem tirar os olhos dela.

Eu saí do quarto e caminhei em direção ao elevador, apertei o botão e esperei. Quando a porta abriu, alguém que eu não queria encontrar saiu dali de dentro.

_– Oi._– disse ele, sem ânimo.  
_– Oi._– respondi da mesma forma.  
_– Como ela está?__  
__– Do mesmo jeito. Continua desacordada.__  
__– E o Kendall?__  
__– Não saiu de perto dela desde que chegou no quarto.__  
__– Eu imaginei.__  
__– É melhor levar logo as coisas que ele pediu. Ele não demonstra, mas está cansado e com fome.__  
__– Eu sei. Eles estão no 303, não é?__  
__– Isso.__  
__– Ok, tchau.__  
__– Tchau._– falei, e entrei no elevador.

Respirei fundo e tentei conter as lágrimas que se formavam. Foi inútil. Eu já estava chorando feito uma criança. Qual o problema dele? Eu o amava. O que eu fiz de errado pra merecer esse sofrimento?

(...)

_**POV Kendall**_.

Passou-se uma semana, e ela ainda estava lá. Daqui a cinco dias será o casamento de Jullie e Robert, e eles estavam muito preocupados, pois queriam vê-la bem e presente naquele dia que será importantíssimo para eles.

Eu havia praticamente me mudado para aquele quarto de hospital, não saí dali desde o dia em que ela chegara. Querem saber das novidades? Ainda estamos brigados com as garotas. Nós, quando eu digo nós eu quero dizer Carlos, James e Logan, ainda não falávamos com as Plushie's por causa do que aconteceu. Eles ainda tinham muita mágoa e não haviam esquecido. Eu por outro lado, já não me importava. A única coisa que me preocupava era o dia em que Chelle iria acordar.

Como eu estava dizendo, as coisas andaram mudando radicalmente. Logan estava namorando Victoria, James reatou seu namoro com Miranda e Carlos estava "enrolado" com Ariana. Gage me ligava quase todos os dias tentando me fazer sair um pouco do hospital, mas eu sempre recusava. Sair pra quê? E se _ela_acordasse? Eu tinha que estar ali nessa hora.

Andei lendo em alguns sites e revistas que as Plushie's também estão tendo um "caso". Andressa e Joe são o casal do momento, e todo dia tenho que ouvir James reclamando de alguma nova matéria no jornal sobre eles. Danielly e Tatiele estão "enroladas" também com aqueles amigos que vieram do Brasil. Mas isso não importa agora.

Já são 2h25 da madrugada e eu estou aqui, vendo algum programa idiota na TV do quarto e sem sono. Aproximei-me de Chelle e segurei sua mão.

_– Porque você não acorda? Sinto sua falta... Você não sabe o quanto..._– sussurrei. Em seguida me aproximei e lhe dei um selinho. Abafei meu rosto no colchão, para esconder algumas lágrimas. De repente, senti uma leve pressão em minha mão.  
_– Ken... dall..._?

Ela acordou? ELA ACORDOU! Eu não conseguia acreditar! Estava tão feliz! Corri até o corredor e chamei a enfermeira, avisei que Chelle havia acordado e ela correu para chamar o médico responsável. Voltei para dentro do quarto e me aproximei de Chelle. Ela demorou um pouco para abrir os olhos, acho que não estava enxergando muito bem, afinal, fazia uma semana que ela não abria os olhos!

_– Chelle...?_– sussurrei.  
_– Kendall? O que... Aconteceu?__  
__– Longa história...__  
__– Cadê as garotas?__  
__– Estão em casa. Vou ligar pra elas e avisar que você acordou.__  
__– Acordei? Por quanto tempo eu fiquei apagada?_– ela perguntou, assustada. No mesmo instante o doutor chegou para examiná-la.  
_– Olá senhorita Rochelle. Que bom que você acordou, em um horário estranho, mas o que importa é que acordou.__  
__– Do que vocês estão falando? O que aconteceu doutor?__  
__– Você havia se cortado, desmaiou e bateu a cabeça com força.__  
__– É mesmo... Agora eu me lembro um pouco...__  
__– Você sofreu traumatismo craniano e entrou em coma, mas graças a Deus você acordou.__  
__– Quanto tempo eu fiquei em coma?__  
__– Uma semana.__  
__– Uma semana?__  
__– É... Mas por sorte, você tem um namorado que ama mesmo você. Esse garoto não saiu desse quarto desde o dia que você chegou._– disse o doutor apontando para mim. - _Bem, pelo que eu observei, você já está bem melhor. Talvez fique mais uns dois dias hospitalizada para ficar em observação, mas em breve poderá ir pra casa.__  
__– Tudo bem, obrigada por tudo doutor.__  
__– De nada. Agora preciso ir, ainda é madrugada e eu preciso dormir um pouco.__  
__– Ok. Até logo e obrigado doutor._– eu disse, conduzindo-o até a porta.

Fechei a porta e voltei para perto de Chelle, que estava em silêncio. Ela me encarou por um instante, então disse:

_– Por que ficou aqui todo esse tempo?_

_– O que isso importa?__  
__– Eu posso ter ficado apagada por uma semana, mas isso não muda o que eu vi aquele dia.__  
__– O que você quer hein? Eu sei muito bem que se você está aqui agora, foi tudo por minha culpa. Não precisa ficar me lembrando disso.__  
__– Não estou te culpando de nada. Só quero saber porque ficou aqui. Foi só porque se sentiu culpado esse tempo todo?__  
__– E se for?__  
__– Não me surpreenderia. Agora que já acordei, pode ir embora. Não precisa mais ficar se sentindo culpado.__  
__– Eu não disse que fiquei por esse motivo. E eu não vou embora.__  
__– Faça como quiser._– disse ela, em seguida, virou-se para o outro lado e acabou dormindo.

Tentei ignorar essa nossa pequena discussão, mandei uma mensagem para Andressa avisando que Chelle havia acordado, me ajeitei na poltrona do quarto e adormeci. Acordei no outro dia com a enfermeira trazendo o café-da-manhã.

_– Bom dia. O doutor disse que é bom ela comer alguma coisa.__  
__– Ok, obrigado._– agradeci e ela se retirou. Chelle ainda estava dormindo, então eu teria que acordá-la. - _Chelle..._– chamei, enquanto afagava seu rosto. Ela se espreguiçou um pouco e então abriu os olhos com relutância.  
_– Bom dia...__  
__– Bom dia, a enfermeira trouxe o seu café-da-manhã...__  
__– Eu não quero... Detesto comida de hospital..._– ela virou o rosto, fazendo uma careta. Tentei conter o sorriso que se formava em meu rosto. Ela era pior que uma criança.  
_– Deixa de ser boba! Se você quer sair daqui logo e comer coisas normais, vai ter que fazer esse pequeno esforço.__  
__– Aff, tá bom..._– ela bufou, concordando. Não precisava, mas eu dei a comida na boca dela. Aquele gesto, por menor que fosse, me fazia sentir mais próximo dela.

Depois do café-da-manhã, ficamos conversando por horas, contei algumas novidades, mas nada que a lembrasse sobre o que aconteceu. Ela está se recuperando, e eu não queria tocar nesse assunto, ainda.  
Nossa conversa divertida então foi bruscamente interrompida pelas visitas que entraram no quarto.

Andressa foi a primeira a entrar no quarto, seguida de Dany e Tati. Eu só não esperava que "ele" viesse junto.

_– CHELLE!_– as três gritaram, correndo e abraçando a amiga.  
_– Oi gente! Oi Nick, que bom que você veio!_– Chelle os cumprimentou, sorrindo.  
_– Oi garotas._– falei, deixando nítido que ignorei a presença de Nick.  
_– Oi Kendall._– elas responderam.  
_– Pensei que viriam apenas vocês..._– comentei. Não consegui esconder minha raiva por vê-lo ali.  
_– É, mas eu resolvi vir junto. Algum problema?_– disse ele. Era hoje que eu ia quebrar a cara daquele idiota...

_– Você não tem direito nenhum de aparecer aqui. Quando ela precisou você não estava, e agora acha que pode simplesmente vir aqui como se nada tivesse acontecido?_– falei, com raiva e quase partindo pra cima dele. Mas Andressa me impediu se colocando na frente.  
_– Olha quem fala, pelo que eu soube, ela só está aqui agora por sua culpa!_– ele retrucou. Esse playboy filho da puta vai engolir cada uma dessa palavras.  
_– SEU DESGRAÇADO!_– empurrei Andressa para o lado e voei na direção dele, dando-lhe um soco no rosto. Ele cambaleou e acabou derrubando um dos aparelhos que havia perto da cama.  
_– KENDALL PÁRA COM ISSO! DEIXA ELE EM PAZ!_– Chelle e as garotas gritavam, mas eu estava com tanta raiva que não consegui prestar atenção nisso. Nick se levantou rapidamente e veio em minha direção, eu desviei do primeiro soco, mas ele me acertou na segunda vez. Meu nariz começou a sangrar. Merda.  
_– O QUE FOI? FICOU IRRITADINHO PORQUE FALEI A VERDADE? O ÚNICO INTRUSO AQUI É VOCÊ, QUE SÓ FICOU AO LADO DELA ATÉ AGORA POR SE SENTIR CULPADO!_– ele gritou.

Tati o ajudou e levou-o para o outro lado do quarto. Andressa e Dany vieram em minha direção para se certificar de que eu não iria continuar com aquela briga.

_– Chega Kendall! Não tá vendo que você só tá fazendo mais mal à Chelle?_– Andressa me alertou. Nessa hora eu parei e olhei para Chelle que chorava sem parar.  
_– Chelle, me desculpa. Eu não...__  
__– CHEGA KENDALL! Qual é o seu problema hein?_– ela disse, com os olhos cheios d'água.  
_– Sinto muito. Eu só queria...__  
__– Vai embora. Por favor. Você não precisa mais ficar aqui.__  
__– Mas...__  
__– Por favor Kendall...__  
__– Ok_.

Eu peguei minhas coisas e fui embora. Acabei estragando tudo. De novo.

(...)

_**POV Rochelle**_.

Qual é o problema do Kendall? Eu estou realmente confusa! Primeiro ele me trai, e usa como desculpa algo totalmente sem sentido! Que foi eu não ter avisado ele que sai com o Nick. O que tem de mais nisso? Depois eu acabei vindo parar no hospital, não o culpo por isso, não mesmo! Afinal, eu que fui desastrada e acabei derrubando aquele maldito vaso! Mas... Ele ficou aqui comigo todo esse tempo. Acho que não foi apenas por se sentir culpado. Os poucos momentos em que ficamos a sós e conversamos, foi muito bom. Eu senti muito a falta dele. E agora ele simplesmente faz esse escândalo brigando com o Nick... O que eu faço hein?

_– Chelle, me desculpa por isso. É que ele..._– Nick desculpou-se.  
_– Não se preocupe, eu sei que não foi sua culpa Nick._– falei.

As garotas sentaram ao meu redor na cama e começaram a me contar tudo o que havia acontecido desde aquele dia. Eu quase não acreditei. Era mesmo verdade, eles haviam nos trocado por aquelas garotas. Fiquei feliz por saber que minhas amigas não se abalaram muito com isso e já estavam com nova companhia. Agora o que eu mais queria era sair daquele hospital. Ainda mais porque dali a 3 dias seria o casamento da Jullie e do Robert!

**[3 dias depois...]**

É, eu recebi alta na manhã do dia seguinte. E ainda deu tempo de terminarmos os últimos preparativos para o casamento, que seria hoje. Para ser mais exata, daqui a algumas horas.

_– Chelle, você pode fechar zíper do meu vestido?_– Tati me perguntou - _Chelle?__  
__– Ah, desculpa. Estava distraída... Claro que sim, vem cá._– ela se virou e eu fechei o vestido. Aquele cor-de-rosa doía se olhasse muito perto.  
_– Você? Distraída? Que novidade...__  
__– Sem graça...__  
__– Pensando no seu par é?__  
__– Hunf... Não sei porquê a Jullie inventou essa história de par... Eu preferia ir sozinha...__  
__– Deixa de ser chata. Agradeça que ela deixou a gente escolher nossos pares. Já pensou se você tivesse que ir com o Kendall?_

_– É..._– falei, baixinho. No fundo, eu até que não via problema nenhum em ir com ele. Desde aquele dia, nós não nos falamos mais. Nem nos vimos. Queria saber como ele está...

Fui até onde Jullie estava, já com o vestido de noiva. Ela estava linda!

_– Jullie, você está magnífica nesse vestido. Robert vai acabar desmaiando quando te ver._– falei.  
_– Aiin obrigada Chelle! Você e as garotas também estão lindas!__  
__– Obrigada._– falei, tentando esconder a falta de ânimo.  
_– Ahn... E então... O Nick vai vir não é mesmo?__  
__– Aham...__  
__– Ele é um garoto ótimo. Vocês fazem um lindo casal sabia?__  
__– Jullie... Nós somos apenas amigos, ok?__  
__– Foi isso que você me disse em relação ao Kendall..._– ela falou, em seguida colocou as mãos na frente da boca, percebendo que havia falado mais do que deveria -_Eu... Sinto muito... Não devia tocar nesse assunto.__  
__– Tá tudo bem. Não se preocupe.__  
__– Você falou com ele depois... Do que aconteceu?__  
__– Não. E acho que não vai adiantar.__  
__– Vocês deviam conversar e se entender. Mesmo que o namoro acabe, pelo menos para voltarem a ser amigos...__  
__– É, talvez.__  
__– Acho que também devia dar uma chance ao Nick. Ele gosta mesmo de você.__  
__– Eu sei, mas... Não quero magoá-lo. Pra mim ele é como um irmão. Não sei se consigo ver ele de outra forma.__  
__– Quem sabe? Você nunca vai saber se não tentar..._– disse Jullie, rindo e me abraçando.  
_– Tudo bem, chega de falar dessas coisas! Se apresse porque você vai se casar! E a festa depois da cerimônia vai estar incrível!__  
__– Com certeza_!

Nós saímos e fomos encontrar as outras garotas que já estavam prontas e com o bouquet de Jullie nas mãos.

_– Pronta?_– as meninas perguntaram pra Jullie.  
_– Sim.__  
__– Então vamos pra limousine!_– falei, enquanto caminhávamos até o veículo.

(...)


	23. When You Say Nothing At All

_Esse capítulo ficou extremamente lindo, romântico e emocionante! Perdoem-me se fizer algumas de vcs chorarem. Antes de começarem a ler, acessem esse vídeo e escutem essa música, enquanto leem a fic: /watch?v=HFTmQWNy9Wo&feature=player_embedded#at=10_

_Ok?_

_Boa leitura!_

* * *

_**POV Victoria**_.

Não tem sensação melhor do que conseguir o que tanto queria. Como meu próprio nome diz, vitória. Isso foi o que eu obtive. E estava muito feliz e satisfeita com isso. Mas eu sabia que no fundo, "aquela" pessoa não estava satisfeita ainda.  
Meu namoro com Logan estava melhor do que o esperado, aquela falsa traição das Plushie's o deixou com tanta raiva que ele e aquela Danielly nem se olham mais nos olhos.

Eu queria que as coisas ficassem da forma como estão, mas eu sabia que ainda seria cobrada e recrutada para mais algum plano contra aquelas garotas. Afinal, eu não sou a líder disso tudo. Apenas fiz um trato com uma "pessoa" que queria acabar com as Plushie's, e como eu não queria elas no meu caminho, aceitei a proposta e fiz o que me foi ordenado. Mas eu não esperava receber a ligação dessa pessoa, hoje.

_– Alô?__  
__– Victoria... Vejo que está feliz com a "vitória" do __nosso __plano...__  
__– Ah, oi. É, estou muito feliz sim.__  
__– Que bom. Mas você sabe que eu ainda não fiquei satisfeito com apenas isso, não é?__  
__– Eu imaginei... O que devo fazer agora?__  
__– Você vai no casamento que terá esta noite, correto?__  
__– Vou.__  
__– Ótimo. Vou dizer exatamente o que você vai fazer...__  
~momento em que é explicado o próximo passo do plano~  
__– Enlouqueceu? Elas vão acabar morrendo!__  
__– Se morrerem com isso, vão me poupar tempo.__  
__– Isso é insano!__  
__– Meça suas palavras! Se não quiser ir parar na prisão pelo que fez com os casaizinhos, é bom cumprir com o que estou lhe dizendo.__  
__– Tudo bem... Mas depois disso não farei mais nada. Minha parte no trato estará concluída.__  
__– Sem problemas. E você ainda ficará com o seu namoradinho Big Time...__  
__– Ok, preciso desligar, daqui à algumas horas começa a cerimônia do casamento.__  
__– Ok. Não esqueça de certificar-se que executou tudo perfeitamente, ou então, você vai acabar na prisão._– eu engoli em seco ao ouvir isso.  
_– Pode deixar. Adeus._– desliguei o telefone.

Droga. Espero que nada dê errado hoje.

(...)

_**POV Rochelle**_.

Tudo bem, respira. Inspira. Respira. Inspira. Aiii eu estou tão nervosa! O casamento nem é meu e eu já estou nesse estado! Jullie estava tão linda! E mais nervosa do que eu... Chegamos na igreja e descemos da limousine. Os garotos do do Big Time Rush já nos esperavam na frente do local. Nos organizamos em pares com eles, bem, era nítido como nenhum deles queria entrar juntos, então eu tomei a iniciativa e puxei Kendall para entrar comigo. Logo em seguida eles se arrumaram, cada um com seu par, e nos seguiram até nossos lugares no altar.

Enquanto entrávamos na igreja, Kendall cochichou para mim:

_– Ainda bem que você tomou a iniciativa, não iria ter casamento hoje se dependêssemos desses seis aqui atrás._– eu ri baixinho.  
_– Tem razão. Como sempre, quem salvou o dia fui eu!_– comentei, fazendo-o rir.  
_– Você está linda._– disse ele, sorrindo. Eu corei.  
_– Você também._– respondi, tímida.

Nos colocamos em nossos lugares e começaram a tocar a marcha nupcial. As portas se abriram e lá vinha Jullie, com um enorme sorriso no rosto e tentando evitar que lágrimas se formassem para estragar sua maquiagem. Robert tinha um sorriso imenso estampado no rosto, e seus olhos brilharam ao ver Jullie. Que momento mágico! *-*

Por um breve momento, muito breve, eu observei Kendall. Não sei porquê, mas... Imaginei como seria se "nós" estivéssemos no lugar deles. Eu sei, isso é um pouco piegas, mas antes de terminarmos, eu sempre me imaginava casando com Kendall algum dia... Sempre via esse dia, como o mais feliz em minha vida.  
Acabei esquecendo que ainda estava o encarando, e ele me olhou um pouco confuso, mas sorriu logo em seguida. Eu corei muito mais do que antes e me virei para ver a cerimônia.

Foi tão lindo a hora do "sim" e o beijo deles! *u*

Quando eles saíram da igreja para irem até o local onde seria a festa, nós nos reunimos do lado de fora e atiramos arroz neles... Uma tradição nossa que ensinamos para eles... E agora... FESTA! \õ/

(...)

A festa estava linda! Chegamos e procuramos uma mesa para sentar. Jullie sentou-se com Robert em uma mesa separada especialmente para os dois. Kendall e os garotos sentaram-se no lado esquerdo do salão, acompanhados de suas namoradas. Apesar de não ter sido divulgado nem confirmado nada sobre Kendall e Gage estarem namorando.

_**It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart.**_  
_É incrível como você consegue falar direto com o meu coração._  
_**Without saying a word, you can light up the dark.**_  
_Sem dizer uma palavra, você pode iluminar a escuridão._  
_**Try as I may I can never explain.**_  
_Posso tentar quantas vezes quiser, mas não consigo explicar._  
_**What I hear when you don't say a thing.**_  
_O que eu ouço quando você não diz nada_

Nós e os namorados das garotas nos sentamos do lado direito do salão. Nick segurava minha mão o tempo todo, o que me deixava um pouco constrangida. A festa foi incrivelmente linda! Depois do jantar, a pista de dança foi liberada e todos foram dançar. Exceto eu, que não tinha nenhuma vontade para isso.

_– O que acha de irmos até a varanda? Soube que tem vista para um jardim lindo!_– convidou-me Nick.  
_– Claro._– respondi. Pude sentir os olhos de Kendall nos seguindo.

**_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me._**  
_O sorriso em seu rosto permite-me saber que você precisa de mim._  
**_There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me._**  
_Tem uma verdade em seus olhos dizendo que nunca me deixará._  
**_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall._**  
_O toque de sua mão diz que você vai me pegar sempre que eu cair._  
**_You say it best when you say nothing at all._**  
_Você diz o melhor quando você diz nada._

Chegamos na varanda e realmente era muito lindo. Conversamos por muito tempo, mas Nick percebeu que eu não estava muito confortável com tudo aquilo. Então arriscou:

_– É ele não é?__  
__– Hum? Quem?__  
__– Kendall. Você ainda ama ele.__  
__– N-não... Eu só...__  
__– Chelle, não minta. Isso é algo visível.__  
__– Está tão na cara?_– Nick afirmou com a cabeça -_Sinto muito. Não sei como faço para esquecê-lo._– olhei para Kendall, que dançava uma música lenta com Gage e discretamente olhava para mim e Nick algumas vezes.  
_– Ele não merece você..._– Nick se aproximou e colocou uma de suas mãos em meu rosto.  
_– Nick, não... Eu não quero magoar você, mas eu não gosto de você "dessa forma"._– falei, tentando afastá-lo. Ele colou nossos corpos e segurou-me pela cintura.  
_– Eu não me importo._– disse ele, em seguida me beijou.

Eu não senti nada enquanto o beijava. E me sentia extremamente mal, por saber que Kendall estaria vendo aquela cena. Ainda mais agora que a festa já está no fim e quase todos os convidados foram embora. Ele viu. Deve estar me odiando agora. Não adianta. Eu ainda o amo. Eu preciso falar com ele, dizer o que eu sinto, e dizer que o perdoo pelo que aconteceu. Não quero mais lembrar disso. Apenas quero estar ao lado dele novamente.

_– Nick, me desculpa. Preciso ir agora, fazer algo que devia ter feito há muito tempo._– falei, deixando ele ali e saindo em direção a festa, já no fim.

Cheguei no salão e vi que Kendall me olhou confuso e esperançoso. Eu comecei a caminhar em direção a ele, mas no meio do caminho fui bruscamente interrompida pelas garotas.

_– Chelle vamos logo! A Jullie e o Robert estão indo embora pra lua-de-mel! Temos que nos despedir!_– disse Dany, animada.  
_– Ah, tudo bem._– falei, seguindo com elas até a porta de saída.

Nos despedimos de Jullie, desejamos felicidades, e eles foram embora. Quando estava saindo para voltar para o salão e falar com _ele_, Andressa me segurou.

_– Aonde pensa que vai? Temos que arrumar o salão, e limpar algumas coisas..._– ela disse, revirando os olhos.  
_– Aff... O que eu faço?__  
__– Vai até o banheiro e pega alguns produtos de limpeza. Eu vou até a cozinha com a Tati, enquanto a Dany pega algumas coisas na dispensa. Vou falar para os garotos conduzirem o pessoal até a saída._– Andressa dava as ordens.  
_– Ok._– respondemos em uníssono.

Enquanto atravessava o imenso salão, procurei por Kendall. Inutilmente. Devia ter ido levar Gage para casa. Sou mesmo uma idiota. Ele não me ama mais, até já me esqueceu. E eu fico aqui, acreditando no sonho impossível de ter ele de volta.

**_All day long I can hear people talking out loud._**  
_Durante todo o dia eu posso ouvir pessoas falando em voz alta._  
**_But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd._**  
_Mas quando você me abraça forte, você afoga a multidão._  
**_(drown out the crowd)._**  
_(afoga a multidão)._  
**_Try as they may they could never define._**  
_Por mais que tentem, eles nunca poderiam definir._  
**_What's been said between your heart and mine._**  
_O que foi dito entre o seu coração e o meu._

Entrei no banheiro feminino e procurei pelos produtos de limpeza. De repente ouvi uma mini explosão e alguns gritos vindos do salão, um cheiro forte de fumaça começou a invadir o local onde eu estava. Comecei a ficar assustada. Corri para ver o que havia acontecido, e quando tentei abrir a porta, ela estava trancada.

**_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me._**  
_O sorriso em seu rosto permite-me saber que você precisa de mim._  
**_There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me._**  
_Tem uma verdade em seus olhos dizendo que nunca me deixará._  
**_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall._**  
_O toque de sua mão diz que você vai me pegar sempre que eu cair._  
**_You say it best (you say it best).. when you say nothing at all._**  
_Você diz o melhor quando você diz nada._

Merda. E agora? O que aconteceu? Será que estão todos bem? E as garotas? E Kendall? Onde ele estava? Será que estava bem? O banheiro logo começou a ser invadido pela forte fumaça, que se intensificava cada vez mais. Eu forcei a porta mais algumas vezes, mas foi inútil. Eu não tinha força suficiente para abrí-la. Um incêndio. O salão havia pegado fogo. Comecei a tossir, aquela fumaça estava me sufocando.

**_(You say it best when you say nothing at all._**  
_(Você diz o melhor quando você diz nada._  
**_You say it best when you say nothing at all...)._**  
_Você diz o melhor quando você diz nada)._

Eu já não estava mais conseguindo respirar, ajoelhei-me no chão, sem ter mais forças para ficar de pé. O que eu ia fazer agora? Ia acabar morrendo ali, e sem nem conseguir dizer tudo o que eu queria a _ele_... Droga.  
Minha visão começou a escurecer aos poucos e eu acabei caindo no chão. Lá estava eu, deitada, esperando a morte.

Ouvi um estrondo... Talvez o teto tenha desabado... Mas não sinto nada. Será que eu morri? Senti alguém me pegar no colo e me segurar com força. Talvez seja algum anjo me levando até o céu. Abri os olhos com muita dificuldade e vi... Literalmente eu estava sendo carregada por um anjo, mas não para o céu, e sim para fora daquele inferno quente e assustador, onde eu estava.

_– Kendall...?_– sussurrei, tentando ficar consciente.  
_– Tá tudo bem agora. Você está salva.__  
__– Obrigada Kends..._– agradeci baixinho, enquanto recostava minha cabeça em seu peito e deixava algumas lágrimas caírem.

**_The smile on your face,._**  
_O sorriso no seu rosto._  
**_The truth in your eyes._**  
_A verdade em seus olhos._  
**_The touch of your hand._**  
_O toque da sua mão._  
**_Let's me know that you need me._**  
_Me permite saber que você precisa de mim._

_**POV Andressa**_.

Merda! O que foi isso? Uma explosão? Corri até a porta para ver o que havia acontecido mas ela estava trancada. O quê? Mas que porra é essa? As chaves! Tenho certeza que guardei elas bem aq... Essa não, onde foram parar?  
Fumaça? A explosão deve ter causado um incêndio... E agora? Tati me olhava confusa e corria de um lado a outro na cozinha procurando por uma saída ou por algo para abrir a porta.

_– Achou as chaves? -_ ela me perguntou, nervosa.  
_– Não! Elas sumiram!__  
__– O quê? Quer dizer que estamos presas?__  
__– Isso mesmo. Vamos gritar e pedir socorro, talvez alguém escute_.

Foi o que fizemos. Gritamos por ajuda durante longos 15 minutos. A forte fumaça invadiu o local e estava ficando difícil de respirar. Sem falar o calor incessante que crescia a cada momento.

_– Não dá... Eu não consigo mais... Eu não..._– disse Tati, sentando-se no chão, prestes a desmaiar. Eu me abaixei e segurei-a.  
_– Fica calma Tati, a gente vai sair daqui. De algum jeito..._– falei. Mas nem eu mesma acreditava nessas palavras.

Ouvi alguém gritar o meu nome, bem baixinho. Será mesmo? Ou talvez eu esteja delirando com o calor. A voz ia se aproximando ao poucos, e sim era o meu nome. Às vezes parecia chamar o de Tati também.

_– ANDRESSA!_– ouvi, agora mais alto. Eu reconhecia aquela voz. James? Ele ainda está aqui? É perigoso. Preciso chamá-lo e tentar fazer com que ele nos encontre. Caminhei cambaleando até a porta, e gritei. Eu já tossia muito e quase não conseguia gritar.

_– Andressa você está aí?_– a voz perguntou do outro lado da porta.  
_– James?__  
__– Graças a Deus! Eu te encontrei!_– ele gritou.  
_– Eu estou presa e Tati está aqui comigo..._– falei, sem forças.  
_– Fica calma! Eu vamos tirar vocês daí! Se afasta da porta!_– gritou ele, e foi o que eu fiz.

Ele e Carlos arrombaram a porta com dificuldade, mas conseguiram. Eles nos pegaram no colo e nos levaram para fora de lá.

_– Pensei que tivesse ido embora..._– falei, um pouco tonta ainda.  
_– Claro que não. Até parece que eu ia deixar vocês aqui sozinhas._– disse ele.  
_– Mas e a Miranda?__  
__– Ah, ela... Ficou brava por causa disso, me xingou e falou algumas baboseiras, depois foi embora.__  
__– Que chato.__  
__– Eu terminei com ela.__  
__– Sério? Mas eu pensei que você...__  
__– Gostasse dela?_– ele completou. - _Não. Eu gosto de outra garota, mas ela já tem namorado. E não gosta mais de mim como antes.__  
__– James, eu nunca deixei de amar você.__  
__– Mas e o Joe?__  
__– Eu só fiquei com ele pra tentar te esquecer. Doía muito te ver com a Miranda.__  
__– Mas então por que você me traiu com ele?__  
__– Eu nunca traí você com ele!__  
__– Mas eu vi você e ele juntos! Dormindo juntos! Tenho até fotos!__  
__– Ficou maluco? Eu nunca dormi com o Joe!__  
__– Então me explique isso._– ele pegou sua mochila, revirou e tirou algumas fotos. Nós já estávamos do lado de fora do salão, enquanto os bombeiros apagavam o fogo.  
_– Mas o que é isso? James eu nunca fiz isso! Eu não faria isso! Nunca! Eu amo você e nunca te trairia!__  
__– Então quer dizer que alguém pode ter armado isso?__  
__– Claro! Agora eu me lembro. Nesse dia nós saímos sim com eles, mas era apenas pra fazer compras pra mãe deles, então fomos pra casa, nos despedimos deles e...__  
__– E...?__  
__– Eu não sei. Eu acordei no meu quarto. Estava dormindo. Mas não me lembro de ter ido até lá.__  
__– Merda. Armaram isso pra gente.__  
__– E temos que descobrir quem foi!_– falei.  
_– Com certeza! Mas agora vamos procurar os outros._– disse ele.

Fomos até onde os outros estavam. Em seguida Logan chegou apressado.

_– Vocês viram a Dany? Procurei ela por toda parte mas não achei!_– ele disse, nervoso. Então ocorreu um barulho imenso. Acho que o teto desabou.  
_– Essa não! Ela ainda tá lá dentro! Ela deve estar na dispensa! -_falei apressada, e Logan saiu correndo e entrou no prédio ainda em chamas.

(...)

_**POV Logan**_.

Os bombeiros tentaram me impedir de entrar novamente no prédio, mas eu pedi ajuda a James que os distraiu por um instante e eu consegui entrar. Estava muito quente e havia muita fumaça. O teto principal havia desmoronado e estava muito difícil caminhar lá dentro. Dispensa... Pra que lado fica a dispensa? Chamei Dany pelo nome, mas ela não respondia. Deve ter desmaiado com o excesso da fumaça. Preciso achá-la logo antes que o fogo a alcance.

Não acredito que fiz isso. Como pude acreditar em toda aquela farsa?

Sim, eu já sei de tudo. Victoria me puxou para fora do incêndio e queria que eu a levasse para longe dali o mais rápido possível. Eu me recusei. Não iria deixar meus amigos ou qualquer outra pessoa em perigo. Ela se revoltou, disse que se eu a amasse de verdade iria preferir ficar com ela. Eu neguei e disse que ficaria para ajudar os outros. Então ela surtou, começou a me xingar e a todos nós, ela confessou que havia sido ela quem causou o incêndio e que preferia que as garotas acabassem morrendo logo. Eu disse que ela havia enlouquecido e a desculpa que ela usou foi que ela fez tudo isso por amor.

Eu perdi a paciência e a agarrei com força pelo braço, empurrando-a contra um carro que estava perto, e perguntei se ela também tinha algo a ver com a "suposta" traição das garotas. E como eu já desconfiava, sim. Victoria estava tão apavorada que deixou escapar que havia usado clorofórmio para deixá-las desacordadas. Eu fiquei ainda mais irritado, mas agora, minha preocupação era saber se Danielly havia conseguido sair de dentro do salão.

Puxei aquela vadia pelo braço e a levei até os policiais que haviam chegado no local. Expliquei tudo o que ela havia dito e por medo ela também confessou a verdade para eles. Vi Kendall saindo do prédio com Chelle no colo, e em seguida vieram James e Carlos com Andressa e Tatiele. Dany ainda estava lá? Droga.

Corri até eles e ambos não sabiam onde ela estava. Andressa então lembrou-se que provavelmente ela estaria na dispensa. Claro, Victoria deve tê-la trancado. Não contei nada ainda pra eles porque primeiro preciso salvar a Dany. Assim que tudo isso acabar, eu contarei tudo com muita calma.

Andei pelos escombros e achei uma porta que estava fechada, deve ser aqui. Bati algumas vezes e chamei Danielly, mas ninguém respondeu. Forcei a porta algumas vezes, mas ela não abriu. Alguns escombros estavam atrapalhando um pouco. Com muita força consegui empurrá-los para longe. Forcei a porta novamente, desta vez com mais força, e consegui abrir.

Dany estava deitada no chão, desacordada. Peguei seu pulso para ver se havia pulsação, sim. Ela estava bem apesar de tudo. Peguei-a no colo e saí rapidamente dali.  
Passei com dificuldade pelos escombros, e quando estava quase chegando na saída, ouvi outro barulho, talvez mais um desabamento. O que havia restado do teto estava prestes a cair. Me apressei e corri, vi que talvez não daria tempo suficiente de passarmos, então me joguei com Dany para frente.

Ah, merda. Minha perna. Está presa.

O corpo de Dany rolou um pouco mais a frente do meu, e ela estava a salvo. Os bombeiros nos acharam em seguida, e a levaram para a ambulância do lado de fora. Três bombeiros vieram me ajudar a sair debaixo dos escombros, eu havia fraturado a perna e não conseguia andar. Eles me levaram até a outra ambulância.

Ainda bem, consegui salvá-la. Agora só preciso contar tudo a eles e desfazer esse mal entendido.

(...)

_**POV Danielly**_.

Quando acordei, estava em um quarto no hospital. Tati estava sentada ao meu lado.

_– O que aconteceu?_– perguntei, confusa.  
_– É uma longa história. Victoria foi quem causou tudo isso, desde a nossa "traição" com os meninos ao incêndio na festa._– ela explicou, resumidamente.  
_– Que horror... Como descobriram?__  
__– Logan descobriu. Ele a entregou a polícia e eles a prenderam.__  
__– Ainda bem. Ah! E como ele está? E os outros? Estão todos bem?_– perguntei.  
_– Sim, sim. Depois de você, o único que se feriu mais foi o Logan.__  
__– O que houve com ele?__  
__– Fraturou a perna enquanto tentava te salvar. Mas agora ele já está bem, só vai precisar usar muletas durante algumas semanas...__  
__– Tentando me salvar? Ele se arriscou por mim?__  
__– Se arriscar? Ele quase morreu por você! Ele não ia ficar tranquilo enquanto não a visse bem longe dali._– disse ela, sorrindo.  
_– Own... Eu preciso vê-lo._– falei, me levantando.  
_– Oh oh... Nada disso. Você acabou de acordar. É melhor descansar um pouco. Depois a gente vê ele.__  
__– Tudo bem._– respondi.

Algumas horas depois, as garotas chegaram e trouxeram os garotos juntos. É, as coisas parecem ter voltado ao normal.

_– Como você está? -_ perguntou Logan, se aproximando da cama, sustentando-se pelas muletas.  
_– Estou bem. Obrigada por me salvar Logie... E desculpe por ter feito você machucar a perna...__  
__– Não foi nada, não se preocupe. Você não teve culpa. A única responsável por tudo isso foi aquele monstro chamado Victoria..._– ele praticamente cuspiu o nome dela.  
_– Hey Logan, fica calmo. Ela já está tendo o que merece._– disse Kendall, colocando as mãos no ombro do amigo.  
_– E as outras garotas? Os Jonas, o Daniel e o Guilherme também sabiam disso?_– perguntei.  
_– Sim. Mas como eles não fizeram nada que fosse um crime, apenas se desculparam e se afastaram. Victoria foi diferente porque ela tentou cometer um homicídio._– explicou Chelle, abraçando Kendall de lado.

_– Esquecendo isso um pouco... Quer dizer que as coisas voltaram ao normal?__  
__– Sim. Pelo menos pra nós sim. Agora só faltam vocês dois._– disse James, beijando Andressa.  
_– Nós dois?_– perguntei, sem entender.

Logan se aproximou mais de mim e pegou em minha mão, depois me olhou nos olhos e sorriu.

_– Eu... Queria te pedir desculpas por acreditar na mentira criada pela Victoria. Eu fui um completo idiota, burro, imbecil..._– eu segurei seu rosto e o beijei.  
_– É... Talvez... Mas ainda é o meu idiota que eu amo!_– falei, sorrindo.  
_– Também te amo._– disse ele, depois me beijou novamente.  
_– OWN..._– todos disseram juntos, fazendo Logan e eu rir.

Espero que agora as coisas melhorem e voltem ao normal. *-*

(...)

_**POV Desconhecido**_.

~Televisão ligada~

_**Estamos aqui no centro de Los Angeles onde um incêndio aconteceu no salão de festas Gold Roses, a causa é desconhecida. O fogo está tomando conta do local, parece que ainda há algumas vítimas lá dentro, e os bombeiros estão tendo dificuldade para localizá-las.**_

.

_– Parece que aquela vadia fez bem o seu trabalho... Espero que essas idiotas morram queimadas de uma vez..._

_**Vejam, um garoto saiu do prédio! Ele está carregando uma garota! Ele é um herói!**__**  
**__**Mais dois garotos estão saindo do prédio e estão com mais duas garotas também! Isso é incrível!**_

_– MALDITOS! POR QUE NÃO DEIXARAM ESSAS VAGABUNDAS APODRECEREM ALI DENTRO?_– joguei o copo com conhaque para longe, liberando a raiva. O copo quebrou e sujou a parede, mas quem se importa? -_Hey espera aí, falta uma delas. Se for ela que morrer agora, seria até interessante..._– falei para mim mesmo.

_**Parece que estão todos bem. O teto do local acabou de desabar! Esse incêndio está sendo impossível de controlar e... Esperem! Um garoto acaba de driblar os bombeiros e entrou no prédio! O que ele está fazendo? Vai acabar morrendo!**_

_– Que idiota... Ele acredita que pode salvá-la? Hahaha... Vão morrer juntos ainda... Hahaha._

_**Acabou de ocorrer outro desabamento. Lá vem alguns bombeiros, e olhem só, o garoto conseguiu salvar uma garota que ainda estava lá dentro! Parece que ele se feriu, mas está vivo e é um herói! Pelo que conseguimos ver, os garotos e as garotas que saíram de lá são as famosas bandas da Nickelodeon, Big Time Rush e Plushie's! Aqui é Lindsey Collins, falando diretamente d...**_

_– MAS QUE MERDA! IDIOTAS!_– levantei-me ferozmente e joguei a TV no chão quebrando-a. - _Agora as coisas vão ser do meu jeito. E eu vou matar essas garotas uma a uma, da pior e mais torturante forma possível... Principalmente__ela__. Huhuhuhu_

(...)


	24. My Dream is You

_**POV Tatiele**_.

Finalmente as coisas voltaram ao normal. Eu confesso que foi difícil para mim aceitar a traição do Carlos, afinal, ele apenas pensou que eu havia traído ele. Eu nunca fiz e nem faria isso. Agora com ele foi diferente, ele bebeu e se entregou para aquela... Argh... Ariana. Não gosto nem de lembrar disso. Me sinto muito mal, mas sei que ele me ama e só fez aquilo por impulso. Então estou tentando "_deletar_" isso da minha mente.

Acabamos de terminar a gravação de um novo episódio, e os meninos estão fazendo um show em um ginásio aqui da cidade. Combinamos de irmos encontrá-los no final da apresentação deles.

Já eram 00:00h e nós ainda estávamos nos fundos do ginásio, esperando por eles. Chelle e Andressa haviam trazido um baralho de UNO! e jogavam animadamente em cima do capô do carro. Dany apenas ria daquela cena. Elas eram piores que crianças quando se tratava de vencer um jogo de cartas.

_– UNO!_– Andressa gritou.  
_– Vai sonhando... Háá! Pega mais 4 cartas!_– disse Chelle, confiante.  
_– Ah qual é? Sempre que eu consigo UNO você ferra comigo..._– Andressa fez um biquinho e uma carinha triste que fez Dany rir ainda mais da situação.  
_– É a moral do jogo... E eu não vou perder assim tão fácil pra você..._– disse Chelle, com um sorriso maligno.  
_– Essa é a namorada do Kendall Schmidt... Honrando a personalidade supercompetitiva..._– disse Dany, tentando conter o riso.  
_– Hey garotas, eu vou lá dentro ver se falta muito ainda pra eles irem embora..._– falei.  
_– Ok._– elas disseram em uníssono, sem tirar os olhos das cartas.

Caminhei até a porta de acesso, lá estava Steve, um dos seguranças dos meninos. Ele sorriu para mim e liberou a minha entrada. Caminhei um pouco mais e cheguei até a porta da sala onde eles estariam dando os autógrafos. Abri e vi os meninos tirando fotos e abraçando algumas fãs. Então, uma fã, usando uma camisa onde estava escrito "I Carlos" surtou, ela correu até ele, o abraçou e o beijou.

Minha primeira reação ao ver aquilo foi:

"_É brincadeira né? Alguma pegadinha? Ela não iria mesmo fazer isso..._"

Segundos depois:

"_QUEM ESSA VADIA PENSA QUE É PRA BEIJAR O MEU NAMORADO? MAS VAI SER AGORA QUE EU VOU QUEBRAR A CARA DESSA PUTA DE ESQUINA!_"

Kendall, James e Logan olhavam assustados para os dois, sem saber o que fazer. Carlos recuou e a empurrou delicadamente para longe. Eu surtei. Abri a porta com força fazendo-a bater na parede, o que fez um enorme estrondo que assustou os meninos e as fãs deles.

_– SAI DE PERTO DO MEU NAMORADO!_– eu gritei, com raiva, enquanto ia na direção da garota. Kendall e James correram e me seguraram, impedindo-me de dar uma surra naquela vagabunda.  
_– Tati calma! Isso foi um acidente! Tenta não fazer escândalo ou só vai piorar as coisas._– disse James, me acalmando. Eu bufei, ainda com raiva.  
_– Esquece. Vou pra casa._– falei, enquanto me soltava dos braços deles e ia em direção a porta.  
_– TATI ESPERA!_– Carlos gritou, mas eu o ignorei.

Do lado de fora, as garotas me olharam confusas. Apenas pedi a chave do carro da Dany, ignorei as perguntas delas e fui embora.

(...)

_**POV Carlos**_.

Droga. Não acredito que isso aconteceu! Será que sempre vai ter alguma coisa querendo me separar dela? No instante em que a "fã" me beijou, eu recuei imediatamente, mas foi inútil. Tati já havia visto tudo. Os garotos a seguraram, impedindo-a de "socar" a garota. Ela me olhou decepcionada e saiu. Tentei chamá-la, mas ela me ignorou. Não podia ir atrás dela agora, ainda tínhamos que terminar de a sessão de autógrafos e fotos com os fãs. Eu teria que ir atrás dela depois.

Mas isso não me impediu de dar um "corretivo light" na minha fã histérica e beijoqueira.

_– Por que você fez isso hein?_– perguntei à ela.  
_– Não sei, foi impulso. Eu sou louca por você e não resisti.__  
__– Olha só, eu tenho namorada. E eu a amo muito. Isso que você fez a magoou, e se ela fica magoada, EU também fico magoado. Não sabe o quanto dói pra mim ver ela triste. Se eu sou tão importante assim pra você, não faça mais isso. Ok?_– falei, olhando gentilmente para ela, que agora chorava.  
_– M-me d-desculpa... E-eu n-não queria...__  
__– Tudo bem. Não se preocupe. Quer tirar uma foto?_– falei, tentando animá-la.

Ficamos mais uma meia hora nisso e finalmente fomos liberados. As garotas já estavam dormindo dentro do carro quando chegamos no estacionamento.

_– E aí dorminhoca?_– disse Kendall, enquanto dava um beijo na bochecha de Chelle.  
_– Até que enfim! Que demora... O que aconteceu lá dentro pra Tati sair bufando que nem uma louca?_– ela perguntou.  
_– Uma... Fã me beijou. Ela viu e... Bom vocês já sabem._– expliquei.  
_– Tadinha... É melhor voltarmos logo pra casa, e você tem que conversar e se entender com ela._– disse Chelle, séria.  
_– Tudo bem._– concordei.

Entramos nos carros e voltamos para o hotel.

Subimos até o apartamento das meninas e elas vasculharam toda a casa tentando achar a Tati.

_– Ela não tá aqui. -_disse Andressa.  
_– Como? Pra onde ela foi então?_– Logan perguntou, confuso.  
_– Sei lá, ela nunca some desse jeito._– comentou Chelle.  
_– Ela não tem algum lugar favorito ou que ela gosta de ir quando quer ficar sozinha?_– Kendall perguntou.  
_– Acho que não... Ela nunca sai sozinha._– Dany explicou. Nesse instante eu parei para pensar, e acho que sei como encontrá-la.  
_– Carlos, está tudo bem? Você ainda não falou nada..._– James comentou, enquanto colocava sua mão em meu ombro.  
_– Eu sei onde ela está..._– murmurei para mim mesmo.  
_– O que você disse?_– eles perguntaram em coro.  
_– Eu já sei pra qual lugar ela foi!_– falei, um pouco mais alto.

Saí correndo apressadamente, não esperei que mais algum deles viesse comigo, preferia ir sozinho. Peguei meu carro e dirigi até a praia.  
Era tão óbvio. Tenho certeza de que ela foi para o "nosso" local secreto. Tati sabia que o único que conhecia aquela parte da praia além dela, era eu. Estacionei o carro, desci e caminhei por uns cinco minutos até o local. Como imaginei, lá estava ela, sentada na areia e olhando para o mar. Lágrimas ainda escorriam de seus olhos incessantemente. Ela estava tão distraída que nem viu quando me aproximei e sentei ao seu lado.

_– Esse lugar é lindo à noite... -_ comentei.  
_– C-como soube que eu estava aqui?_– ela perguntou, enquanto limpava as lágrimas.  
_– Esqueceu? Esse lugar é "nosso". Eu sabia que você estaria aqui._– falei, enquanto colocava meu braço ao seu redor, abraçando-a de lado.  
_– Me desculpa por... Ter surtado daquela forma. Eu fui uma idiota mesmo... Você não teve culpa, e isso é normal, sempre acontece com pessoas famosas. É só que... Não consegui te ver com outra garota..._– disse ela, enquanto colocava as mãos na frente do rosto, escondendo algumas lágrimas que caíam novamente.

_– Não precisa se desculpar amor, eu te entendo, também não iria suportar ver algum outro cara te beijando. Acho que eu não conseguiria me controlar como você fez, com certeza eu iria quebrar a cara dele._– falei, o que fez ela abrir um pequeno sorriso.  
_– Suas fãs devem me odiar não é?_– ela falou, agora olhando para o céu.  
_– Digamos que a maioria delas te adora, e a minoria te odeia. Mas isso faz parte da vida de famoso... As fãs que não te odeiam compreendem que você me faz feliz, então elas também estão felizes. Agora as que te odeiam, não entendem isso, para elas eu deveria estar solteiro e disponível para elas 24h por dia, compreendeu? Sempre vão ter pessoas que gostam de você e as que te odeiam. É algo inevitável, não é possível agradar a todos._– expliquei.  
_– O que aconteceu com aquela sua fã que te beijou?__  
__– Eu dei um pequeno corretivo nela...__  
__– Ai meu Deus! O que você falou pra ela Carlos? Me diz que você usou palavras gentis...__  
__– Claro que sim! Não sou tão idiota a ponto de magoar uma garota, ainda mais minha fã!__  
__– Ainda bem, mas o que você disse pra ela?__  
__– Que eu tinha namorada e que ela era a única garota que eu amava e que me fazia feliz, e que se ela estivesse triste, eu também estaria. Então eu pedi pra que ela não fizesse mais isso.__  
__– Awnt você é mesmo muito fofo, sabia? *-*__  
__– Eu sou louco por você, isso sim!_– falei, enquanto a beijava e depois lhe dava um ataque de cócegas, que fez ela rir sem parar.

Ficamos brincando na areia e conversando, depois caminhamos de mãos dadas pela praia e voltamos para casa.

(...)

_**POV Kendall**_.

Carlos nos ligou e avisou que estava com a Tati, e que demorariam "um pouquinho" pra voltar, se é que me entendem. Então como já estava tarde, beeeem tarde (na verdade seria cedo, porque já passavam das 2h da manhã), resolvemos ir logo pro nosso apartamento (que ficava ao lado) para dormir e para deixar as garotas descansarem também. Mas elas nos fizeram uma proposta praticamente irrecusável.

Chelle estava comigo na cozinha (porque sempre as nossas cenas são na cozinha? Eu devo ter algum fetiche com isso, sei lá), nós atacávamos um pote de nutella, um dos nossos doces preferidos, enquanto os outros estavam na sala.

_– Acho que eu já vou indo pra casa amor. Você precisa descansar e eu também. -_falei, enquanto a abraçava por trás e beijava seu pescoço levemente.  
_– Já?_– ela me olhou com uma carinha triste que me fez querer ficar ali pra sempre.  
_– Não me olha assim! É covardia, sabia?__  
__– Por quê?__  
__– Porque eu não consigo resistir a isso!__  
__– E quem disse que precisa resistir? -_ela perguntou, enquanto se aproximava suavemente e encostava seus lábios nos meus, me fazendo delirar com mais um dos nossos beijos intensos. Alguns instantes depois, nos separamos em busca de ar.  
_– Wow. É-é m-melhor eu ir logo pra casa. -_ gaguejei.  
_– Amor...__  
__– O que foi?_– perguntei, olhando aquele par de olhos verdes deslumbrantes.  
_– Dorme aqui comigo hoje_?

Ela perguntou isso fazendo uma cara extremamente fofa, sexy, linda... AAAAHH TUDO! Como posso resistir a isso? Ela ainda vai acabar me deixando louco... Respirei fundo, tentando me conter e tentando controlar a minha excitação, que já estava a mil, o que deixou o meu "amiguinho" lá de baixo beeem empolgadinho. Espero que ela não tenha notado isso... Mas tudo bem, concentra e...

_– Ahn... Claro! -_ Espero que eu consiga me conter essa noite... u_u  
_– Ótimo! Assim vou ficar muito mais tempo com o meu bebê! Amanhã você não vai trabalhar, não é mesmo?__  
__– Não... Nem você. Quer sair comigo? Um passeio especial só pra nós dois.__  
__– Hummm. Interessante. Fale mais...__  
__– Podíamos viajar até algum lugar com neve... O que acha? Ia ser divertido... Podíamos andar de snowboard...__  
__– Seria perfeito!_– disse ela, animada.  
_– Então está combinado! Mas então precisamos dormir logo para acordarmos cedo amanhã...__  
__– Ok... Ok..._– concordou ela, enquanto me abraçava e me puxava para a sala. - _Boa noite genteee!_– ela gritou aos outros.  
_– BOA NOITE!_– eles retribuíram.  
_– Vai dormir aí Ken?_– Logan perguntou.  
_– Aham..._– afirmei.  
_– Então eu também vou!_– disse ele, como criança.  
_– Se vocês dois vão dormir aqui eu também vou!_– disse James, abraçando Andressa.  
_– Tudo bem... Boa noite crianças..._– falei, abraçando Chelle de lado e indo até o quarto dela, onde iríamos dormir.

(...)

Eu e Chelle nos deitamos na cama e ficamos abraçados, conversando. Eu beijava seu rosto suavemente e brincava com alguns cachos de seu cabelo. Em pouco tempo ela adormeceu e eu também.

Algumas horas depois, acordei. Deveria ser 7h30. Me levantei cuidadosamente, para não acordá-la. Fui até o banheiro, fiz minha higiene pessoal e então caminhei em direção a cozinha para preparar o café-da-manhã. Abri a geladeira e peguei algumas coisas, quando eu ia fechar a porta, Logan apareceu do nada, por trás dela.

_– AAAAAAAA FILHO DA PUTA!_– gritei pelo susto -_Idiota... Quer me matar de susto?_– perguntei. Ele apenas dava uma imensa risada abafada, tentando não acordar os outros na casa.  
_– Desculpa Ken... Achei que você tivesse me visto...__  
__– Te ver? Olha o seu tamanho... Só se você subisse em cima de uma cadeira eu iria te ver..._– brinquei. Ele sempre se irritava quando eu falava de altura.  
_– Hahaha... Tô morrendo de rir._– disse ele, com uma expressão irritada. Eu ri. Adorava ficar provocando ele.  
_– Porque acordou tão cedo?__  
__– Sem sono. E você?__  
__– Eu e Chelle vamos viajar daqui a pouco.__  
__– Pra onde vocês vão?__  
__– Sei lá... Qualquer lugar com neve.__  
__– Humm... Muito objetivo... Mas e aí... Como foi a "noite"?_– ele me olhou maliciosamente.  
_– Logan, eu não fiz nada que essa sua mente poluída está imaginando...__  
__– Não? Mas por quê?__  
__– Por que__não__._– falei, dando ênfase na última parte. Servi uma xícara de café preto e tomei. Logan me olhava desconfiado. Aquilo não estava me agradando. Então ele sentou-se ao meu lado na mesa da cozinha, e me olhou intrigado.  
_– Kendall... Você e a Chelle já fizeram...?__  
__– Sexo?_– completei a pergunta.  
_– É._– ele confirmou.

Tudo bem, acho que posso falar com Logan sobre isso. Talvez ele me dê bons conselhos. Ou não.

_– Não. Nós nunca... Fizemos sexo.__  
__– Sério? Mas vocês já estão juntos há...__  
__– Quase seis meses._– completei novamente. Logan me olhava perplexo.  
_– Eu não entendo... Você sempre foi o mais pervertido do grupo e...__  
__– Hey!__  
__– Você sabe que é verdade.__  
__– Hunf...__  
__– E cara, vocês se amam. Qual o problema?__  
__– É que eu não quero forçá-la a nada, entende? Chelle já passou por muita coisa, a morte da mãe, a armação da Victoria que me fez... Argh. Transar com a Gage.__  
__– Bem, eu... Não tinha pensado por esse lado. Deve ser difícil pra elas superar isso. Pra nós foi fácil porque elas não nos traíram de verdade, mas nós...__  
__– Tudo bem, não precisa me lembrar!_– falei, enquanto levava a xícara, agora vazia, para a pia.  
_– Kends... Você, e nós, não podemos nos culpar por isso a vida toda._– disse ele, parando ao meu lado.  
_– Eu sei.__  
__– Nós erramos sim. Mas isso é passado e não vai mais se repetir. O que podemos fazer para compensá-las, é dar o nosso melhor como seus namorados.__  
__– Tem razão. E é o que eu vou fazer hoje!_– falei, confiante.  
_– Isso mesmo. E sobre aquele assunto, faça como quiser e se rolar, vá com calma e seja romântico.__  
__– Logan, isso soou muito gay.__  
__– É?__  
__– Aham.__  
__– Aff... Apenas seja o melhor namorado do mundo pra ela.__  
__– Com certeza. Valeu Logie._– falei, o abraçando de lado.  
_– De nada. Eii faz mais café?__  
__– Desculpa, mas eu só faço café pra minha NA-MO-RA-DA._– falei, irritando-o. Vocês não sabem como é divertido irritar o Logan.

Voltei para o quarto para acordar Chele que ainda estava dormindo. Deitei ao seu lado e delicadamente beijei sua bochecha, levemente rosada.

_– Bom dia meu amor._– disse ela, ainda com preguiça.  
_– Bom dia minha flor. Pronta para a nossa viagem?__  
__– Com certeza. Vou me arrumar... -_ela sentou-se rapidamente, me deu um beijo rápido e correu para começar a se aprontar.

(...)

_**POV Rochelle**_.

Eu já estava quase pronta. Dany só estava terminando de fazer uma maquiagem básica em mim. Andressa ficava na nossa volta, apenas de pijama e fazendo perguntas. Tati havia voltado, mas dormia com o Carlos em seu quarto.

_– Onde vocês vão?__  
__– Eu ainda não sei Andressa. Mas pra algum lugar que tenha neve.__  
__– Que lugar?__  
__– Já disse que não sei! Vamos decidir na hora.__  
__– E quanto tempo vão ficar lá?__  
__– Todo o final-de-semana.__  
__– Sozinhos?__  
__– Siiiim Andressa...__  
__– Humm, isso não vai dar certo... Vocês vão acabar trans..._– tapei a boca dela nessa última frase. Impedindo-a de concluir.  
_– Acabou o interrogatório. Tchau._– falei.  
_– Calma, já entendi... Vou ir tomar café com o James então!_– disse ela, saindo do quarto saltitando.  
_– Não liga pra ela, é sem-noção mesmo..._– disse Dany, me fazendo rir. -_Vocês ainda não fizeram nada, não é?__  
__– Hã? Q-quem? Eu e o Kendall? Por quê?_– comecei a perguntar, nervosa. Ela apenas me olhou compreensiva -_Não, ainda não.__  
__– Mas você sabe que as chances de isso acontecer nessa viagem são grandes, não sabe?__  
__– Sim, eu sei.__  
__– E está preparada pra isso?__  
__– Eu não sei. Tenho um pouco de medo... E insegurança.__  
__– Isso é normal, não precisa se sentir mal por isso. E lembre-se de uma coisa fundamental._– ela segurou meu rosto, fazendo com que eu a olhasse nos ohos -_Kendall te ama. E isso você nunca poderá duvidar.__  
__– Eu sei, ele é tudo pra mim. E sei o quanto ele me ama. Por isso acho que vou estar preparada quando acontecer..._– falei, um pouco mais confiante.  
_– Que bom. Agora vai logo pegar as suas malas! Ele só está te esperando!__  
__– Aiin obrigada Dany!_– a abracei com força.  
_– De nada..._– ela riu.

Corri, peguei minhas malas que já estavam prontas e fui até Kendall que me esperava na sala.

_– Pronta?__  
__– Sim!__  
__– Então vamos. Tchau gente!__  
__– Tchau pessoal!_– gritei.  
– Tchau! - eles gritaram, ainda com sono.

Essa será a melhor viagem de todas!

(...)

Chegando ao estacionamento, Kendall guardou nossas malas no banco traseiro do carro, nós entramos e nos olhamos, confusos.

_– E então? Aonde vamos? -_perguntei, ansiosa.  
_– Conheço um lugar bem legal, não fica muito longe daqui. Talvez umas 2 horas...__  
__– Por mim tudo bem, eu não tenho pressa mesmo..._– ele sorriu.  
_– Vamos para Forest Crest Angeles, um dos melhores lugares com neve por aqui...__  
__– Você sabe ir até lá?_– perguntei, sem querer ofendê-lo.  
_– Claro que sim! Basta seguir a estrada Angeles Crest... E quando começar a ver a neve, quer dizer que chegamos! -_ disse ele, animado, enquanto ligava o carro -_Ah, coloque um casaco ou fica segurando um, porque é MUITO frio.__  
__– Sem problemas... Eu trouxe um casaco térmico que eu tinha...__  
__– Você tinha um casaco térmico? Pensei que no Brasil fizesse muito calor...__  
__– E faz! No nordeste. Eu morava no sul, beeem no sul. E lá o inverno era muito rigoroso... -_expliquei. Já havíamos saído do estacionamento do hotel e agora nos dirigíamos para a estrada. Eu havia ligado o rádio em uma estação qualquer.  
_– Chegava a nevar lá?__  
__– Raramente. E apenas nas cidades da serra...__  
__– Quer dizer que você nunca viu neve?__  
__– Não.__  
__– Sério mesmo?_– ele estava surpreso.  
_– Claro que sim! Essa vai ser a primeira vez que irei ver neve! Estou muito ansiosa! -_comentei, empolgada. Até fiz uma dancinha estranha que fez Kendall rir sem parar.

Nós fomos o trajeto todo conversando e ouvindo músicas. Em algumas delas nós cantávamos juntos e até tentávamos dançar. Foi hilário.  
Depois de algumas horas, chegamos no local. E era lindo! A neve era linda! Tudo ali era lindo e perfeito, parecia um sonho! Havia um hotel ao lado do parque Forest Angeles Crest, onde entramos e reservamos um quarto, para passarmos o final-de-semana. Era um lugar bem luxuoso...

Subimos para deixar as malas no quarto e... MEU DEUS! Que quarto mais lindo! *-*  
Dava de 10x0 na casa dos sonhos da Barbie... Sério mesmo! Ele era imenso, a decoração era incrivelmente linda, misturava detalhes rústicos e modernos, a cama era enorme, os travesseiros tinham delicadas penas de gansos por dentro e eram muito macios. O banheiro era lindo, tinha um espelho que ocupava uma das paredes e uma banheira de hidromassagem. Ok, eu admito, eu olhei aquela banheira e pensei besteiras... Eu e minha mente pervertida... '66  
Awn, eu estava me sentindo em um sonho! *-*

_– Gostou do quarto?_– Kendall me perguntou, enquanto me puxava para mais perto de si. Eu envolvi meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço e o beijei.  
_– Eu adorei. E o melhor de tudo é poder estar apenas eu e você aqui.__  
__– Hummm, safadjêênha... Vou ter que tomar cuidado com você pelo jeito..._– disse ele, rindo. Eu dei um tapa de leve em seu braço.  
_– Bobo! Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer..._– fiz uma cara de indignada -_Mas... Dependendo... É, é bom você tomar cuidado._– ele riu mais ainda e me abraçou com força.  
_– E aí? Vamos andar de snowboard?__  
__– Claro!_– concordei.

Trocamos de roupa e nos agasalhamos mais. Depois fomos até o parque alugar o snowboard. Kendall me ensinou algumas coisas, e eu até que aprendi bem. Era muito divertido! Mais tarde, voltamos para o hotel para almoçar. Depois do almoço, fizemos uma caminhada pelo parque que era lindo, e tiramos várias fotos juntos. Andamos de ski e de snowmobile depois. Não gostei muito de esquiar... Caí várias vezes, o que assustava o Kendall a cada tombo. Mas andar de snowmobile foi muito melhor! Muito bom mesmo! Nosso dia foi definitivamente maravilhoso! ;D

Voltamos para o hotel e íamos tomar um banho quente.

_– Você quer tomar banho primeiro? -_ele me perguntou, enquanto ligava o aquecedor do quarto e tirava um casaco enorme que estava vestindo.  
_– Ahn... Kendall...__  
__– O que foi?__  
__– Posso te perguntar uma coisa? Mas por favor não pense malícia!_– ele me olhou desconfiado.  
_– Tudo bem, pergunte.__  
__– Quer tomar banho comigo? -_quando eu perguntei isso, ele literalmente caiu pra trás da cadeira em que estava. Fui até ele ajudá-lo. - _Você tá legal?__  
__– A-aham... V-você tá falando sério?__  
__– Eu disse pra não pensar malícia! Tipo assim, eu entro na banheira com uma toalha enrolada no corpo. E você também. Tipo como os japoneses fazem quando vão naquelas fontes termais... -_expliquei. Ele fez uma cara de alívio e logo em seguida de decepção. O que me fez rir.  
_– Ah tá... Claro, pode ser. Você quase me mata do coração!__  
__– Desculpa, é que eu não sabia como perguntar..._– corei levemente.  
_– E então, como vai funcionar?__  
__– Você entra no banheiro primeiro, se arruma e me espera na banheira. Eu vou me arrumar aqui no quarto e já vou pra lá. Ok?__  
__– Ok_.

(...)

_**POV Kendall**_.

Essa garota tá querendo me matar... Só pode...  
Como assim ela chega do nada e pergunta "Quer tomar banho comigo?", qualquer cara teria surtado com isso. Depois da explicação dela fiquei aliviado ao saber que interpretei errado, mas depois me caiu a ficha de que seria incrível se fosse sem as toalhas... :9 Ok Kendall, se controla. Ela me explicou como tudo iria funcionar, e eu fui para o banheiro me arrumar. Tirei minhas roupas e enrolei uma toalha branca do hotel na minha cintura. Antes que perguntem, SIM, ELA ESTÁ BEM PRESA. Não sou tão pervertido assim! HUM u_u

Enchi a banheira e liguei a hidromassagem, entrei e a água estava ótima! Quente e relaxante. Ouvi algumas batidas de leve na porta. Deve ser a Chelle.

_– Já posso entrar? -_ela perguntou, timidamente.  
_– Pode._– avisei.

Ela abriu a porta e entrou no banheiro. Acho que eu fiquei tão boquiaberto, que minha cara devia estar parecendo a da máscara do pânico. Ela riu um pouco quando me viu. LINDA. Essa era a palavra para descrevê-la naquele instante, coberta apenas por uma toalha. Os longos cabelos estavam soltos, caindo em vários cachos largos. E os olhos verdes eram como duas esmeraldas brilhantes. Ela caminhou até mim e entrou na banheira devagar.

_– Aaah a água está ótima!__  
__– É-é-é..._– gaguejei.  
_– Ah qual é? Não precisa ficar nervoso desse jeito! Eu nem estou tããão bonita assim, e além do mais, já somos namorados, podemos tomar banho juntos. -_disse ela, gentilmente, enquanto acariciava meu rosto.  
_– T-tem razão... Mas eu não me responsabilizo por meus atos._– falei, fazendo-a rir.  
_– Não tem problema. Eu confio em você, eu te amo e também não me responsabilizo por nada... -_disse ela, com um sorriso malicioso no rosto que me fez delirar.

Ela se aproximou de mim lentamente e nos beijamos. Eu a puxei para o meu colo, sem desgrudar nossos lábios nem por um instante. Acariciava sua coxas e ia subindo até a cintura. Elas beijava meu pescoço e mordiscava minha orelha, o que me enlouquecia algumas vezes. O clima foi esquentando, muito mais do que aquela água da banheira. Eu a levantei e a prensei na parede, puxei seu rosto para mim, beijando-a com intensidade novamente. Ela levantou uma de suas pernas, me abraçando e puxando para mais perto de si, o que me fez soltar um pequeno gemido de prazer.

Ela enroscou suas pernas na minha cintura, e eu a peguei no colo, saí do banheiro e fui para o quarto onde a deitei na cama. Nenhum dos dois se preocupou em pegar uma toalha seca. Nós apenas nos beijávamos intensamente e trocávamos carícias ousadas naquele momento. Em uma dessas carícias, minha toalha se soltou e a dela também. Mas nem notamos, apenas nos abraçamos e colamos ainda mais nossos corpos rolando pela imensa cama.  
Então aconteceu, eu penetrei delicadamente nela, que soltou um gemido alto de prazer. Foi tudo muito intenso, incrível e prazeroso.

Quando acabamos eu estava ofegante e por cima dela. Virei-me e deitei ao seu lado, ela aconchegou-se em meu peito. Ela me olhou e sorriu. Eu a beijei novamente, mas desta vez com mais calma, um beijo doce e gentil.  
Ela adormeceu em seguida, comigo acariciando seus cabelos. Parei naquele instante para admirá-la e a única coisa que consegui pensar foi:

_"Pela primeira vez, me senti dependente. Dependente daqueles olhos verdes como uma esmeralda, daquele sorriso, o sorriso mais doce que eu já vi. Minha vida estava destinada apenas a ter ela ao meu lado, porque sem ela, não haveria razão nenhuma para viver... "_

(...)

* * *

**N/A:** E aí? O que estão achando da fic? E quem será o dono do _**POV Desconhecido**_? Deixem reviews comentando!

_**big time kisses ;****_


End file.
